


Kadan

by Sicklywrites



Series: Asha Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot Spoilers, Sexual Content, fluff and porn without plot, my first time posting, some pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 87,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluff and smut revolving around my Asha Trevelyan, and Iron Bull. This has no real plot and is more just me adding things as I go, some chapters long, others just a paragraph of drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This applies for the entire fic: Please forgive any grammar mistakes I make. I don't always get it right <3 Thank you for reading

_“That little scar on your nose, boss... and the matching one on your chin.”_

Bull had said it with this smirk on his face, shamelessly eyeing Asha's face while her freckled cheeks grew redder.

 _“Hardly scars compared to yours, Bull,”_  she responded.

 _“You’re going to have to tell me how you got them,”_  he then said, maybe a little drunk.

She was standing on the battlements, thinking and watching the view. Suddenly the mountains in front of her seemed irrelevant, and the giant ox-man was at the front of her mind again. He’d be in the tavern, drinking with the Chargers, playfully making fun of Krem. She had found herself fascinated by any man that could make her laugh, and Bull and Dorian had done it better than anyone she’d ever met. Dorian had quickly become her closest friend in the Inquisition, regardless of the rumours, and the accusations that he was only friendly with her because of some Tevinter ulterior motive.

The Iron Bull, however, was different. He was so open and honest about everything, right from the moment they met. Right from the moment he made her laugh, for the first time since she fell out of the Fade. Cassandra just gave her a serious look, as if scolding her for finally finding humour in something.  _You have more important things to think about!_

Down from the battlements, Asha walked to the tavern. Scout Harding nodded to her with a smile, and Asha returned it.  
The tavern was bustling, and of course, Bull was at the bar early into the nights drinking.

“Inquisitor!” he said in the loud, boisterous voice she was so accustomed to hearing during battle. If anyone hadn’t noticed her walk in, they knew now.

“How you doing, Bull?” she smiled, sitting down beside him. He spun around on his stool to face her, one elbow on the bar.

“Great!” he nearly yelled, taking a swig of whatever crazy drink he’d come into possession of. “Ah! This shit’s good.”

“What is it?” Asha asked curiously, peering over the top of the tankard.

“Mmm,” he grunted, “try it.”

The tankard slid across the bar and stopped at her hand.

“It’s not some weird drink toxic to humans, is it?” he joked, looking into the liquid. He laughed.

“Krem isn’t dead yet, so let’s give your guts a go.”

She smirked into the rim on the tankard and took a careful mouthful. It took her breath away immediately. She dropped it down and coughed into her forearm, passing the drink back as she did. Bull laughed even harder and took another swig of his own. He barely seemed fazed by it’s stinging and fizzing.

“Damn!” Asha said, scraping her tongue with her teeth.

“I know, right?”

While her mouth and lungs recovered from having the life sucked out of them, Krem walked over looking nervous, or concerned.

“Chief... can we talk in private?” he asked.

Bull looked over his shoulder, horns swinging.

“Nonsense, Krem. Anything I can hear the Inquisitor can hear.”

Krem looked from Bull to Asha, and then back to Bull.

“Fine,” he said, “It’s about Scout Harding.”

A terrible grin stretched across Iron Bull’s face.

“Sit down, my Krem brûlée.”

Krem normally would have argued against him, once again, calling him a dessert - but instead, he just sat down on the other side of the Bull and crossed his arms over the bar.

“Now, what was it you wanted to say?” Bull asked, hand on his knee.

“Chief... how do you flirt with a woman?”

“I knew it,” Asha said from behind Bull, ordering up her own drink.

“With all due respect, Inquisitor-” Krem started, but then stopped. “Sorry, I just think this is something for between the Chief and me.”

“Calm down, she’s just here for extra advice,” Bull said.

“Of course. I agree though, Harding is adorable. Good taste,” Asha smiled.

Krem scratched the back of his neck and smiled down at the floor, no less nervous.

“So, you want to win over the girl?” Bull asked, adjusting himself on his chair. Krem nodded shyly. “Invite her for a drink with us. Just casual. Flirt a little.”

“That’s your advice?” Krem cringed, “Isn’t that too far?”

Bull’s eyes rolled.

“I’m not saying slap her ass!”

Krem buried his face in his hands, most likely regretting that he even asked.

“How about just approaching her. Ask her how she is," Asha suggested, quietly giggling to herself.

“For someone like you, boss, I expected something more exciting,” Bull prodded.

“There’s a fine line between casual flirting and sexual assault, Bull.”

“That’s why I’m not advising Krem to slap her ass,” he said in such a calm, gentlemanly voice. "He'll do that later if all goes well."

“What about flowers?” Asha suggested, looking back at Krem. He was silent, thinking about it.

“I suppose. Do dwarves like any flower in particular?”

“Aren't really any flowers to choose from underground,” Bull joked.

“Flowers...” Krem went on, ignoring his chief. “I’ll... get going to the garden.”

He stood up and wiped the cold sweat from his hairline, and left the tavern. Asha knew Harding would be standing right outside the door, and saw the jumpy reaction as Krem passed her. Bull chuckled and turned back around to face Asha.

“That’s your idea of wooing a woman?” Asha teased. “Not all girls like drinking.”

“Not girls like you. Even if I wasn’t here you’d still be getting into the drink.”

Asha leant forward, propping herself up on one elbow, her hand on her cheek.

“Are you saying I’m only here for you?”

“I’m not saying a thing.”

They smirked at each other like idiots. Varric’s words.

_“Inquisitor, you and the Bull look like you’re planning to throw pies at Corypheus rather than fight him, like idiots.”_

Asha wiped her eye tiredly, like a baby ready for bed.

“You know, I’m not here just for you.”

“ _Just_  for me?” he asked, tilting his head back slightly. “So you’re here for me  _a little_  bit.”

Asha couldn’t help but laugh at his cockiness.

“The drink is good, too.”

She waved to the barman to get her another, as did Bull right after. It was almost a signal to say that he’d be sticking around to drink with her. There was a long period of quiet where Asha was listening to the bard play ‘Sera Was Never’, a personal favourite of the Inquisitor, even if Sera herself hated it.

“So, boss...” he said, holding out his hand. “This is me thanking you for saving my Chargers.”

Asha put her hand in his and shook. His hand was giant, and her heart fluttered at the idea...

“You’re the one that called the retreat but... of course. They’re good people - good fighters,” she said.

Bull let go of her hand and rested it back on his knee.

“Unless you only did it to get on my good side,” he said, eyebrow raising with the corner of his mouth.

“Bit of both, actually,” Asha said, “Considering how tiny my hand just felt in yours, I wouldn’t want to get on your bad side.”

That smirk on his face was going to be the death of her.

“No, I mean, my  _really_  good side,” he said in a low tone, leaning towards her slightly. She could have sworn her cheeks had just burst into flames.

“Oh, Bull. Glad I’m not standing because my knees just went weak,” she said sarcastically.

“Ha,” he chuckled, “it’ll work on you one day.”

“Oh, so you’re trying?” she asked, just about ready to splash cold water on her face. He lifted the tankard to his lips and gave her the look without saying a word. It wasn’t shy, it was the opposite. It was his eye saying  _damn right I am, and you know it._


	2. Quizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha's sits on the roof and discusses stuff with Sera, before falling on her ass thinking about it.

“So, Quizzy,” Sera was smiling, sitting on the roof with Asha, eating cookies. “You’re a mage, right?”

“You just noticed?” Asha asked, biting into her cookie. Something was really Sera about shortening ‘Inquisitor’ to ‘Quizzy’ and using it like her actual name.

“Well, I saw you practising hand to hand stuff with the training dummies. Got me curious.”

“It’s a way of hiding the mage-ness,” Asha said truthfully. “Plus, I like the idea of being able to kick a man in the nuts without having to use magic. It’s just embarrassing.”

They giggled, legs swinging back and forth off the edge of the roof. This roof was now the most comfortable place Asha could be, sitting with Sera, the elf that for the longest time didn’t trust her in the slightest. Here, and in the library with Dorian, reading about magical crap nobody else seemed to care about.

“I heard other rumours, too!” she said excitedly.

“Maker, I’ve had enough blushing,” Asha grumbled, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. “What have you heard?”

“So secretive, Quizzy.” Sera winked, “I heard you and the Bull, right?”

“No!” Asha denied. “Who told you that?”

“I didn’t know you were into the big guys,” she said, her grin stretching across her face from ear to ear, her shoulders wiggling teasingly. She was so smug.

“I mean, the really, really big guys.”

Asha’s eyes lowered to where Sera was hinting at her crotch, mouthing the word ‘big’ again.

Asha cackled.

“I know, right?” she said, “Must be huge.”

“So, you into it?” Sera poked.

“I might be, but that doesn’t mean it’s happening.”

Sera, finishing her cookie, rolled onto her back with her knees curled up to her chest.

“You’re such a tease! I’m going to have to spy on you from now on.”

“Why are you so interested?” Asha asked.

Sera’s head tilted a little, and she looked back at her.

“You know, I’m not so sure.” she explained, “I think it’s because you’re so high and mighty - well, in everyone else’s eyes. I couldn’t really imagine you in a relationship.”

“It’s just flirting, Sera. Considering how much of that Bull does he probably doesn’t pay any attention to it.”

Sera sat back up, arms wrapped around her knees. She never seemed to stop moving.

“But you’re the  _Inquisitor!_ ” she said with bright, sparkling eyes. “It’s different when you’re flirting with the Quiz.”

“Sure, Sera.” 

* * *

 

A few hours after Sera and Asha’s morning roof meeting, Asha approached the training dummies, her knuckles wrapped. Cassandra wasn’t around, which was some kind of relief. Cassandra had become a close friend, but it was rare that Asha wanted to train with anyone else around.

Just a few minutes into kicking the shit out of the dummy, Asha spotted Bull coming out of the tavern, rolling back his shoulder in a stretch.

All concentration was lost as she looked down at his crotch, thinking about what Sera had said. She imagined her mouthing the word ‘big’ with that smug expression she wore so well.

Asha swung her foot at the dummy in the most graceless way possible and promptly fell on her ass in the dirt. She lay down on her back and covered her face in embarrassment, her tailbone aching from the impact.

Bull burst into laughter, the loudest she’d heard from him yet. Asha couldn’t help crack a smile, trying to imagine what that majestic fall must have looked like to him.

“Stick to magic, Boss!” he roared, walking over to her with the casual sway of his impossibly broad shoulders. Still lying on her back in the dirt, Asha looked up at him, standing upside down in her perspective.

“Shut your mouth, Bull.” she laughed. He walked around her and held out his hand to help her up. She remembered so many times in her life when people had done the same thing, and she’d just gotten up by herself. In spite of that, she held out both hands for his help. Her tiny hands in his much larger ones, he pulled her back up to her feet.

As she stood she fell forward slightly. Asha’s balance was fairly shameful. Her chest bumped against his, and for half a second she considered just staying there. She swiftly turned away and stepped back.

“Thanks,” she said awkwardly. Such charm she had.

“Want some help?” Bull asked. She looked up at him half expecting for him to be joking, but to her surprise, he was being serious.

“Sure.” she nodded, stepping back with one foot calmly.

He smiled and nodded back. He turned and stepped behind the dummy, putting his hands on its stuffed shoulders.  
“Now, step one. Don’t fall over when you see me.”

Asha had put herself in a fighting stance, her fists raised, but the moment he said it, she loosened.

“Wait a second, that’s not why I fell over.” she lied.

“Ha - Boss, it’s no coincidence you fell over the moment I walked out of the tavern.”

He rested his chin on the dummy’s shoulder and raised his eyebrows. Asha’s arms crossed stubbornly.

“Now, now, Quizzy,” Bull said in a slow exhale.

Asha’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, and Bull’s bared his teeth in a sinister grin.

“Sera spoke to you!?” Asha nearly shouted.

Bull lifted his head from the shoulder of the dummy and stood tall.

“She’s such a curious little elf.”

“Oh, Maker...” she sighed.

Bull stood to the side of the dummy and rested his elbow on the top of its head, hooking one ankle around the other in a casual stance. Asha involuntarily looked at his muscles, and then forced herself back to his face.

“What did she say?” Asha asked.

“Doesn’t matter what she said, or what she asked. The only thing that matters is I know I’m getting to you. Aren’t I, Boss?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Bull laughed.

“Let’s just practice then. We can have a more private discussion later.”

“Discussion?” Asha asked - and then realised what it sounded like. She didn’t even mean it, and she was flirting. His eyebrow twitched upwards in response.

She guessed there were involuntary things he was doing, too.

“Drinks tonight?” he asked. She momentarily closed her eyes and shook her head, sighing again.

_Whatever, I’m too far gone now. I could die tomorrow._

“Sure, Bull. Drinks tonight.”

Bull gave her a half smile and positioned himself back behind the dummy for her to start attacking it.

“I never said  _where._ ”


	3. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

Asha sat at her desk, thinking about wrapping herself in a blanket and taking her pants off, for comfort reasons. She scolded herself. If Cassandra knew she was thinking about it, she’d make a disgusted noise and furrow her brow. She’d do the same thing if she saw how Asha had a page of nug sketches next to the letters she was supposed to be writing.

“Formal, polite, and all that shit,” she murmured to herself, dipping her quill in ink. “Not that anyone will care. The Inquisitor is a mage, she’s not to be trusted.”

Her mocking voice and screwed up nose made her look like such a child - a child writing letters to some of the most important people in Thedas. She didn’t want to do this, she wanted to go down to that tavern and have some drinks with Bull like she promised.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she called out, slipping the nug sketches underneath the letters - just in case. She mostly expected one of the advisers, but instead, it was Bull walking sideways through the door as to not get his horns caught. Two tankards in his one hand and a large bottle of booze in the other, he made himself welcome.

“I was just writing these letters and I was going to come down to see you, Bull,” Asha said, less concerned about anyone seeing her bad sketches. “You didn’t have to come here.”

“You were taking too long,” he said, putting a tankard on her desk and ripping the cork out from the bottle.

“You’re a raging alcoholic,” she joked, putting her hand around the cup as he poured.

“And here you are, drinking with me,” he added.

“You’re damn right.”

There was a pause as he poured his, and then clunked his tankard against hers in a silent ‘cheers.’

Bottoms up, they guzzled. Asha put hers down and coughed, hand against her throat.

“I really need to get my own drinks.”

“Nah,” Bull laughed, “the human shit is too weak.”

She nodded, partly agreeing. She’d become accustomed to getting drunk after the second cup.

“So, the Inquisitor that likes to get drunk,” he said.

“At some point, I was just a _person_  that liked to get drunk,” she said.

“Yeah, but how fancy it is that you’re still going it.”

“There’s nothing fancy about me,” Asha said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Take a seat.”

She gestured her hand towards the chair sitting against the wall, untouched. But instead, Bull leant down and put nearly half his weight on the desk. It creaked unhappily, and then, just as he was about to speak, snapped.

Asha didn’t fully see it, her eyes were locked on his for that moment, but as he fell forward into snapped desk the look of shock on his face was priceless. She jumped backwards out of the way, her chair falling onto the floor. She couldn’t help it, she laughed hysterically.

“Are you okay?” she managed to say between breathless laughter. Tears were forming in her eyes.

“For fuck sake,” he growled, laughing too. He stood up and brushed himself off. “I spilt the booze.”

“Worth it!” she cackled. He leant down and tried to pick up the parts of the desk, but there was no repairing it now.

“This is going to look awkward,” he said, smiling up at her.

“What, like we did it on the desk?” she asked. While he tried to pile the mess up under it, Asha leant down and swept up the bits of paper and letters she was writing. They’d flown everywhere.

“What’s this one?” Bull said, and she looked over her shoulder. He held up a piece of paper with the little nug drawings on them. Her eyes widened, and his became as smug as Sera’s.

“You enjoy a little sketching, do you, boss?”

“Give that back, Bull,” she said, putting the papers down on the edge of the desk and walking up to him. He held the paper up higher than she could reach.

“I quite like them,” he said.

“No, you don’t, give them back!” she said, putting one hand on his chest and standing on her toes to try and reach it. He held it a little higher and looked at them in the light.

“Look at this one’s little whiskers!” he pointed.

“Shut up!”

She punched him in the guts, and in his reaction lowered his hand just enough for her to grab it and snatch it from him.

He laughed, holding his stomach.

“Good punch. Looks like you aren’t as fancy as I thought,” he said. She looked at the sketches briefly before scrunching them up and tossing them away.

“Did you think I was at all?” she asked, grabbing her drink, that luckily, she didn’t spill. “You’ve been watching me fight demons for ages now.”

“No, I didn’t. But you just lowered the fanciness even more.”

She looked at the ground, feeling more like a failure than she already did - from events like Haven alone. He saw that sadness, how she held the tankard with who hands between her breasts. She curled up like one of those bugs when she was sad, he thought. Something he had to keep in mind.

He approached her slowly.

“You know it only makes me like you more, right?” he said, and she looked up into his pale eye. “Can’t stand the fancy ones, their heads up their asses. Your heads so far out of your ass that I don’t think you could do it if you tried.”

She smiled up at him, and she saw him look at the little nose scar, and the matching one on her chin. But, for the first time, he gazed to the much deeper and longer scar that made a rugged half circle on her neck. Without him looking in her eyes, she felt as if she could stare at him forever - handsome smile on his face.

“My necks going to pop if I keep looking up at you like this,” she said. “Qunari bast--”

His hands near bruised her as they slammed onto each side of her waist and lifted her from the ground with ease. She felt weightless, and having the balance of a drunk, she grabbed onto him for support. At first it was her hands on his shoulders, but it didn’t feel as secure as having her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Shit, Bull, put me down!”

“Nope,” he said. “Not while you’re still smiling like that.”

She realised she was, giddily, in fact, looking like a complete fool, and yet she still couldn’t wipe it off her face. She laughed and looked at him, her face never being closer than it was now.

“You said your neck would pop, I’m just helping,” he grinned even wider.

“Yeah, that’s all you’re doing,” she said.

“Absolutely not. I’m making my move on you. I’m hoping I can kiss you, actually.”

“Not like you to ask, Bull.”

“How do you know? You’ve never  _had_  me,” he said, “and I’m just wondering what you taste like.”

“Booze, probably,” she said, and finished her sentence with crashing her lips against his. It was supposed to be a peck, but as his head tilted and his arm began wrapping around her, she couldn’t help but stay, eyes squeezed shut. Her legs went from dangling down from wrapping around his sides, hooking her onto him.

As she broke the kiss she found her hand at the back of his head at the base of one horn, and his hand on her ass, gently rubbing her rear.

“You want to ride the bull?”

“Ride the bull?” she laughed, “How long have you had that one up your sleeve?”

He gently placed her back down on the ground and wrapped one hand around both her wrists, pinning her against the wall. Her back arched forward and her chest pressed outwards, barely skimming his skin.

“So, boss,” he said, “last chance for you to kick me out, otherwise I am going to have my way.”

He tilted his head and leant it forward, teasing for another kiss while her hands were still bound in his.

“You’re so gentle for a man twice my size.”

“Trust me, Asha, I’ll get rougher as the night goes on... if you want me to.”

“Asha?” she asked, acknowledging that it was the first time he’d ever used her name instead of ‘boss’ or ‘Inquisitor’ or even ‘your holiness’ if he was being sarcastic. He nodded.

She lifted her chin and looked at him with half open eyes.

“Well then, Iron Bull... you’re going to have to lock the door.”

He seemed somewhat surprised she’d taken him up on the offer. He shook his head with a devilish grin and carefully put her down on her feet. She stood in place watching as he turned slowly and went for the door. Click, and it was locked. He turned back around to face her. He started moving towards her, and she became painfully self-conscious of how she was standing. She tried to loosen up her face but her whole body was tensed in anticipation. He chuckled lowly.

“You look frightened,” he said.

“No, uh, just...”

There wasn’t a word for it. Being in the same room as him, all alone, it was... terrifying and exciting.

“If you ever change your mind, don’t hesitate to let me know,” he said, looking down at her again. He was relieved to see her normal amused expression return.

“I want you to be comfortable,” he added smoothly.

“I’m quite comfortable, Bull,” she said, her lips twitching upwards almost asking for a kiss by themselves. Without her noticing, he’d gotten his hands on her sides, and was rubbing into her skin with his fingertips. They moved inwards until they were at the bottom button of her shirt. Her eyes remained on his, watching his calm expression.

Asha had a sudden thought that made her heart sink. Freckles she didn’t like, jiggly thighs she didn’t like - and the stretch marks. For someone so outwardly confident, without her clothes, it was all gone. It’d been such a long time since she’d been intimate with anyone, and it seemed time didn’t heal all wounds.

She could still hear her partners’ voice as they made fun of the purplish marks on her hips and the chubby little stomach she had. She imagined Bull doing the same, and couldn’t stand it.

“I’m not... terribly confident... with myself,” she said slowly and coyly. He kept going with the buttons, going upwards towards her navel.

“Trust me, boss. It’s not what you look like that brought me here,” he said, brushing his finger against her lower stomach. She visibly shivered.

“I--”

“Stop,” he interrupted, leaning down to her and nuzzling in the crook of her neck. He was almost done with the buttons, his fingers touching the bottom of her breast band. Maker, was she nervous. She’d rolled around restlessly in bed for weeks over the man, and now he was here, his tongue on her neck and his fingers under her breasts.

“Your skin is so smooth, Asha.”

Something about her name in his hot breath gave her weak knees. He was done with the buttons, and her shirt fell open. One hand slid around to the small of her back while the other ran down from her cleavage to her belt. Two fingers hooked into her pants and pulled them teasingly down just an inch.

“How you holding up?” He asked slowly, quietly.

She only let out a strange noise in her exhale, but it was so clearly approval to go on. He smiled into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. Her body was aching and tingling, from just the slightest touches.

He picked her up and she wrapped around him again, this time, her bare belly on his own skin. As he laid her down on the bed the shirt came apart, and the tip of her smalls peeked out from the top of her pants.

“Are these what you’re worried about?” He asked, putting a hand on each of her hips. His hands were calloused on the stretch marks, his thumbs running over them. They were faded and small, but still so obviously visible.

“Uh...” She murmured, putting her own hands over his as if to hide them. He smiled and knelt down on the bed. It creaked, but unlike the desk, didn’t snap.

With one hand once again hooked on the waist of her pants, teasing it down, he kissed around her navel.

She took a sharp inhale and laughed quietly, her legs curling as a reflex. Her knees hit his belly, and his hand came around to her calf.

“My shoulders are your leg rests, Inquisitor. Or if you’re feeling adventurous... my horns.”

She did as he said, lifting her legs up so that her calves sat on his shoulders.

“Nobody’s ever let me do that... nobody has done this,” she said, more to herself than anybody. He moved his tongue slowly from the crease between her stomach and her smalls right up to her breast band. A hand came under her back, arching it.

“They were missing out.”

She giggled a little, but being more focused on his sinister ‘I’m going to eat you alive’ look than the fact that he was pulling down her pants. They were at the bottom of her ass before she even realised.

With one sharp yank and a pull from her feet, he threw the discarded pants to the side. He looked down to where her legs had spread for him, a damp patch peeping through.

“Would you look at that,” he said with such a proud grin. She felt immediately embarrassed. “You’re soaked.”

A laugh rumbled in his chest as he lowered his head down to it, his nose just running lightly against her smalls. She was so sensitive, she felt like she could feel each pore in his skin.

He trailed kisses onto her inner thighs all around the edges of where she wanted them. Tease. He kissed her through her smalls, dampness on his lips.

“Bull, you’re killing me--” she said, placing both hands over her face. He didn’t respond, only slipped a finger into the side of her smalls. She tensed, feeling his giant finger tease her edge. Before she could moan in protest of more teasing, he yanked on her underwear so hard that they simply ripped off. The fabric burnt against her skin for a moment, but that was soothed the moment she uncovered her face to see Bull holding the torn underwear to his face with a single hooked finger.

“They were in my way,” he said seriously and flicked it away towards the pants.

“I’ll be sure to not wear them when you’re around.” Asha joked, lifting one leg up a little, considering his offer on resting them on his horns.

“If you’re going to start doing that, I might be around a whole lot more.”

He fully understood what she was about to do and grabbed her calves, resting them on his horns. She felt even more vulnerable and exposed, but free. Her ass had been raised so that now the only thing touching the bed was her arms, head and shoulders.

Bull looked at her the way a person normally looks at a steaming meal, and she supposed that’s what she was about to become.  
His tongue ran gently along her edges, lips scraping softly behind. His stubble tickled her inner thighs, and she twitched away. He held her in place firmly, closed his eye, and moved his long tongue slowly and slickly right up inside her, tensing it, swirling it as it reached her most sensitive little bud.

“Shit!” She groaned, already there. He wasn’t done, even as her legs threatened to shut in a pleasurable panic - he just went a little faster and a little harder, holding her legs apart. He could feel himself rock solid, twitching along with her at every moan.

“Mmmph!” She huffed, bottom lip clamped between her teeth. Her legs slammed shut, her insides burning and tingling. She rolled sideways, but ran out of bed, falling down onto the floor with a thud.

Bull burst into laughter, licking his lips. It took a moment to register what she’d just done. He slipped off from the bed on his knees and stood over her jiggling body. She was laughing so hard she wasn’t making a noise.

“Five-second rule!” He declared, scooping her up into his arms. That was the exact moment his heart fluttered, and the exact moment Asha’s doubts and insecurities fled. Her head bent back, laughing so hard she was crying, and he couldn’t help but adore her.

He stripped her of her remaining shirt and flung off her breast band. She was worried about when he’d see her breasts, but in less than a minute she’d felt like they’d been together their whole lives.

“Look at that sweet little ass,” he said, smacking it in his giant hand, letting out a little moan of approval. He turned her around and laid her back down on the bed, fully naked, stretched out all for him. He was on top of her like a cage she couldn’t--and didn’t want to--escape.

“Bull,” she said lovingly, her laughter happily fading. “I’m enjoying our drink.”  
Oh yeah, that’s what it was before.

“As am I, Inquisitor,” he said, smiling as he lifted himself from her. A knee on either side of her he put his hands behind his back. Buckles clanked, and his belt came loose.  
She must gave looked a little mesmerised as the rest of his body was slowly getting revealed.

“You enjoying the show?” He teased, flicking her in the leg. She jerked back and laughed.

“Damn right I am.”

He slipped back and stood on his feet in front of the Inquisitor, admiring her nakedness and vulnerability, all for him. His belt came off and thudded onto the floor. With ease he slipped off his boots and his brace until all that was left was his pants.

“I saw you gulp just then,” he said, smug. She thought to deny it, but what was the point? He was by far the most physically impressive man she’d ever laid eyes on, and right in front of her, he was undressing.

“I’m quite enjoying this little striptease,” she said.

“Yeah, and it’s your turn next time.”

Before she could crack another joke about being a ‘next time’, he slowly slipped his pants down and let go. They pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them, one knee on the bed, and then his entire body crawling up her until his nose was less than an inch away from hers.

“Damn, Bull,” Asha said, looking down through the gap between them, where he hung just above where she soaked.

“You ready?” he said in the deepest voice she’d heard from him.

She lifted her hips just enough to run herself along him. He was surprised for the first time--besides when she fell from the bed--and moaned into her neck.

“Argh,” he growled, almost scolding. “You’re going to get it for that.”

“I hope so," she grinned. He tenderly let his lips explore hers, leaving her melted underneath him.

With both hands on her smooth skinned body, the absence of one left her cold. That was until she realised what it was doing. Aiming.  
She felt him at her entrance, larger than life.

“Slowly, for you,” he growled. She widened her legs around him and wrapped them around his waist. His body reacted ever so subtly just to let her know he was getting off on it.

He was threatening to enter her but teased even longer. She cupped his face in one hand and kissed along his throat, then his jaw, tickling her skin with his stubble. One finger found the underside of her chin and lifted her lips to his.

“Bull--” she started breathlessly. He swept some of her hair behind her ear and held her a little tighter.

A knock on the door - rapid and strong.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra’s voice called out. Bull and Asha simultaneously froze in place and looked back at the door.

“Thank the Maker you locked it,” Asha whispered, still holding onto the naked Qunari as if letting go would mean death.

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra called out again. She sounded concerned.

“Go,” Bull whispered to Asha, shaking his head down at her. “She needs you.”

He lifted himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed while Asha got up and hurried for her coat. Nothing underneath it, she answered the door.

“Cassandra,” she said, “I was just on the balcony.”

What a horribly told lie. Cassandra didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you,” she said, having no idea of what she interrupted, “but it’s quite urgent.”

“What is it?”

“One of the rifts, in Emprise Du Lion...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever published smut I've written and I'm interested to know what you guys think.


	4. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha, Dorian, Bull and Cole go fight some demons.

Asha, Dorian, Bull and Cole walked across the frozen-over water looking for the rift. Dorian’s face had screwed up, silently complaining about the cold. Unusual for him, since his complaining was rarely ever silent.

“Warm,” Cole said quietly, most of his face covered by hair and the wide brim of his hat.

“Huh?” Asha murmured, looking back at him as the group continued to walk through the gentle snow.

“It definitely isn’t warm, Cole,” Dorian said. There it was - the complaining.

“Soft skin, dark golden eyes. A want, a hunger. Slow, but vicious.” Cole spoke, his soft and sad voice impossible to ignore.

“What is he talking about?” Dorian asked, an eyebrow raised at Asha. She shrugged and hoped for the best. Cole only continued, as if in his own world.

“She’s scared but she’s happy. She wants this.”

If it wasn’t red already from the cold, she would have been hiding the burning in her cheeks.

“Cole, concentrate on the rift,” Asha said, anything to keep his mind from reading hers. Although, it sounded more like Bull’s.

“Do you think the spirit boy had some fun without us knowing?” Dorian joked, fully aware that Cole didn’t understand such things, and for him, it was impossible.

“I think the kid’s just picked up something from someone at Skyhold,” Bull said calmly. He looked over at Asha, her face red. His eyebrow twitched and they moved on towards the rift.

The little hole in thin air, pulsing with green energy, floated in the sky. Two carts nearby were tipped and destroyed, dead horses beside them, mostly eaten.

“Grisly,” Dorian said simply, readying his staff. Asha readied her own, and Bull took his hammer from his back.

“Get ready,” Asha said, looking back at her group. Cole had his blades in his hands, specially crafted in the undercroft for him. They made him happy.

The group walked towards the rift, feet on ice. It could sense them like they all did. It snapped and hissed, streams of green darting through the air. Two terror demons, tall and lanky, ran towards them screeching.

Dorian summoned a barrier on the group, and with Asha stood back from the demons while Cole and Bull ran forward. In sync, Dorian and Asha thrashed the demons with fire and lightning, pushing them back. Bull slammed his hammer across the legs of one demon while Cole threw himself forward and slashed the other at its chest. Before they even had a chance the demons had fallen, disintegrated, and drifted back into the rift.  
Bull stepped back, rolled his neck and groaned.

“Assholes.”

The rift cracked again, this time, angrier, more determined. Explosions of green energy surrounded them, and Asha shielded her eyes momentarily. Once she’d opened them a pride demon stood before her, roaring loudly, sparkling with electricity. Around it there were others, but none quite as big or threatening.

The pride demon swung its arm down into the ice where - if not for Asha zipping away in a blur of blue, freezing two wisps on her way - it might have killed her.

“Asha!” Dorian shouted from the other side of it. He slammed his staff down, fire erupting and putting a wall between her and the demon. It roared, frustrated from being outsmarted, and swung back around towards where the ice met the land. In both hands, it charged electricity, and in a loud crackle it shot towards her. It barely missed Cole, who dodged it quickly.

Asha went to flee the same way she had before, by frost stepping out of its way and continuing her attack, but it failed. She heard Cole yell her name, and Bull yell something else entirely, a Qunari word of sorts. But before it registered in her head the lightning snapped through the fire barrier and struck her down. The three of her companions watched with pure dread as she fell back, staff flying, and slid across the ice. She didn’t move, only lied on her side.

“Help her!” Cole shouted. The pride demon laughed.

* * *

“She’s cold,” Cole responded. He was sitting with his legs crossed beside her and was the first thing she saw when her eyes opened. “Alive!”

Cole smiled, voice as soft as ever. Asha groaned in pain and looked to her other side where Dorian was knelt down with his hands hovering over her body, trying his best to heal her.

“Did you kill it?” Asha asked.

“No, we had to flee,” Dorian said grimly. “There’s no way to close the rift without you, we had to go.”

“Where’s Bull?”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“He was the one carrying you back, Asha,” Dorian explained. “The big idiot took an arrow in the shoulder, so he’s in his tent sleeping it off.”

“He’s alright?”

“He’s fine,” Dorian nodded, smirking. “Has nothing on _you_.”

“It hurt but he didn’t feel it for long. He had to get you back,” Cole added. She couldn’t tell if it was a smile on his face, or if it was just the blur in her vision that made it look that way.

“Tell him I said thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” said the rough voice from outside the tent. She realised he must have been only in the one next to hers. She smiled and relaxed her muscles. It didn’t hurt so bad with Dorian there.

“I’ve done all I can for you, Asha. We’re going to have to go back to Skyhold once you’re ready.”

“What about the rift?” Asha asked. He sighed.

“It’s one rift, or your life when you try and go back there and close it again. I’d rather warn the surrounding area not to approach it and go back home than have you in this state again.”

She grabbed his hand with hers, realising how weak she was when she tried to squeeze. She didn’t say a word, but he understood. It was a thank you. He smiled back at his friend and wondered when it was he decided she was the closest friend he’d ever had.

It was night and it was freezing. She tucked her body under so many blankets she thought she might have looked like a cocoon.

Outside her tent, she heard someone putting new logs on the fire. The dim orange light from it grew a little brighter, and the footsteps came towards her tent. The flap opened.

“I’m awake,” she said quietly, not for fear of waking anyone, but because she was too tired and weak to speak at any higher volume.

“Just checking on you,” Bull said.

“I’m freezing if you’re wondering.”

The flap closed again and she closed her eyes thinking he’d left. Instead, she heard him sit down beside her with a new pile of blankets, already warm from being wrapped around him.

“I can’t sleep,” he said, lying down on his back and covering himself. Asha’s heart ran wild in her throat.

“What Cole said... it was pretty funny, actually,” he continued. She could hear his grinning.

“Embarrassing, too,” Asha added.

“Nah, they’ll work it out soon enough,” he said. “I think Dorian put it together a few hours ago when you were asleep. He was just looking at me, all puzzled.”

Asha smiled into her hands that were intertwined in front of her nose in an effort to keep her face warm. She sat up a little, immediately regretting it when a cold draft swept under her. She shifted toward him until she could put one arm over his chest under the blankets and hide her face in his shoulder.

“So, what did he figure out?” she asked.

“That we banged. Or... almost did,” he said, putting his hand over hers in the middle of his chest.

“Banged,” she repeated, smiling again. “Such a romantic word.”

“It isn’t exactly romantic yet, is it?” he said.

“I don’t know, I think you checking on me and then letting me snuggle up to your side is pretty romantic.”

He went silent. It’s not like he was avoiding being romantic, but it kind of shocked him once he realised it was.

“At least in your tent you don’t have a bed to fall off of,” he joked, his other arm wrapping against her back. She felt warm with him, breathing in his masculine scent.

“That was entirely your fault,” she said, laughing and opening her eyes to look at him.

“I aim to please.”

* * *

By morning he was gone and she found herself wondering if he’d been there at all. She could still smell him on the blankets, and cuddled up to them, wanting him back. The blankets didn’t hold her hand or breathe steadily under her cheek. They were no substitute.


	5. How'd It Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha has some more roof time with Sera and discusses how it went, while Bull sits downstairs with Krem and argues the point. Just a short, smutless chapter.

Asha gave a sneaky glance towards Bull as she climbed the stairs in the tavern. He saw her, smiled, and continued talking with one of the Chargers. Up and around and Asha came to Sera’s door.

“Friendly roof time?” she asked.

“Friendly roof time.”

Sera grinned and climbed through the window onto the roof, Asha following.

“So, I heard from Dorian,” she giggled.

“Oh, shit,” Asha mumbled.

“It’s fine, Quizzy. I was going to ask you anyway,” she said, toes wiggling excitedly. Asha lied down and looked up at the sky.

“It didn’t happen,” she said.

“What?” Sera scoffed, sounding funnily disappointed.

“Well, some of it did,” Asha smirked, “But the really good bit didn’t. Fucking Cassandra, knocking on my door right as he was on top of me.”

Sera burst into laughter.

“You’re joking!”

Asha shook her head and laughed. It was funnier now than it was then.

“No, I’m really not,” she went on, “She came in telling me that there’d been people killed by a rift in Emprise Du Lion, and it was all over. Looked back and his pants were on.”

“Ruined it, Cassie,” Sera said, looking down to where she was practicing against a dummy.

“How about you tell me about your love life, Sera?” Asha said. Sera laughed.

“No one really catches my fancy. All the mage girls just scare me, and the others are just so boring and up their own arses.”

Asha had to agree with the last bit. Sera had the funniest laugh, either low and cackling or high and giggly. Asha loved it, it always cheered her up.

“I’m just trying to imagine you under the Qun. Get it?” she joked. Asha laughed. She’d never thought about it like that.

“I didn’t think I’d get ‘under the Qun’ either.”

“So’d you get to see it?” Sera asked, leaning towards her. “Or didn’t you get that far before Cassie walked in?”

Asha smiled up at the sky.

“No, I saw him. All of him.”

“Bull _junior,_ ” Sera winked.

Asha pointed down at her crotch like Sera had done last time they spent time together on the roof, and mouthed the word ‘big.’ Sera cackled.

* * *

Bull guzzled down the drink and rubbed his shoulder. He still felt the mark of where the arrow had gotten him.

“You got this dumb look on your face, Chief,” Krem said, sitting next to him.

“How’d it go with Harding?” Bull asked, ignoring what Krem had said.

“Uh... I chickened out a little,” Krem blushed.

Bull tilted his head and gave him a disappointed look.

“Krem,” he growled, “don’t be a wimp. Go up to her, tell her she’s hot, and--”

“Look, I gave her the flowers. She got all cute, and I just said I had to go,” Krem explained, shrugging, “But what am I talking about me for? You’re getting all sweet on the Inquisitor.”

“Am not,” Bull lied.

“You sound like a kid,” Krem said, “You know how I know by the way? That you’re sweet on her?”

“Indulge me,” Bull mumbled, guzzling more booze.

“Because you haven’t been running after the serving girls lately,” Krem said, “Frightened you’ll scare the Inquisitor off?”

“Just because I haven’t been in the mood for it doesn’t mean I’m getting in on the Boss,”

Krem laughed, smacking his hand on the bar.

“You’re always in the mood for it!” he cheered, “You see a dragon and you’re in the mood it.”

Bull turned towards Krem.

“Look, we had some drinks, I broke her desk, and then it ended. It hasn’t gotten far,” he said, although it wasn’t all of the truth. He didn’t mention the part where he took her clothes off, ripped off her smalls and stuck his tongue between her legs.

“Sure, Chief,” Krem smiled, “You know I’m not going to judge you. She’s a pretty woman, Lady Trevelyan. How’d you break the desk?”

Bull ran his tongue along his teeth and imagined him on her again, pushing her apart, feeling her breasts on his chest. Maybe he’d roll her on top, watch her bounce. He got distracted and left a pause between words too long.

“Chief?”

“Sorry, Krem. I agree. Very pretty.”


	6. Come For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No interruptions.

Asha waited in her quarters, this time only wearing her coat. It’d be a surprise for Bull when he opened it only to find nipples staring at him instead of buttons. She smirked at the thought.

“Bring drinks,” she had said as she walked down the stairs from Sera’s room and passed him. It was all she needed to say, nothing else. He’d come soon enough.

She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and sat on her new desk. The old one (at least, the parts of it) was dragged out and used as firewood. Cassandra had questioned why it had broken, but Asha had gotten nervous and changed the subject before she had to answer.  
The door opened without a knock, and Bull walked in. He turned, locked it, and walked quickly to her, putting the drinks down on the desk on his way. A hand on each shoulder and she was pushed down on her back.

“So impatient,” she laughed, her coat falling to her sides, revealing her stomach and bare legs.

“What’s this?” he grinned, lifting a hand to part it more. Everything but her biceps and nipples were revealed to him as she lied there, pale and freckled.

“Oh, you saucy little  _shit,_ ” he said, praising her with an excited eye and wide smile. She pressed on his belly with her own and put her arms around his neck.

“I thought it was my turn to see the striptease, though,” he said, slipping a hand under her back, looking at her in awe. “You know I’ve been thinking about it. Never really got to take you all in, since we got interrupted.”

“Mmm,” she moaned into his ear as he rubbed her back, “Never got to take you in either, quite literally.”

“Ha - you’re right.”

“But if you want it that bad...” Asha whispered, rolling herself back up in the coat and hiding everything away once again.

“There’s a lot of things I want, Boss,” he breathed, looking up and down her body, trying to remember where all the freckles were. He ran his fingers through her thick black hair and sat down at the top end of the bed. His hands rested over his bulge.

“Hiding something?” she asked. He laughed.

“Rock solid, Boss.”

She put her hands over his and dug her fingers into his skin. He moved his head away from her kiss, smug. He still wanted it - Maker, did he - but he was too much of a tease not to hold back a little bit.

“Not til you’ve done your end of the bargain.”

Her lips twitched and she backed away, a knee on either side of his legs. He might as well have been rubbing his hands together, he was so excited.

“Come on, Asha,” he encouraged, placing his hand at the end of her coat. He slowly pushed upwards until his hand rested on her bare thigh, testing the waters. He squeezed slightly, pulling her just an inch closer. The other hand was still hiding Bull junior. Or maybe rubbing it.

“How about you help me, Iron Bull?” she offered, getting on all fours and climbing up towards him. The hand on his crotch ventured up to her other thigh. Both hands squeezed in unison, clawing their way towards her middle. Once she had climbed up to his chest she clawed him in for a kiss.

“It helps me concentrate,” she whispered.

“Only if it helps,” he smiled, pulling her closer by her thighs, leaving white hand prints on her skin.

She couldn’t quite get over how his lips tasted, or how well he used them. She parted her lips to him and felt his tongue graze hers. It gave her chills, made her tingle. He was so gentle and so large in every aspect. Everything about him overpowered her but at the same time cradled her and made her feel safe. She could have quite easily lied down and let him do whatever he wanted to her, put his hands and his tongue in whatever place he felt he’d like, but still she wanted to lie her hands on every inch of his body.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this since Cassandra interrupted us,” he said softly, “I’ve been thinking about you... and... not much else. All the things I’d like to do to you.”

His voice was a low growl that went right through her.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Asha responded. He seemed proud of himself, smiling and putting one hand on her inner thigh, running it up and up until it was right where both of them wanted it. His index slipped into her, and her mouth opened wider the deeper it pushed in. She began to slowly grind against it, pushing her coat off of herself, revealing her breasts. It fell down her back and she dropped it to the floor.

He nodded, nudging his nose against hers, hinting for another kiss. She obliged, falling for his lips all over again.

Her hands fell down to his untouched bulge accidentally and she felt him shudder in surprise.

“Argh,” he grunted into her mouth, “if anyone comes to that fucking door I’ll throw them out the window.”  
She laughed and wrapped her hands around him to undo his belt, threw it aside, and grabbed at his pants with both hands. She kept grinding on his hand up until he reluctantly slipped it out. She winced, and grabbed tighter on his pants. She pulled them down, and he twanged out, ready and hard like he’d said. She smiled, finally seeing it in all its glory.

“Smiling like that is a common response,” he said, feeling her up around her ass. She wrapped one hand around it and he kicked off his boots and brace. She could have sworn it was like a club in her hand. She gently stroked, squeezing in all the right places, watching him twitch and squirm as she did so. His face screwed up in the most pleasurable way, his nose crinkling and his lips puckering ever so slightly.

“You an expert at this?” he asked, eye closed as his head rolled back. She slid back and leant right down, kissing the side of his erection while she kept stroking. He grunted and put his hand on the back of her neck, massaging it carefully. One painfully long stroke of her tongue right from his balls to his head and she came back up to meet his face, letting go entirely.

“You-- _shit--_ ” he growled, finally the victim of  _her_  teasing. She pulled his pants right down to his ankles and flicked them off, and once again, they were  _both_  completely bare.

“Come here.” he ordered, wrapping both arms around her back. To him she felt tiny and breakable, as easy as a toothpick to snap in half, but so smooth, soft and gentle.

“Come fuck me, Inquisitor,” he said, “Come for me.”

She slid up his body, feeling him hook at her entrance when she came back down. Just from his face she knew he was as desperate as her. She felt locked to him, his muscles tense, arms on top of one another across her back. The only place she could move was forward, and she did, Maker, she did.

She pushed herself down, sinking onto him slowly. They both moaned, their chests inflating. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into it softly as if giving him permission. He went deeper, then slid out, then deeper again, until he had filled her all he could. She had no illusions she wasn’t a sheath built for his sword, but she had no problems using it anyway.

“Fuck...” she huffed.

“Don’t fall off the bed, now,” he said, quickening his pace. He could feel her dripping down him, how her walls tensed. He ground her into him with one arm around her back and the other hand on her ass. His nostrils flared as he bit into his tongue.

She saw his face, the same expression that he wore fighting in the toughest fights. Anger, pleasure, but this time pounding into her ruthlessly. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. She clawed at his shoulders, arched her back, and bounced on top of him like he’d always imagined her doing.

Watching her bounce on top of him was _incredible._  Her tits, her hips, everything in between. The little noises she made as she went...

He moved his second hand to her ass to meet the other, grinding her forcefully against him even harder. She hissed. It didn’t take long.

She crashed, collapsed onto him and breathed heavy hot breaths into the crook of his neck. She could feel herself throb, and him follow. He growled like something savage, spilling all at once.

“M-Maker...” she stuttered. He laughed gently and slid his finger down the centre of her ass and fiddled where he joined her.

“Good job, Boss,” he said almost sarcastically, immediately tired, his animal-like expression soothed back down to his regular, calm look.

“My name, please, Bull.”

“Asha...” he said, grinding her against him just a little more, then lifting her from him. She felt empty and weak, rolling onto her back with her arm over her eyes. He caught his breath, lying there with a patch of his spilled self just under his navel. He stood, and her heart burst.

“You’re leaving?” she asked, frowning unintentionally.

“Just cleaning up,” he said, and grabbed the cloth that she had on one of the bedside tables. “If one of the cleaners finds this and asks why there’s a stain on it, tell them you spilled a drink.”

They laughed as he cleaned himself, and then, very slow and sensually, her. He rolled the cloth back up and threw it in the bin she had next to her desk.

While she lie there waiting for him to wrap her up in himself, he stretched his arms and stared out the window.

“Good view,” he said.

“Same,” she answered, propped up on one elbow, looking at his ass and impossibly thick legs. She always had a thing for thighs. He looked back at her and realised what she meant, shook his head, thinking about how enticing she looked, and how he’d finally got the chance to have her. He knew even now that it wasn't enough.

“Come here, Bull,” she said, patting the bed. “Are you going to stay the night?”

He walked to the bed, full frontal nudity in her view, and put her under the blankets. She was worried for a moment, until he slipped himself in there with her.

He put one horn in the gap between the bed head and the mattress so he could lie on his side and with one firm hand pulled her close. Their bare skin embraced, tiny little sensitive hairs mingling. He had ‘junior’ tucked in between them, a reminder of what they’d done and would continue doing in the future if she’d let him. Of course she would.

There was no gap between them, only skin on skin, warmth on warmth. She looked to his face and gave him a gentle, loving kiss. He returned it with more passion than she expected. Slow, like a dream, and softer than he looked.

“Do you care about me, Bull?” she asked him. His eye opened.

“Do you think I’d be lying here with you, my arms around you, if I didn’t care?” he responded. She thought back to when they first met and spoke in Haven. When he said that sex was casual to Qunari, and not a bigger deal like it is for humans. Like ‘going to a healer.’ She realised what they were doing was not sex, it was lying in bed, completely together, their feet rubbing against one another, their legs tangled.

“So you do, then?” she smirked. He smiled back.

“Yes, I care. You’re important. Not just to the Inquisition, but to me.”

“That’s sweet,” she said, arms curled up between him and her. She was so warm and comfortable, she couldn’t imagine being alone in the bed anymore.

“So...” he hinted.

“Yes, Bull. I care about you a lot.”

He grinned.

“Good.”

* * *

When she woke she was fearful. He could have been gone. Instead, he was right there with her as the sun peered through the windows. She could feel his dick on her ass, his breathing - and quiet snoring - on the back of her neck, and his giant, heavy arm hanging over her tight. The other arm served as her pillow. She expected him to be the kind of man who beds a woman, says nothing, and leaves. Even then, if he didn’t, she’d have expected him to stay on his own side of the bed and not touch her; but here she was, the opposite being true.

She could have stayed there, in his arms, his chest on her back, for the rest of her life. The thought was alive in her mind, coaxing her to wake him just to tell him. Instead, she’d have to be the Inquisitor again. She’d have to go put on her mask, be strong. She didn’t want that, not today. Bull was her escape.

He took a deep breath and his hand ran along her tummy, squeezing and feeling around before cupping her breast.

“Good morning,” she yawned.

“Mmm...” was his response, a rumbling inside him.

 

Twenty minutes later and they were up, dressing each other like a couple that had been together for years. She pondered whether they were really a couple, or just two idiots who didn’t know what they were doing, but found each other attractive.

“Where are you sleeping tonight, Bull?” she asked as he buttoned up her shirt. Not after a quick kiss on each breast, however.

“Where do you want me to be?” he asked.

“I do... enjoy having you to snuggle.”

He smiled, eye not on hers.

“You’re going to have me in your bed every night if it means that,” he said, “Amongst other things.”

“Of course,” she said, the last button being done up. “Now, if you stay any longer I’m going to have to undress you, and I only just finished.”

He bowed to her as if she were some kind of empress.

“Of course, your holiness.”

“Fuck off, Bull,” she grinned.

“The fucking comes later, Boss. See you soon.”

And he left.


	7. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull receives a gift in the form of half a dragon's tooth.

The weeks following that night had been busy, too busy and too tiring for any ‘fun’ with Bull beyond sharing their bed when at Skyhold and a seat by the fire when travelling. It felt like all their time had been spent in the Hinterlands, since only twice had they shared her bed, exhausted and absent-mindedly running their hands along each other’s bodies.

And in that time, they had slain a dragon. Dorian and Sera had stood back, looking terrified, while Bull and Asha looked in awe.

“Please Boss, can we fight it? It's magnificent!”

And they did.

Halfway through the battle, Asha surrounded by the powers of her own electricity, she remembered what Bull had told her one drunken night - about the dragons tooth split in two. Bull had forgotten he even told her the next day, and didn’t notice her pluck a tooth from the dragons wet gums once it had finally fallen.

When they returned from the Hinterlands and came back to Skyhold he was determined to get her in for another drink, celebrating their victory against the dragon. He didn’t know that the necklaces were in her pocket, the two halves of the tooth as a pendant on each.

The day after that, hung over, she sat next to him in the tavern and simply said “I have something for you.”

 _He_ did too, and took her away. She didn’t get the chance to give him the necklace, and Maker was she nervous. He said he’d cared, but this necklace was the symbolism of commitment. She wondered, and feared, that he’d reject it. She wondered if he didn’t care, and it was all an elaborate lie. He was a spy, after all. That kind of paranoia was swept away when he found his hands a place to nestle on her body.

* * *

“I trust this was a momentary diversion?” Cassandra asked sternly. Neither of them could believe what had happened. Josephine was staring at the ground frozen while Cullen covered his eyes. Cassandra was determined to look the Inquisitor, however. She was naked, wrapped in her blanket and covering what little was left of Bull that they couldn’t see.

Asha had expected the question to come from Bull, not Cassandra. Was this momentary?

She looked and Bull and smiled. He couldn’t care less about the advisors seeing him naked. He didn’t even bother to hide himself from them. He was just waiting for her answer.

“Bull and I have been close, and this is, uh...” Asha explained. She was so scared. Dragons and demons and an army of Red Templars - but his had her shaking.

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra prompted.

“Bull and I are in a relationship. This isn’t a momentary thing,” Asha finally choked out. Nerves had her wrap her arms around herself even tighter.

“That's surprising, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, “But as long as it doesn’t effect the Inquisition... I have no reason to argue against it.”

“Do enjoy yourselves,” Josephine said as if to draw Cullen and Cassandra away. Awkwardly, they left, and the door closed.

“Well, that was something,” Bull said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back down to where he lied on his side. She lied on her back looking up at him, still, after all this time, amazed at how utterly huge he was.

“I think we blinded my advisors,” she laughed, finally seeing the humour in all of it. Sera was going to have to know immediately. She’d find it hysterical.

“So, you said you had something for me,” he said, running his flat hand across the plain of her stomach.

“Oh... yeah,” she said, rolling to the side of the bed and hanging herself off of it to reach her pants on the floor. She delved into her front pocket and hid the necklaces inside her fist, then rolled back up into his side. Propped up on one elbow with his hand on his cheek, he smiled down at her. He was so obviously curious.

“What is it?” he nudged.

“You told me that, in the Qun, when you really care about someone, you get a dragon’s tooth and split it in two,” she said, opening her hand. His eye brightened at the sight of them, his smile disappearing as he went into some level of shock. He looked as if he might cry.

“Oh...” he whispered, his voice a low rumble. He plucked one from her hand and held it up in front of his face, watching it sway side to side.

“Asha, this is...”

His smile returned as he wrapped the thread around his fingers and felt the tooth between his thumb and finger.

“This is something people only do in books. It rarely happens in reality.”

“You think it’s stupid?” she frowned. His fingers were so thick, his hand so protective, that her entire hand was hidden underneath his when he grabbed onto her. He squeezed.

“Asha, I’m worried you don’t know what it means. This is a symbol of... us never being apart.”

She sat up and ran a hand gently under his jawline.

“I care about you a great deal, Bull.”

“What are you saying, Kadan?” he grinned.

“Kadan?” she said gently, resting her head on his shoulder. A tiny scar from the arrow he took for her pressed on her forehead. He took her face in one hand and kissed her nose as they slid back down into lying position. She giggled, feeling more like a child every time he made her laugh.

“Kadan. My heart.” 

He kissed her on the lips. He was so sweet. So gentle with her.

“I could lie here forever, you on top of me, like a shield.”

He smiled, forehead meeting with hers.

“You know I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.”

People had told her these things before, mostly just to get to her, but this time it was so different. She knew Bull wouldn’t let anything hurt her, and like he said, would only hurt her himself if she liked it. She believed him. The world was silent. It was just him lying on top of her, barely a gap between them.

She took the necklace he still had wrapped around his finger and unhooked it at the back. Without a word he let her put it around his neck, hooking it back up.

“Kadan...” he said slowly, doing the same to her. The tooth lied on her bare chest a tiny distance from where his hung down from his neck.

She felt something hit her like a kick in the gut, impossible to ignore. Maker, she loved him. She knew that everything in Thedas was against her and the Qunari. She knew her noble family would disapprove in every way of her even associating with him - but here she lied, under his naked body, a symbol of their connection at their necks. She snuggled up closer to him and felt the bed shift when he lied down on his back. He pulled her quite easily on top of his body, letting her rest her cheek on his collarbone, hands flat on his chest.

“You’re so tiny... and portable...” he yawned.

“Portable?” she smiled into his chest, rubbing his scarred skin.

“Mmmm...” he groaned, a ‘yes’.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Wherever I go. Like back to your quarters.”

They got back to her quarters and lied in the same position, her on top of him, her head resting on his collarbone. She’d never been more comfortable. His hands rubbed up her back, then down to her ass, parting her cheeks as he massaged them, then back up. His entire heavy arms wrapped around her, and he let out one last sigh before falling back to sleep.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull feels cold in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two will be the end of me.

When Bull woke his arms felt horribly empty. He looked to his side where Asha was fully dressed and writing letters at her desk, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Hey, Boss.” Bull yawned, sitting up and stretching. “I can’t say I like waking up without you.”

When he was upright he felt the tooth tap against his skin. He’d momentarily forgotten what it was. Once he remembered, though, his heart skipped a beat. Clearing his throat, he stood up and took his pants from the floor.

“Can’t say I don’t enjoy watching you sleep,” Asha joked, “especially when I know you’re naked under there.”

He gave her a dirty look that pierced the air between them and flushed her cheeks.

“We could always dive back in. I know your ticklish spots now.”

“As do I,” she said, not lifting her eyes from the letters until he himself wasn’t looking. He turned, and she watched his muscular ass as he lifted one leg into his pants. She stood up and quickly fade stepped across the room, closing the gap between them in a second flat, and slapped his ass. He yelped like an idiot, falling forwards with an ankle caught in his pants. He caught himself on the bed and threw himself back around to catch her before she could run away.

“Mage!” he growled, pinning her to his naked front.

“Let me go!” she cried out, her head rolling back in hysterical laughter.

“No!” he grinned, one hand coming up at her jaw. He tilted her head back to his and kissed her deeply on the lips. She settled her squirming and closed her eyes, feeling his tongue, his soft lips, so gentle on hers. He broke away from the kiss and released her.

“Back to your duties, Inquisitor!” he said, pushing her with one finger back towards the desk.

“Because I’m definitely in the state of mind to write formal letters after that.”

Soon he was dressed and stood on the other side of her desk.

“I’ll see you later, Kadan.”

He saw the way her face lit up when he called her that.

“Yeah...” she sighed.

“Love you,” he said casually as he went for the door. _Shit._ He turned around wide-eyed.

“Love me?” she said in disbelief, beginning to grin.

“Uh... that’s not what I said,” he babbled.

“It’s absolutely what you said!” she laughed, standing from her desk once more and chasing him to the door.

“Nope!” he said, “Not what I said!”

He started down the stairs, Asha standing with her hands on the door frame, calling out to him.

“You said it, Bull!” she yelled.

“No I didn’t!” he called back, waving an arm.

“Keep telling yourself that!”

He smiled back up at her the moment before he left, and Asha returned to her desk with the giddiest feeling she’d ever experienced. She simply couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. Even as she wrote the letters her handwriting became sloppy.

“Big idiot,” she said to herself, shaking her head.


	9. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter just with Dorian and Asha hanging out in the library.

Asha walked up the stairs to the library, skipping every second step. There Dorian was, sitting on his chair doing some reading, his legs over the armrest casually.

“Hello, Dorian,” she said with a smile. She was always so glad to see him.

“Hello, Asha,” he said, his returned smile beaming over his book. He closed it and set it on his lap while she pulled over a chair.

“I see what’s around your neck, Asha. I thought you should know,” he said, tapping his fingers on the book and stretching his feet in his boots.

“You know exactly what it is, don’t you?” she asked. If it were anyone else she would have blushed.

“It’s very sweet,” he said, “I’m just going to assume it game from the Frostback we have bested, yes?”

She nodded.

“I really care about him, Dorian. He told me he loved me this morning.” she snickered, “He didn’t realise he’d said it for a moment because he let it slip accidentally. Then he ran off on me yelling that he didn’t say it.”

“Sounds like something he would do,” Dorian said, proud of her. “You love him too, don’t you?”

“I haven’t told him yet, but...” Asha began, flicking pages of a book between her fingers just to give her hands something to do.

“I was talking to Cassandra, and she said she, Cullen and Josie walked in on you,” he giggled, “I wish I had’ve been there. I’d have loved to see the look on your face.”

“I can assure you, it was probably bright red and wide-eyed.”

“Oh, I heard the most of it from Cassandra. Then Cole came up to me and said something he got from Bull at the tavern. He was thinking of you, you know,”

Asha smiled at the ground and kept fiddling with the pages in the book. She couldn’t imagine Bull sitting there at the bar, simply thinking about her.

“They were awfully dirty, too,” Dorian added. Asha snorted, and Dorian laughed at her for it. They were like kids, forgetting their duties as part of the Inquisition - one of them the leader of it.

“Thank you for being such a friend to me, Dorian,” Asha said, opening the book she was fiddling with.

“Same to you, Asha. You’re quite dear to me.”

“Quite,” Asha repeated, nose in the air. The way they mocked each other was that of a brother and sister. It was harmless and in no way mean. Asha put her legs up on his lap and leant back into the chair, turning to the first page of the book.

“Staying for a bit of arcane research?” he asked.

“I’d rather do this than write letters,” she said. He patted her shin.

“I’m proud of you, Ash. I can honestly say I wouldn’t be able to do what you do all day.”

Asha smirked.

“Screaming on the inside.”


	10. The Winter Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter taking place in the Winter Palace, where dancing and fluff occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for all the amazing comments on this fic. I was sitting at McDonalds smiling like an idiot over all the kind words. I skipped the boring bits of the mission, because nobody wants to read that shit. Who cares about whether the Empress lives or dies when you can have dancing Bull.

Vivienne was insistent on coming to the Winter Palace. She enjoyed the fashion and the dancing - all the things Asha had no interest in. The architecture was nice, she supposed. And Bull... in formal clothing. It was quite distracting seeing his broad shoulders and thick legs contained in clothes he would not wear under any other circumstances.

“You’re quite handsome, Bull,” Asha teased as they walked through the courtyard. His eyebrow flicked up.

“If we weren’t in public...” he groaned, looking to her ass. “You look nice too, by the way. Couldn’t imagine you in a dress.”

“Me neither.”

He smiled down at her, eye half open. He seemed to be mesmerized by something, and she was near blushing. If Vivienne hadn’t forced makeup onto her it would have shown.

“What’s the problem?”

“You look good with your hair up, Kadan. That’s all.”

Josephine approached Asha in a stressed daze.

“Be polite, Inquisitor. But don’t trust anybody.”

“I got the same talk from Dorian on the way here,” Asha smirked. “Relax, I’ll be fine. I won’t kill anybody.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Josephine said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I’m sure Vivienne will keep me in line.”

Josephine released her nose and wiped sweat from her brow.

“Keep the Iron Bull in line, too,” she said, “I trust him less than you with that kind of thing.”

Bull turned to Josephine with a smug smile.

“That’s hurtful.”

* * *

 

Everything since the Inquisition being announced as attending the Ball seemed to be a blur. Approaching Empress Celene with the advisers, everybody watching, it was so out of Asha’s comfort zone. And then the blur just stopped. So suddenly, it had just vanished. It was the night air.

It filled her nose as she stood on the balcony. The Empress was alive, an eerie woman by the name of Morrigan had promised to meet her back at Skyhold, and Vivienne had only just left Asha alone. It seemed that the whole night she was more concerned about Asha’s appearance than anything. Everyone in the Palace was. The Inquisitor wasn’t a person, the Inquisitor was an object with a purpose.

Covering her face with her hands, her elbows on the stone railing of the balcony, she took a deep breath. Maker, she was tired. For the first time since Haven, she began to wonder if this was all right. She was just a circle mage, shielded from the world for her whole life until she was thrown out into it in shackles and told she was the most important person in Thedas. The world simply needed her.

“Hey, Kadan.”

She turned with a genuine smile, seeing Bull all dressed up. He looked like a little kid somehow, eye sparkling.

“They’re out of food.”

“Is that the only reason you came to see me?” she teased. He rolled his eye, and only then did she notice he had his hands behind his back.

“I didn’t say  _we_  were out of food,” he grinned, pulling a plate with a whole roast chicken, vegetables, gravy and all, from behind him. “I didn’t see you eat anything tonight.”

She nodded, laughing, feeling a little light headed.

“I’m starving,” she said as he put the plate on the thick stone railing and leant onto it with her.

“Eat up, then.”

She pulled the leg of the chicken, scraping it along the puddle of gravy on its way to her mouth.

“I really appreciate this, Bull,” she said, biting into the leg. He took the other, dipping it in even more gravy. Together they stood with one arm on the railing, the other holding chicken to their mouths.

“I suppose,” she said, swallowing, “if anyone saw me eating with my hands they might reconsider my charm.”

He sucked a bit of meat from his front teeth.

“I don’t know, looks pretty charming to me,” he said, casually throwing the bone from the railing.

“I hope that hits one of the nobles,” she snickered, throwing hers off too.

“A couple of nobles,” he corrected, smiling proudly.

“Speaking of couples, are we going to do that thing that couples do, where they feed each other.”

He screwed up his face.

“I know, it’s dumb isn’t it?” she laughed, “I was kidding.”

With two fingers he peeled off a bit of meat and held it up.

“We already do a lot of dumb things. Most of them risk our lives, though,” he said, “Come on, then.”

She moved her lips to his fingers, feeling stupid doing it. He moved the bit of meat towards her, and just before she got to her mouth, he pushed it up against her face and laughed boisterously.

She yelped, wiping the greasy meat from her face on her sleeve, cackling like a fool. While he had his hand on his belly laughing, she wiped two fingers through the gravy, catching a potato on the way, and mashed it on his cheek.

He shouted in surprise, flicking it off and going for the plate to retaliate. She’d already stolen the plate and had stood back with a roasted carrot in her hand, ready to fire.

“Don’t test me, Iron Bull,” she grinned.

“You sneaky little--”

The doors behind them opened, and Vivienne walked onto the balcony.

“Just checking on you, dear--oh...”

She saw the smeared potato and gravy on Bull’s cheek and the swipe of grease on Asha’s face and sleeve.

“Hello, Madame Vivienne,” Asha said, a nervous smile creeping onto her face as she slowly put down the carrot back onto the plate.

“Are you two having a food fight?” Vivienne asked with a thousand years of disappointment in her voice. Bull wiped his face with his hand and scratched potato bits from his stubble.

_“Nooo...”_

“Goodness...” Vivienne sighed, looking utterly defeated. “Please, clean yourselves up.”

Asha put the plate down on the railing and tried to clean the grease stain from her sleeve.

“Oh, dear, don’t bother. It won’t come out without a good wash,” she said. She approached Asha, her heels clacking against the floor. She was always so intimidating.

“Luckily for you, I bought a dress,” she said, a tiny little flick of a smirk appearing on her face for just a second. Long enough for Asha to realise she had no choice but to change unless she threw Vivienne off the railing.

(Hopefully, she’d hit a noble.)

“Shit-- I mean, Vivienne, I don’t feel comfortable wearing a dress--”

“Nonsense!” Vivienne said sternly, too much like her scolding mother for Asha’s comfort. Bull was suppressing a laugh behind her, and Asha shot him an angry look. It was fine, he liked her just as much when she was angry.

* * *

 

Asha walked back out onto the balcony. In a dress. Her hair, regretfully, redone to look tidier. There was barely anything left of the chicken.

“Did you eat all that without me?” Asha asked. He turned around, unaware she was there. He was in the middle of picking his teeth with a pointed bone. He dropped it nervously.

“Damn, Kadan.”

His eye widened on her.

“Damn is right. This is so uncomfortable,” she said, grabbing the stray bit of chicken left on the side of the plate, wiping it through the gravy, and carefully eating it without touching her lipstick.

“No, in a good way,” he grinned, walking towards her, shoulders swaying. She had a weakness for those shoulders. And those arms. And everything connected to them.

“You really think I look good in this?” she muttered, looking down to where her breasts were pushed up and her tummy was pushed in, painfully, with a corset. She could hardly breathe. Fighting in this thing would be impossible.

“You always look good. Especially when you’re covered blood,” he said, “Or, even, nothing at all.”

She punched him in the arm and tried to breathe easier.

“So, hey... you know how you joked about us dancing?” he said, raising an eyebrow. She was suddenly flustered.

“You’re not just asking me because I’m in a dress, are you?” she babbled.

“I was going to ask after the chicken, but then you made me wipe it on your face.” He chuckled, holding out his arm in an offer to take it. “We can go shock the life out of the nobles with our interracial _liaison_.”

* * *

 

Asha had her hand placed gently on Bull’s forearm as they walked out into the Ballroom. She swore she could have felt herself shaking, and tightened her grip on Bull’s hooked arm. In her head she silently thanked Vivienne for letting her wear flat shoes instead of the ridiculously tall high heels. They looked more like weapons than they did footwear.

“Relax, Kadan,” Bull smiled, not making eye contact. “The Ben-Hassrath and the mage... The Qunari and the human... the Iron Bull and the Inquisitor.”  
She forced a smile onto her face as they walked down the stairs. People looked, and a few people even lost their footing mid-dance. They’d seen the Bull and the Inquisitor before the music had even begun, right at the beginning of the Ball, but it shocked everyone to see them arm in arm. Whispers met Asha’s ears.

_“Together?”_

_“No, they can’t be.”_

They were in position and she felt Bull’s enormous hand slide ever so gently onto her waist while the other guided her hand to his shoulder.

“Do you really have any idea what you’re doing?” Asha whispered, “Because I sure as shit don’t.”

He nearly snorted.

“Thank Vivienne,” he whispered in return, tapping his fingers on her waist and holding her other hand. “She was determined to see me try.”

The music was soft, almost comforting. Not as comforting as Bull’s scent on his clothes, or the feeling of his hands gently squeezing on her to tell her she was doing okay. She could almost hear him say ‘relax, Kadan’ for the second time. Those two words from his lips could probably coax her out of any nervousness at all.

For a minute she was making clumsy steps and awkward motions the rest of the Ball wasn’t making. But, sure enough, so was Bull. Then it got smoother, and Asha looked to the sidelines where Dorian was standing above them. He waved, grinned, and gave a thumbs up. She smiled back up at him and twirled in Bull’s hands so that he was facing Dorian instead. When Asha couldn’t see, Dorian gave a gesture, mouthing something to him. With the music and the attempted discrepancy, all Bull could understand was that Dorian was getting frustrated trying to get something across.

“The fuck?” Bull mouthed. Dorian crinkled his nose, turned around, and did what looked like slapping his ass. He then turned and put his hands together as if they were people, his two fingers pretending to be legs. Finally Bull understood.

He lowered the hand on her waist slightly and pulled her a little closer. Dorian almost threw his fist in the air but settled for a happy nodding towards them.  
The dancing was smooth, how they moved around the floor, stepping in unison. Vivienne admittedly expected someone standing on another’s toe. Asha smiled up at him before resting her cheek on his chest, continuing to step along with him. The way her hair was up, how he could see her freckles on her neck, and the way she swayed along with him... he was speechless. He noticed the thread from her half of the dragon’s tooth and remembered. His chest inflated with a sudden inhale. He could feel his own half just below his collar bone. He was amazed she had worn it.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking back up at him. Her voice was angelic.

“Uh... nothing, Kadan,” he said, and she rested her head back down. He didn’t want to tell her he caught himself holding in a breath because looking at her had made him simply forget.

There was a long pause until she breathed in his scent, forcing herself to communicate what she'd been thinking all night.

“I love you, too.”

He swallowed.

“Hey, you know I didn’t actually say that,” he smiled into the top of her head, kissing her gently. He felt her cheeks move on his chest. She was smiling, too.

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t.”

_“Yes.”_

_“No.”_

He laughed as the song came to a close. She lifted her head and widened the gap between them, but never let go of his hand.

“Finishing move?” she said, discreetly poking him in the shoulder. His nervous, lopsided smile got the better of her and she was blushing through the makeup. Makeup that had to be redone after chicken had been wiped over it.

She was twirled around in one arm and found herself stranded in an open area of the Ballroom floor. It was then she noticed that most of the dancers had parted, and were all watching her and Bull. Amazement, maybe, but more likely confusion.

She turned around with all the grace of a drunk and trotted back to Bull - until his hands got to her, and she was lifted into the air just a foot from the floor, her hands on his shoulders. She felt oddly tall, every eye in the palace on her and the Qunari. Bull lowered her down, wrapping his arms fully around her, and held her to his height. Her feet dangled above the ground, and her nose touched his. It was ridiculous and she was sure the nobles around them thought they looked stupid, but she was enjoying herself more than she ever thought would be possible at Halamshiral.

“Maybe I did say I love you,” he said, pressing his lips to hers. The world around them disappeared, her arms around his neck. Once their lips parted she could hear the confused and perhaps disgusted murmurs of the crowd.

Asha looked for Dorian, and he was there, clapping his hands together with a beaming smile, almost like a proud parent.

* * *

 

“Inquisitor, may I have a word?”

It was the first thing Asha heard after getting that fucking corset off of her body. Her poor tortured body. She was going to wait until Bull could rip it off like he promised right after the dance, but if she waited that long her lungs might have collapsed.

It was Josephine, looking angered, who’d asked for her attention.

“Yes?” Asha yawned.

“I had to explain to the whole palace that you and Iron Bull were--”

“Sorry, Josie,” Asha said walking to the door to her quarters.

“I-I didn’t know what to say,” Josephine continued, “how am I supposed to explain that kind of thing. My sister - Maker, my sister - she didn’t stop interrogating me.”

Asha turned and leant on the door, her hand on the handle. In a mocking voice, Josephine recited things her sister had said:  _”Sister, are they really together?”_

_“Josie, how do you think she walks afterwards?” “They look like they really love each other.” "Is this a fakey thing for the palace?"_

Asha was just smiling, too tired to argue.

“Write to her and say that I  _am_  happy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Josephine rubbed her eye tiredly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Inquisitor,” she said,and wandered off.


	11. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splosh

“Long day, huh?” Bull said, still wearing the formal outfit he’d worn to the palace. He stood up from her bed and scratched the side of his face.

“Still got potato in it?” Asha smiled, putting her hands on his chest and pressing herself up against him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, curling his hands up at her ass.

“Wasn’t I supposed to rip that corset off?” he smirked, “It was a good dance, Kadan.”

Swaying side to side with her in his arms so slowly, mimicking a dance, he felt her relax.

“I agree,” she said, “I especially liked the part where I saw all the nobles’ faces.”

He snorted slightly, then picked her up off of her feet and threw her over his shoulder, slapping her ass as he did. She squeaked in fear for a moment then began giggling.

“I have a surprise for you, Boss,” he said.

“Last time you had a surprise for me it was a plate of chicken, so I’m looking forward to this one.”

“I’m glad I can win your affections with food.”

“Amongst other things,” she said, sliding her hand swiftly down his pants and over his ass cheek. He strode forward with his hips thrust outwards as if trying to get away from it, and she laughed at the image she had in her head of how they must’ve looked.

He opened the door of the little storage room with a creak and shut it behind him. He grinned and pulled her hand from out of his pants.

“Get your hand off my ass for a second - look.”

She twisted her head around and saw - upside down - a bathtub filled with steaming water. Suddenly she was back on her feet, pressed up against his front.

“Doesn’t seem like enough water,” she said.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen how big I am, Kadan, but I take up a lot of space in a bathtub,” he said. Her eyes lit up when she looked up at him and he stifled a laugh.

“You’re going to join me?” she asked, heart in her throat. She’d never shared a bath with anyone before. Her childlike grin brought his laugh out.

“Just try and stop me,” he said sternly, whipping off all restraints keeping his shirt on. Asha pulled at the buttons and was a little breathless at the sight of his chest.

“I can never get over that,” she said, shaking her head. She wasn't really supposed to say it aloud.

“You see my chest all the time,” he responded, fiddling with his belt in an effort to get it off.

“Yeah, but... something about revealing it again...” she growled, “you’re just... huge.”

“Ha - I bet.”

She slapped his chest playfully and slipped his arm out of one sleeve, and released him fully at the next. He turned and held her roughly, frustrated with the buttons on her shirt before he even began. He pulled it over her head and slipped off her breast band with the lack of tenderness she had craved. He hummed at the sight of her breasts and flicked his hand up one, making it jiggle to his delight. He grinned, tilting his head.

She released her pants and let them drop to her ankles, stepping out of them without any smalls on underneath. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then pushed towards her in a way that almost made her nervous. He picked her up and carried her the tiny distance to the bath, lowering her into the water with all the care in the world.

She moaned as her muscles tingled and relaxed in its warmth.

“Thank you for this, Bull,” she sighed, turning into a ball at the front of it to make room for him. He removed the rest of his clothing and stepped in with her, sitting down and raising the water to the point where it almost overflowed.

“Come here,” he said, grabbing her arm. He slid her back in between his parted legs and lied her down over his chest. She deflated on top of him, her back sliding wet across his belly. His hands rested on each of her thighs, heavy, and doing nothing.

“This is wonderful,” she muttered, water coming up just below her neck.

“For my Kadan,” he said, “anything.”

“ _Your_  Kadan...” she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back so that his chin rested on the top of her head.

“Yeah...” he whispered, nuzzling into her hair and letting his hands wander. He breathed in her scent while one arm wrapped around her just below her wet breasts, pushing them up, and the other slipped deeper down her inner thigh and massaged. She moaned slightly, maybe to say ‘yes, come get me’ or maybe to say ‘I really enjoy having you here.’ Either way, he was still going to pin her to him and tease her relentlessly. She just didn’t know it yet.  
He lifted his hand and grabbed the bar of soap he’d put on the little table beside the tub. It smelled of lavender. Without saying a word he pushed her forward so that he could rub her back with the soap. She silently obeyed. He lathered her up until her skin was as smooth as silk.

“Soft...” he said quietly, feeling her legs move closer together. He loved to feel her move and squirm while he was in control. She knew it, too. With the hand on her thigh, he moved her closer to him, sliding her ass up the floor of the tub until she could feel him on her lower back.

“I see,” she said, barely audible past the splash of water while he rinsed her back. He pulled her back on top of him and grabbed one of her wrists, pulling it over her head and up until her armpit was exposed.

“You’re not clean yet,” he whispered into her ear, his voice a rumble vibrating against her newly cleaned back. “Other arm.”  
She lifted her other arm and found both wrists bound inside his hand while the other slowly slipped the soap across her breasts and armpits.

“Are you pretending this is all for me to get clean?” She asked, looking up at him as his fingers lingered on the path across her nipples.

“We can’t have a dirty Inquisitor,” he said, “what would the people think?”

He put the soap to the side and pinned her to him with his legs clamped on either side of her. Both hands moved slowly up her breasts, cupping them, filled with soap and bubbles. She looked down on them with parted lips. Her nipples slipped between each of his fingers while his hands upwards until they were loosely around her neck.

“Look at me, Kadan,” he said, moving her head to see him. She was going to speak, but her words simply failed her. She didn’t even know what she meant to say the moment her eyes locked with his, but he interrupted before she spoke.

“I meant it.”

“What?” she whispered, her hands not knowing what to do. They were relaxed beside her, her hands on his thighs, involuntarily stroking back and forth. Maker, his thighs were glorious.

“What I said... during the dance.”

“That you love me?” she smiled, leaning towards him.

“Yeah...” he grumbled.

“You can say it, Bull,” she prompted, her hands sliding to the backs of his knees. He jolted, a little water spilling over the side of the tub, and she giggled. “I know where you’re ticklish.”

“I love you, Asha.”

“I love... hearing you say my name.”

She grinned. He leant forward, bringing her forward with him, and grabbed at her foot.

“No!” she yelped, her leg darting up to get her foot away. He laughed evilly into the crook of her neck and grabbed at the other foot, tickling its underside. She laughed hysterically until she got out of his grip, splashing him in the face with soapy water.

“I love you, too!” she yelled in defeat.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he growled, nipping at her freckled skin. She pressed her shoulder to her cheek in an effort to stop him, smiling like an idiot, so unbelievably comfortable in his arms. Both of them found themselves go quiet as the water settled. She was enveloped inside his arms, lips at her neck.

He was, simply, wrapped around her.

“You’re beautiful, Asha,” he whispered, closing his eye and holding her tight. “I don’t think I’ve told you that.”

“No...” she sighed, “...you haven’t.”

“I love your freckles...” he said, tapping his finger down her leg and slipping between them. “…I love your scars... your curves. The stretch marks you don’t like.”

She was embarrassed but flattered.

“All your little imperfections,” he said, “part of you, Kadan.”

His stubble tickled against her cheek, his breathing slow and calming. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. His free hand rose to her hair and moved it to one side, exposing the other to his lips. He moaned slightly when they connected, and she went limp in his grasp. The other hand at her inner thigh was beginning to massage closer and closer while the other wrapped around below her breasts like it had before, but this time, tighter.

Finally, his hand reached the tingles that had been waiting for his touch. His index and third finger parted her lips while the third rubbed, slowly, teasingly at her clit. She squirmed, his enormous hand in complete control of her.

“Hard day today,” he said, casually, as if speaking to someone else. Her hands tightened on his thighs, his dick hardening against her back when she arched against it.

“Very... hard.”

Her voice was a whimper, thrusting herself forward as a way to beg. His middle finger barely touched her, just brushed against her, moved away, and brushed again.

“Stop teasing me-” she huffed, but it only made him slower. He tightened his arm around her more, crushing her against him. A moment later all the teasing had stopped as he roughly cupped her and sunk his middle finger inside.

“This what you want, Kadan?” he asked quietly. Her heart jumped. She felt like she was in the grip of some vicious monster - maybe even a desire demon - and she loved it. He lied back down, bringing her with him.

“Next time we bathe I’m the one that gets the back rub,” he said in a snarky tone.

“Do I get to rub other things?” she inquired, nudging him with her ass. He moaned slightly into her neck - a yes. He removed his finger, rubbed slightly, then left her wanting for more.

“How about I get a lather up, hm?” he nudged back, this time with his nose on her ear.

“Alright,” she agreed, although at that point she was at the brink and already throbbing. She turned around and straddled him, her wet skin shining. The look of admiration on his face was worth it. That _smirk._

She wiped soap from between her breasts and lathered her hands, running her wet lips along his hardened shaft while she did. He resisted grabbing her hips and grinding her up against him.

“Maker, you’re huge,” she said, wrapping her soapy hands around his length. He grinned and rolled his head back, grabbing the sides of the tub. She watched until he’d closed his eye. She was so good at it, such a tease. Bringing him to the edge and back down again. Watching him breathe in, hold it in anticipation, and wriggle in the water... it was pleasurable for her too.

“Shit-” he growled, opening his eyes, looking back up at her.

Her face filled with dread, worried she’d done something wrong until he grasped at the towel with a wicked grin.

“Get up,” he ordered. She did as she was told, standing in the water, having it lap at her calves. She stood completely naked in front of him, dripping.

Suddenly she was wrapped up in a dark blue towel and picked up like a princess into his arms. He carried her out of the tub, still soaked himself, and dropped her in her towel on top of the bed. She was laughing, tummy jiggling, but she didn’t care. She unwrapped herself from the towel, having it under her to keep the bed from getting too wet. It was the farthest thing from Bull’s mind how wet the bed was getting. How wet _she_  was meant a lot more.  
He threw one of her ankles over his shoulder, slamming himself against her, guiding himself in. The teasing was done - that was obvious. She smiled up at him, feeling more wanted than ever. Needed.

“Come on, then,” she encouraged, putting her arms up over her head as he slid inside. She moaned loudly - louder than she’d intended - and felt his hand grip tighter on her ankle. The other hand was on her hip as he slid deep and gently into her, groaning with each stroke, until he sped up, pounding her against him with each thrust.

There it was. The perfect angle, the perfect places that his hips crashed against her. He grunted loud at every thrust, and fuck did she love hearing his pleasure. The noises he made were something she’d thought about almost from the moment they’d met. Now she knew, and they were better than she expected.

“Ah, fuck!” he finally snarled, his grip on her even tighter. It hurt, it would bruise, but that was completely okay. She wanted to feel those bruises and press into it to feel the exact pain she felt right now. She reached her peak, already teased too much to hold on, stretching over the bed as he rode it out to his climax. His final moan was a blessing from the Maker; long, hoarse, and forced out through bared, clenched teeth.  
He let out a low sigh, panting as he slowly thrust a few more times. He released her ankle and lowered it from his shoulder.

“Damn,” he huffed, rubbing against her just to get that final noise out of her. As much as she enjoyed his noises, he loved hers just as much. He wiped himself with the towel and fell down on his front beside her, watching her breasts as she panted.

“I love you. Just a reminder,” she said, rolling off of the towel breathless.

“Mmmm,” he rumbled, “I bet you do. I think you'd love anyone who could make you cum.”

She smiled and rolled into him as his arm lifted for her, and she found herself under him once more. He breathed into her black hair, undone and mostly wet.

"You know that's not true," she smirked. After kicking off the wet towel he adjusted her the right way on the bed and snuggled her close.

“You know, I bet all the serving girls and such didn’t make you feel like this,” she said.

“That’s because as soon as we were done there was none of _this,_ ” he yawned, kissing her on the cheek. She stroked his heavily muscled arm. She felt as if she were in a relationship with a giant. 

“I think about it sometimes.”

“Don’t,” he said quickly, eye coming open, “I told you Qunari don’t have sex for love. It wasn't like that.”

She sighed, running her hand down his face. It was damp, soft, and scarred.

“Besides, a while before you and I, uh,” he smiled, “did it for love... I stopped passing time with others.”

“Did you now?” Asha said smugly. He held her a little tighter.

“Yeah... Krem noticed. Said that's how he knew I had it in for you. Said he thought I was trying not to scare you off.”

“And were you?”

He yawned again.

“You were a special case. I  _really_  liked you.”


	12. Write Us

“It’s fucking hot all day, and then it’s fucking cold all night,” Bull complained, hunched over close to the campfire. Dorian was on the opposite side, a blanket wrapped around him, grumpy and silent. Varric was sitting to his side calmly writing in a leather covered notebook. He’d mentioned earlier having ideas for a story. Asha used to write during her time in the circle, but she had little time for it now, and the interest had faded.

“I have something for you all,” she said, opening the flap of her tent to where she’d left the gifts.

“A horse, perhaps made of clouds, to carry me back to Skyhold?” Dorian said, turning the blanket into a hood over his head.

“Sorry, Dorian. All the cloud-horses were busy,” Asha smirked, a brown bag in one hand, four cups held between her arm and her side. Varric lifted his head from his notebook and watched Asha take the pot of boiling water and pour it into each cup, and then a brown powder in after it.

“Holy shit,” Bull said, eye widening at the realisation. “Hot cocoa?”

Asha looked over her shoulder with a wicked smirk. He loved that smirk. It usually meant sex, but the fact that it meant hot cocoa was just as good at that moment. She passed him the first cup and he looked like a child receiving it, sipping the steaming drink delicately.

“How much effort did you go to to get that?” Varric asked curiously, taking his own cup from Asha and looking down into it.

“Anything for my friends,” Asha said, passing Dorian the third. She sat down next to Bull, holding hers in both hands to warm her freezing hands.

“The Western Approach,” Varric said like a title, raising his cup, “where you’re sweating your ass off under the sun and freezing your ass off under the moon.”

“Cheers,” Asha said, raising her own cup.

Bull had already put his down. He’d guzzled it while she wasn’t looking.

“Damn,” Asha laughed, “You liked it?”

“I think so.” Varric chuckled.

“Hey, Kadan...” he leant over, wrapping his arm around her, pushing her closer to him by the hip.

“He thinks he’s making an attempt at flirting,” Dorian said. Asha looked up at the great one-eyed idiot, peering over to her cup.

“Just a sip,” she said, passing it up to him. He grinned and took a tiny sip - tinier for a man his size - and passed it back. He grunted.

“Damn that shit’s good.”

“You two are the stuff of my books, sometimes,” Varric said, “The really bad...  _bad_  romance stuff.”

Dorian snickered into his cup as he sipped, trying to savour it. Bull flicked an eyebrow at Varric and then grabbed at Asha’s arm, pulling her over to crash his lips against hers and give the most surprisingly passionate- but short - kiss she never expected.

Varric’s eyes widened on the three second long kiss and forced his eyes back down to his notebook. Dorian just laughed.

 _“Romance!”_  Bull grunted. Asha’s eyes darted around, not knowing what to do. She wiped away a burning wet patch on her thigh realising that she had gotten so lost in it she’d spilt the cocoa onto her leg.

“What a romantic he is, Inquisitor,” Dorian said cheekily, his eyes squinted at her over his cup.

“Shut up, Dorian,” she said, half a smile teasing her lips.

* * *

 

Asha curled up in her tent, shivering and tasting cocoa on her tongue. That, and a little bit of the ale Bull had been drinking during their journeys. Her tent flap opened up and Bull crept inside. Before he’d spoken a word she lifted one side of the blankets to him, and he let himself in. He lied on his back, she rested her head on his bicep, and all without speaking. No awkward ‘what do I do’ moments, because being like this, sharing body heat on the coldest of nights, was second nature now.

“Kadan,” he whispered when he leant down to her, kissing her ear as he did. She rubbed her ass against his hip, feeling his side on her back. She rolled back around and kissed up his chest, and then to his jaw. He resisted, smiling.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m playing hard to get.”

“No, you’re just hard,” she said, pulling him over for a proper kiss. His hand found the back of her head briefly. “Good performance on the surprise one, too.”

“Varric pisses me off when he compares us to his books,” Bull said, rolling his eye and resting his head back down on the pillow. “We’re nothing like that.”

“Have you read his books?” Asha asked, running a finger around one of his nipples. He huffed in amusement and brushed her hand away.

“After that whole thing with Cassandra reading them, I wondered, what in that book could get the Seeker all hot and bothered?”

“It’s a wonder of the world, Bull,” Asha yawned, “They’re definitely not Varric’s best.”

“Hm, no shit,” Bull agreed, rubbing her back tenderly.

“I used to write, you know?” Asha said. She never shared that intimate fact about herself to anyone. In the circle she would hide it inside her personal research books, especially from that one Templar she’d never spoken to, but thought was rather handsome. She’d seen some of the other mages get searched and imagined what it would be like to have her naïve writing read by one of them. The embarrassment almost stopped her from writing entirely.

“That doesn’t surprise me, Kadan. You’re good with words,” Bull said, “But what I’m more interested in is how you would write the sex scenes.”

“Who said I was writing smut?” Asha said, “It was adventure tales.”

“You wrote  _at least_  one," he grinned.

Asha hid her face in his chest, not breaking eye contact.

“I was very hidden from that kind of thing in the circle, it was very... very bad.”

Bull laughed, somewhat proud.

“So how would you write it now? How would you write  _us?_ ”

She took a deep breath and thought about the things she wrote during her time in the circle. She was glad it was likely burned up during the rebellion. Even if someone was unlucky enough to find it, she never put her name to it.

“Inquisitor Asha Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, and the Iron Bull met on the Storm Coast,” she started, stroking her hand over his chest, feeling the scars. “When she first laid eyes on him he was splitting a Vint into two. Lady Trevelyan thought he was incredibly handsome, and talented with his hammer, but she never thought she’d love him...”

She paused.

She was truly lost in his gaze, losing breath at his softening expression.

“She never...” she forced herself to continue, “…she never thought a lot of things would happen to her.”

“Then, tonight, she sat in the tent with the Iron Bull. He looked absolutely incredible,” he said. He knew for certain he had much less of a talent for words but that wasn't going to stop him. “His heart beat was in his throat every time she said that she was in love. He became very aware of the dragons tooth around his neck.”

Asha covered her mouth with her hand, blushing furiously, but unable to break eye contact.

“The Iron Bull thought that if any other man was to come near her, he might snap his neck like a twig,” he went on, “but still he had to watch as she went into battle every day.”

“Whether that be against swords or politics,” Asha added.

“Katoh,” he said, “stop.”

Asha’s smile dropped.

“What’s wrong?”

“I... can’t think about what I was about to say,” he admitted.

“What?”

He exhaled a groan. He didn’t want to say it.

“What were you going to say?” she asked again. She knew that Katoh meant stop, no questions asked, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to know what made him stop.

“I can’t lose you, Kadan,” he said, “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Don’t think about it, then,” she said, holding him tighter. “Every battle I go into, I bring you with me. I worry about you... so much. About everything you have gone through, and everything we’ll go through together.”

He sighed and shook his head slightly.

“You need to rest,” he said, rubbing her back slowly. She curled up at his side and closed her eyes, feeling his heart underneath his skin, but not saying anything about how fast it was beating. “This Corypheus asshole will not take you away from me. Not now.”

* * *

 Cole was the first one to greet Asha when they returned from the Western Approach, sand in every nook and cranny, sticking to sweat. Lurking in the long grass, he spoke.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Cole,” Asha said kindly. She had a soft spot for the boy. Not really a boy. Not really human. Whatever he was.

“You’re hurting.”

She looked into his bright eyes barely peeking out from the blond hair and the rim of his hat.

“What makes you say that, Cole?” Asha breathed, removing her gauntlets.

“Tender kisses and promises. Reading words from a book non-existent,” he started.

“Cole--”

“He really wears that dragon’s tooth? You love him. More than you expected. Every touch of his is like fire on ice. You melt. He’s too kind. Too serious looking, too much fun. He’s everything you’ve ever wanted and his hugs are protection.”

“Cole!” Asha said more loudly this time. The spirit-boy looked up at her with wide, pale eyes and parted lips.

“I went too far again... didn’t I?” he asked guiltily, looking back to the ground. He was cross-legged in the grass, hands in his lap. Vivienne once said he wasn’t a lost puppy, but he sure looked like one. A puppy that could look into her mind and read every damned part of it. He looked back up.

“Why do you doubt the love of the Iron Bull?” he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. Asha looked down at him, trying to find the words.

“Nobody’s claimed to love me before,” she said, staring at her hands that nervously mingled with each other.

“It hurts,” Cole said, his voice so quiet and so innocent. “The Iron Bull is not lying. He does not doubt your love. He believes.”

“Thank you.”

Asha turned to head back to her quarters. That bath was waiting for her. As she turned, there he was, the Iron Bull, leaning against the outer wall of the tavern with his thick arms crossed. He was frowning.

“Sad,” Cole said, but when Asha turned back to him, he’d vanished.

Asha and Bull stared at each other silently through a long pause of thoughts.

“I’ll be getting a drink,” he said, and left.


	13. Cold Sheets

That night Asha slept in a bed far too cold and empty for her liking. When she shared it with him it seemed tiny. So gloriously tiny. So small she had to cram against him to not fall off the side. Now it seemed like a wide open plain.

It was the middle of the night and she sat up in her bed, arms around herself. Even her own arms seemed too small.

The door knocked. She wondered if it was just a crazy hallucination, but it knocked again. She draped her coat over herself and went for the door, wishing so hard that it was Bull so that she could apologize. Even if he did not speak a word, and simply closed the door back on her face, she had to say sorry. Sorry for doubting him.

“Hello?” she said, nearly choking on her own spit when she spoke. It was Dorian, wearing his night clothes. He’d already been to bed, as made so obvious by the state of his normally immaculately done hair. It was a mess.

“Dorian?”

“Hello, Inquisitor,” he said, “May I come in?”

“Of course, but... why?”

“Cole decided to pop in while I was asleep because he  _doesn't_  sleep. I was very annoyed, yes? But then he asked me something," he said, “He asked if friends love one another. I said yes, of course they do. He then told me you were in desperate need of hearing it.”

Asha said nothing, only threw her arms around Dorian and squeezed him tightly. Without hesitation, he returned it.

“Just talk to him in the morning,” Dorian said, comforted with how she rested her chin on his shoulder. He patted her back. “And by the way, I've seen how he gets all doe-eyed when you’re not looking.”


	14. Doubt

Asha was sitting in the courtyard, in the middle of reading, when she was picked up from the ground and lifted onto Bull’s shoulder, and in front of everybody.

“Come on, asshole,” he said.

“I thought it was Kadan?” she growled, clawing his back to keep from falling - although he would never let her.

“Apparently you don’t trust in that word,” he said, nose crinkling angrily, “apparently, you don’t know what that means.”

Her heart sunk with guilt. She’d hurt him. She never wanted to hurt him, and it had come back to bite her in the ass.

“We’re going to your quarters,” he said, his voice harsh and mad. He carried up the steps and into the hall, the guests all watching in terror - and Varric, too.

“Did you have to carry me like this?” she said the moment he shut the door behind them, hanging upside down, fully aware her ass beside his head was quite the show for any onlookers.

“Why, don’t you  _trust_  me?”

Her jaw clenched. She couldn’t be mad. He carried her up the stairs until they were finally in her room.

“Now, you and I need to talk,” he said, sitting her down on top of the desk. “I heard that conversation last night with Cole.”

“I know you did,” she said, frowning up at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why do you doubt me?” he asked, looking heartbroken for just a moment.

“I don’t know, Bull,” she said, shaking her head and looking to the floor. “Nobody has ever said they loved me. Before the Inquisition, nobody had even called me their friend.”

“Nobody ever?” he said, nostrils flaring. “How?”

She squeezed her eyes shut to try and keep the tears from escaping. Her time in the circle was not a good one, as evident by the redness in her eyes.

“Asha, I am  _so_  proud of you,” he said. “I thought you _knew_  I would cut down every asshole that came between us.”

He grabbed her by the arms and stared at her, forcing eye contact.

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Tears. Too many. Hiccup like breaths she couldn’t control. She was pressed up against him in his warm embrace.

“I love you, you asshole. So much,” he said sternly, “Don’t _ever_  fucking doubt it.”

She laughed through the tears.

“I don’t have a choice _now_ , do I?”

He knelt down in front of her, holding both of her hands in one of his.

 _'If I’m the first to tell you you’re loved, then you have to be my first something, too,'_ he thought.

She sat before him, wiping her tears and sniffling. He released her hands and reached for his right horn and began to tug at the leather band tied around it. He saw the realisation of what he was doing in her widened eyes.

“Bull, if this is something you’re insecure about-”

His eye patch came loose, but still covered his eye. He let it go, unwrapping it from his head and dropping it into her lap.

“There you go, Kadan. The first one to see my fucked up eye," he said. "You know why I'm showing you this? Because you mean enough to me that I feel like I can."

When he blinked his eyelids over the dead eye tried to work, but they only moved slightly, like a slow twitch. They were simply too damaged. The eye underneath could barely qualify as an eye. It was just the remains of one. What remained of his iris was grey and dead, everything around it just scar tissue.  
She reached out one hand to hold the side of his face. He put his hand on top of hers and leant into it gently.

“You can see why I keep it covered,” he said, his voice low.

“Bull...” she whispered, “A bad eye isn’t going to make me run away.” She leant forward to kiss it, only to be caught by his own lips. He looked over her face once he broke the kiss.

“I’m not trying to get rid of you, Asha. I’m trying to get you to understand. I.  _love._  you.”

As he said it he unintentionally grabbing her even tighter. “I’ve never felt anything like this. Like you. Don’t  _ever_ doubt me.”

He nudging the dragon’s tooth around her neck, and then tugging just to make her aware of it.

“I won’t.”


	15. Curtain Ties

Bull sat on the couch in the Inquisitors room, her head on his lap as she lied on her back and read Swords and Shields. He rested his head back and shut his eye.  _She’s so peaceful_  he thought.

When he opened his eye again she was fiddling with the dragons tooth while she read, twizzling it under her fingers. He could feel her moving slightly, as if something was bothering her or she couldn’t get comfortable. Or maybe, the opposite.

“You’ve been on one page for ages now. You’re not really reading, are you?” he said, smiling and resting his hand purposely on her breast. She put the book down on her chest and looked up at him.

“Ben-Hassrath training?” she smirked.

“No, just listening to you turn the pages and then all of a sudden stop,” He said, “What’s going on behind those eyes of yours?”

“I’m just enjoying myself here, Bull. I’m not really thinking about anything.”

He pinched on her nipple through her clothes, making her twist.

“I don’t believe that.”

He brushed the book off her chest and let it drop to the ground with a thud before pulling her up to sit sideways on his lap. He leant toward her, teasing her with a tiny, involuntary puckering of the lips.

“You can tell me anything, Kadan.”

She crossed her arms only to get pulled tighter against him.

“Fine,” she said defiantly, “Fantasising.”

His lips got slightly closer.

“About what?”

She shook her head, a smug smile creeping up her face.

He chuckled, his fingers tapping up her arm.

“Things I’ve done, or... things you want me to do?”

She smiled even wider, teeth showing underneath tender, pink lips.

“Who said it was about you?”

It made him laugh.

His free hand found its way to her knee, rubbing it gently while pulling it up to him so that she was completely powerless to move. Not because of restraint, but because rubbing her knee felt too good to leave it.

Her head tilted, desperately wanting his kiss. His did too, another involuntary motion. Still, their lips didn’t touch. There was a long moment of silence in which he just admired the dark gold of her eyes, the way her eyelids became heavy when she wanted his lips. She was  _such_  a good kisser.

“I fantasise too, Kadan,” he said.

“Oh, please, tell me,” she said, sighing and running her hand up his neck lovingly.

She was in a daze, caught in a different world where the only thing that existed was his low, rumbling words.

“Tying you up... making you beg for it,” he explained, tongue running along the corner of his top lip. “Hearing all those noises, again... and again...”

“Is the door locked?” Asha asked casually. He nodded, smile widening on his face, sinister and wanting. Something was so dangerous about Bull. Everything was dangerous about Bull. She loved to know that at any moment he could  _really_  hurt her but never did it beyond what was pleasurable. It was the ultimate display of trust.

He reached for the tie on the curtains and pulled it from its place, then ran the silky material of it up Asha’s stomach when he lifted her shirt.

“You’ve gotten me all hot and bothered now, Kadan,” He said, putting her wrists together and wrapping them with the tie.

“I know, I can feel it,” She said smugly, grinding her ass over where he’d grown hard. He nodded, one eyebrow raising.

The tie quickly tightened around her wrists behind her back, tight enough to restrain her, and loose enough to keep it from hurting. He rolled her onto her front and laid her out over the couch.

“You have a great ass, Kadan,” He said, smacking it enough to leave a red handprint on her skin. She squirmed and found her ankles caught in each of his hands. The other curtain tie had been slipped off and was now keeping her ankles bound. Now it was completely and utterly out of her control.

Mouth against the cushion on the couch, she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

“Spread,” he demanded, parting her legs at the knees. Her feet crossed over each other. His hands harshly grabbed at her ass, spreading more than just her legs. She whined into the cushion, which made him smile.

“You really were fantasising,” Bull said, his upwards facing hand slipping under her, cupping her. She soaked his hand within a second as he massaged her tenderly. Her reaction was to close her legs, but he forced them back open, wider this time. She moaned when his hand left her, letting her feel cold and empty.

“Come on, Bull, you can do better than that,” she growled, pushing her ass in the air. He didn’t reply with words, but instead with a hand wrapped around each thigh to keep her spread, and a swift tongue from behind.

At first it was slow, his hands contrasting it by being as rough as ever. He would simply not allow her legs to move unless she spread wider.

His tongue explored her behind, delving deeper every time he needed to hear her moan and feel her twitch.

Eventually, she couldn’t take it much longer and he could feel it in the way her back arched to give him more access. Abruptly, he stopped. She whined even more into the cushion, swaying her rear enticingly to try and coax him back.

His hand slid down from her ass, down her back, until it was at her shoulder.

Seeing her like this, tied up, ass red, and all for him... it did something to him. Boiled his blood in the perfect way.

He put one knee on the couch on the other side of her, removing his belt as he did. She smiled hearing the buckle being undone.

“You want me, Iron Bull?” she teased, brushing her ass against his clothed cock, swaying side to side so slowly. His hand returned to her the moment his belt was off and his pants had fallen down.

“You know me so well,” he growled, hand hooked on her shoulder.

He pushed towards her, steadily running himself between her lips and feeling the wetness envelop him. She was reminded of how huge he was, giant in comparison, especially sliding slick between her legs. She listened to his noises with pride. The hard breaths and the tiny ‘aah’ of pleasure forcing its way out of him.

He guided himself in, dipping in slightly, but then more at each thrust. While one hand kept her steady at her shoulder the other hooked around her hip, feeling her grind into him at her own pace. All at once she took him inside herself, feeling his hands tighten and his hips sway. The noise of his moaning, though, was better than any of it.

“Damn,” he panted, “keep going like that...”

She rotated her hips around him like a lap dance, rubbing against him and twitching up and down with him fully inside. He grunted and rolled his head back, mouth hanging open. Maker help him.

* * *

 Asha woke up on the couch on top of Bull, completely naked, red marks around both wrists and ankles, and red hand on her ass. The curtains had been tied back in place - very poorly, but the effort was there. Nobody would ever know they’d been part of something else.

She pushed herself up from him, rubbing her foggy eyes. Before she got anywhere his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down.

“You’re not the Inquisitor in this room when you’re with me,” he said, “Just rest.”

“Bull...” she groaned, face-down in his chest.

“Bull-nothing,” he grunted, rubbing her back. While he breathed she would rise and fall with each breath, arms hanging off either side of him.

“I’m spent,” she yawned. She could practically  _hear_  him smile.

“Your legs were shaking,” he said, nails scraping along the red mark on her ass.

“You have that effect on me,” she laughed, kissing him when she got up to get dressed.

“Hey, Kadan,” he called her over while she left. She looked back to where he lied in the stupidly sexy pose, one knee up, propped up on his elbow. “Just leaving you with a mental image.”

“I should hire someone to paint that. I’d hang it up over my bed and look at it fondly when you're away,” she joked, finishing the buttons on her shirt.

“We could get Solas to do it. He paints, doesn't he?” he said. “Hang on - I can make it better.”

He pulled his pants down and hooked them under his balls, then got back into position, waggling his eyebrows. Asha laughed hysterically, stomach hurting by the end of it.

“I love you, Bull,” she said. He pulled his pants back up and rolled onto his back.

“See you tonight,” he said, waving her goodbye. Just before her hand hit the door handle she heard him running towards her, barefooted, and turned in fright the moment he’d gotten his face in front of hers, kissing her with no warning. She had no chance to put her hands anywhere but in the air, and he laughed when they parted.

“Surprise,” he said before passing her with his belt in his hand, putting it on as he walked down the stairs. She stood at the top, admiring him from a distance.

* * *

 Asha smirked to herself when she passed Solas to go check up on Dorian. Imagining him painting Iron Bull naked on a luxurious looking couch above her bed - it was wonderful. She couldn't imagine any amount of money would make him do it, though.

“What are you smiling at, Inquisitor?” he asked, looking up from his table.

“Nothing,” she lied. His eyes narrowed on her hand and she became suddenly aware that her pulled up sleeves had left the red rings around her wrists exposed. She could  _see_  when he realised. Rumour had obviously spread of her and Bull’s relationship, and Sera had made jokes about the tying up part enough for that to become rumour too.

He looked away with squinted eyes and lips pressed together.

“Pretend I didn’t see,” he said, and leant back down to ignore her.


	16. Wicked Grace

“Hey, Inquisitor?” Varric’s voice called out in his usual friendly tone. Asha turned around from where she was silently watching over Skyhold’s garden, arms crossed, leaning against one of the stone pillars.

“Yes, Varric?” she asked. He had a smirk written across his face, and she could almost predict what he’d say.

“I’ve convinced the Commander to join us for another game of Wicked Grace. Are you in?”

Asha grinned. Last time they played Wicked Grace it had her smiling like an idiot for the rest of the night, thinking about all the stories everyone told, wondering if maybe the Grey Warden Alistair was the one who saluted and strutted out in “nothing but his knickers.”

“Of course I am,” she said, uncrossing her hands and following Varric back inside. “That’s a stupid question.”

* * *

 When she got to the table, everyone was already there like last time. Josephine, Cullen (although reluctantly), Blackwall, Cassandra, Dorian, Cole, and Bull.

“Anxiety,” Cole said quietly, “Josephine will make him strip again.”

Cullen screwed up his face and groaned. Blackwall and Bull laughed, mostly at Josephine, who was quietly going through her cards with the smuggest expression anyone had ever seen. Varric slid over a chair for Asha next to Bull while Josephine shuffled. When she sat, Bull smirked at her.

“Hey, Kadan.” He wrapped an arm around her openly. She smiled up at him.

“Hello.”

A moment later they had no choice but to sit at some kind of distance, hiding their cards from one another, playing with them close to their chests. Bull guzzled down some strong smelling drink Asha had tasted on his lips before, and Varric was babbling out the first story of the night.

“Hawke was  _flirting_  with him.”

“The Arishok?” Josephine gasped, covering her mouth with one delicate hand.

“The Arishok!” Varric confirmed, bursting into laughter. “When Hawke thought he was in danger he could literally flirt his way out of it, and if that didn’t work, make bad puns.”

Asha quietly laughed, looking over her cards in thought.

“Hey, Bull, what’s that necklace you’ve got on?” Varric asked, changing the subject somewhere in the middle of Asha’s attention going elsewhere.

“It’s, uh...” Bull mumbled, looking at Asha nervously. She could tell he was looking at her more for permission than anything else. Under her shirt, the other half of the tooth was hidden.

“It’s a Qunari necklace, a sign of commitment,” Dorian smiled, brushing one finger along the tops of his cards. “So that no matter how far apart life takes them, they’ll never be apart.”

“They?” Blackwall asked, taking a drink. Asha pulled at the thread hanging around her neck and revealed the other half of the dragon’s tooth. She might as well have shown everyone to get it out the way. Blackwall smiled cutely, giving an ‘aww’ to her.

“Good for you two,” he said.

“Yeah, nice to see someone make the Inquisitor happy,” Varric added. In the corner of her eye, Asha saw a smile tug onto Bull’s lips as he looked back down to his cards.

“I must admit, it was quite a surprise walking in on them with Cullen and Josephine,” Cassandra said, smiling sideways at Asha. She could have been a little bit tipsy. The heavyweight warrior was a lightweight drinker. Asha was reminded of how she had become friends with all these people. Josephine giggled, and Cullen was distracted from thinking about running naked from their last game.

“Wait, that didn’t really happen, did it?” Blackwall asked in disbelief.

“Oh yes, it very much did,” Cassandra said. Bull laughed, smacking his arm down on the table.

“Come on, Seeker, you didn’t see that much.”

“I saw enough,” Cassandra smiled. Varric was sitting across the table laughing into his tankard as he drank.

“Damn, that would make for a good story.”

“It has,” Asha laughed with him.

“It was only right after that she gave me the dragon’s tooth, actually,” Bull said, giving her bedroom eyes from the side. She returned them with a _’not right now’_  look, but a smirk that contradicted it completely.

“So Hawke wasn’t the only one flirting with a Qunari,” Varric said, “except this time it ended in some... bedding.”

“Only sometimes,” Bull said, getting drunker with each passing moment. “mostly it’s against the wall. Once it was on the war table.”

Cullen and Josephine cringed, Cullen more so, dropping a card from his fingers and scrambling to pick it back up before anyone saw. Luckily, all attention was on Bull and Asha laughing like idiots, Asha out of embarrassment.

“He’s kidding. It’s yet to have happened on the war table,” Asha reassured them. Cullen shook his head, letting out a smile.

“Thank the Maker.”

 _“Yet,”_  Bull said, leaning forward to Cullen, wiping the smile off the poor Commander’s face.

* * *

 By the end of the game Cullen’s clothes were still on, and everyone had left but Asha and Bull - who, purposely, had stayed back last. Alone at the big table, the very drunken Bull tried to stand up, but fell onto Asha. She pushed him back to his feet and kept him steady.

She giggled at him, keeping herself up on him just as much. He wasn’t the only one who had been drinking.

“Mmmmm-Kadan...” Bull mumbled, “...we could do it on the war table.”

Her giggling became louder as she put her fingers between his.

“Let’s just go back to my quarters.”

“I’d fucking... spread you across Orlais...” he went on as she held his hand, leading back towards her room.

“Come on, Bull!” she scolded, laughing, barely keeping herself upright. “I’ll put my ass all over Orlais later.”

He held onto her hand loosely, dizzy and walking in what was far from a straight line.

“Your hand is tiny,” he teased, holding it up for him to see, swooning at how little it was compared to his. “Little human hands.”

She squeezed and kept leading him, tugging at his giant arm, trying to get him to walk straight - although she wasn’t walking too well, either.

* * *

 It took an embarrassingly long time to climb the stairs up to her room, but half of it they’d both forgotten by the time Asha fell backwards onto the bed, her hand still entangled within his, pulling him down on top of her. He held herself above him, kissing gently across her neck and down her chest.

“I love yoooou,” he chimed merrily, forgetting what he was going for a second. Her chest pushed out when she laughed, pulling him down closer, then rolling him onto his back.

“I love you, toooooo!” she sung back. He grunted as she accidentally elbowed him in the face, and they both laughed together, his hands on her hips.

“Careful, Kadan,” he said, eye shut, head rolled back. “Don’t hurt me, I bruise easy.”

She leant down to kiss him while grinding against him, which almost got things heated, until her breasts and his chest formed some kind of suction, and made a hilariously accurate farting sound. They laughed louder than they’d laughed all night, all sexy thoughts forgotten.

Asha lied down with her head on his chest, rubbing his arm and singing softly. It was a love song she’d heard briefly after the rebellion in a tavern she stayed in one night. Something about careless nights and breathing slow, but mostly her own rhyming words, since her drunken mind could not remember much else.

Bull fell asleep to her singing while he was rubbing her back, smooth skin against his calloused hands. When the rubbing had stopped and he was snoring, her eyes fluttered open at what Varric had said earlier that night.  
_“Nice to see someone make the Inquisitor happy.”_  
She pulled the blankets over them, snuggling them up around her neck and over his arms. Yes, Varric, Bull was making the Inquisitor  _very_  happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write. I love the idea of Asha and Bull being a drunken, giggly mess.


	17. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull wakes up in a cold sweat.

Everything she was in real life she was also in his dreams. Graceful but destructive, tearing up everything in her way in a blur of flames and electricity, her spear-like staff slashing and piercing through enemies as well as any sword.

But then she was trapped, in the arms of other people, roped and contained like a savage animal instead of tenderly, as he would have done. She was a hurricane kept in chains, storming out of control, but powerless. They hurt her. They took her. They killed her.

He woke up in a sweat, and not the kind of sweat he enjoyed. The draft from the single open door swept over him, cooling his skin when he sat up. The room was dark - it was the middle of the night. The fire she had lit with her magic before they went to bed was smouldering, slowly going out.

Bull got up, closed the door quietly, and went to stoke the fire. Once it was going again he looked back at Asha, on her side with her arms tucked up around her face, in a cocoon of blankets.

She’s okay, he thought.

She rolled over, arm swinging as if aiming to wrap over his chest, but it just landed on the empty space that he’d left next to her. Her hand searched around, patting the mattress, and she groaned. He smirked, watching her leg stretch out to search for him lower. Her little foot poked out, toes stretching.

“Bull?” she whispered groggily, sitting up, hair a mess. She lifted her hand, igniting a flame over her palm to illuminate the room. In the flickering orange light she saw him leant over by the fire, one elbow on the top of the fireplace, smirking at her.

“What are you doing out of bed?” she mumbled, combing her hair back with her fingers.

“Bad dreams,” he said simply, walking over to her. The way she watched him would never get old.

“Tell me,” she said, waving him down to her.

"Doesn't matter."

Instead of lying down like she expected, he wrapped her in the blankets she was under and carried her over to the fire like a princess, sitting down in front of it with her in his lap. She snuggled into his form, not questioning anything about this. It was too comfortable.

Bull stroked her hair and held her close. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You can tell me anything, Bull,” she whispered, only now noticing that he wasn’t wearing his eye patch. It was the ultimate sign of comfort.

“It was just a shitty dream, Kadan,” he said, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead gently. The way she breathed was shaky, almost a gasp. Maker, she was so in love; not only with him but everything he did.

“Please?” she yawned. His nose crinkled angrily, but there was a lot of affection in his gaze.

“You’re a stubborn little shit,” he said, pulling her even closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. “It was a dream about you.”

“Not one of the good ones?” she joked.

“Ha - no, actually. For a change.”

He rubbed her arm, keeping her warm, hesitant to say anything about the dream.

“Are you going to tell me?” she asked, closing her eyes.

“It was... uh...” he started, his hand pausing halfway up her arm. “You were... captured.”

“Captured?”

“By some Templars,” he added, frowning, feeling the ache in his chest. “They thought you were an apostate. You were tied up and couldn’t fight back.”

She grabbed onto his hand and intertwined her fingers within his, feeling around the stumps where parts of his fingers had been cut off long ago. Every imperfection meant it was him, and that reassured her.

“I will not let that happen to you,” he said, carefully making sure her feet weren’t uncovered and cold. “I will not let anyone ever touch you. You are mine.” He paused, listening to her breathe against him. “As I am yours, Kadan.”

She tightened her grip on him and pushed his arms away, leaning up to push him down on the floor. It was more of a joke than anything that she had her hands on his wrists, but he found it precious. Just to prove a point, he lifted his arm with ease.

“Trying to restrain me?” he smirked. She returned the same smirk, her lips hung just over his. Tilting her head, she leant into him, her breasts against him. He moaned into her lips, tenderly taking her in any way she wanted.

Maker, his tongue. It took her breath away like some kind of drug, making her powerless. Suddenly her ‘restraint’ on over his wrists broke when he wrapped his heavy arms over her back, pulling her up his body and intensifying the kiss. His hands slipped up the back of her shirt, running along her impossibly smooth skin, feeling the curves of her back and the hardness of her spine. Every little motion she made, he felt. The other hand soon followed, massaging her back.

She sighed into his lips and pressed her forehead to him.

“I love you, Bull.” she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose, up around his brow and across the scarred eyelid normally covered by his patch. He smiled, hands forgetting what they were doing half way down her back.

He lied her down on top of him and simply listened to her breathing and child like yawns.

“I love you too, you pretty little creature,” he said, hands then venturing under her smalls just to explore.

She sniffled, nudging her nose into the underside of his chin.

“Have you called anyone else Kadan?” she asked. He sighed.

“You care about these things too much,” he said. She nudged him further. “No, I haven’t.”

She smiled, and he could feel it through the way her cheek moved on his neck. He was massaging her ass cheeks under his enormous hands, which he _knew_  she enjoyed just as much as he did.

“What about you? Who else have you told ‘I love you’ to?”

“My mother, my father, my sister, my brother...”

“Wait... you have family?”

His fingers pressed a tiny bit harder on her skin, almost nervously. Being Qunari, she guessed it never occured to him that she had family somewhere out there.

“It’s okay, Bull, I don’t really love them,” she said, “They threw me into the circle and lived their lives without me. They’re... political and uptight. Nobles.”

“And if they knew you had a Qunari's hands on your ass?”

She laughed quietly, pulling the blankets further up around her neck. She was so warm.

“My sister would probably get all flustered, probably jealous even if she wouldn't admit it, and my brother would pretend he knew me well enough that he could walk up to you and threaten you. Then he'd get all scared.”

He laughed against her hair.

“Go to sleep, Kadan. If your brother comes up to me--”

“He’s shorter than I am,” she giggled. He laughed, her body bouncing lightly as he did.

“Well, I’ll have a fun time kneeling down to get on his eye level when I tell him to go fuck himself.”

She rubbed his chest lovingly.

“I really like the way you think.”

* * *

Leliana knocked lightly on the door of the Inquisitor’s room.

“Lady Trevelyan?” she whispered, pushing it open, surprised it was unlocked.

The fire was out, and the morning light was beaming in through the windows, right down onto the lump in front of the fireplace. Asha was lying on top of Bull, his heavy arms across her back, one hand on her ass, blankets splayed over to one side.

Leliana smiled. She remembered finding the Hero of Ferelden in a similar position ten years ago, with Alistair lying on top of her.

“Never mind, then,” she sighed, closing the door behind her as she left.


	18. Circus Pants

“Bull, your pants look like they came from an Orlesian circus,” Asha said as he undressed her from his seated position on the bed, his Kadan standing between his legs.

“Hey,” he smiled, “that’s not nice of you to say.”

He dropped her shirt from around her arms and threw it to the floor, and in a manner that made her feel like she was the only important thing in that room, and her clothes were merely an object in the way.

“Ash, you’re so cruel to me,” he said, flicking her breast band open, smiling like a fool. He rested his face in between her breasts and sighed deeply. “Mmm, my favourite place to be.”

She resisted playfully, giggling when he pulled her back and moaned _‘noooo!’_

Once he finally let go she sat on the floor at his feet and tugged at his boots, carefully undoing his brace.

“You know I don’t mean to hurt your feelings,” she said, crossing her legs and tugging at his pants. He undid his belt and threw it to the floor with her shirt.

“I know, Kadan,” he smirked, “And I only mean to hurt you when you _like it._ ”

She grinned, not making eye contact as she slipped his pants down his legs. He couldn’t resist. He lifted his foot and put it in her face, her head barely bigger than it. His big toe had only gently nudged her nose when she reacted.

“Maker--” she blurted out, rolling away from it. He burst into laughter. She lied on her back with his pants over her, big enough to be a blanket. He leant down and grabbed _her_ pants this time, sliding them off of her body, watching her hips rise to let them go.

He just smiled at her, some of it proud, some of it wanting. She wouldn’t have that. She was enjoying the light mood too much. Instead of getting up and straddling him like she so often did, she got up and held his pants out in front of her.

“And for my final trick!” she announced, holding them down so she could step into them.

“Oh, Ash--” he began, but was already breaking into laughter again. She hoisted his giant circus-pants up her body, so long and oversized they went up to her arm pits. To go one step further, she pulled them over her shoulders.

Surely anyone down in the main hall could have heard their sides splitting as the Inquisitor walked around her quarters in Bull’s pants, looking like some strange head with legs. Tears in his eyes he walked to her and pulled them down, plucking her from them.

“You make me laugh, Asha,” he smiled widely, carrying her back to the bed with ease. He dropped her down and caged her under his body, kissing the side of her face. When she hooked her leg around his waist, though...

“You getting hard on me, Bull?” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shook his head, a grumbling chuckle that sounded more sinister than anything.

“I could eat you up, Kadan,” he growled, thrusting fruitlessly into her groin. They still had more clothes between them, but it was enough of a hint that they had to be gone _very_ soon.

He growled again.

“Today, when you zipped across the battlefield and surrounded our enemies with electricity, and then brought down all that lightning onto them like the sky was at your command... _damn,_ I could have taken you around the corner for a tumble right then,” he said, his presence suddenly intense, “And the way you hold that staff, the way you just beat the shit out of anything that comes near you... you don’t even _need_ magic.”

She was proud of herself, more than she’d been in a long time. If she had have known while she was learning magic in the circle that it would one day turn on a giant Qunari with a smirk like his, she would have been far more dedicated to education.

“Impressive?” she asked.

“Oh, _yeah,_ it’s impressive. Fucking hot,” he said, “I’m sure all your time spent holding that _pole_ gave you the... skills you have...”

He briefly looked down, then back up right into her beautifully fluttering eyes.

“Are you saying I give good hand jobs?” she laughed.

“I was trying to make it sound romantic!” he declared, adoring the way her eyes and her nose crinkled when she was cackling. How did her family let her go into that Circle? Wouldn’t they miss her humour? It was close to being her best skill. She flicked him on the shoulder, electricity sparking at her fingernail and lightly zapping him. He flinched back, covering the little mark with his hand. He laughed deeply, snaking his way back up to her lips.

“You little shit” he grunted, but only got flicked with electricity again. He grunted even harder, pressing himself against her.

“Come on, then!” she encouraged.

He scooted her up the bed, spread her legs, and licked his lips with the stupidest expression. She couldn’t help that when she laughed her legs closed, but he slammed them back open.

“Tonight, I will dine like a king!” he said, booming voice so high and mighty. He lowered his tongue down to her, no teasing, no groans into her thigh, and Maker did it surprise her.

She scurried away - only because she loved the way he pulled her back - and he grabbed her ankles, sliding her back under him.

“That not good enough for you, Kadan?” he sneered playfully, deciding instead to kiss up her body making ‘mwah’ sounds at each one, holding her down so that her giggling didn’t move her out of place. Once he got to her face he began smooching at each cheek, until a final kiss on the lips she caught by herself.

It happened so quickly that the room went quiet, their eyes meeting again. Suddenly every playful little thing had stopped, and instead, a pure tension arose between them.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He said it so quietly, dipping his head down for another kiss. For a long while, he simply ravished her, feeling her all over, giving the deepest and most mesmerizing kisses she thought she’d ever had. And then she couldn’t take it anymore. She rolled him to his side and onto his back, straddling him dominantly.

“I thought I was the boss in this room?” he joked, perfectly happy with the view he was getting. His smile faded as his hands rose to her face instead, thumbs running across the bottoms of her eyes. “You’re so... _tiny._ ”

“Compared to you,” she smirked, freckles and tiny scars under his fingertips. “I can make myself look larger with your pants on, though.”

The playful mood had made a very happy return.


	19. Backrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha and Bull spend some time in the Forbidden Oasis

Sweat was beginning to pool at the small of Bull’s back as he lied on his belly in Asha’s tent, his arms as his pillow. The only reason he didn’t have his own pillow was because it caught on the rough of his horns, and she just looked a lot more comfortable with two under her head rather than one.

She was fast asleep, making little sighing sounds while she dreamt. They were awfully cute.

It was too hot to snuggle into him like she usually did, - the Forbidden Oasis had a wonderful humidity about it at night - so instead she had fallen asleep with her leg over the back of his, just so they touched. She didn’t want to wake up, especially without blankets, and not have him touching her. Every time she woke and thought she was without him now, she would scramble to his side, most of the time waking him up in the process. But being apart, even asleep, was rare.

Bull wiped the back of his hand against his back, his skin wet, and speckled with sand. He figured that since the sun was still up - although barely - the water would still be warm. Why not go for a quick dip?

He propped himself up and nudged Asha’s upper arm. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he could see that worried look that something was wrong and someone needed help. Too much stress, he thought. A swim in those waters would be good for her.

“What is it?” she huffed, rolling onto her side and reaching for her staff. He grabbed her arm before she could reach it and pulled her back.

“While everyone’s gone to sleep, want to go take a dip in that water?” he offered, smirking.

“No ulterior motive with that one, Bull?” she smirked back. He released his hand.

“The motive is that I’m sweaty and covered in sand, and I like watching water drip down your body.” 

Sitting up in nothing but shorts, he yawned. She, however, was in a light pair of shorts that hung just above her knees and a loose white nightshirt. To himself he thought about what it would look like, Asha all wet, her nipples peeping through the thin white fabric of her shirt. Nakedness and see-through, thin white pajamas was a hard decision to make, but he would be more than happy with either.

“There’s a part where the water is a little deeper, Kadan,” he said, taking her hand and helping her up. She smiled. “It’ll be like that bath we had, only...”

“Without any locked doors?” she jested. He shook his head, peering out the tent flap to make sure nobody was still out there. Nope, everyone had gone to their tents. He carefully led her out, hand gently grasped within his.

“If anyone finds us we can get Cole to make them forget.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Last time he learnt anything about _us_ he informed Dorian of what we do in bed... and against the wall, at times.”

He stifled his laughter as to not wake anyone up and led her to the water, far enough from the camp that no one would hear them.

When she stepped in, tiny pale feet disappearing under the sparkling ripples of water, she looked like a goddess. For a second he’d forgotten what he was doing and was just blindly following her. He woke up to reality once his bare feet met the water. It was still warm.

She reached up to her hair and tightened the tie at the bottom of it, keeping it all secure, before tucking in loose strands behind her ear. Looking over her shoulder at Bull, her smile caught the sunset. _Damn._

“So, where’s the water deeper?”

“Down here,” he instructed, walking beside her. She could see what he was talking about. In a small corner, hidden away by the stone walls so that nobody could see them (not easily), was a wide pool of slightly deeper water. She cautiously stepped in and the water rose to meet the bottoms of her shorts, soaking them.

Bull whispered, confidently lying down in the deepest part. “Hm... going to have to take those off, later,”

“Says the man getting his _own_ shorts wet,” she responded, sitting down in the water. It was cool enough to wash away the heat built up in her skin from the day in the sun, and yet warm enough to embrace her comfortably. Bull lied on his back, arms stretched out at each side, letting the ripples lap at his aching body. He sighed, closing his eye.

“This was a good idea,” he said lowly. She scooted over closer to him and rested her hand over his broad, grey chest. His eye opened again.

“Yes, Kadan?”

“Nothing,” she smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. She loved the way his lips responded, no hesitance. She never thought either of them would be so comfortable with each other. Crazy, in fact. She was just a speck in the Circle of Magi, he was a Ben Hassrath. Now, neither of them were either of those things. She was the Kadan, and he was the Bull.

“Lie on your belly," she said, gesturing for him to roll over. Without a word he did, just the way he’d been in their - her - tent.

She climbed onto him and sat on his ass, hands on either side of his wide, scarred back. Without permission - not that she needed any, he squirmed under her touch almost asking for it - she began massaging his back.

“If anyone finds the great Iron Bull and the Inquisitor--”

“You need so stop worrying so much,” he sighed. He moaned a little when her hand got to a particularly tense spot closer to his spine. “What are they gonna do?”

“I have a lot to think about, Bull.”

She pressed her thumb harder on his skin, his scars having made curves in his muscle.

“That’s why you have _me,_ ” he smiled. She couldn’t _see_ the smile, but she could sure as shit hear it. “I’m your safe place.”

It was a reference to something she'd said one night when she called him that. Maker, she meant it, too.

“You’re more than that,” she said. She almost didn’t say it. There were so many things that rushed through her head, not just about Bull, but everything. She sounded like she said it all, but she rarely did. Sera was the kind of person who said _everything_ they were thinking. Varric was the person you knew was thinking a whole lot more behind his eyes, but would write it down later. Asha was the person who wanted to yell and scream their opinions but kept it away only because of her role in the Inquisition, otherwise, the important stuff came barreling out, consequences be damned. Bull released them - those thoughts. She could be anyone with him, and it reminded her who she was when she didn’t have to wear a mask.

“Too much relies on you, Kadan,” he said, noticing her silence and her slowing hands. “You stare at that big war table all day, with the advisers talking shit about it. How long’s it been since you’ve done something you’ve wanted to do?”

“Besides in bed?” she joked, covering her sudden sadness with humour. That’s how it worked for her.

“Besides in bed,” he confirmed. “I mean, what did you do for fun before?”

“Bull, need I remind you that I came from a _circle?_ ”

“So, no fun?”

She thought for a moment. Besides her occasional writing, which was far too bad to ever share, the only thing she really did was play cards with the other mages and spar. Those were hardly hobbies.

“Tell me what you enjoy doing, Ash,” he said, a little stern. “Pretend I don’t know you.”

“Well, that’s awkward, considering I’m sitting on you,” she joked.

“C’mon, what’s fun for Lady Trevelyan?”

She kneaded into his back while she pondered.

“Sometimes I sit in sandy water with my giant boyfriend.”

“He’s a lucky guy,” he said, chuckling. She loved how his back muscles moved with each of his motions. She put her fingers over one of the bigger scars on his back that was, during battle, covered by his belt. All the things he’d done, and she’d been locked away most of her life. That said, most of the things he’d done didn't make for particularly happy memories.

“Prepare for rolling,” he said happily, doing exactly as he said, and rolling onto his back from under her. She sat down back in the water, and he caught her by the shoulders. “Your turn.”

While he was rubbing his calloused fingers into her back, her shirt bunched up around her neck, she let her eyes close. She turned into putty in his hands, swaying back and forth with each press.

“I feel privileged to have met you, Bull,” she said, “You make me a better person.”

“As have you, for me,” he added. Her head rolled back with pleasure. He was _very_ good with back rubs. Partly because his hands put together were as wide as her back.

“When I first met you, I thought you were all business.”

“That wasn’t a good day for me,” Asha smiled, “I guess I came off serious.”

“Damn right you did. Glad I got to the other side of you, though. The side that loves a laugh,” he said, hands softening for a moment around her sides. “I’m _really_ glad I got to that side.”

A drop of the cool water trickled down her spine, raising goosebumps all over her skin. Bull’s aroused laugh was low and sinister.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, feeling a rising sensation between her thighs.

“What are _you_ thinking about?” he repeated, but this time his voice was much closer, at her shoulder. He pulled her closer by the arm and pressed her back to his front, slipping one hand down between her legs, the other holding her in place. He cupped her, two fingers exploring ever so slightly.

“I know I worry too much, but if anyone came looking for us--”

“Shhh,” he whispered, tongue grazing her earlobe. “Dorian's probably got cucumber slices on his eyelids and Cassandra will be reading.”

She laughed, for a moment not realising that his hand was venturing over her shorts and down over her nakedness. He loved the way she flinched when he grabbed her, when his finger hit just the right spot. She was wild but secure in his arms.

He leant back until he was against the stone wall behind them, and to his surprise, she freed herself to face him. While she was elevated, his hand still found her, as she crawled up him on all fours. She was a heartbeat away from kissing him, wondering why he wasn’t puckering in response, when a finger swiftly entered her, and she backed off just slightly, eyes squeezing shut.

“Got you,” he smiled. Her nose crinkled, like an animal, and she grabbed the side of his face and kissed him eagerly.

“If you’re going to do this, you better do it properly,” she said.

“That sounds like a threat, Kadan,” he grinned. Even as the world around them darkened she could still see the smug whites of his teeth. She grabbed at the waist of his shorts and tore them down, taking him in one hand.

“Go on then,” he growled, removing his finger and positioning her above him. “Fuck, you’re hot when you’re bossy.”

It was just like the first time they ever _almost_ did it. For fuck sakes, Cassandra.

“Inquisitor?” the Seeker called out. Bull’s face screwed up.

“Ignore her.”

“Last time you said go to her,” she whispered, pressing up against him and slowly running herself along him.

“Yeah, but last time you didn’t have my dick in your hand.”

 _“Inquisitor?”_ Cassandra called out again, this time louder. It echoed.

“She’s going to report me missing in a minute,” Asha warned.

“I need more than a minute,” Bull joked, snorting.

She covered his mouth with her hand as Cassandra walked past, boots half submerged in water. Asha watched wide-eyed, bare ass to the Seeker. Maker, she never thought she’d be in this position. Not literally, anyway, a penis in her hand. A giant, grey penis. She let go and gently lifted Bull’s shorts up.

“The fuck?” he whispered, voice too naturally deep to actually pull off being a whisper.

Cassandra’s head turned towards them, but thank the Maker, it was dark enough for her not to see. She finally turned, walking back towards camp.

“We have to get back,” Asha said, regretfully. She wanted nothing more than to take him, and the feeling was mutual.

“Fine, but I’m tying you from head to toe next time,” he said. She smiled and looked back to him, running her fingers through his stubble.

“That hardly seems like a punishment.”

Asha stood up and wrung her clothes dry the best she could, trying to ignore the extreme bulge in Bull’s pants, bouncing as he walked. The look he gave her on their walk back hardly looked embarassed.

* * *

 When they returned to the tent they lied under a thin blanket, mostly because their clothes were soaked and anyone walking into the tent might get an explicit view of the Inquisitorial ass and the Qunari reproductive system.

“I love you.”

Asha whispered it a moment before Bull fell asleep. He woke up to her voice, but was quickly comforted by her breath on his wet skin. With one arm he pulled her closer.

“Yeah...” he smiled, “I love you, too.”

She slipped her arm around his neck and closed in on him, hooking a leg around his. He smiled.

“As soon as we get back to Skyhold…” he said lowly into her ear. She rubbed her knee upwards onto the remaining bulge under his shorts. He laughed, wrapping his fingers around her arm and feeling the warmth radiating off of her skin.

“Your quarters or mine?” she whispered back, lips on his neck. He shivered, involuntarily tightening his grip on her arm.

“Nothing’s stopping me from waking the entire camp with you right _here in this tent,_ ” he grumbled. He felt her smile on his skin and rubbed her arm. “Goodnight, Kadan.”


	20. The War Table

The moment they returned from the oasis, Bull was already standing beside Asha, nudging her arm with the biggest smirk on his face as they walked up the steps to the higher level of Skyhold.

“Kad _aaaan,_ ” he chimed, leaning sideways towards her as they walked. She hid her laughter, trying not to look like such a love-struck idiot in front of everyone, instead slipping her fingers between his and holding his hand. Before she responded, she heard someone trot up behind them and turned to see who it was.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen said, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“What is it?” Asha asked politely, as much as she wanted to ignore him.

“A meeting in the war room,” he said, “Josephine and Leliana should already be there.”

His eyes drifted down to where Asha’s hand was clasped to Bull’s. Their hands were such drastically different sizes that it looked almost comical.

“Uh, sorry, Inquisitor... for... interrupting,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll be right there,” Asha nodded just once, signalling for him to leave for the war room.

Bull grunted, nose crinkled angrily. Asha smiled up at him while he watched Cullen leave.

“Once this is all over, you and I are making up for all these fucking interruptions,” he snarled.

She put her hand to the side of his face and turned him back to face her.

“Bull, we can do that _today._ ”

His expression loosened, but he didn’t smile.

“You better get going, Kadan,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. It was slow, much slower than the peck she was expecting. “Love you.”

* * *

Asha was a million miles away, eyelids heavy as she stared at the token on the table that represented Adamant Fortress. Maker, it seemed impossible.

“This is an urgent matter,” Cullen said, one hand on the table.

“I agree,” Josephine added, but whatever else she said after that was just a blur. Asha stared at it and wondered, how in Andraste’s name did she end up here? Why not Cassandra? She would have been a much better choice for this kind of job. She was always so strong and determined, never faltering. If she could, Asha would gladly pass on the anchor to her. Maybe then she could get some rest, nuzzled up to Bull with her hand down his pants. She’d have the time to sit down and read, maybe even write some letters she _did_ want to write, to her family. In all this panic, they barely seemed real. Her family had quickly become the Inquisition.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine called.

Asha looked up, a bit too startled. She had the face of a child just about to say ‘I didn’t do it!’

“Sorry, I’m just tired,” she said calmly, clearing her throat.

“I do not blame you,” Leliana said with her kind, knowing smile. Asha wasn’t sure about Leliana. She was a nice woman, seemingly invincible, but she just seemed to know _everything._

Asha gave a weary smile in return, a thank you, she supposed - depending on what Leliana meant by not blaming her.

“That’s enough talk of Adamant,” Cullen said, lifting his hand from the table and standing up straight. Ah yes, _that’s_ what they were talking about.

“Yes,” Cassandra sighed, “it has been a long day.”

“As is every day,” Asha added, acting as if she had mentally been there for the entire conversation. Without words, all four of them left. How was Asha even needed for these meetings? It felt like all she did was go where they said, kill some assholes, close a rift or two, and come back sore and damaged.

The giant double doors were left open on one side, enough of an opening to watch the advisers all return to their duties around Skyhold.

Asha turned to the table again, resting both hands down on it and arching her back up to try and stretch away the aches and pains in her bones. Her spine popped in a few places, but it was barely relief.

After a few minutes of staring aimlessly into the Adamant Fortress marker, the door behind her creaked, and then gently shut with a clacking sound. She figured it was Cassandra, who often came back to check on her if she lingered.

“Sorry, I just wanted to consider...” she began. Big, hulking arms wrapped around her midsection, and a scruffy chin rested on the top of her head. It was _definitely_ not Cassandra - unless Cassandra had grown about 3 feet and developed a beard.

“Look at all this shit,” Bull growled, “no wonder you’re stressed.”

“Ha - as if what you see in battle isn’t enough of a reason,” she said, leaning back into his body. “You were supposed to be waiting in my quarters.”

“You took too long,” he said, lowering his lips to her ear. His breath was hot and loud, chills rippling through her body. He kissed lightly on her ear before steadily pecking down her neck. She quivered, rolling her head to one side to expose her neck, and closing her eyes.

“My poor Kadan,” he whispered, rumbles of his voice under her skin.

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“No, you’re not,” he said sternly, “I can tell when you’re not fine, and you’re _not_ fine.”

She sighed, running her fingers softly over his arms. Bumps and scars mingled with her fingertips. “This is why I wanted to bring you back to your room. But there Cullen is, appearing to take you away.”

“Jealous?” Asha joked, as if Cullen was of any interest to her. He laughed.

“I’m sure if he was trying to get a piece of you, you’d strike his ass with lightning.”

She chuckled to herself, eyes still on the marker.

“I’d at least give him a warning first.”

Bull smiled, returning his lips to her neck again. She could already feel him hard on her ass, and began subtly swaying side to side over him. He groaned into her neck, teeth skimming over bared skin.

“I think you need some stress relief,” he told her, hand roaming down to her belt.

“That door doesn’t have a lock on it, Bull.”

She smiled, hands on his as it went down to her buckle, and then very slowly a little lower, to cup her through her pants.

“Pity.”

She smiled and leant her head back to look at him, parted lips just asking for it.

“Someone will walk in, Bull.”

He nodded, lips so close they grazed over hers.

“Too bad for them.”

She felt his hand tense where he had cupped her, fingers gently hinting. Impatient and far too aroused for her own good, she turned to face him.

Flicking her fringe back, she jumped onto him with all the faith in the world that his hands would find her ass and plant her right on that table, ready for him. That’s _exactly_ what happened. She was sat down on southern Orlais, legs spread and resting on either of his hips.

He growled into his bitten tongue, taking his belt off with haste. She did the same, quickly loosening her pants so that in one quick movement he could rip everything on her lower half off and drop it to the ground like trash.

His own pants dropped, and there he was. He rested his hardened self over her entrance, teasing her with the biggest smile on his face. It only widened when she whimpered in anticipation, legs going weak.

There she lied on her back, legs on either side of him, toes curled. He laughed in awe, maybe a bit of pride in himself.

“Look at you, Kadan,” he said, thrusting painfully slowly over her, watching as she squirmed. “The grand Inquisitor, lying with her legs spread over the war table.”

His laughter was quiet and menacing, and he _knew_ that turned her on. He leant down over her, bellies meeting. His kiss was slow and antagonizing, and the mere pressure of him over her was enough to make her breathless.

He kissed down her neck before standing back up, looking down on her like he owned her.

His hand rested over her stomach, the other hooked around the underside of her thigh. As he entered, she arched, mouth opening wide but making no noise. She couldn’t believe it. On _the war table._

“Come on, Kadan, come on...” he said, filling her with ease, “...this is what you get when you tease _me_.”

His hand lowered from over her navel to below it, until his thumb was over her clit, steadily moving with his thrusts.

There was no hurry, even if at any point someone could walk through those doors.

“Bull, there-- ah--” she couldn’t speak, not while he was rolling his hips into her, circling around her with his thumb. “Someone will walk _in._ ”

Her last word was a grunt as he pushed in a little harder.

“We have all the time in the world,” he smirked, pulling her by the waist in closer. Her hands went up to cover her face.

“Maker--” she said, muffled into her hands. She couldn’t handle the slowness, and how good it all felt, how he sped up just slightly, maybe because of his own impatience. Every thrust he grunted, the noises she loved, his hands tightening on her as his motions became more erratic.

She smiled, even would have laughed if she had the breath for it.

“Enjoying yourself, Bull?” she muttered. He made a long, low hum, eye shut and jaw dropping. She rolled her own hips upwards, and she could feel how for a moment he forgot what he was doing. His thumb twitched back into motion once he remembered.

He swore into his gritted teeth, pressing harder and speeding up.

“Here,” he suddenly growled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up from her back so she could sit up. Her hands clasped onto his shoulders as she stared him down, the motion of their hips never stopping.

After a long, agonizingly slow period of time in which she took command over him, he had to give in. She was around him, throbbing as she cried out into his neck, shaking uncontrollably. She felt his jaw clench, his hands grab into her hard enough to bruise, and grind her just those few times into him, enough to send him way over the edge.

“Fuck--” he huffed, holding his tiny Kadan in his arms. “Fuck, I love you.”

She laughed, and he grunted just once more.

“You _squeeze_ when you laugh.”

“You seem to love me a lot more at times like these,” she said, slipping him out and sitting herself down on the table. Damn, he was handsome when he smiled. He leant closer to her and kissed her crinkled nose.

“I’ve reached full capacity for loving you, Kadan,” he said, kissing her lips as he pulled his pants back up. “But sometimes I just feel the extra need to tell you.”

She was blushing quite badly, her bright eyes looking up at him. Suddenly she remembered that her bare ass was on Orlais, and hopped down to get her pants. As she leant down he grabbed her reddened cheeks. She yelped and fell forward, catching herself with both hands on the floor. He laughed, smug grin as he went for the door.

“Give me a second, Bull!” she laughed, sitting on the floor and trying to get her pants up onto her shaky legs. “I’m not even dressed.”

His head tilted.

“With an ass like yours, I don’t mind.”

Still, he waited until she was dressed and stood up before he opened the giant door. He wasn’t particularly grateful nobody had walked in. There was something special about everyone just _knowing_ that she was his - and oddly, for the first time, he was hers. He’d never been someone else’s before. The Orlesian nobles knew, most of the Inquisition knew, but still he wanted to announce it to all of Thedas.

“You know that feeling you get in your gut that’s all... sickening?” he said.

“You need to take a shit?”

He snorted when he laughed.

“No, I mean when something makes you happy.”

“Mmm?”

He bit at dry skin on his bottom lip in thought.

“You know,” he grunted, “when something really sweet happens and--”

“That warm and fuzzy feeling?” she interrupted.

“Yeah!”

She wrapped one arm around him gently, and he responded by doing the same, hand on her hip.

“Are _you_ getting the warm and fuzzies?” she smirked. He shook his head.

“Shut up.”

She giggled and rubbed her hand on his back.

“Come on, you big lug.”

* * *

 The next day, Josephine called another meeting at the table. Asha was much more awake this time, half way through it realising that the day before, she and Bull had forgotten to put the markers in their correct places. On southern Orlais the shape of her body splayed out on it was oddly bare.

“I could have sworn we had a few operations down here,” Cullen said, his hand drifting over the map where Asha’s ass would have been, going back and forth with each thrust. Maker, it was hot. Less hot, however, when she saw Josephine’s face on the other side of the table the moment she put it all together in her head. How Asha had stayed late. How Bull came into the room, how there was a long while neither of them came out, and then both of them, together. She was far too busy doing work to realise at the time, but right at that moment, it hit her.

“Andrase watch over us all…” she muttered to herself.

Asha, trying to hide her nervousness, passed through Josephine’s office with delicate steps once the meeting had ended.

“Inquisitor… you wouldn’t happen to know how all those markers ended up either moved or on the floor, would you?” she said, brows furrowed, but a cheeky undertone in her voice. Leliana stood beside her, smiling at Asha like she’d seen it herself. Asha just shook her head.

“I, uh, wouldn’t… in fact.”

“For such a confident woman, you’re not a very good liar," Leliana said.

Asha smirked, but then straightened her face.

“Well if you’re so certain I’m lying, why do you ask?” she said. Leliana grinned.

“I’ve seen that face before, Inquisitor,” she said, “You’ve been misbehaving.”

Next to her, sitting at her desk, Josephine covered her mouth and giggled childishly.

“She usually gets _punished_ for that,” Cassandra said. Where did she come from? Of course, she was standing behind Asha against the door frame, a grin across her normally stern face.

Embarrassed but finding it far too funny, Asha made her way out of the office. Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra all exchanged quick, smug glances before returning to their duties.


	21. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one with Cole, Sera, Asha and Bull banter.

Asha’s staff pierced like a harpoon through the last Red Templar of the group’s head, electricity snapping through the air around it. Bull, when he had the chance, always watched her with admiration - and admittedly, a little arousal. Sera and Cole went back to her, stepping over the infected bodies pulsing with red lyrium.

Bull leant on his greataxe and watched Asha with a half open eye and a smirk on his face. Sera looked over to him, noticed that face, and turned to grin at Asha.

“Your boyfriend’s giving you puppy dog eyes,” she said cheerily, bringing Asha’s attention to the face that was much less puppy dog, much more ‘I want to take your pants off.’

Asha wiped the dirt, blood and sweat stuck to her skin off her face, moving her fringe from her eyes. Sometimes she saw him and just couldn’t believe he was hers. This was one of those times.

“You just look pretty when you’re covered in blood,” he chuckled, standing up from his leaning position and continuing on. She gave him a shy, scolding smile. She’d never hear the end of it, not when Sera had heard.

“Is that some weird kink you have?” she laughed, noticing that in the corner of her eye, Cole was watching curiously with his lips pressed together. “So, Cole, what they thinkin’?”

Cole’s wide blue eyes darted between the three of them.

“No!” Asha gasped, “Don’t _ask_ him!”

Sera cackled as Cole began to speak.

“She is the most beautiful woman in the world. Freckles and scars and a laugh that burns his heart, she moves like a hurricane - fights like a one woman army, storms of lightning and fire following every motion.”

“Cole--” Bull grunted, trying to stop Cole’s soft little voice from spilling out Bull’s every thought.

“Dark, slow breaths, her fingers twitching against his skin,” he continued, “She’s dreaming and he wonders if it’s about him. She smiles and she moans and he hopes so.”

“Cole!” Bull finally said loud enough to pull him out of his trance.

Sera was still laughing, arms crossed.

“So what’s she think about?” she asked, nodding her head towards Asha. This time, Bull was less intent on stopping him. Cole looked at the ground, then back up.

“No, Cole, please,” she said, putting a hand out towards him. He just nodded and gulped.

“Aww…” Sera groaned.


	22. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha finally breaks down with all this pressure building up on her shoulders. Bull is there to share that burden.

Asha Trevelyan - of noble blood, the Herald of Andraste, and the leader of the Inquisition - was shaking. She leant over her desk, pale hands spread out over the report below. It was written by Varric, who took it upon himself with great determination. He wasn't even supposed to write the reports, but he saw how Asha was, and he was the only other person who could.

 _“Don’t fret, Inquisitor. I’ll do this one. I insist,”_ he had said.

It was only then, while Asha was looking at the report, that she finally allowed herself to feel it.

“Fucking Adamant!” she screamed, grabbing the paper and throwing it sideways from the desk. It fell like a feather onto the floor, but Asha fell like a bag of bricks, tears running down her face. She’d never cried like this. Not since she was just a teenager, a few years into her time at the circle. She was usually the kind to get over it silently, but now, all this pressure, it was too hard to hold.

Collapsed on the floor and breathing erratically through her tears, she thought of all the lives she could have saved. All those wardens Corypheus had taken. Even the ones Asha had managed to spare, chances were they’d be dead by the end of this.

It just _hurt._

Asha sat with her back to the wall, one knee tucked up to her chest. As a child she heard stories of the Grey Wardens and how heroic they were. Riding in on griffons and saving the world from the darkspawn. They seemed invincible, the one force in Thedas that could not be stopped. Asha admired them more than anyone else, and she had seen them cut down by Corypheus, a force she didn’t know if she could ever stop. Something so strong and great, made so weak that recovery was likely impossible.

Corypheus. His name echoed through her head, demanding attention. She knew that, had she believed in the Maker, she would have begged and prayed a thousand times over for the power to stop him.

She stood up, coat around her exhausted body, and went downstairs. She spiralled down until she was at the main hall, and then went into Josephine’s office, closing the door behind her. The whole way she had hidden her crying, shrugging it off like a cold and sniffle, but as soon as she saw Josephine, she was gone again.

“Josie, I need you to do something for me,” she said with her tearful stutter, wiping her cheek. Josephine stood up with wide eyes, dropping everything for the Inquisitor.

“What is it?” she asked, not bothering with the usual formalities she could never drop completely.

“Can you please get Bull and send him to my room?” she asked, “I know he’s busy with Chargers business, but I need him right now.”

“Of course!” Josephine said, nodding quickly. “Is there anything you want me to tell him?”

Asha shook her head.

“Just tell him he’s needed.”

Josephine paused and walked up to Asha cautiously, pulling a clean handkerchief from one of her pockets.

“May I ask why you’re crying?” she asked softly. Asha put her hand up to decline the handkerchief, smiling politely through tears.

“I just don’t know if I can do it.”

Josephine’s face turned stern.

“Of course you can,” she said, almost declared. “Look how much you’ve already done. All of us are behind you, Inquisitor. You are never alone in this fight.”

* * *

Asha sat stood by the fire, numb, her arms crossed tight to her chest. She heard the door clack as someone on the other side tried to open it, and then three loud bangs. The door came flying open nearly coming off at the hinges, and Bull stormed in looking furious.

“Kadan!” he growled angrily, walking towards her like a mountain.

She turned slightly, but before she could open her arms, he’d wrapped his around her. His cheek rested on the top of her head, and he sighed.

“Don’t do that,” he scolded. “Don’t ever send me ahead, and then take that long to follow.”

She was crying again, eyes wet on his chest. His chest rumbled as he exhaled, and he wrapped around her tighter. They hadn’t properly seen each other since she fell out of the rift at the fortress with Alistair. Hawke, however, was not so lucky. That would haunt her forever, she thought. She would see it every time she looked at Varric, every time she ever heard the word 'Champion' or 'Kirkwall.'

“How can I keep doing this?” she hiccuped, “Why does everyone keep putting their lives in my hands?”

His lips on her ear, she felt his every breath.

“Kadan, I would not trust anyone more than you with my life. With anyone’s,” he said. “You are the only reason all of us aren’t already dead, or infected with red lyrium, wishing we were. If it weren’t for you, my Chargers would be dead, everyone I consider a friend here would be dead, and nothing would be worth living for.”

He straightened up her head to face him, wiping tears from her face and staring her down.

“I could have done more,” she whimpered.

“I _love_ you, Kadan. I think you’re a damn miracle. Don’t ever tell me you haven’t done enough.”

They stood for a long while, pressed up against each other. Outside, the sky was darkening as a storm rolled in. Heavy rain pelted against the windows, forming puddles on the balcony. Bull watched it, rubbing her back gently, listening to her breathing slowly return to normal and her hiccups and stuttered inhales stop. How could she ever think she wasn’t enough?

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, sitting her down. They both knew how sleep deprived she was - how they both were.

He slipped her boots off, marveling at her tiny little feet - even if they were average sized for a human woman - and undid her belt with steady hands. He didn’t stop until she was completely naked except for her smalls. He kissed along her arm, around the mark on her hand, the thing that started it all.

That must have been hard for him, she thought. That thing on her hand was related to demons, the one thing Bull openly feared. Still, he kissed around it. If it was on her skin, he loved it. It was part of his Kadan.

Something in her wanted to smile, but she was far too drained for anything but keeping her eyes half open. He lifted her favourite silky nightgown over her, holding her hands as her arms went through the short sleeves. Her hand found its way to his face, fingers stroking across the hard surface of his scars.

“Nobody has ever cared for me like you do,” she whispered. He leant into her hand and rested his own on her thighs.

“It’s my duty, Kadan,” he said, “I will always take care of you.”

“Don’t feel obligated,” she joked, even through her misery. He smirked, standing up and going for the buckles keeping his harness on.

“If I didn’t want to look after you, I wouldn’t.”

He set his harness down, then his belt, then his boots. Half way through unbuttoning his pants he lifted the duvet over her and tucked her in, her tiny little body barely taking up space on her giant bed. He watched her with loving eyes. “I’ve never wanted to take care of anyone before. Besides Krem, but that’s different. I’ve never wanted to… be with someone, not like I want to be with you.”

She held his hand briefly, adoring him in every way.

Once he was done with his pants he crawled in beside her, naked, but he rarely slept any other way. He was going to leave her be, let her stretch out and get comfortable on the better portion of the bed, but as soon as he lied down she was up close to him, arm over his chest. Her fingers twitched, she was still shaking a little.

She blinked the blur from her eyes and saw through it the way he was smiling at her. Pride, love, probably both.

“You’re just so little and powerful,” he said softly. “You’re like my personal hurricane.”

“And you’re a big teddy bear.”

Resting her head on his shoulder, there was a long, quiet pause. The only thing either of them could hear outside of their breathing was the heavy rain.

“You look like a child when you rub your eyes and yawn like that.”

Suddenly, it was a competition.

“When you yawn you sound like an actual bear.”

He looked proud of himself.

“You sneeze pretty cute, too.”

“Last time you sneezed everybody shat themselves,” she chuckled. How did he do this? How was she on the floor crying a moment ago, and now laughing. But it was true, his sneeze matched his size.

He rolled to his side, his horn between the bedhead and the mattress. She shuffled up closer, arm going over his neck, lips so close to his.

“Kadan,” he said simply. She never got sick of that word, or how easily it rolled off his tongue. She knew that every time he said it it was just a little ‘I love you.’

“I don’t have a word for you,” she said, pressing her lips to his. As soon as she broke off, he followed, the second kiss just as blissful. Her heart flipped in her chest. Half asleep kisses, savage kisses, whatever they were, he was talented.

“You’re going to have to think of one.”

A third kiss.

“How about ‘hunk’?” she suggested, “Because you’re so irresisti-Bull.”

He laughed before he could kiss her again.

“That’s fucking terrible.”

“Terri-Bull...” Asha added. He laughed even harder, the noise of it a blessing.

“Bull, when we passed an owl-statue-thing you said ‘owl you doing.’”

He seemed smug about it. Fourth kiss.

“And you laughed,” he said, “You’re a woman of my own heart.”

Fifth kiss.

Although tears were still wet on her cheeks, she was smiling into him.

They lied together listening to the rain on the windows and the grumbles of the thunder. The sound of each lightning strike reminded Bull of her, and probably always would. When he heard that snap of lightning in battle, even if he didn’t see it, he knew someone’s life had just ended. Damn, it was hot.

She rolled onto her back and lifted her hand up above them both, the green mark in her palm pulsing with energy nobody quite understood. Bull rested his cheek on her shoulder and watched it. He’d never really seen it this well before. It seemed irrelevant, as odd as that may be.

“I wish I could take it off,” she said.

Her hand turned into a fist, her fingers brushing up against it, before opening again. She sighed.

“After what we learnt in the Fade, I guess all this crap is lucky,” he said.

She looked to him.

“It doesn’t feel lucky.”

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, trapping her willingly under his arm. She breathed in his scent and almost began crying again. He could feel it coming on as if her pain was shared with him, and put a finger under her jaw to lift her lips to his.

Her lips tingled the way they did the first time they ever kissed.

He groaned feverishly, parting his lips from hers. It wasn’t just him that had a talent for kissing.

He watched her eyelids droop and open slowly. It was so obvious she was trying to stay awake.

“When I fell out of that rift… when I came out of the Fade…” she started. He ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to relax her. She sighed. “I thought that when I came out, maybe it would kill me. Maybe seeing you, Dorian and Varric run ahead without me was the last time I’d see any of you at all.”

Bull grunted quietly, but deeply.

“We were out there, staring at that rift,” he said. “You don’t know how hard I was fucking praying that you’d come out alive.”

She smiled slightly, eyes drifting close.

“Dorian was practically pulling me away from that rift, telling me that you’d be okay,” he explained. “I normally would have believed him, but you were taking so long…”

“Then you caught me.”

When Asha fell from the rift and landed on her feet, hand rising to close the damned thing, everything in her was weak. When she fell to the ground Bull was running to her, and in the gaze of all those Wardens, he picked her up and leant her onto him so she could stand, his lips at her ear breathing harshly. He said nothing.

“I hate that you have to see me like this,” she whispered into him, warming up under the blankets and wrapped in his arms.

“Shhh...” he scolded her, fingers walking up her back. She huffed in amusement, the last thing she did before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to comment and say what they'd like to see more of in the oncoming chapters, you're absolutely welcome to! Just give me some prompts and I might write it :)  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr: www.sickandgifted.tumblr.com


	23. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitching tents inside a tent ayyy

Bull nudged Asha on the shoulder, watching her quietly snore. As peaceful and gorgeous as she was lying there beside him, her hand wrapped around his penis was becoming a problem.

“Asha… Kadan… wake up,” he whispered. She groaned, stretching and rolling off her back to face him.

“What?”

“Your hand.”

She was suddenly aware of being in a tent, along with her hand under the sheets wrapped around him loosely, fingers stretching downwards over his morning wood. She laughed quietly and removed her hand, curling her arm up in between them.

“Sorry.”

He snickered shook his head, one eyebrow quirking upwards cheekily.

“I didn’t say Katoh.”

She grinned up at him and slid her hand past his chest and up to his neck, bringing him down to her and firmly holding him to her lips. She took the lead in the kiss, taking it slow as her tongue teased him. She could feel on her arm the way his pulse sped up immensely, his muscles tensing.

She watched his expression the entire way while her hand drifted downwards over his chest, then stomach, and stopped right above his erection.

He growled, lip twitching.

“Fucking tease.”

She nodded, bringing one of her legs over his and resting it between them. He didn’t know if it was just the motion of her breathing or something she was doing on purpose, but she was definitely grinding very lightly onto his thigh.

“Asha…” he said in an almost warning voice.

“What is it?” she smirked, her hand finally getting low enough to wrap around him once more. This time she stroked, each fingertip giving him a different set of chills and sensation.

His eyes closed at the touch of her lips, their tongues meeting again. He wanted to say something dirty - he knew how she loved that - but she was relentless with her kisses, and being breathless didn’t help him speak.

He raised his arm to hold her but she lifted her head.

“It’s all for you,” she said with that gorgeous smile. He settled for resting his hand on her ass and let her go about her ways, squeezing him, stroking him, bringing him gradually closer and closer to the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and he breathed erratically onto her cheek.

She was watching her handy work. Literally handy. Her face… so proud. He knew that nothing turned her on like knowing she was turning _him_ on.

He groaned, his hips shifting. She was so fucking good at this.

He worked it out. She definitely was doing that grinding thing on his leg on purpose. She wanted it just as much. He couldn’t let her deny herself that pleasure.

“You can’t let me have all the fun,” he grinned, moving his face in the crook of her neck and nibbling at her skin. She moaned slightly. Speaking only made her more stubborn about it. She was going to get him off, and he was going to love it.

Her hand sped up, so soft but rough enough to get him going. She was always just that little bit rough, in everything she did.

He bit into his lip, which she could feel on the sensitive skin of her neck. She could feel everything - his hot, rapid breaths, his tensing jaw, his stubble brushing and tickling against her.

Just before he was about to topple over the edge, her hand became excruciatingly slow. He hissed into her neck as he came, toes curling and knee rising involuntarily. He grunted with pleasure, rugged and deep like a savage animal, and then moaned, slower and quieter.

When he opened his eye she looked to him, smiling while her hand kept on going. Bull groaned again into his bitten tongue and smiled back, lying down completely again and enjoying the moment. His stomach rose and fell as he fought to catch his breath. She really could take it out of him, barely any effort required on her behalf.

“Good morning, Bull,” she sighed, releasing him and resting her hand on his stomach, patting it twice. He smiled as he rolled his head back, amazed.

“What about you?” he shook his head slightly, “No love for my Kadan?”

She kissed his scarred cheek.

“I’m sure you can repay me.”

His low chuckle was enough to make her want it right then and there.

“I can definitely do that.”


	24. Poets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha and Bull exchange friendly letters while they're apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING AN ASSIGNMENT ON CARING FOR BIRDS

Bull was out for a while, on ‘important business’ he said sarcastically, just before he said it was really just some personal business Krem wanted to get done. Bull said it that would only take about a week. Asha didn’t bother asking about it, and she respected Krem a great deal, and didn’t want to pry into what he kept personal.

“Tiny sent you a letter,” Varric said with his friendly smile, sitting beside Asha at the table he’d claimed as his. Her brow furrowed with fear.

“That’s not like him to write letters,” she said, taking the letter and opening the seal.

“I’ve got to say, I was tempted to open it before giving it to you.”

Asha gave a sly smirk.

“If I find that you’ve written a book about us, I won’t be impressed.”

Varric chuckled and leant back comfortably on his big dwarven chair.

“Trust me, I have no idea how that works with you two, and I don’t intend to try and write about it.”

“Good,” Asha smiled, unfolding the paper. Before she read a word of it she saw the poorly drawn sketch at the bottom and burst into laughter. Maker, she was relieved. She was worried for a moment that it would be serious, but seeing his little sketches depicting them doing it against a wall, she knew it would be rather the opposite.

“What is it?” Varric inquired, raising an eyebrow. Asha just looked at him and shook her head.

“Bull,” she answered.

She looked back at his bold handwriting, and reveled in the imagery of him trying to write with a tiny human quill.

 _“My Dear Kadan”_ was the first thing she read, and already her heart swirled inside her chest. But then she realised what it was, a little bolder than the rest, in the top-middle of the page. It was a title. Oh, Maker.

 

_“I lie awake in my tent this night,_

_Feeling empty when I cannot hold you tight._

_Your head not on my shoulder,_

_My hand not on your breast,_

_Without you, Kadan,_

_I find it hard to rest._

_I love you and your tits,_

_So bouncy and round,_

_I love your freckled ass,_

_And your whiney sex sounds._

_P.s_

_I’m not a poet.”_

 

And then there was the sketch, which she found just as funny all over again. Asha was in tears laughing, one hand covering her mouth. Varric simply watched, thinking about all the awful things that could be written on that page. Dirty, most likely, the way she was blushing.

“He’s a fucking idiot,” she cackled, wiping her eyes. Dorian walked out from the door near the table, the one that went through Solas’s area up to the library.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said, putting one hand on the back of a chair and leaning forward. “What are you giggling at?”

“Tiny sent her a message,” Varric said, nodding towards the paper. Dorian grinned.

“I see.”

He stepped to Asha’s side and bent down to read it. Varric couldn’t help himself, and scurried out of his chair and beside Asha too.

“If the Tevinter gets to read it, so do I,” he said.

“Naughty!” Dorian declared with a wicked smile across his face. Asha knew for a fact that Bull wouldn’t care who read the stupid letter. He was a proud man for having her to himself, and it was no secret the poetry wasn’t supposed to be romantic and well written. Asha didn’t mind either, it was hysterical.

“Andraste’s ass,” Varric laughed, “I might have to quit writing, I can never top this.”

Dorian patted Asha’s shoulder.

“Good for you,” he said, “It’s kind of sweet in a… _Bull_ kind of way.”

Asha couldn’t agree more.

* * *

She sat up in bed, staring out the window. She’d forgotten - since she was regularly sharing her bed with a giant horned man - how cold the other side of the bed got. It was so hollow without him, and she wondered briefly if what he said in the letter about finding it hard to rest was something he too felt, and wasn’t just a joke.

All she could think about was that letter, and she definitely wasn’t going to get rid of it. Inside the top drawer of her bedside table it sat in its envelope, ready for her to read whenever she felt down. Maybe she’d recite it to him once he came back, just for a laugh.

She wandered over to her desk wrapped in her coat, smirking at the idea she had for writing something back. She wasn’t going to, but the idea of him reading it alone was too much to resist.

Carefully she sat down and with magic ignited the candle beside her.

 _“Dearest Ox Man”_ she started at the top of the letter, smiling like a child.  _“Your lovely poem was so emotional and brought tears to my eyes. I have never read anything to beautifully written.”_

She knew he’d get a laugh out of that. Lower down on the page she pondered her own dirty poem. The idea came to her, and she cringed at how awful it was. Perfect.

 

_“I love your giant cock,”_

 

Maker, this was going to be horrific.

 

_“When it’s hard as a rock,_

_And I love your winning smile,_

_And the way you drive me wild._

_When you’re in between my legs,_

_When I’m putty in your hands,_

_When I’m tied up to the bed,_

_Bound with leather bands._

_The bed is cold and empty,_

_And doesn’t smell like your ass,_

_I’m talking about that time you farted,_

_and pulled the duvet over my head you asshole._

_P.S_

_I’m not a poet either.”_

 

She laughed into her arm while drawing a little picture at the bottom before folding the paper on itself, slipping it into an envelope far too fancy for what it held. She’d have to tell Josephine not to read it before she had it sent.

* * *

Krem, looking weary, passed over a letter to Bull.

“From the Inquisitor,” he said casually.

“Thanks, Krem,” Bull said with a nonchalant grin on his face. He knew she’d send one back. It was just like her.

Krem walked away, leaving Bull to open the letter with fingers far too big. He smirked at the formal swirls on the edges of the envelope, probably meant to send letters to nobles and empresses and such.

He unfolded the letter and started from the top. Fuck - it was great. He was laughing loudly at the last lines, guts hurting, only made worse by the sketch. It was him, muscles impossibly huge, flexing in front of a stick figure Asha with little love hearts above her head and a shocked expression. Bull snorted, folding it back up and tucking it into his belt.

“What are you laughing at, Chief?” Dalish asked. He shrugged.

“Nothing.”

 


	25. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull gets back after reading some smutty poetry.

Asha stood at the front doors of Skyhold’s main hall looking down on the new sparring ring. Two of Cullen’s new recruits were training, looking fairly awkward even to Asha, a mage.

Bull had just returned, and from in front of the tavern, he waved to her. She gestured for him to follow, smirking, and turned to go to her quarters. He jogged quickly after her, leaving everything he held to Krem, who rolled his eyes.

By the time she got to the door leading up to her room he was right behind her, and before they’d even spoken he knew what that playful grin meant. _Race you to the top._

She led, taking the steps two at a time, him taking them by three, laughing at each other the entire way. Right before she reached out to her door handle, he grabbed her ass, getting a high pitched yelp out of her, before he threw her over his shoulder and opened the door himself.

“That’s not fair!” she yelled, clawing into his back frightfully, but fully aware that he would never ever drop her. He laughed smugly, closing the door behind them and walking those few extra steps up into what could now be called their room instead of just hers.

“I loved your poetry, Kadan,” he said as she drummed on his ass. He pulled her over and dropped her on her back on the bed, grabbing her feet as her legs came up and resting them on his chest.

“Yours was pretty good, too,” she smirked up at him, lying on her back, arms stretched out on either side. Her toes wiggled under his hands, the ticklish space under her feet being massaged gently.

“If I remember correctly...” he said as one hand took both her feet easily, the other venturing down to his belt. He pulled the paper out and flicked it open. _“I love your cock, when it’s hard as a rock,”_ he read.

He said it with so much emotion as if it were the chant or something. She laughed hysterically, the words she wrote sounding even worse coming from him.

 _“I love your winning smile, and the way you drive me wild,”_ he continued while she cackled, trying to get her feet out of his grip. _“When you’re between my legs, when I’m putty in your hands,”_ Maker, his amused smile was almost as hot as his sex smile. _“When I’m tied up to the bed, bound with leather bands.”_

She waited for that final verse, her very favourite.

 _“The bed is cold and empty, and doesn’t smell like your ass, I’m talking about that time you farted,”_ he started to laugh, _“and pulled the duvet over my head you asshole.”_ He folded the paper within his fingers and sighed dramatically. “How romantic.”

He spread her legs by her feet, still tight in his hands, and crawled down on top of her, discarding the letter beside them.

“My winning smile, huh?” he smirked, purposely raising an eyebrow, sarcastically trying to look sexy. She put her hands on his cheeks, still quietly giggling at how he’d read her poem. It was still the worst thing she’d ever written, and probably the best thing he’d ever read. It was quite suited to his taste.

“Yes, Bull,” she grinned, “I love your smile.”

His nostrils flared slightly as he let out a relaxed sigh through his nose, lowering himself so that their stomachs met, but light enough that he didn’t crush her. It wouldn’t be hard.

“So you didn’t just say it so you’d rhyme?” he joked, “Your smile is pretty cute, too.”

He said it like a confession, a finger tapping over the little scar on her chin. Scars had never been ‘cute’ to Bull, but neither had freckles, until Asha.

“It occurred to me, Boss,” he said, running his fingers through her hair and admiring how soft she kept it. “There’ve been people complimenting my muscles or my horns or some shit, but nobody’s ever told me I have a nice smile.”

“I like those, too.”

She pulled him down to kiss him, slow and meaningful. Another time in which Bull really felt loved, more by her than anyone he’d ever met. The way her fingers travelled up his neck, how she held onto him, how she adored him even in her movements. He could only hope he gave the same message back when he touched her.

“I love you, Kadan,” he whispered into her lips, almost like the words forced themselves out by themselves. “I love you so much.”

Asha’s heart danced in her chest, aching for him in ways that weren’t sexual, but loving. He saw her gleeful smile, her lips twitching as she tried to speak.

“You big ass,” she muttered, “you make me feel sick when you say stuff like that.”

He tilted his head, devilish smirk on his freshly kissed lips.

“Should I make you feel _better?_ ” he offered, lowering his head down towards her belly. She thought she knew exactly what he was about to do, right up until he lifted her shirt, pressed his face up against her belly, and blew a raspberry just above her navel, shaking his head.

She cried out with laughter, trying to push him away by the horns, but stubbornly he stayed in place, and the end of the noise turned into his own laughter.

He lifted his head and saw her lying there, head back, laughing so hard that she made no sound.

“You’re evil!” she declared in a wheeze as she rolled onto her side with her hands covering the wet, red mark he’d left on her belly.

“No escaping!” he growled, caging her under his arms and going for the ear. He took her earlobe in his mouth, making her squirm. She pushed him off and onto her stomach trying to avoid him, but it only made him more determined.

“Come here,” he said in a low tone, barely audible. He pressed himself against her ass and touched his nose to the crook of her neck. She gasped as he rolled his hips in a way that she could feel his cock between her cheeks, the only thing between them layers of cloth.

He lifted his face slightly, hot breath brushing up against her blushing ear.

“You okay, Kadan?” he teased, pressing himself further against her. He took her wrists and bound them with his own hands above her head. She nodded, cheek tight on her shoulder. She looked so innocent and scared, shiny golden eyes fearful but wanting.

“Maker’s balls…” she sighed.

“Hey, they’re not the balls you should be thinking about right now,” Bull grinned into her ear, rolling his hips forward just a little. She laughed quietly, eyebrow raising to him as she raised her ass against him in return.

He tilted his head again, this time pouting, in a way that only asked ‘are you going to act on that?’

Before she had the chance to say anything, he slid his body down hers, hands stroking right down her sides. She felt his lips at the small of her back as he kissed downwards until his teeth were clamped on the waist of her pants.

“Bull…” she whimpered, but the sound of his name on her lips just made him hold her tighter. There’d be red finger marks on her hips later.

He pulled her pants down her ass with his teeth, and from there took them off with one hand, casually dropping them on the ground.

With hands on her thighs he guided her ass upwards until she was on all fours, most of her weight on her arms which were crossed under her head. He could do anything to her the way she was, and instead he did nothing but feel.

His hands explored her ass, and even though she had no idea the distance between his face and her, she could still feel his breath.

She swayed herself, grasping onto the bedsheets in anticipation. He smacked it, a tiny whimper escaping her lips. The smack wasn’t at all painful, only enough to make her jiggle a little.

He made a long moaning kind of noise, and that’s when she felt his nose press between her cheeks, his tongue following. Spread and under his complete control, she shivered.

“Ah-” she huffed, back tensing. His tongue fiddled, slow and gentle over her, parting her lips. He sucked, licked, lapped - perfectly. She was coming undone, involuntarily swaying back and forth and incidentally grinding herself on his expert tongue.

She shuddered, clenching and trying to get away. He didn’t allow it. He held her tighter, hooking his arms around her thighs and pulling her tighter to him, his mouth relentless. She screamed into her arm as she felt herself get closer and closer, the tip of his tongue assaulting her clit with ruthless determinationn.

“Bull!” he heard her muffled cry. He fucking loved that sound. He grinned, feeling her come on his tongue.

One final smack on her ass and he let her go, watching her topple forward with her legs pressed together.

Lying on the bed with nothing on her lower half, catching her breath, she was extraordinary.

“Something wrong, Kadan?” he asked teasingly.

“How did that even happen?” she laughed breathlessly, covering her reddened face. He laughed proudly at himself, such a sinister sound she enjoyed far too much. “One moment I was racing up the stairs, next I’m here.”

“Blood magic,” Bull said, grabbing her and pulling her back off from the bed. She was resisting at first until she landed heavily onto his chest. Her arms swung around him and loosely hung at his waist while he rubbed her back gently.

“This was your repayment for that night in the tent, right?” she joked.

“Might as well be,” he shrugged, “I mean, I had every intention of eating you from behind as soon as I got back.”

Asha slapped him hard on the back, as funny as she found it.

“I’ll take it.”

“I know,” he growled, “As long as I’m around, you’ll be taking it.”


	26. Snoring Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippets of adorableness for you uwu

Bull sat with his feet on Asha’s desk, thick arms crossed. He looked exhausted.

Moving his feet off so she could sit on his lap, she kissed his forehead. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder to watch her do whatever important people did at their big desks.

“Urgent Inquisitor stuff?” he yawned. They’d only just gotten dressed. Or at least, as dressed as they’d get when nobody else was around.

“Josie had some shit for me to read, so…” Asha went to explain, flicking through envelopes.

“No dirty poetry?” he smirked.

Asha snickered, her back warm on his chest.

“Unfortunately, it’s seen as unprofessional to send rhyming smut to the influential figures of Thedas.”

“At least that means I’m the only one that gets them,” he smiled.

“Oh, you never know, I might send some to… Solas or something. That would really freak him out.”

Bull laughed into her shoulder.

“Could you imagine Solas opening up a letter thinking it was important and getting something about his dick?”

They laughed together, Asha rubbing his arm which was rested along her belly. The feeling of him there was beyond comforting.

“I can’t even imagine him naked,” she shook her head, crinkling her nose in disgust. “I wouldn’t want to, either.”

Bull was overtired, a little too worn down from their usual adventures. His ankle had been playing up and everything. Luckily, today they’d be spending all day at Skyhold. Nothing too important needed to be done where either he or Asha had to be there. A day off, or as close to a day off they could have. He closed his eye and drifted into daydreaming with his nose at her ear. The only thing he could hear was Leliana’s messenger birds outside and the rustling of paper in Asha’s hands. All he could feel was her body moving as she breathed, and it was putting him to sleep. He could not remember a time he had been more relaxed.

Bull put one arm on the desk and made a grabbing motion. Gladly, silently, she intertwined her fingers within his. Content, his eye shut once more. No words needed to be said.

He ended up falling asleep with his head on her shoulder, quietly snoring at her ear while she read.

If someone had have told her before all of this that a Qunari mercenary with one eye and eight (whole) fingers would be one of her only sources of comfort in the times to come, she would have laughed. But here he was, wrapped around her like a snoring blanket, rubbing her hand in his sleep.


	27. Chilly Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut!

Bull knew from just watching her when they were away from Skyhold that Asha hadn’t seen as much of the world as him. It seemed trivial until he started noticing the way she stood in the rain or admired the landscape of the Western Approach. All that time in the circle, and she’d never experienced the world like he had. She was like a bird that’d never seen the open sky.

Morning came and she was snuggled in against him, breathing gently against his side, fingers twitching on his skin while she dreamt. He smiled to himself watching snow fall down at the windows, coating the balcony with a thick blanket of white.

“Kadan…” he whispered, nudging her awake. Her golden eyes flickered open and she yawned, stretching both arms over him and crawling onto his belly like an affectionate cat.

“It’s too earlyyyy,” she whined.

“Asha, look out the window.”

She rolled her head to the side to see the window, noticing the snow right away.

“Oh, shit,” she blabbered, suddenly awake. She sat up, accidentally letting her night gown fall below her breasts and giving Bull the view of a lifetime.

“Good morning, ladies,” he cooed, slipping his hand under them and bouncing them playfully. She glared at him with a wicked smile.

“Do you mind?”

“...Do you?”

She grinned, climbing up his body and grabbing him by the cheeks to hold him into her kiss. His hands lifted from the bed and held her, smooth skin under his fingertips, happy to venture up her gown and lift it over her head. She didn’t protest, only lifting her arms to let him take it off.

She sat on him, straddling him, perky nipples in the chilly air. He tilted his head and pulled her closer as he sat up, kissing the valley between her breasts, up and up until he was at her neck.

“You’re so fucking hot, Kadan,” he whispered right before she felt his tongue against her skin. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You getting a bit frisky in the morning?” she joked, pressing her chest forward.

 _“Mmmm,”_ he groaned lowly, “ _you’re_ the one that kissed _me_.”

She pushed him back down against his pillow and planted a fiercely passionate kiss onto his wanting lips. The noise he made - _Maker…_

She shimmied herself downwards on his belly until she was on top of his dick, nothing in between them, and smirked menacingly up at him.

“You’re the one that sleeps naked.”

He nodded, hands resting on her hips and grinding her forward over himself.

“If it means this...”

She lifted her ass up, grabbing him from under her, already hard in her hand. He watched her with awe on his face as she aimed, sinking down onto him slowly, her eyes shut, but not after a few playful strokes.

_“Aah…”_

It was a tiny breathless moan, her head rolling back and lips parting.

“You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , just fucking _use me_.”

He held tight onto her hips as they rolled, his fingers massaging her ass forward and back, _right there, right there…_

She dropped her head forward, watching his flaring nostrils and gritted teeth as she rode him harder and harder until he was finding it hard to keep his breathing steady.

“Come on, come _on,_ ” he growled. His fingernails dug into her skin, the shiver of pain encouraging her further, making her weak in the arms and stomach. Butterflies in her chest.

She could have gotten off on his noises alone, the little grunts he made every time she slipped down his shaft and rolled her hips forward. Again, again, again, each time the pressure building inside them both. Hearts racing, Asha was coming to a close, her little motions erratic.

_“Oh, M-Maker,”_

“Ride me, Inquisitor,” Bull breathed, baring his teeth as she sped up. The way her body moved, how she rocked and bucked and _whined_ , he was going to have to give in. “Fuck!” he grunted, lifting his hips up into her and forcing a little squeak from her lips.

“I’m going to…” she huffed, just as Bull put his hand on her hip, thumb coming down to rub her into her climax. She leant back, face screwed up in anticipation for the building ecstasy, her hand over his just to feel the rapid but smooth motions of his thumb on her clit.  

She shook once, every muscle in her body tensing for a moment, her breath still. Bull followed after, a loud grunt reverberating throughout his chest.

_“Inquisitor?”_

Asha slammed herself down onto Bull’s front the moment she heard that foreign voice, arms folding over her breasts, Bull’s arms wrapping over her back as if to protect her from whatever it was. She could feel the warmth of his liquid on her belly.

“Fuck off!” Bull shouted. Solas was at the top of the steps, looking terrified. “Get out!”

Solas ran to the door and started pulling at the handle rapidly.

“Oh - really?” he growled, “the door locked.”

“How did you even lock it!?” Asha nearly screamed, her cheeks turning bright red. “Solas!”

“Sera!” he shouted, slamming his fist on the door. On the other side, Sera was cackling like a maniac. She’d slipped her hand inside, triggered the lock, and shut it on him. Some kind of rogue trick.

“SERA!” Asha screamed, “STOP IT!”

All it did was make Sera laugh harder.

“They were doing it!” she cried out in victory, “Yes!”

“Open the door, Sera!” Solas growled in a low, threatening voice that Sera didn’t care for. He turned back to Asha momentarily before hiding his face again. “I’m sorry, she told me you had something to see us about!”

“Why would you believe her?” Asha snapped. The door finally came open, Sera running down the stairs laughing so loudly at herself she probably couldn’t hear Solas behind her, threatening to end her life.

The door slammed.

Neither of them spoke until the sound of Sera’s unique laughter and Solas’s elven threats had faded off into silence.

“For fuck’s sake,” Bull’s voice rumbled, “we’re going to have to start putting a sock on the door.”

“Bull, Solas saw me naked,” Asha said in disgust.

“Did he see these?” Bull asked, cupping her breasts and sitting her back up.

“Really?” Asha sighed, “Solas walking in on us wasn’t a complete boner-killer?”

Bull laughed.

“Asha, you’re on top of me, naked, and you’re asking me if I’m not turned on?” he said. She smirked, the redness on her face far from fading. “You look like a fucking tomato.”

His hands came up to cup her cheeks but she threw them away, giggling. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, rolling her onto her back and pinning her down.

“Your legs are twitching,” he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek. She turned to kiss him on the lips, tugging by the lip with her tongue. He groaned, the vibrations of his booming voice on her skin.

“We should probably get out of bed,” she breathed.

“You should probably sit on my face later, too.”

* * *

Asha skulked slowly into Solas’s room, one foot awkwardly in front of the other as she tried to be discreet. Solas looked up at her briefly, but couldn’t keep eye contact, and tried to casually keep his eyes on whatever was on his desk.

“Inquisitor,” he acknowledged.

“I’m going to be honest,” Asha said, “what did you see?”

“All I had to,” Solas answered in a monotone voice, as if he wasn’t pushing back embarrassment and a bit of disgust.

She took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You… did you see my, uh…”

“I won’t speak of it, Inquisitor,” Solas said. “But I request that you go speak to Sera.”

He finally brought his eyes up to hers. He was furious, no doubt.

“What did she say?” Asha asked in a wobbly voice.

“She told me you had some important news on the Anchor,” he shook his head. “I suppose that wasn’t the case.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Asha frowned, eyes widening a little in amazement. She couldn’t believe that he’d fallen for that. Maybe from anyone else, but not Sera. That little shit. She was going to get a boot right up her little elven ass for that trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to those who wanted so see Solas walk in on something he wished he hadn't. c:


	28. Warm Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short piece of fluff uwu

Suledin Keep was now under the control of the Inquisition, thanks to Asha.

Asha was quiet, curled up in a thick fur blanket that smelled of firewood, keeping to herself inside her tent while she read a book. Bull opened the flap and poked his head in, catching a horn and awkwardly trying to get it loose.

“Warm enough, Kadan?” he asked, smiling as he went to lie down on his side of the makeshift bed. People were used to their relationship now, and nobody thought much of it when they shared a tent. Except Sera, who teased that the cold nights weren’t the only reason Bull was welcome inside that tiny space.

He hit the ground with a grunt and pulled her over to him with rough hands, throwing the blanket over them both. She giggled when she fell onto him, wrapped inside his arms.

“I lost my page!” she scolded him.

“Oh _nooo,_ ” he whined sarcastically, nuzzling into her ear.

“You’re an asshole,” she smiled, pulling the blankets up around her neck so there was no draft down her back.

“You love me,” he whispered, exhausted.

“I do,” She sighed in defeat, rubbing the back of his head softly and massaging at the sensitive base of his horns. He groaned slightly, causing her heart to jump. She loved how his breathing changed at her touch and how she could feel it on her body, no way for him to hide it.

“You’ve got a big ol’ crush on me,” Bull grinned, eye still shut.

“What do you mean I have a crush on you?” she mumbled, “We’re in a committed relationship.”

“Who has a big crush on Iron Bull?” he chimed, “Asha does.”

“You’re delirious,” she laughed, jokingly placing a hand on his forehead to check for a fever. His eye opened, genuinely happy just to her there, her face hanging over his.

“You’re thinking about kissing me,” he said cutely, even if he was a great hulking Qunari.

“You’re a good mind reader,” she said.

That fucking lopsided grin on his face would be the death of her. It was so attractive, and he knew it, too. He ran his fingers up through her hair, moving it from her face, and felt her lower her lips down onto his. Within seconds she had lost her breath, her heart racing.

“How do you do that?” she whispered, chest heaving.

“Do what?”

“Make me all light and tingly in my chest,” she answered, the sheer contact of their lips together being enough. He chuckled, leaving sleepy kisses on her, knowing what it did to her only making it more enjoyable. Truth be told, he felt it, too. Nobody kissed like she did.

Her hands found his pointed ears, one hand venturing further up to where his eyepatch tied to his horn. She loosened it, keeping him occupied with kisses unintentionally becoming more and more heated. He lifted his head for her as she took the patch off, never keeping his lips away from hers for more than a second. Not until she lifted her face from his and stroked along his cheek underneath his ruined eye.

“C’mon, Kadan…” he said quietly. “You don’t have to _stare_ at it.”

“Bull, I love every inch of you. Seeing your eye is just like putting the last piece of a puzzle together.”

“Every inch?” he teased, hips rising up under her so she could feel so obviously he was half hard.

“Every inch,” she nodded, sleepy kisses continuing on. She fell asleep with her lips tingling and her ear over his heart, the steady beating of it like a lullaby.


	29. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull takes Vivienne's advice. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be smut until it suddenly was, Maker forgive me.

“Dear, you’re far less intimidating to your enemies when you’re staring at the Inquisitor with hearts in your eyes.”

Bull was suddenly aware of Vivienne and that that he was, in fact, watching Asha from a distance while she was discussing something with Cullen. It was hard to miss her - those little hands, those charming lips, a body he could torture with pleasure until it was quivering and begging for mercy.

“I have _one_ eye, ma’am.” Bull corrected her. She smirked, standing beside him to watch the Inquisitor.

“You have proven me wrong, Iron Bull,” she said, brushing down the wrinkles in her clothes. “I sincerely thought you were only interested in Lady Trevelyan for sexual pleasure.”

Bull side-eyed her, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m a romantic guy, you know,” he grumbled. “The sexual pleasure is just the reward.”

She sighed, scowling at him disapprovingly and ripping the smirk from his face.

“Hey, I don’t actually think of it like that. I mean… _her_ like that,” he said defensively. He accidentally made their whole relationship seem one sided and shallow - which was the complete opposite of the truth.

“You’re not making things any better, dear.”

“I know,” he growled.

There was a long pause in which Bull had something rattling around in his brain. The only way he could go about this was sarcasm.

“So, what would you suggest?”

“To be romantic?” Vivienne asked, suddenly obnoxiously smug. “I thought you were the romantic one.”

Bull bit onto the inside of his cheek, wondering how to go about it.

“Alright, say I’m asking for advice.”

“Why would you ask for advice, dear?” she kept on with her smugness.

“Well, you’re female. You know her. You’re a… mage.”

“Her being a mage has no relation to what she likes romantically, Iron Bull,” she smiled, “But we have to start somewhere. How many dates have you been on?”

He pressed his lips together and let his eyes wander from Vivienne.

“Ah… none.” he admitted, “Except for that time in the Winter Palace, but I, uh… I s’pose you saw that one.”

“That grease never came out of her sleeve, dear. How could I forget?” Vivienne remarked, bringing his eye back to her. “So, you’ve never been on a date? How about buying her dinner?”

“I brought her a whole roast chicken!” he said, one hand waving out from where he had them crossed. It was supposed to be a joke, but Vivienne rarely saw the funny side to that sort of thing.

“Stop being stupid, dear,” she sighed, “Come to me when she’s asking for a nice dress. She looks best in black and gold.”

With that, Madame Vivienne was gone. Bull chuckled, walking towards his Kadan in the distance. Here he was thinking Vivienne knew Asha, up until she suggested she might want a dress. Clearly, she hadn’t seen how quickly she took the one from the Winter Palace off once she got home. The only dress she wore was the one she slept in, and that hardly counted.

Once Cullen was gone, Bull walked silently up behind Asha and slapped her ass rather than a simple hello. She turned, a flicker of lightning around her hand, before she saw who it was.

“Oh, sorry.” she smiled. “Hi, Bull.”

“Dinner tonight?” Bull grinned.

Her widening smile was a ‘yes’ on its own.

“I’m asking you out on a date.” he added.

“Sure, Bull.”

She walked by him, playfully patting him in the groin as she left. Bull went to watch her ass while she was walking away, but only saw Vivienne standing on the sidelines, shaking her head.

* * *

Asha sat at a table by herself, thinking about a thousand different things at once. One thing just jumped into another, a chain of stress inducing events. Adamant, Empress Celene, the Trevelyans, Cole’s amulet, rifts opening up—but it always came down to all the people she’d seen die over the past months. They prayed to her, not because she was a god, but because she was their last and only hope.

“Hey, saw you across the tavern,” Bull said, standing next to Asha with two drinks in hand. “I have to say, you have an excellent ass. Is this seat taken?”

Asha raised an eyebrow, smirking in confusion. He took it as a yes, sitting down at the other side of the table and sliding a drink her way.

“Bull?” she mumbled.

“So you know my name,” he interrupted. She shook her head, hiding her smile behind a shy tucking of her hair behind her ear. He was playing a game, and she was going to go along with it. “What’s yours?”

“My name’s Asha,” she said, putting her hand out for him to shake. “I must say, you’re quite the looker.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, shaking her tiny little hand. She’d actually said she had pretty big hands for a human, but he didn’t see it. “Funny, you look a bit like the Inquisitor.”

“I get that a lot,” Asha said, shrugging, “I hear she’s in a relationship with a really handsome Qunari guy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she told me he writes _really_ good poetry,” she joked. He nearly choked on his drink, wiping his mouth as he set it down, letting a little laugh slip by. He was honestly impressed. Only when he walked in did he think about taking the whole ‘first date’ thing a little too literally. Or maybe idiotically. Asha had picked up on it right away, which didn’t surprise him, but what did was how good she was at this little game.

“I wouldn’t guess a Qunari for a poet,” he chuckled, “So, how about I buy you dinner?”

“Sure, why not?” she shrugged, combing her hair back again and fluttering her eyes. “You seem quite charming.”

“As do you.”

He stood, somehow his every motion suggestive, and walked to the bar.

“Hey, how do you know what I want?” she called. _Shit._ He’d fucked up the game.

“Just call it a hunch.” he replied.

When he came back he had two pretty poorly cooked steaks, the best Skyhold’s kitchen could do at the time. At least they weren’t raw.

He set down one in front of each of them, sitting on his chair with a gentle eye looking over her.

“For you, Anna.”

She smirked.

“It’s Asha,” she corrected. He chucked with a fake nervousness.

“Sorry, my mistake.”

“So…” she sighed, twirling her fork around in amongst undercooked vegetables, “…what are your intentions tonight?”

“Well, I’m going to try and not look at your tits the best I can, then hopefully have you ride me into the late hours of the night.”

She snorted, covering her nose in embarrassment. If anyone else had said that to her she would have slapped them, possibly even frozen them to the ground from their knees down.

“We’ll see what happens,” she mumbled, trying to keep from laughing too hard. With his tiny human utensils he cut off large bits of steak, his eye occasionally drifting up to her, catching her attention and making each of them smile. This was a stupid game, and they both knew it.

“So, tell me about yourself, Asha,” he said, lip twitching up at the corner.

“Well, I’m a mage, I specialize in rift magic, I, uh…”

“So, what does that mean?” he encouraged.

“It basically means I can shoot stone fists at assholes from a distance and draw them into the Fade,” she smirked.

“Sounds hot,” he nodded, “But I thought only the Inquisitor could do that shit?”

His eye was saying very clearly and very smugly: _your turn._

“Tell you a secret, ox-man… I _am_ the Inquisitor.”

“No _waaay,_.” he gasped over dramatically, shoving a bit of steak into his mouth. “So you must be going out with that Qunari guy, right?”

“Another secret,” Asha grinned, “I’m going out with _you._ ”

He snorted in laughter and shook his head.

“That was stupid, Bull,” Asha laughed, finding his feet with hers underneath the table.

“I know, but it was funny seeing your reaction,” he said, putting his feet on either side of hers and tucking them together between his ankles. It was the closest thing they’d get to holding hands while they had a steak in front of them.

“Nice flirting by the way. Bluntly asking me if we were having sex tonight.”

He chuckled, picking a bit of meat from his teeth with his tongue.

“It was a genuine question!”

“Stupid question,” she grinned, “of course we are.”

“If you have to know, I asked Vivienne what I should do to be ‘romantic,’” he admitted. She looked up, puzzled.

“You weren’t feeling insecure were you, Bull?”

He twizzled his fork between his fingers nervously.

“Uh, no?”

“Bull, if you’re worried about—”

“It’s just…” he interrupted, looking oddly scared. “I just, uh… never mind.”

Asha rolled her eyes, kicked her boots off and rested her feet on the seat of his chair, the sides of her feet on each of his thighs.

“Bull, tell me what you’re on about. Honestly.”

Distracted by the placement of her feet he looked at his dinner for some kind of answer.

“You deserve more of that girly stuff, the, uh…”

“Romance?” Asha asked, placing her feet precariously close to his bulge.

“Yeah, that.”

“You’re more than good enough at that part,” she smiled reassuringly, one foot sliding right up him through his pants. He twitched back on his chair, his grip on his knife and fork awfully tight.

“Damn—I mean—”

“What’s the matter?” she asked innocently.

“Nothing, Kadan,” he responded humourlessly, clearing his throat. She sat back and ate her dinner as if nothing was going on, silently watching him struggle to keep still, and occasionally missing his mouth when he went to eat.

* * *

“So, I’m done,” she said after a while, placing her empty plate down and neatly shifting her knife and fork to the middle. A noble thing, Bull thought. “I’ll see you back in my quarters, Bull?”

He nodded, gesturing for her to come over. She stepped towards him, smiling behind her mask of seriousness.

“Look what you’ve done,” he growled quietly into her ear, hinting down to where he had grown seriously erect. She couldn’t help it, and she grinned.

“See you in my quarters.”

She put her boots back on and walked out, sighing happily. Bull just looked down at his obvious bulge, wondering if he’d get away with leaving the tavern with his important parts unseen. If he could he’d be right behind her, but damn her, she’d made it so he couldn’t.

“Chief!” Krem called out from the bar. “Can you come over here a minute?”

“Oh for fuck sake…” he grunted to himself, “Not right now, Krem.”

“It’s important!” he whined like a child. Sometimes it felt like that’s what they were, the Chargers. A collection of adopted children.

“Hmph… come over here, then.”

“What’s the matter, glued to the chair?” Krem asked as he strode over, sitting where Asha had just been. “You sound grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Bull said… grumpily.

“What’s wrong, then?”

Bull glared at Krem as if his singular eye could tell him – _I have a raging erection right now and it would be awkward as fuck for you to see that. I also want to follow Asha up to her room and bend her over a table._ Of course, Krem just looked confused.

* * *

Bull swerved his head in sideways through Asha’s door, careful not to catch his horns this time. The doorframe already had symmetrical dents where he’d done it many times before. Once on purpose just to see if it’d break.

Quietly he walked up the steps and peered over to the bed. Empty, and neatly made.

“Kadan?” he called in a whisper. _She better not be asleep._

He strolled over to the bed, pretending that he wasn’t still half hard and tingly from having her feet stroke him throughout dinner. That’s when he noticed her standing on the balcony, a silky red night dress over her almost luminescent pale skin. Simply staring off into the night sky, she was beautiful.

He approached her from behind, smoothing his hands out over her freckled shoulders and twisting the straps of the little dress in his fingers.

“ _Hello there,_ ” he said, pressing his hips to her, “I see you’ve got a new nightgown.”

She sighed, rolling head back and looking up at him.

“Do you like it?” she asked in her tired little voice.

“I do,” he said slowly, hands drifting from her shoulders to her tummy, and then down to the end of the dress, lifting it just so he could run his hands along her thighs. He leant down just enough to capture her lips within his, a chaste little kiss while his hands did the teasing.

Asha felt his fingers search for the sides of underwear, and he was visibly surprised to find she wasn’t wearing _a thing_ underneath.

“Impressed?” she snickered.

“So you’ve got it all planned?” he joked, skimming her lips with his. One hand was suddenly over her, cupping her entirely, his middle finger twirling teasingly. She only took it for a second before she turned around, abruptly shoving him back and pushing him towards the bed.  He fell back, the bed squeaking from the abuse, only to see Asha circling him like a hawk.

“That little dress of yours is going to get ripped off with my teeth,” he snarled. Smug and eager, she stood over him, straddling him a moment later with both hands hooked on the top of his belt.

He lifted his hips, quickly unbuckling it from under his back and throwing it aside.

“Excited?” she jested, poking him in the belly button, making him flinch. He moved her so that she was straddling his belly, forcing off his boots by the heel.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Kadan,” he grinned.

“Suddenly I have a naked Qunari under me,” she smiled, patting his chest briefly before bending down to kiss him. This kiss, for a fact, was not at all chaste. She had to stop when his hands found her ass and began sliding her further up his body until she had her legs either side of his head.

“Rarely do you seem naïve, Asha, but this is one of those times.” he laughed, kissing her thigh. “And you’re already wet.”

She cleared her throat and went to look at something else, but there wasn’t much else to look at besides Bull underneath her, threatening to run his tongue right between her lips. He looked up at her, keeping eye contact as he kissed her.

“Come on, Asha. You don’t always have to ride my lower half.”

She was speechless and breathless all at once, the anticipation for when he went further than her thighs impossible to handle. She moaned, one hand around his horn and the other on the bed head, elbow keeping her dress up just below her breasts so she could see him.

His bottom lip was the first thing she felt over her, his tongue a slow second, parting her lips with the utmost ease, sucking on where she was already throbbing.

“Shit, Bull!” she groaned, getting a proud laugh from him.

He said nothing, only looked up at her, his arms hooking around her thighs to part her. She was completely exposed to his mouth – that Maker damned mouth – but she’d never liked it so much. She ground lightly against his tongue, cautiously at best. He forced more out of her, just a single thrust, and one whiney moan she couldn’t keep in.

“Oh… _s-shit_ …” she was huffing, gently moving back and forth on his expert mouth. He replied with widening her further, pinning her legs in place so that the only thing moving was her hips and upper body. She wasn’t getting away.

He ate her slowly, quickening over her most sensitive little area every now and then to keep her heart rate up – to keep her tingling and whining and impossibly wet.

Rushing his tongue against her he brought her to the brink, so close she couldn’t control the gentle pace of her grinding at all, and froze completely. He tipped her right off the edge, feeling her throb madly against his tongue. _Fuck, she was hot._

He rolled her onto her back and left her with her hands above her head, the sound of her rapid breathing enough to make him extremely proud. On his knees and looking down at her, he ran both hands up her sides, hooking the dress on his arms and riding it right up her body and heaving stomach. The momentary look at her faint stretch marks made him wonder – how was she ever that scared? And about her chubby little tummy as well? Nothing about her was repulsive, and everything needed his kisses.

He pecked up her body until he was between her breasts, the whole dress ridden up around her chest. He pulled it off of her with his teeth as her half open eyes watching in awe. Maker bless him.

“Bull…” she whispered, almost a moan. He caught her words between his lips, making her silent before he went back to her breasts. He captured her nipple in his mouth, the other circled with his thumb. Nobody in her life had ever done that, and she never expected it to feel as amazing as it did. His fucking _tongue!_

The second nipple got the same treatment, maybe a little more teeth just to get her going. But he couldn’t keep it up forever. Without her noticing, he removed his pants.

She was smiling when he crawled up her and sat on his heels, lifting her ass onto her thighs, spreading her legs, and hooking himself at her entrance softly.

“Are you ready, Kadan?” he asked, his own breath a little lost.

She nodded, hands on his knees, his hands wrapped easily around her waist as he began sinking her down onto him, groaning quietly under his breath. Her jaw clenched, fingernails nearly drawing blood from where they held on to his knees.

She hissed as he began thrusting, pulling her towards him every time he thrust forward, getting deeper every time.

“Ah—” his voice hitched as her hips rolled. “I’m not going to last long with you doing _that,_ Kadan.”

She grinned with her eyes shut, doing it again, getting that same little noise out of him only muffled behind closed lips. It didn’t take long before he was desperate, coming down from being on his knees and leaning over her, hot breath on her ear.

“Come, Bull,” she whispered, “Come for me.”

He became quicker, jumping closer and closer to the edge every time she moaned. But then she fell, whining into his shoulder, clenching around him, forcing him over. Every muscle tensed as he came, panting heavily into her neck. He kissed her tenderly on the neck before getting back onto his knees, rubbing her as he removed himself.

“We’re going to need clean sheets,” he chuckled, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Asha laughed, her hair messed up – but little did she care.

“I love you, Bull,”

He lifted her from his thighs and put her back down on the bed, slapping her ass to see the little jiggle. Another thing she used to be self-conscious about.

“I never get tired of hearing you say that,” he told her, sitting at her side and stroking her leg. “I love you, too.”


	30. Something Like a Lullaby

Asha leant on the window frame, watching the night sky. Bull was snoring behind her in bed, his arm stretched out over the warm but empty space she had left.

She felt nothing but dread for the coming days. They were so close to Corypheus now, and she knew. She knew that within the next few weeks, it would be the end. Whether it was the end for Corypheus, or the end of Asha’s life, she did not know.

Beyond everything it was the idea that after all this, after Asha had gone her entire life neglected by her family and friendless in the circle, only now finding her friends and surrogate family amongst the Inquisition, she would lose them. Perhaps the Maker, a god she did not believe in, would spare her and take the rest of them instead. Maybe after this was all over, Bull would be gone.

A pang of pain shot through her chest. Nothing was worse than the thought of living alone again, not after everything that had happened. Emptiness swelled inside her at the simple prospect of looking back at her bed and Bull being gone.

_No matter how far we may be, we will always be together._

She clutched at her dragon’s tooth and walked back to the bed, almost in tears.

“Bull…” she whispered. He exhaled a small grunt in his sleep, barely stirring. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly. “Bull…?”

“What’s wrong, Kadan?” he groaned, eye fluttering open.

“I…” she started. Too many different sentences tried to get out at once. _I need you. I need a cuddle. I need you to remind me it’s going to be okay. Make me believe it is._

He caught the tiny choked sound in her voice and sat up, wrapping his arms around her with no need for an explanation.

“Bad night?” he sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. She nuzzled into him, finally safe from her own thoughts.

“Yeah…” she yawned.

“Nightmares?”

“Not this time.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

“What if I come out of that fight without you?” she asked, pressing her forehead to his chest and breathing in his scent. Tears welled in her eyes. “What if one day the closest I can get to you is smelling you on my sheets?”

He shook his head lightly without saying a word, cradling her in amongst his own body like a shield. A long period of silence passed where Asha was on the brink of falling asleep, the gentle drumming of Bull’s heart against her ear. But then he began humming – a song she didn’t recognize, quiet and soft, as he rocked back and forth with her inside his arms.

“I love you, Kadan. I will not let anyone, man or god, ruin this.”

* * *

When Asha woke in the morning she was still completely encased in his body, arms and legs hooked around her so that she may never be harmed. Once she finally escaped him without waking him up, she stood in the mirror, looking herself over. Bruises on her knees and elbows from the rougher parts of the fighting, scratches, and marks and old scars no one but Bull saw. But there were marks _he’d_ made, too. Love bites from her lower neck trailing right down to below her navel.

She remembered something Varric had said, one of those times he was trying to figure it all out.

 _“I know he makes it out to be all about sex, but I’m sure Tiny has his other moves, too,”_ he had said.

Varric would never guess those ‘other moves,’ but no matter how far apart life took them, she would always remember his humming, his heart beat, the gentle rocking of his body around her, and the simple ‘I love you’ that she always believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys c:  
> Thanks for all the super positive comments on this fic. I'd just like to ask if anyone would be interested in the idea of the Inquisitor getting pregnant at some point? It'll probably end up being a separate fic if it does happen, but I'd just like to know if anyone would enjoy that? Would really appreciate some feedback on the idea.  
> (I'll probably delete these notes later)


	31. Ways to Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings are the best mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends.  
> I know chapters recently have been short, but the next one I promise will be a longer one.  
> Also, I asked you guys if you'd be interested in a pregnancy fic, and it got a lot of support so here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3448901/chapters/7563944  
> I'm having a lot of fun writing it.  
> Also, a reminder that I have a tumblr, so come talk to me if you'd like and we can fangirl together c:  
> http://abyssickly.tumblr.com/

There were worse ways to be woken up than how Asha did it. Her lips wrapped around him, making him squirm before he even knew it wasn’t a dream.

“ _Damn_ , Kadan, what are you— _ahh!_ ”

Looking down past his heaving chest, he could see her head slowly rising and lowering over him, the warmth of her tongue swirling around him.

“Good morning, Bull,” she whispered with her lips at his tip.

He laughed at her smile and wondered how he ever got this lucky. She was smug, of course, looking up into his eyes with one hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking.

She lowered her lips back down, taking him slowly but confidently. His hips shifted underneath her, a low and long groan escaping his lips. Asha smiled, hand running up the hair under his navel.

His hand lifted up and cupped the back of her neck, stroking her hair back between his fingers on its way, until he had full leverage over how fast or slow she was going. Or, how deep.

His stomach was tying into knots as she sucked. Every motion was the right one, and it was bringing him to the edge. With his hand on the back of her neck, he slowed her, involuntarily thrusting. Just slightly.

 _“Gooood girl,”_ he moaned, lifting her chin up, admiring her smug smile. She continued to stroke him, even with her eyes glued to his. “Come here.”

He tapped his chest with his free hand and watched in awe as she crawled up his body, giving his dick a kiss on its side before she left it.

“Your tits are fantastic on this angle,” he grinned, pulling the front of her shirt briefly. She lay on top of him, legs at either of his sides.

“They’re not the only things that look… _extra_ good, at a certain angle,” she snickered. He groaned in anticipation, tenderly taking her lips with his. While she was distracted by a heated kiss, he ran a single hand down her back, finding the waist of her shorts. Slowly he slipped his hand inside, caressing her ass for a moment before taking it in his strong grip.

She tensed, rubbing herself over his bulge accidentally. The desired effect, he thought – along with getting a good feel.

He rolled her over, propping himself up on one arm while the other kept at her ass. She hooked a leg around him, pulling herself closer.

“Ooh, feisty,” he smirked.

“And me waking you up by sucking you off wasn’t?” she teased. He laughed, nuzzling into her neck lovingly.

“Another reason to love you, Kadan,” he said.

“ _Mmm…_ you have your good points too,” she replied, grabbing onto his erection.

He snorted loudly, lifting his head up to laugh. Lying down underneath him, her hair splayed out over the pillow, she was everything he wanted. Everything he needed.

“Smooth,” he nodded.

“I thought so,” she grinned.


	32. Jealous, Bull?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha has an old friend drop by, someone she knew from the circle.  
> Thanks to SunniestRae816 for the prompt (ages ago, but better late than never!)

Krem and Asha sat at the bar, drinks in hand. Krem was drinking from his left hand, the other one bandaged from a minor injury from his last battle.

“Harding asked if it was okay, and then she offered to help in any way she could. Just over a sore wrist,” he explained, almost blushing. Asha smiled.

“You know she watches you when you walk by now,” she nodded, “Well, she tries to, but then she looks away and gets all embarrassed.”

Krem shook his head and covered his face with his hand.

“That’s not true.”

Asha laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“It absolutely is!” she grinned, “Take it from me, that’s the sure sign she’s into you.”

The smile from Krem’s face turned smug.

“That’s what happened with the Chief?” he teased. Asha leant onto the bar casually, clearing her throat as she tried to think of an answer.

“It’s kind of hard to keep your eyes off the big asshole when he’s in the middle of the fight and you’re on the edge.”

“So, a yes?” Krem snickered. Asha shrugged.

“Definitely,” she admitted. “He’s a ruthless flirt, you know?”

“I know, I see it when you’re together even _now,_ ” he said, rolling his eyes. “But I’m happy for you. I mean, I didn’t think he’d ever settle down.”

“So he’s never been in a _real_ relationship?” Asha asked curiously, head tilted. Even Krem saw her beauty. Just the way her hair fell down beside her face was pretty.

“Not that I’ve seen,” he said, “But it’s a qunari thing. Sex isn’t for love, and all that. So… he’s been with the odd person for just a night or two, brags for a bit, and gets over it. With you, though…” he paused, taking a sip. “…he’s smitten.”

“Smitten?” Asha said with a self-indulgent grin. Krem nodded, finding it funny himself.

“On the Coast he pointed over his shoulder back and you and just said _‘did you see her fight!?’_ like it was the best thing he’d ever seen,” he laughed. “Then when you started flirting with him he got all excited and said, and I quote, _‘Man, I’d love to see how far those freckles go down’_ with these really creepy puckered lips.”

Asha burst into laughter, partly from the accuracy of Krem’s Iron Bull impersonation.

“Now he wears that half a tooth necklace thing like it gives him some kind of holy purpose,” Krem added, “and the face he pulls when he talks about you.”

“Krem! I do _not_ pull a face!” Bull roared from the other side of the tavern. He stormed over, angrily thumping his hand on Krem’s back.

 _“Chief,”_ he muttered, “You go all dopey.”

Bull snarled, nostrils flaring the way they did before battle.

“It’s cute,” Asha smiled, turning on her stool to face him. “Good to know you’re thinking of me.”

She winked and he got a little nervous.

“I could tell you that myself,” he growled.

Varric walked in taking purposeful steps, his eyes on the Inquisitor as soon as they found her.

“Someone’s in the courtyard looking for you, Ash,” he said, gesturing back to the door. “An old friend? He says his same is Sam.”

“Really?” Asha said, eyes lighting up. She slipped past Varric and out the door, Bull hesitating, wondering if he should follow.

When Asha came out, Sam was there, the same Sam she remembered. Long dirty blond hair tied up in a messy bun behind his head, an old staff he said was passed down to him from his grandfather, and a hole in his left shoe.

“Asha!” he cried out happily the moment he saw her.

“Sam!”

She went to hug him just as Bull and Varric came out of the tavern. He was a little taller, lifting her up as she hugged him. A little growl of disapproval settled in Bull’s throat, catching Varric’s attention. He nudged Bull with his elbow.

“Look out, Tiny,” he jested before he left.

This _Sam_ asshole let go of Asha, his hands lingering a little too long, his smile a little bit _too_ friendly.

“Good to see you alive!” Asha said cheerfully.

“You too, _Inquisitor._ ” he chuckled. Such a fake, half-assed laugh. Bull never thought of himself as the jealous kind of guy, but that said, he never had anything to be jealous _of._ _He_ was the only one that picked her up like that, and _he_ was the only one that let his hands linger.

This asshole wasn’t even doing it right. She liked to be picked up until she was higher, so she could wrap her legs around him and rest her arms over his shoulders. And then, when she least expected it, dipped down just enough to make her feel unsafe so he could catch her again. A simple reminder that with him, she’d always be safe.

“Funny calling you that,” Sam said, “we were just mages what seems like a few seconds ago.”

“Hopefully the Inquisition can help free us.”

They kept on talking about ‘the good old times’, regardless of the fact that Asha had many times stated there _were_ no ‘good old times.’ She’d said she had no friends in the circle, and that she was a loner. It didn’t make sense.

Sam’s eyes suddenly came into contact with Bull’s, and his over-friendly smile quickly faded.

“Why is he looking at me?” he murmured. Asha turned to see Bull leant against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked furious.

“Sorry, I should have introduced you,” she said. “This is my partner, the Iron Bull.”

It sounded stupid saying his full name, but so be it.

“ _The_ , hey?” Sam laughed. “And partner as in…?”

“Lover,” Asha nodded. She _hated_ that word just as much as she hated the term ‘making love’, but it sounded better than calling the giant horned man her boyfriend.

“Good for you,” Sam smiled, “Lucky man.”

“Yeah,” Bull said, “I am.”

* * *

Bull was sitting on the steps at the front of her door when she got back. It was cold and late, and he was leant against the wall looking bored.

“Have you been waiting here the whole time?” she asked.

“Door’s locked,” he muttered. “Have fun with your _old friend._ ”

“It was nice to talk to him,” she said, picking her key out of her pocket and unlocking the door. As Bull stood they found themselves frozen, inches apart and in the dark. Asha smiled, bringing her hand up to his neck.

“Are you worried, Iron Bull?” she asked, running her thumb along his jaw. He leant into her hand and sighed.

“No, I’m not.”

She brought him down for a slow, gentle kiss.

“That was a lie,” she whispered. It most certainly was. Bull pulled her towards him by her lower back and growled as he kissed her again, leaning down to her height.

“Come on, Kadan, my ass is numb.”

The door creaked open and she led him inside with her hand loosely over his.

“He’ll be staying in Skyhold tonight and leaving tomorrow for Redcliffe,” she said, closing the door behind them and following him to the bed. He sighed, a little anger in his breath.

“Do we really have to talk about your mage buddy?”

“I thought you’d feel better knowing he’ll be gone soon,” Asha said, hiding her smile.

He sat down on the bed and kicked off his boots, but was stopped by her lips on his. She stood between his legs, her fingers searching over his skin for the buckle of his harness.

“I feel like you might have forgotten something,” she said between kisses.

“What?” he sighed, a little breathless. With a quick shove she pushed him down, crawling over him, a hand on either side of his head.

“That I love you, you cockhead.”

“Hey,” he growled, smiling, “that’s hurtful.”

“Don’t be jealous, Bull,” she said, sitting on his belly.

“He just touched you too much,” Bull said, still not admitting anything. “And he picked you up!”

“Bull—”

 _“Bull!”_ he mocked in a high pitched voice. She pressed her lips together and glared at him.

“I don’t sound like that.”

“Yes you do,” he grinned, throwing her over him and sitting up at the end of the bed. She shuffled back so that she was propped up by pillows and crossed her arms. He took his pants off, keeping on only those under-shorts Asha loved. She didn’t tell him it was because of the amazing outline she got of his front.

She furrowed her brow and pulled a face as she spoke in the best Bull-voice she could.

“The Qun demands that I wear no shirt _at all times!_ ” she grumbled, “If I ever wear a shirt I will have to kill ten _thoooousand_ Teviners!”

Bull laughed hysterically, throwing a pillow at her.

“Now _I_ don’t sound like that!”

“You do!”

He did that fucking smile and all of a sudden she knew it was a competition.

“Maker’s breath!” Bull gasped in an even higher voice, “Look at my qunari lover and his giant cock! I love to have that inside me!”

Asha threw the pillow back hitting him square in the face, but he just continued.

“Oooh, he’s so sexy, oooh the Iron Bull! Let’s fuck on the war table!”

With tears of laughter in her eyes she grabbed his horn and pulled him over.

“I’ve never said anything like that!”

“Oh, yes, Iron Bull! Deeper! Harder!” he squealed. She put her hand over his mouth but he continued to squeal like a girl, something Asha had only done once or twice, very accidentally.

In her deepest voice she retaliated.

“Fuck yeah! I wanna see how far her freckles go down, get right into her pants and pretend I won’t eventually get emotionally involved!”

Bull rolled onto his hands and knees and pinned her down, their combined laughter a welcome change.

She pulled him down to kiss her, at first playfully, until things simply slowed down. It happened all too often. Play-fighting turning to kissing, and then kissing turning to a hooked leg over his and an erection against her.

“I love you,” he sighed softly into her lips, his hand behind her head. He flinched as her hand found the waist of his shorts, sneakily slipping under them.

“I’m pretty fond of you, too," she said, "and don't worry about Sam. I think he thinks we're better friends than we really are."


	33. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt chapter thanks to an anon!: "Well this is awkward…"  
> Psst - you can send me prompts and fangirl with me here: abyssickly.tumblr.com

Bull was already asleep when Asha returned from a particularly long meeting at the war table, his arm over his eyes, and his patch on the bedside table.

“Bull?” she whispered, just in case he might still be awake. The only response was his quiet snoring.

All day she’d been thinking about him, teasing herself. But it was his fault. He was the one that felt her up in the morning while she was getting dressed, brushing his hands over her body in the most perfect way, so much so that when she left she was still tingling. _All day_ she’d wanted to just grab him and drag him up to her room.

She indulged in thoughts of him as she stood by the war table, Cullen and Leliana arguing about the best course of action for moving a group of mages without causing trouble. Instead of listening, Asha was thinking about having Bull’s hands at her ass, his arms around her, his lips on her neck… and those little grunts he made, the sighs and moans.

She practically raced from the war room back to her quarters as soon as the meeting was over, locking the door behind her eagerly. Seeing Bull asleep after all that was admittedly disappointing.

But there she stood, slipping her pants off so she could get in beside him. Maker, she wanted him so bad, but she wouldn’t wake him.

Slipping into a loose shirt and a pair of knee-length bottoms, she curled up beside him, half-heartedly hoping he might wake up. He barely stirred. She sighed, trying to get comfortable regardless of the aching she had for him.

It’d been a _very_ long time since she’d ever done anything to herself. The circle wasn’t exactly private, and since the sky broke open it’d been constant danger. And of course, Bull was there now, bringing out needs she didn’t know she had. She didn’t exactly need to fulfil them herself anymore.

Still, she lay restlessly, squirming a little, trying to get the feeling to go away. It didn’t, it was insistent.

Giving in, she moved her hand under her smalls, ashamed of herself. She was sure there’d been times before her that Bull had some alone time, and the image of it was kind of hot.

 _That’s not helping,_ she thought.

She grinded against her hand gently, a little disappointed by how small her fingers were in comparison of Bull’s… anything. She’d ruined herself with him.

Sighing with pleasure, she maintained her tiny movements as to not wake him up, face in the pillow to muffle her breath. She leant back slightly, her ass hitting his thigh. _Shit._

But Bull didn’t stir. She released her held breath with relief, returning to her ‘duties.’ She tucked her chin at her shoulder, spread her legs a little more, and quietly kept on.

“Enjoying yourself, Kadan?”

Her legs slapped shut, but it was far too late to pretend she wasn’t doing anything suspicious. Bull was grinning as he rolled onto his side and ran his fingers down her arm to find her hand jammed guiltily between her thighs.

“This is… awkward…” Asha muttered, heart pounding. “How long have you, uh…?”

He chuckled against her ear. As soon as she bumped him his eye opened, and he saw just how her legs spread, the positioning of her arm at her side. He knew _exactly_ what was going on.

“Long enough,” he whispered, propped up on one elbow and hanging over her, running a trail of slow kisses from her neck to her ear. “So… having fun?” he asked between pecks.

“I, uh…”

His hand slipped over hers, forcing her hand back to where she’d grown wet. She bit into her tongue and found herself pressed against him, her legs begging to be spread again.

“If you needed some help…” he whispered, his voice a growl, “…you could have just woke me.”

His fingers rested over hers, guiding her back in place, positioning her hand like a puppet within his.

“I wouldn’t wake you for—”

He forcefully rolled her to her back, capturing her lips with his.

“You can’t shut me up with kisses!” she scolded. He laughed, pulling her under him.

“Wanna bet?”

She laughed, pressing her leg to his crotch playfully. He was already eager, as it turned out.

“You feeling me up, Kadan?” he teased, nose on hers. She brushed her bottom lip against his, hand running up his back. That was all the confirmation he needed.

He kissed down her jaw to her neck, biting gently on her skin. His mere presence was overwhelming, how he pushed against her and held her there, tasting her skin on his tongue.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she breathed into his ear, clawing into his shoulders.

“Thinking about what part of me?” he asked, his smile on her neck, as he pressed his hips against her. _Yep, very eager._ She squirmed underneath him, running herself against the tightness of his undershorts.

His _smile_. Maker, one of these days she was just going to drop dead because of it.

“Want to take these off, Bull?” she suggested, fingers at the hair under his navel. His low, cheeky laughter was enough for her alone. She heard that laugh and she had melted, no exceptions. He knew it, too.

He slipped them off, flicking them away with an awkward foot motion, before sliding her shorts down. His breathing changed appreciatively, the moonlight beaming from outside right onto her bare skin.

She swayed her hips as he shuffled her shorts down to her feet, rolling onto her belly just to show off her ass. _Damn_ he loved it. Little freckles like stars on her skin, dimples on her lower back.

Her shorts were immediately thrown aside, replaced by his hand on each of her cheeks, spreading her out. He sat up at her rear, erection at her ass.

“Would you like to take it, Kadan?” he asked, smoothly sliding himself between her thighs as she got on her hands and knees, head on the pillow. She merely sighed in approval, hips swaying against him as he teased.

“Soaked,” he grinned, hooking one hand at her hip. “And _ready._ ”

“I need to wake you up more often,” she joked, becoming breathless already at how he thrust against her, rubbing her much better with his dick than she could ever do with her fingers.

Slowly he inserted himself, tiny little thrusts, each one getting a little deeper. Open mouthed and breathing heavily, she nearly bit into the pillow.

Bull’s hand ventured up her back, middle finger within the curve of her spine, holding her into the motions with the other at her hip.

She groaned loudly into her arm, squeezing around him accidentally. He returned that moan, putting no effort into hiding it.

“I love your little _noises,_ ,” he huffed, speeding up just slightly, rocking her back and forth. “I love this _ass_ you’ve got.”

She smiled, sweat forming over her blushing cheeks and weak smile.

“That’s a lot of love,” she murmured. His hand found her neck, pulling her gently so that she was on her knees, back against his chest. He was sweating, too, hot in more ways than one. With his fingers at her chin he lifted her ear to his mouth, continuing to rock inside her.

“And I love _you,_ ”he whispered, hand over her throat. The other travelled from her hip to where he joined her, tracing circles over her clit.

“Oo _ohh…_ ” she moaned, hands not sure what to do. He had complete control, giving orders without speaking a word. He’d never choke her, he knew that was beyond her comfort level, but she responded well to being held in place like this. He smiled proudly, getting a little erratic in his motions. Shit, he wanted to just spill over right then and there. But for his Kadan, all attention was on _her_ pleasure.

“Maker’s _ass_!” she cried, holding onto the arm between her tits that held her throat. She quivered against him, coming undone completely within his grasp. He let her throat go, thrusting harder, letting her go back on her hands. She did, ass in the air for him. His smile faded as he got closer, a hand on each of her hips, getting faster and faster.

With each thrust she let out another harsh breath, clearly begging for release.

“Want it, Kadan? Do you want it?” he asked, slowing down. Her fingernails dug into the sheets, toes curling.

 _“Yes,_ Bull!”

His smile returned as she grinded against him desperately. He returned to his pace, watching her ass slap against his hips, listening to her breaths and her whines. Just about nothing was going to bring him back from the edge, now.

She cried out, shaking and throbbing around him. He swore into gritted teeth, hands tightening on her hips so hard it almost hurt, but softened with release. _God fucking damn!_

He leant down until he was over her, belly on her back.

“Better than your hand?” he asked, catching his breath. He could see the light shining off of her sweat, her smile bringing her bright red cheeks to his attention. She only nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her midsection, bringing her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Discreetly, with her legs on either side of him and her tits to the ceiling, he rubbed her out of her ecstasy for one last little moan.

She plonked back beside him like a ragdoll, yawning sleepily.

“Holy shit,” she huffed as she rubbed her feet on his.

“Yeah…” he chuckled. “Hoooly shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*


	34. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sunniestrae816 c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed my username here, but also made a new blog on Tumblr, which means anyone who followed me before will have to follow me again here: www.abyssickly.tumblr.com  
> I'd absolutely love for more of you to follow me, and I'd cry tears of joy if you sent me prompts for Asha/Bull or even other pairings I may get into. Have I mentioned my unholy love of Alistair?

“Asha…” Cole said in his most quiet and innocent voice. “…the Iron Bull wants to pick you up and pin you to a wall.”

Dorian burst into laughter at how Asha turned to them, cheeks red hot.

“He wants to make you beg,” Cole added.

“Kid, can you please keep my fantasies to yourself?” Bull said. Every time Cole said something like this he cared less and less, and he sure wasn’t going to stop fantasizing about her, not when her hips were swaying ahead of him every time she led him into battle.

“We’re here to seal rifts and… kill Red Templars,” Asha babbled. It was one of those times she wondered how in Andraste’s name she ever ended up a leader. Dorian was still snickering.

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Dorian grinned.

* * *

A group of Red Templars stood in the distance, a behemoth amongst them, dragging its giant club of an arm through the snow. Asha frowned. She had such vivid memories of the Templars during her time in the circle, back when they were simply people doing a job. Now they were neither. Monsters and slaves, and by no means human. Not anymore.

“Red fucking lyrium,” Bull grunted, both hands tight on his axe. Asha simply nodded towards the Templars, Cole vanishing before them.

Three of the Templars charged, Bull knocking each of them to their asses with one bash of his weapon. Asha and Dorian flanked - Asha fade-stepping across the field, freezing a Templar on the way, and reigning electricity down on them from behind while Dorian distracted from the front. Bull, as always, was in the middle, smashing them to bits.

The behemoth lugged its sorry ass towards Asha, snarling like an animal. Every time she saw one of their faces she _knew_ someone used to be in there. In ways, fighting them was an act of mercy.

“Careful, Asha!” Dorian shouted from across the field, snow falling between them. This was a large group – larger than any of them initially expected. Surrounded by crates and sleds filled with the red shit, they should have known. Asha scolded herself, surrounding the group coming for Bull with a static cage. She heard it in her mind what Solas had told her once. _‘For a mage with so many offensive abilities, you worry too much for your allies.’_

He was right.

The behemoth was suddenly right over her, club-like arm in the air.

“Dorian! Barriers!” she screamed, but Dorian had three Templars at him, and didn’t hear. Asha looked up at those glowing red eyes, the face that could have just as easily been protecting her while she was in the circle, and panicked.

Like a dragon, the creature roared, slamming its arm down to her. She hadn’t the time nor the energy to Fade-step, or to put a barrier around herself. For the moment she had before it all went black, she covered her arms over her head, held her breath, and felt her half of the dragon’s tooth dig into her chest.

But it didn’t go completely black. She was still conscious, enough to hear her name screamed out.

She opened her eyes, half her face numb in the snow, just as the behemoth fell, Cole on its shoulder. It slammed to the ground, snow spraying in every direction. The battle was over.

Before she had time to come back to reality there was a hand on her shoulder, pulling her up. Dorian was yelling her name, trying to drag her away and get her to her feet. She grabbed onto his arm, ears ringing. For the longest time she didn’t know what was going on.

But then Bull was there. On the ground, blood at his side, a wound staining the snow with red. She screamed, Dorian’s arms wrapped around her.

“Get up, Inquisitor!” he shouted, just as her legs went weak. She fell out of his grasp, scrambling towards Bull, yelling out to him. She tore her potions from her satchel, half of them spilling out, but she didn’t care.

Behind her Dorian was telling Cole to find the healers at a nearby Inquisition camp. She wasn’t listening. All she wanted was for his eye to stay open and for his heart to keep beating.

“Ka…” Bull wheezed, teeth gritted. That fucking Red Templar monster had sliced right through his side under his arm. She tore out the cork from the potion with her teeth, putting the liquid up to his lip the moment it was open.

“Drink it, Bull!” she ordered, tears trailing clean lines down her dirtied face. She was shaking, the other hand ripping her satchel apart just for the fabric. As soon as he drank the last of the potion, lips weak at the flask, she it to the side.

“Keep your eyes open, Bull – just keep awake!” she told him, briefly wiping her face with her arm. It only managed to smear his blood across her cheek.

She pressed the rags of her satchel to his wound. Bull hissed in pain, his hand brushing against her side to get her attention. He could barely move or even breathe. It felt as if his whole body was collapsing down onto him.

Their eyes met, Bull’s fading.

“Ash…” he breathed, fingers very weakly pointing to her hand. While one hand pressed the rags at his wound, the other came to hold his. What was usually strong and brutal was soft and dying. She could feel it in his touch.

“Please, Bull, _please,_ ” she sobbed, kissing his hand.

_I love you beyond anything I’ve ever known, Kadan. You are a goddess._

_I love you._

But he couldn’t say a word.

The last thing Bull remembered was feeling her lips on his knuckles, the wetness of her tears on his skin, and pain pulsing through his entire body.

* * *

Asha watched the camp from a distance, sitting in the snow like a statue, her breath a small fog amongst snowflakes. Inside one of those tents, Bull was fighting for his life, surrounded by healers. They wouldn’t let her inside, even when she screamed that she was the Inquisitor. Dorian forced her out, sitting her by the fire, but she couldn’t be that close anymore.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. The dim orange glow of the camp in the night was all she was focussed on. _Please, Bull. Please._ Within her fingers the dragon’s tooth rolled, the serration against her skin, flakes of dried blood coming off and floating off with the wind. She could see it so clearly in her head.

 _“I’m sorry, Inquisitor,”_ Dorian would say, _“Bull has…”_

Then he’d stop, and all emotion Asha ever had would simply vanish. Once returned to Skyhold she would sit in her cold bed without him, his smell on the sheets.

 _“I’m sorry for your loss,”_ Leliana would say, passing her something. Asha would hold what she had taken only to find it was the dragon’s tooth, a half, perfectly matching what hung around her neck. _However far life may take us, we will never be apart._ But how far apart was death?

* * *

Dorian found her in the early hours of the morning, her eyes red.

“The healers said that they’ve done all they could,” he said, “The rest of the fight is his, now.”

Slowly he reached out his hand in an offer to help her up. Without emotion she took it, standing to her feet.

“Wash your face, Asha,” Dorian said, walking back to camp at her side. “Get some rest.”

* * *

Nobody spoke to her when she returned. The healers avoided her as if getting too close would burn them.

“Excuse me, Inquisitor?” one of them finally said, keeping their distance. Asha looked up as if she might snap their neck. “The Iron Bull asked for you. Or… he asked for some Qunlat word, which apparently meant you, and—”

Asha rushed to him, hiding quite willingly into the dark veil of his tent, the rest of the world outside. A lantern flicked in the corner, illuminating the side of Bull’s face.

“Kadan,” he smiled, fingers lifting from the ground. The tears came back as she crawled up to him, carefully laying down at his side.

“I love you,” she wept, smiling through fear. He wrapped his good arm around her, even if the other side couldn’t be touched, and pulled her to his lips.

“You’ve got blood on your face,” he chuckled, her hand at his cheek as she kissed him. He could feel her lips shaking against his, and all he wanted to do was shield his body around hers and cradle her into sleep like he always did after nightmares –only this wasn’t a nightmare.

“I don’t care,” she said, forcing a smile. Bull sighed, his slight laughter burning pain through his side.

“I love you, too, Kadan,” he said, his voice weak and rumbly.

“Don’t _ever_ put yourself in front of enemies to protect me, Bull,” she scolded, “Not _ever_ again.”

His brows furrowed.

“If I had to do it again, I would,” he growled, “You can’t stop me.”

“No, you won’t.”

They glared at one another, her hand gently rested over his jaw. Slowly his expression softened.

“I couldn’t let you die. Not if I could take your place.”

She sighed, lump in her throat, and shuffled closer to him, fingers running up behind his ear, stroking his sensitive skin. He leant into her hand, breathing steadily. It was a miracle just to see and hear him alive.

“I know I hired you as my ‘front line bodyguard,’ Bull,” she said, another forced smile, “but now I love you… so things are different.”

Bull groaned, moving uncomfortably.

“I’m wrapped up in fucking bandages,” he said, and after a pause, “It hurts.”

Asha ended up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder and her hand behind his ear, curled up under layers of fur blankets. Bull didn’t sleep, just rubbed her back and listened to worried words slip out while she dreamt. He wasn’t sorry about what he’d done. Not while he still had her.


	35. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Zazzlefrass on Tumblr for massage fluff c:  
> You can submit here: abyssickly.tumblr.com, or through the comments!

 Bull was grunting with each step as they got to the camp, his brace locking up every now and then from all the dirt.

“Need some crutches, Tiny?” Varric teased, dusting off his coat with a gloved hand. Bull scowled at him, taking a seat at the unlit fire.

“Are you alright, Bull?” Asha asked, leaning her staff on the side of her tent.

“It’s nothing, Kadan,” he lied, tapping sand and dirt from the joints of the brace.

“You wouldn’t be limping if everything were fine,” she growled, sitting beside him. He stopped fiddling with the brace in an effort to hide it, but she was smarter than that.

“Just a sore ankle.”

“Mm-hmm.”

He smirked, brows furrowed in an effort to be angry, and covered her face with his hand, gently pushing her back. The size difference in everything would always be hysterical.

“Don’t do that face!” he laughed. She brushed his hand away, giggling.

“If your ankle hurts, I can help.”

“Sex doesn’t cure a sore ankle, Inquisitor,” Dorian smirked over his shoulder at her. She shook her head, turning back to Bull.

“Come on, you big cow,” she sighed, “Let me help.”

“Dorian’s suggestion was pretty good. How ‘bout we do that instead?” he said with a cocked eyebrow. Asha rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm as she stood. Varric and Dorian were laughing, and the scouts about the camp were trying to keep straight faces.

“I’m going to read,” she yawned, briefly looking up to the darkening sky.

* * *

A while later, Bull walked into their tent, a bowl in his hand.

“Stew, Kadan?”

She smiled over her book, resting it at her lap to take the bowl.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” she said, in a voice he recognized as the one she used to mock him. He tilted his head, sitting down beside her. “Have you had dinner?” she asked, her voice back to normal. He nodded, leaning in with a smile.

“So… you said you could help with…”

She laughed, sipping her first spoonful of stew.

“I can,” she nodded, “But apparently you don’t want my help.”

He grunted, stubbornly taking his boots off.

“It just… busts itself sometimes,” he said, stretching out his gigantic foot.

“Look, just sit back, and give me your ankle,” she instructed, crossing her legs and tapping her lap. He spun around, placing his foot on her thigh.

“You’re a little shit,” he said somewhat playfully, leaning back. It just made her smile.

Placing her stew to the side she wrapped her hands tenderly around his ankle. He watched her hands, puzzled. Her palms and the tips of her fingers became warm, but not the way they normally were. Warm like they were being heated.

“Is this some fucked up magic you know?” he mumbled. She peered up at him, sarcasm in her smirk.

“It’s just very low level fire magic, Bull,” she reassured him. He wasn’t going to admit it right away, but it felt _damn_ good. “I’d only burn you if I wanted to.”

“So…” he tilted his head, “…you can just warm up your hands?”

She nodded, increasing the warmth just to prove it. He was impressed.

“I use it on my wrists. Swinging around a staff all the time hurts, too.”

The pain was barely there by the time she finished. Like it was nothing she just returned to eating her stew, legs crossed, hunched over in the most un-noble-like way. Rarely did he find anything cute, but there she was, a little bit of dinner on the corner of her mouth, her bright eyes looking up at him, one partially covered by hair, and half a smile on her lips.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” she asked, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

“I love you,” he answered. Her heart skipped a beat.

“You have muscle pain anywhere else?” she smirked, putting her stew back down. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her towards him.

“My shoulders…?”

“Roll over.”

He rolled onto his back, eye drowsily half shut.

“I meant on your tummy,” she corrected.

“I don’t care, I want to look at you.”

She sighed, sitting on his tummy instead, a leg on each of his sides.

“If you insist, Iron Bull.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders. They were warm on impact like a hot water bottle, her fingers gently squeezing up towards his neck.

“I can’t do it while you’re smiling like that,” she laughed. He didn’t even realise he was smiling at all, looking incredibly dopey. Love-struck, Dorian would have called it. Every now and then it just snuck up on him.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, putting on the angriest face he could. He looked furious, and she burst out into laughter, which only caused him to laugh with her.

“Dumbass,” she teased, putting her warm hands to each of his cheeks as she kissed him. He made a low groan into her lips, his hand finding her back. When she broke the kiss he was smiling again, fiddling with her ear.

“Are you going to lay on your tummy, now?” she asked. He sighed, rolling himself over with her still on top. She sat on his ass, warm fingers spreading out over his back. He groaned like she’d just touched somewhere else.

“Hang on,” he said, lifting his hips up and sliding his hand under himself. “Need to adjust.”

Asha laughed, trailing her hands upwards.

The tent flap opened and Varric stood in the light, Bianca on his back.

“Inquis—” he started, but froze. A slow grin crept up on his face. “Now, kids, the first step is to be facing each other when you’re getting it on.”

Bull turned to Varric, ignoring the fact that his hand was under his dick. Asha nearly losing balance and fell off.

“Varric, you’re missing out if you think the only way to do it is _facing_ each other.”

Varric snorted, closing the tent flap and leaving without another word.


	36. Cuddle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: One of them getting sick and the other taking care of them c:

“This is crap,” Bull grunted, sniffling through his snot filled nose. Asha was sat next to him in the bed, a bowl of soup in hand, specially made for him. She lifted a spoon to his lips, and like a child he pressed them shut.

 _“Drink it,_ Bull,” she ordered. He shook his head. “You’re being a dick! Just open your mouth.”

He squeezed his eye shut, finally – and reluctantly – parting his lips. While she had the opportunity, she shoved the soup into his mouth. He cringed, swallowed, and went into a coughing fit.

“It tastes like piss!” he growled, fist over his mouth.

“Look, you don’t have to have all of it, just—”

 _“Ashaaaa…”_ he groaned, head tilted. “Don’t make me drink the piss soup.”

“It’ll make you feel better!” she argued.

She rolled her eyes, dropping the spoon back into the bowl.

“You’ve got a head full of snot, just drink the fucking piss soup.”

He laughed a nasally laugh, handsome even when he was sick.

“Your mother would cry if she heard you say that.”

Asha smirked, spooning up a bit of the soup up for herself. With ease she drank it, but spat as soon as the taste came in.

“Maker – it _does_ taste like piss!” she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Bull laughed hysterically as she scraped her tongue along her teeth. Asha smiled, putting the bowl down. “You’re a pain in the ass to look after.”

“So are you going to make me drink it?”

She shook her head, nose crinkled.

“I’ll just get us some regular soup, hey?” she suggested, standing up from the bed. Half way to the door he called out to her.

 _“Kadaaaaaan,”_ he called, sniffling again as he laid down.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

She glared over at him.

“Maybe when you’re not a snot bag.”

He pouted, doing his best puppy eyes. _Damn it._

She sighed, surrendering to that adorable ox-man in her bed. She leant down to give him a quick peck, but Bull being Bull, grabbed her by the waist and rolled her down onto the bed and under him. She giggled like a fool, stuck under his giant body.

“Can you not be a clingy asshole for _two seconds_ while I get you something to eat?”

He pressed his face into her neck.

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, nasally voice muffled in her skin. “Just cuddle me.”

“The Iron Bull, Qunari mercenary, towering over just about everyone… _cuddle me_ he says,” she mocked, giving in and rubbing his back.

He chuckled, adjusting his head under her chin. Heavy arms around her, keeping her warm, he yawned softly into her neck.

“You’re a big baby,” Asha smiled, never feeling more loved.

“Mmm…”

Eventually she found herself feeling the scars across his back while he snored loudly. All those little lumps and bumps and imperfections. Every fight he’d been in, all those people he killed… imagine what they’d think if they saw him like this. She kissed the top of his head lovingly. The big idiot.


	37. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I wrote more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yet another reminder (sorry if this is annoying) that my tumblr is Abyssickly.tumblr.com, there you can ask about my characters or send me prompts or just chat to me because I love you all so dearly. There's also a bit of stuff there that won't be published here :)  
> Also thank you for all your comments, they really inspire me to keep writing c:

Bull was smiling like he knew something Asha didn’t, doing that _walk_ he often did when he was approaching her on the bed. This time, however, they were in the middle of Val Royeaux.

“You know there’s a furniture store over there?” he asked. Asha raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

_“Beds,”_

Asha laughed at the sleazy smile on his face.

“You know there’s also a sex shop here, right?”

Bull’s face lit up like an excited kid about to get a new toy. And maybe he _was_ going to get a new toy.

“I guess the Royans _do_ get dirty,” he grinned.

Dorian was cringing behind Asha, Cole at his side.

“Sweet Maker, _please_ don’t bring me.”

Cole just looked confused. Asha gave Bull the _look_ , a smirk that usually meant dirtier things.

“I’m sure we can sneak off and have a look.”

Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“There’s a hat store, Dorian,” Cole said softly. “Can we go there?”

Dorian pushed Cole by the shoulder in the general direction of the store.

“As long as we’re not following _them,_ I don’t care.”

Bull chuckled, swinging his arm around her waist and letting her lead.

* * *

The moment Asha stepped foot in the discreetly placed store, hidden away from everything else, she felt awkward. Bull seemed thrilled.

“This is so embarrassing,” Asha said, nervously hooking her thumbs at her belt.

“Your idea,” Bull teased, striding over to a nearby shelf. A man stood at the back, arms crossed. He would have been the owner, no doubt. Even if he was in a room half filled with fake dicks, he still wore one of those fancy little masks. Asha was just begging he wouldn’t recognize her as the Inquisitor. Josephine would have a heart attack if she found out.

“Hey, Kadan, look,” Bull said, catching her attention. She nearly choked on her own spit seeing him standing there with a giant cock in his hand. “What do you think? Who’s bigger?”

Bursting out into laughter and going bright red, she covered her face.

“Why did I suggest this?” she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Bull loved seeing her flustered.

“No, really, who’s better?” he laughed along, wiggling it in his hand.

“Stop wiggling it!” she scolded, pushing his arm to try and get him to put it back. Instead he just poked it into her face. “Bull!” she cackled, slapping him in the arm. He gave her a cheeky smile before placing it back with the others.

“How ‘bout I just get something for _you?_ ” he suggested, his voice doing that thing where it went all _low_ and… alluring. She didn’t ever tell him it made her feel all tingly and weak – he just knew. “A surprise.”

“I don’t need a fake one,” she snickered, looking anywhere but at him.

“No,” he smiled, “You don’t.”

She turned around, giving him one final look just as sleazy as the ones she was getting, and left. She was sure he’d come out with all sorts of shit she never knew existed. That’s what was exciting about Bull. Among other things.

* * *

Cole and Dorian walked out into the courtyard a few minutes into Asha sitting down. She had no idea what Cole was wearing on his head, all she knew was that it was covered in pink and yellow flowers, and he looked thrilled to be wearing it.

“You lost Bull to the whips, did you?” Dorian asked, a smug smirk on his face.

Asha returned that smile, not saying a word. Bull returned a moment later, strutting over with a pouch in his hand. Asha just knew he wouldn’t let her know what was in it until they got back to her room.

“Time to go home?”

* * *

Asha was stuck talking to Josephine about an upcoming banquet the moment she returned to Skyhold - something about getting the support of Lord What’s-his-face and such. She didn’t care. Everything Josie was saying was just going through one ear and out the other as soon as Bull passed her, swinging the pouch around two suggestive fingers, before opening the door that went up to her room.

“I’m really sorry, Josie, I just… it’s been a _long_ day,” she interrupted, half way through the Ambassador saying something about different kinds of sauces they should be serving.

“Ah, yes, Inquisitor,” she said, “We can return to this at a later date.”

She was always acting so professional, Lady Montilyet, but she was smiling when she turned to her office. She would not say, but she _did_ see the Iron Bull pass her by, and how the Inquisitor’s eyes drifted towards him. No wonder there was gossip.

Asha nearly tripped over twice on her way up to her room, and popped a knuckle on her door when she fell into it. She was shaking her hand when she came in, only to find Bull right there, waiting.

“You keep pulling that face and I’m going to have to pull something _else,_ ” she threatened. He laughed, picked her up by her ass, and shoved her against the wall. With her legs parted and wrapped around him, she could feel him already hard against her. “What have you been thinking about?” she teased, rolling her hips over his erection.

He kissed around her ear, a low, dirty chuckle rumbling in his chest.

“Want to see what I got you?” he murmured, his hot breath on her skin. She shivered, clutching onto him.

“I’d love to.”

He spun around, hands still under her ass, and dropped her onto her desk. The pouch was sitting beside her, still tied shut. With his fingers around her neck he lied her down on her back, letting everything in her way fall off. Letters, notes, forms, nug sketches - all falling onto the floor. She didn’t care one bit.

“Would you like me to undress you, Lady Trevelyan?” he asked, fiddling with the button between her breasts. She didn’t need to say yes. Her deep breaths and widening smile were enough. With one rip every button on her shirt tore off, exposing her front completely. Another pull and he had her breast band off, throwing everything over his shoulder like trash. When they were alone, every item of clothing was simply in the way.

A growl of approval rumbled within him as he lowered his head between her breasts, kissing up and around them like a servant kissed feet. More than once he’d referred to her as a goddess, and he never failed to treat her like one.

“You have the _best_ tits,” he breathed, running a thumb along her nipple. She squirmed, but he corrected her, finding her belt to tear off next. It whipped against her hip as he tore it from her pants, throwing it to the floor. Keeping eye contact the whole way, he removed her pants, her boots, and lastly, her smalls.

“Hands above your head, Kadan,” he instructed, no expression on his face, but all the desire in the world in his eye. She lifted her hands above her head, crossing her wrists out of habit.

He pressed himself against her, her knees at each of his hips, lower legs dangling off the side of the desk, and lifted the pouch above her so she could see. She was unbelievably curious.

Delicately he untied it, letting a small purple flask drop into his palm. She had no idea what it was, but nevertheless, excited. Bull cracked a smile when he opened it, eye drifting down to where she lay completely naked. She expected an explanation, but before she could even assume, he spilled whatever liquid was inside it between her breasts and over her belly.

It was cold at first, getting a gasp out of her, and a shiver as it dripped down her sides.

“Lavender,” she whispered at the realisation of its smell. Bull nodded. “I love lavender,” she added softly.

He put the flask down and ran his hand from her stomach right up through her breasts, and then to her neck.

“I know you do.”

He rubbed it slowly and gently all over her, over her breasts, up her arms, down her sides, _everywhere._ With great attention to detail. He slipped a hand up each of her breasts thumbs on her nipples, massaging them, watching the reactions on her face, then moved on regardless of how she moaned in disapproval.

He stopped at her inner thighs and admired her wet body. She lied there, entirely oiled up, with his hands on her knees.

“Do you like the oil, Kadan?” he asked, slipping his hands down her inner thighs, closer and closer to where she was wet in a different way. Being felt up like this just _did_ something to her.

She nodded, nudging her knees against his sides.

“Would you like me to _eat_ you, Kadan?” he grinned, vicious and completely in command. Her heart was racing in anticipation, her hands so desperately wanting to venture from where they were, still above her head.

“Bull…” she breathed, always nervous about this kind of thing, and never a reason why. He dropped to his knees, put her legs over his shoulders, and watched her from between them.

“You’re fucking _hot_ all oiled up,” he grinned, lowering his lips down. She was nearly shaking, her breathing stopping all together. His eye never left hers as he kissed just above her slit. She went to speak, but couldn’t. Not with that stare he was giving her.

He gave one torturous lick from one end to the other, spreading her slit open with his tongue, flicking it across her bud on the way out. He smiled at her, licking his lips.

“You dirty little thing…” he growled, breaking eye contact to kiss her thighs, listening to her breaths. They were hurried and erratic, all the things he wanted to hear. He rewarded it by lapping at her with a heated, open mouth, his lips at her, too. She moaned as he spread her legs, his tongue flicking quickly, bringing her racing towards her climax.

“Bull!” she squealed, lifting her hips. It was all she could do, and he responded to it only by encasing her within his lips and giving her all the attention in the world, splitting her legs as far as they could stretch. He ate her alive, quick and hot, faster and more intensely than he’d ever done, growling blissfully. She could have sworn that through their entire relationship he’d been building up and up, impressing her every time.

She rolled her hips against his flicking tongue just once, back off the desk, hands still above her head. She was silent, mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut as he rolled her right over the edge. No teasing, no denial, just a burst of pleasure and a long, tortured moan.

He slowed down, feeling her throb against the flat of his tongue, and sucked at the last of her orgasm. Nothing made him as proud as that noise she made right after she came.

She lifted her head and looked down at him, grinning as he slowly lapped, staring right at her. She let out a high pitched moan as he slid in one finger unexpectedly, drawing out the last of her juices.

He laughed quietly, cheek on her thigh, catching his own breath.

“Round two, Kadan?” he asked, sucking her off his finger. He moved her completely limp legs, stood to his feet, and leant down to her so that they were nose to nose - taking her hands from above her head and directing them over his shoulders.

She wrapped them around him weakly, one of his hands slipping under her back and picking her up against him. She sighed against his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was about to say she loved him when she felt the cold wall against her bare back, bringing her back to reality.

“You’re so _fucking good_ at that,” she breathed.

He lifted her slightly with one arm, undoing his belt with the other and letting it and his pants fall to his feet. He kicked it all away, boots included, and grinned back up at her.

“I know.”

The oil on her skin was slippery against him, every curve in her body shining in the light, nipples and all.

“You’re always telling me how I have a great ass…” she sighed, looking playfully to the side to get a view. “…but I’m not the only one.”

“Apparently my thighs are pretty good, too,” he grinned, nudging his nose against her jaw. She exposed her neck as she reached for the buckle of his harness, but for the life of her she couldn’t get it undone. Bull growled against her.

“Is this distracting?” he asked in a mumble as he trailed kisses and love bites across her skin. One oily hand grabbed onto her ass as his harness fell to the floor. He grunted, pressing her harder against the wall so she could feel him hard as a rock at her slit.

Slowly he entered her, exhaling into her ear. She grabbed him tight and let out a shaky little cry, rocking her hips encouragingly, little whines each time she bounced. Bull smiled, clawing onto her ass and bouncing her further.

She was coming undone within the minute, hair falling beside her face, legs curling around him. She kept rolling her hips until he was doing the same – leaning back slightly, watching her slip up and down him, completely wet, and her oiled tits bouncing _beautifully._

He sounded like an animal, growling as he pushed her onto the wall, one arm on it over her head. The stone on her back hurt, but it only added to the pleasure.She let out a loud groan, her nails digging into him as he sped up. His teeth were bared at her ear, their skin slippery together.

“You like it rough, Kadan?” he snarled, slapping her ass so hard she screamed. She was weak and powerless against him, taking every hard thrust with her loud _‘Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ’yells. Maker, he was huge, filling her at each quick and deep bounce.

With their release she cried out, screamed even louder, squeezing around him in more ways than one.

 _“Fuck—”_ he almost shouted. Asha fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, breathing heavily into his shoulder.

“Bull…” she huffed, “… _damn._ ”

He laughed, carefully setting her down on her feet. She moaned into his chest, holding onto his hands.

“Can you walk?” he joked. It wasn’t much of a joke when it had happened many times before. She held onto him, softening erection on her belly. He swayed side to side, his cheek on the top of her head.

 “Did I hurt you?” he asked, taking a moment to appreciate her plump breasts pressed up against his upper belly.

“My backs a little scratched,” she smiled, face in his chest. “And my ass will be stinging for a week.”

He chuckled, letting go of one hand to rub where he had slapped.

“My poor little Kadan,” he cooed, soothing her pain. “If you didn’t love it so much…”

“Mmm…” she murmured, “…I don’t want you to stop.”

She drifted off towards the bed, holding his hand to lead him over. On the way he discreetly grabbed the pouch he’d left on the desk.

He watched her ass as she walked, every freckle like stars in the sky, and her hair falling between her shoulder blades, tied up at the very bottom. She fell back onto the bed, bringing him down with her. She rolled him into her embrace, taking him into a sleepy kiss, hooking her leg around his.

“So what else did you buy?” she whispered between kisses.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he smiled, fingers running down her back.

“Please?” she snickered.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” he said. “ _And_ because you’re good in the sack.”

He unravelled the pouch open, Asha expecting one of those fake dicks to reveal itself. It was a very Bull-like joke to be played, but to her surprise, it wasn’t. Instead, a little box of chocolates.

“I know you like the white ones,” he shrugged. Asha smiled lovingly at him. “As it turns out, they sold those nearby, so…”

“So you didn’t get anything horribly kinky that I’ve never heard of before?” she teased, placing the box on the side table.

“Nah, but I couldn’t resist the oil,” he said, continuing to rub her back, “The rest of it you wouldn’t have liked… or… I already had it. And I _know_ what you like, Kadan.”

She kissed him again, adoring the way he returned it.

“You’re the best, Bull,” she smirked, snuggling up.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, closing his eye. “Sleepy morning sex tomorrow?”

She giggled, nuzzling into his neck.

“You _know_ I love sleepy morning sex.”

* * *

The next afternoon Asha was going through papers that had been swept onto the floor, trying to decipher what any of them were and what stack they were in before. One of them caught her eye, one mostly stained by something. A letter addressed to some important mask-face in Orlais. She brought it to her nose curiously, trying to work out what it was. She recognized the smell.

_Lavender._


	38. Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on my Tumblr (abyssickly.tumblr.com) that someone gets a bit too grabby with Asha. Shout-out to my horrible ability to name chapters.

Asha was sitting at the end of the bar, one leg over the other, a smile on her face. She was tipsy now, her nose turning red. Bull admired her from a distance, knowing fully that letting his eye drift over to her every now and again was not helping him play the last of this game of Wicked Grace. Varric and Sera were the only ones left now.

“Gon’ keep your eyes on your cards, Bull?” Sera butted in. He forced himself to look back at the game, but she was still in his head, consuming every bit of focus he had. Varric laughed, throwing a few more silvers onto the table.

“I’m allowed,” Bull smirked.

“Yeah, we all know how _allowed_ you are,” Sera winked

The next time Bull’s gaze ventured over to her, there was a tough looking guy – a new recruit he assumed – standing beside her. He was big, confident, probably what Bull would look like if he were human, just with two eyes and more hair. Minus the horns.

And he was cocky.

Bull could see it by the way he moved his shoulders and stepped towards her, this asshole was going to make his move. Varric and Sera were oblivious, but so was Asha. She was just drinking and chatting with the bartender.

Varric noticed Bull’s knuckles turning white from holding his cards so tight. They were crushing within his grasp.

“Tense, Tiny?” he joked.

“That guy’s going to hit on Asha,” he said, nodding towards the stranger. Sera scrunched up her nose and poked her neck out to see.

“You sure?”

“I’m positive,” he growled.

Asha felt eyes on the back of her head and looked over her shoulder. There he was – one of the new recruits. She’d never seen him before but he was looking at her with adoring eyes and a smirk that was attempting to be attractive.

“Yes?” she mumbled in an effort to be polite.

“You’ve got gorgeous eyes, you know?” he said, tilting his head, standing a little too close. Asha didn’t know how to respond. If she weren’t the Inquisitor she might have told him to leave. It crossed her mind.

“That’s very nice of you, but—”

“And that hair…”

His hand came up and brushed along her fringe, and Asha visibly cringed. Politeness was starting to slip away. Whether it was an attempt to woo her or not, she hated being touched by people she didn’t know. It made her anxious.

“Please, don’t touch me,” Asha said, pulling away from him. Bull stood up from his seat, just about to explode, before Varric grabbed his arm.

“She can deal with it, Tiny, I promise,” Varric said, dragging him back down. Bull growled, ripping his arm out from Varric’s grip. He knew Asha could deal with it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to snap the fucker’s neck.

The stranger sat beside Asha and leant towards her, trying to flex a little. Asha was disgusted, keeping her furthest distance with him without leaving the stool.

“Would you be interested in a drink?” he asked.

“I’ve got one,” Asha said sternly, holding her tankard away from him. The recruit chuckled, tipping her drink up in her hand and spilling it down her front. Asha was furious, glaring at him. He couldn’t see the lightning snapping around her fingers.

“Now you don’t,” he shrugged, “How about we get those wet clothes off of you?”

Asha stood up, her stool falling behind her, but the stranger dared to grab her by the waist and pull her onto his lap. Bull stormed across the room louder than life, grabbing the stranger by his collar and ripping him backwards off his chair.

Asha backed away, magic at her fingertips. Everything she was taught told her to leave the man be. She was the Inquisitor and she was to be kind and forgiving to everyone on her side. Regardless, she wanted to break his nose. Bull, however, was going to do much, much worse.

“Leave her!” Bull roared, standing over him. The man was on his back for a moment before he scrambled to his feet.

“Get your own, savage,” he huffed, preparing to throw a punch. Bull grabbed him by the fist and shoved him back against the bar, towering over him.

“You want to call me that again?” Bull growled, his hand around the recruit’s neck. The recruit was petrified, and not hiding it well. Bull could have just squeezed his thumb down on his throat and have him dead within the minute, but he didn’t. He would have if he hadn’t felt Asha’s hand on his arm.

“Bull, let him go,” she said, although she wanted to do it herself.

“This your boyfriend?” the stranger choked out, trying his best to claw Bull’s hand off his neck.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bull said, his voice low and terrifying. “She said _no._ ”

“She didn’t say noth—”

Bull slammed him back again, squeezing over his neck.

“Kill the tosspot!” Sera yelled out.

Asha grabbed Bull’s forearm and jerked him away, forcing him to let him go.

She stood between the both of them, staring the stranger down. From above her head Bull was watching him, _glaring_ , his nose crinkled and flaring, teeth bared. There weren’t swears harsh enough to describe Bull’s anger, and he was silent.

Asha regained control over the lightning at her hands, a little shaken.

“Someone get this asshole to Cassandra,” she said, “She can deal with him.”

* * *

“Just what I needed.” Asha grunted, trying to grab at the buckles that kept her armour on. The sticky booze had gone right between her breasts and soaked her entire chest, and was gradually seeping over her stomach. Bull was still burning with rage.

“You should have set his ass on fire,” he mumbled, approaching her from behind to help take her armour off. She relaxed, letting him undo the straps of her shoulder plates first.

“It’s fine,” Asha said, looking up at herself in the mirror. “Cassandra took care of it.”

She could see his expression, stern and furious. The strap clicked and her first shoulder plate came loose.

“Cassandra didn’t kill him,” he said, placing it to the side. “Even then, it wouldn’t be fine.”

His eye gazed upwards and looked at her through the reflection, her frown hurting him more than anything. She was hurt by it. Of course she was. And yet, she barely did anything about it. She could see that he very clearly wanted to find the guy and rip him apart, and would have done it immediately if she asked.

“Nobody touches you like that, Kadan,” he said, the second plate coming off. He started at her coat, lifting it from her body, a literal weight off her shoulders. Next he worked at her underclothes with one hand while the other gently rested on her hip. “It’s disgusting.”

“What?”

Bull growled against his bitten tongue and wrapped his arm around her.

“That some asshole sees you, and thinks you’re… an _object._ Like he has a _right_ to you.”

Like always, she tried to ease the pain with humour.

“You’re the only one with that right,” she said with a feigned smile, her hand finding his. His fingers tightened over hers, softly rubbing the cuts she’d gotten from the last fight.

“If you didn’t want me, Kadan… even for a moment… I would leave,” he said, the other arm coming around her. She looked at him through the mirror - watched him kiss the back of her head. “I wouldn’t like it… but if you did not trust me… if you didn’t…”

He paused, finger brushing against the dragon’s tooth.

“Bull…” she whispered.

“If you didn’t love me anymore…” he interrupted, “…I would leave.”

She turned around and faced him, slipping her fingers up onto his cheek to grab his attention. He was off in some kind of horrible daydream.

“Bullshit,” she said. That word from her lips reminded him of the time they were on the battlements, the day he became Tal-Vashoth. The very moment he knew she was different. She _understood_ what leaving the Qun meant, and she brought him right out of feeling sorry for himself. And now here she was again, but this time closer. His _Kadan._

“Bull, you’re more important to me than anything. You’re not just a quick shag.”

He smirked, leaning into her hand.

“You’re my _home_ , Bull. You’re my safe place,” she said, “That’s not the kind of thing I’m going to get sick of.”

There was a long pause where he could do nothing but admire her bright, passionate eyes. She really was serious.

“Plus… there are _times_ when I _like_ being treated like an object.”

He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Come on. We’ve got to clean up your tits.”

With one hand around hers, he led her to the bath. Maker, she _loved_ the bath.


	39. Snowball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one from a tumblr prompt from Zazzlefrass :D

Cullen was taking a walk along the battlements to clear his head and relieve the heat that was burning in his skin from lyrium withdrawal. Below him he heard yelling.

_“Don’t you dare throw that snowba- Damn it!”_

Down in the gardens where snow had blanketed everything in white, the Iron Bull was running away from a laughing Inquisitor.

“Come get me!” Bull taunted, hiding behind a stone pillar. There was so much to hide that his horns and shoulders stuck out either side of it. Asha wiped the snow he’d thrown at her face off and prepared ice magic. She knew it was cheating, but so was having giant hands.

“I’m going to stick an icicle up your ass!” she yelled back, running to one side of the pillar and smashing a magic made snowball into his face. He stumbled backwards, cracking up.

“You fight dirty!” he snarled, shovelling up another snowball into his hands. She ran away but he quickly caught up, grabbing her by the collar of her coat and shoving the snowball down her bare back. She squealed and squirmed as he laughed hysterically.

“Unfair!” she scolded, but still smiling. She looked so beautiful with dirt on her cheeks and white spots of snow in her hair. He was almost too distracted to respond to her hands lighting up with ice.

Another snowball hit him in the face, followed shortly by another in the grown. He keeled over, his laugh turning into a wheeze. While he was on his knees she fade stepped behind him, and pulled his pants down from behind. He shrieked as a snowball was implanted right on his ass, pants pulled up over it.

“Fuck!” he cried out, holding onto his ass as he tried to stumble away. Asha was in hysterics at the sight, her eyes filling with tears. The great Iron Bull, snow in his pants, stumbling forward and swearing. It was priceless.

He lost his balance and fell forward into the snow, both hands still on his ass.

“You win, Kadan,” he laughed, grinning back up at her.

“You’re damn right I did,” she said, holding out a hand to help him up. He took it gently, then pulled her down with him.

“Decoy!” he shouted, sweeping up all the snow he could into his arm and splashing her with it. She shielded her face and rolled over, giggling like a child.

“Stop!” she surrendered, kicking him in the leg. “It’s a tie!”

Bull chuckled and got to his feet, plucking her from the ground. She groaned and clung onto him as he carried her like a princess.

“Come on, Kadan. I’ll light the fire in your room.”

She snickered against his shoulder and gave him the puppy eyes.

“Is that innuendo?”

“It could be,” he smirked.


	40. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha and Bull take part in a bet - who can hold out the longest without sex. Thanks for the amazing prompt, Goscharts!
> 
> Come send me prompts and listen to me ramble here: abyssickly.tumblr.com

Bull was purposely lying on the bed in the sexiest pose he could hold, on his side, propped up on one elbow with his hand on his head, and one knee up. The only thing covering his groin was a comically small cushion with a flower sewn into it.

The door opened and knowing that he was there, Asha was already talking.

“You know what Sera said to me?” she said. He could hear her untying her boots. “She said we couldn’t go a week without sex. Then she did that smug cackle.”

“Uh-huh.” Bull smiled.

She came up the steps, brushed her hair to the side and was caught immediately by the incredibly naked Qunari lying on her bed. She broke into laughter, approaching him eagerly.

“That doesn’t really help my argument!”

Bull did his cheesiest grin and waggled his eyebrows, putting his hand over the pillow that covered him.

“Guess what I’m hiding.”

“Your penis, by any chance?” Asha asked, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

“Correct answer!” he yelled, throwing the pillow to her. She caught it and threw it back, rolling onto the bed beside him. He laughed and wrapped her in his arms, pinning her against him and showering her with kisses. She moaned against his chest, hands finding their way up his pecs.

“You’re always so warm,” she whispered. He kissed her lips, nose against hers.

“It’s not only my dick, Kadan,” he whispered in return. “I got you something else.”

She ran her fingers along his collarbones and sighed, completely content to just lay there with him.

“Hm?”

Seemingly from nowhere, he held out a collar, dangling from his fingers. It was black and studded, something you’d put on a war hound. Her eyes simply lit up.

“It’s adjustable,” he said, smug and calm, but excited underneath. Asha laughed against his skin and took it, bringing it to its largest point. It was definitely big enough for him.

“Are you saying _you_ would wear it?” she snickered. He shrugged.

“I might,” he grinned.

“Didn’t you once say that being the submissive one was ‘disrespectful’ to what I need?”

He leant in, his hot breath brushing against her neck.

“I didn’t know you as well as I do now.”

While he kissed gently along her jaw and her neck, she remembered what she was going to say.

“Oh, right, what I was…”

Bull just moaned, the rumble of it sending shivers down her entire body.

“I was going to say that Sera thinks we can’t go a week without sex.”

Bull laughed.

“I could… but _you…_ ”

Asha slapped the collar against his shoulder.

“You’re the _horny_ one!”

He rolled over her, nuzzling into her cheek.

“You being clever, Kadan?”

“I could go way longer without sex,” she said, pushing him up and off of her. He was a little surprised, but he saw the challenge.

“You gonna bet on this?”

“I _would._ ”

She said it with that face she made when you asked her to play Wicked Grace, or said something like ‘I bet I can drink this faster.’

“Alright then. Let’s bet,” Bull declared, sitting up and covering his nakedness under his arm. “No sex. Not until one of us gives up. ‘Til _you_ give up.”

Man, he was cheeky.

“We both know you’re the one who’ll give up,” she said equally playfully. “But I’m going to need more rules, Bull.”

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Her heart jumped, even after all this time.

“Everything that isn’t sex. You can kiss me all you want.”

He grabbed her with his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into his lips. He left her with a warm feeling that melted her, just as he always did. No matter where they were, he knew what to do with them. Such a brutal man, but with a gentle nudge with his lips, and the way he pulled her into him like she was the only thing that mattered, she forgot everything.

“No jacking off, though,” she said, ruining the moment just to add the crucial fact in. He laughed against her lips and ran his hand up her thigh.

“But what’s the prize?”

She fiddled her fingers along his hip.

“Letting loose…” she breathed, “riding you. Screaming. _Really_ screaming. But if I win, you’re going to submit to me. Ropes and everything.”

It was irresistible. Bull nodded.

“You’re on.”

* * *

“Hey, Kadan, do you know where—oh for fuck’s sake. That’s cheating!”

Asha was sitting on her desk, legs crossed and completely naked. If that wasn’t enough, she was wearing the collar, and was casually fiddling with the ring on the front of it while she read a book. If this bet weren’t going, he’d bend her over that fucking desk and have his way.

“Hey, Bull. How’s it going?”

Part of him wanted to break the bet right then and there, but the Iron Bull was never one to give up so easily. But there she was… his naked Kadan, collar and all, chest slightly pushed out. The sun hitting all the right places, freckles peppered across her skin. He ached for her.

“You’re fighting dirty, Asha?” he said, hiding his arousal.

“I’m actually hoping _you’d_ want to fight dirty,” she responded, closing the book and placing it beside her. She slid smoothly off the desk, licking her lips as she walked to him, hips swaying. That smile, that soft, slappable ass, and then she was tying her hair up, letting loose strands fall down her face. He swallowed the need to take her, and simply looked into those wanting eyes, ignoring how when her arms lifted, her tits followed, perking up towards him.

She slipped her hands onto his hips and held herself against his half-hardened bulge.

“You alright, Iron Bull?” she asked. He tried to let his gaze stray, but it only moved to the dangle of the ring on the collar. Once again, her eyes caught him. “Bull?”

“Yeah… I…”

He wanted to kiss her. It was in the rules, but he knew the moment he responded to it, he’d lose himself in her. Before he knew it he’d be giving in, and he’d be the one in the ropes. Something in him wanted that, but he refused to lose the bet.

“I’ve got stuff to do, Kadan,” he said, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

She was so sure she had him. That look he had, and the parted lips… she was so certain. At least she knew he’d be thinking about her.

* * *

“Got you some dinner, Kadan,” Bull said before she even realised he was in the room. He brought a steaming hot plate of meat and vegetables to her, a side of gravy and all, and placed it between the papers strewn across her desk.

She smiled gratefully. For the last hour her stomach had been growling, but she hadn’t the chance to go get anything. Bull swung up a chair to the other side of her desk, leant back, and started digging into his own serving of steak.

“Thank you, Bull,” she said, picking a bit of carrot off with her fork.

“No problem.” he smirked.

“Any reason why you’re doing this?” she asked, tilting her head a little. His smirk widened.

“I do love you,” he said, “Is that not reason enough? I bring you dinner all the time.”

_“Bull.”_

He chuckled.

“ _Honestly_  . This is the part that simply says I love you. No ulterior motive.”

She wanted to hide her face in her hands and squeal.

“I love you too,” she sighed. They sat together like an old couple, happy to just sit in silence and eat dinner, enjoying each other’s company; up until Bull began to grow restless watching her write.

“So, I was thinking, when we’re fucking again, maybe I could do that thing where I bend you over and pound you…” he stood from his seat and circled around her like a shark until he was right behind her, his hands on her shoulders and his lips at her ear. “…’til you’re shaking… weak… covered in sweat and trying to catch your breath… I’d lick you _clean_.”

She rolled her shoulders beneath his hands and resisted.

“Sorry, Bull, but I’m not giving up now.”

He kissed along her ear.

“I said once we’re fucking again, not fuck me now,” he said in a low tone. “Unless you want to. Unless you want to feel me _inside_ you. Around you. In every sense.”

She bit into her tongue and tried her hardest not to move. He only continued.

“You… grinding against me. Everything in you just begging for it, until you really are. Restraining against the ties, pleading for my tongue to return to where you are just _so…_ wet. Throbbing. Your clit swollen on my tongue...”

Maker’s tits he was relentless, and he was getting to her.

“You’re not getting me into bed, Bull,” she said. “I’m not giving up.”

He laughed and stepped away, the area where his hands were resting suddenly cold.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

* * *

Asha laid out on her side, the mattress shifting as Bull sat down.

“It’ll be a week tomorrow,” he said, rubbing his hand up her thigh and over her ass.

“Speaking of tomorrow…” Asha yawned, rolling over to him and putting her arm around his enormous body. “I was thinking we could go Crestwood.”

Bull rested down next to her and she began to remove his eye patch, her exposed cleavage at the perfect angle. He knew that was on purpose. All week they’d been doing little things to try and tip each other off the edge, to get them to give in, but so far they’d held out.

“You wanna fight another dragon, huh?” he smirked.

“I quite like watching your back muscles when you’re fighting,” she teased.

 _“Really?”_ Bull grinned, “And does that distract you, Kadan?”

Asha brushed her hand along his groin and hid her face into his shoulder, doing the puppy eyes back up at him.

“Perhaps,” she smiled. She could feel him twitch in reaction to her touch. Bull hung over her, looking down at her with that gloriously handsome smirk.

“Well then, we better get some sleep. Wouldn’t want to have a lazy morning.”

Oh, her weakness; lazy mornings. Sleepy kisses along her back to wake her up, a gentle hand on her hip tapping along up her side until it cupped a single breast, holding her tenderly against him.

He chuckled, seeing the fire in her eyes. She smiled so beautifully, her hair a wave of black over white pillows. For a moment all he wanted to do was admire her. Never had he felt so comfortable with anyone, especially without his eye patch. But she saw him no differently, only smiled.

“You can still kiss me, you know?” she giggled. He nudged her nose with his as he lowered his head, a habit he had from being playful with her. Nudge her enough, push all the right buttons, and she responded completely differently. _She_ didn’t even know she did that.

Her lips were so soft and so gentle, and suddenly he was nervous. Her kisses brought him into a state of haziness, like some kind of poison. He just _needed_ her, _so_ bad. Resisting her was like resisting a drug he was addicted too.

He growled into her lips as she nibbled on his, her arms circling around his neck. Maker, she wanted him too. She ached for him all over, and no amount of kissing was enough. He had that tongue of his, teasing her although he had no intention to at the start. He was teasing himself just as much.

She heard one of his barriers break away the moment he let out a harsh breath and pressed slightly harder against her. He thought he was so strong, but without a single word, she could undo him.

He felt her hand on his neck and he paused.

“Katoh,” she said, lips still taunting him. She was still smiling, which brought him more relief than he could put into words.

“Katoh?” he grinned. “May I ask why?”

“Because if you keep kissing me like that, I’m going to want to fuck you, and I am _not_ losing this bet.”

He laughed and brushed her hair back off her face.

“One more? For me?” he asked politely.

She planted a long but chaste kiss on his lips, savouring the feel of them.

“Goodnight, Kadan,” he sighed, somewhat smug. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. After a moment of listening to his breathing, he spoke again.

“Is it cheating if I dream about eating you out while you’re sitting on your throne?”

Asha laughed, briefly opening one eye.

“No, but thanks for giving _me_ something to dream about.”

* * *

The dragon of Crestwood, the Northern Hunter, was defeated. On the other side of its enormous body, Bull was yelling something in Qunlat while his greataxe was held over his head. Dorian stood beside the Inquisitor, wiping sweat and blood from his forehead. Further from him was Cole, a dagger in each hand.

“Well, that was interesting,” Dorian said slightly out of breath, running his fingers through his hair. “My eyebrows haven’t been zapped off, have they?”

Asha breathed a weary laugh and patted his shoulder.

“No, you’re fine.”

Bull jogged over, ecstatic, literally sweeping Asha off her feet to swing her around in a tight hug.

“You’re the best, Kadan!” he announced, catching his breath.

Dorian laughed, amused by how easy it was for him to just pick her up and swing her.

Cole stood in the background, lingering like a ghost in the shadows.

“A break of tradition, but different, because it’s everything, it’s for—”

“Hey!” Bull growled. “Knock it off, mood-killer.”

“Mood?” Asha repeated in that silky smooth bedroom voice. He shuddered, clenching his jaw.

“C’mon,” Bull said, trying to ignore her, “let’s go get some drinks.”

* * *

Caer Bronach was ahead of them, and so were Dorian and Cole. Bull and Asha were behind, a little high on excitement, and laughing at Bull’s dramatic description of what happened.

“And then the lightning all around us,” he grinned, eye lit up. “It was like… if _you_ were a dragon.”

Asha tripped over a rock and fell forward, Bull catching her and laughing against her ear. Bull swayed side to side, his breath on her giving her chills.

“You’d be a much prettier dragon, though.”

She paused and got her footing in the mud, doing her best to avoid being attracted to him. It was a little beyond hiding now, but the bet still stood.

“Seeing you all covered in dragon’s blood _does_ things to me, Kadan,” he grinned, slipping his hand into her pants, cupping her ass. She squirmed, enticed by the scent of battle that lingered on him. Both of them were dirty, soaked with sweat and rain, and in desperate need of bathing. What made things worse was that slight flare of the nostril he did, and those teeth peeking out of his smile.

“You need a wash?” he asked, smudging dirt and blood across her cheek. She shook her head, a smirk she couldn’t erase over her lips.

“I don’t know… I quite like being dirty.”He mouthed a little

He mouthed a little _‘ooo’_ and tilted his head before leaning down to her lips but not quite touching them.

“Are you tempting me?” he whispered, “On _purpose?_ ”

She pressed up against him even further as his hand journeyed up her back underneath her clothes. His hand was warm and comforting, but bringing her closer and closer to giving up on that stupid bet.

“There’s a bath set up in the fortress,” she said. “I asked them to set it up for my return.”

Bull was just getting cheeky now. She could see that childish look and hear his low, animalistic laughter.

“Well, you better get back to it before it gets cold.”

* * *

Asha stretched out in the bath, her toes poking out from under the water and bubbles. Amazing what being the Inquisitor got you. All that was missing was the rose petals, as Cassandra had suggested once. It seemed a bit extreme.

She scrubbed at the dirt and grime from the fight, knowing that tomorrow they’d be going back to Skyhold and she could have a _real_ bath, one where the door didn’t have to be locked and she couldn’t hear the distant, muffled sounds of chatting scouts.

She very much considered cheating. It would be so easy to delve her hand down into the water and satisfy herself for the night. He’d know, though. He’d lay close to her in her tent and just _know._

The door opened and she panicked, crossing her arms over her breasts so quick that water splashed over the edge of the tub.

“Occupied!” she screeched, moving her leg up to hide everything else. Thank the Maker she wasn’t ‘cheating.’

“Hey, don’t scream at me,” Bull laughed, closing the latch on the door. “If you’re trying to keep me _out_ , you better lock the door next time.”

Asha relaxed, letting a smile slip through.

“You would have just gotten Cole to open it for you,” she said, uncovering her breasts. “And I left it open by accident, Bull.”

He grinned and dropped his belt.

“Sure you did.”

Asha smiled an all too knowing smile and leant back. It really _was_ an accident.

“You giving up on the bet?”

Bull rolled his shoulders and started at the buckles of his harness.

“It isn’t sex, Kadan. It’s sitting together naked and _thinking_ about it.”

He kicked his boots off as his hands went down to the buttons at the front of his pants. She couldn’t help but watch his fingers work at them, involuntarily letting her expression loosen. Bull chuckled, bringing her back into reality.

“If you’re gonna watch, at least warn me so I can make it a little sexier.”

She laughed and moved her wet hair back over her head and out of her face, twirling it around her hand and down her shoulder.

“You don’t need to try.”

He started wiggling his hips and humming a slow, sexy sounding song, swaying and moving with his whole body as he unbuttoned his pants. Asha burst into laughter, covering her mouth.

“Bum, ba-da-da dum,” he was singing, twirling his hips as he slowly let his pants ride down his ass.

“Bull!” she cried out, snorting in her laughter. Now they were both embarrassing themselves. “Stop!”

His laughter coming through the singing, Bull dropped his pants completely, bent over to expose his big, grey ass. Asha was in tears and had stopped making any noise.

He approached her naked and in all his glory, and picked her up, out of the bath. She was wheezing with laughter.

“You’re going to piss yourself!” he kept laughing, sitting down in the tub with her on top of him. She laid down with her back on his belly and her head on his chest, a leg on either side of her. The sheer mass of him had half the water overflowing out onto the floor.

“Maker’s balls,” she panted, her guts hurting.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding each of her hands in his.

“This doesn’t count for the bet thing,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Agreed.”

“And you haven’t fiddled with yourself without me?” he teased, squeezing on her hands as if it was a threat. She rolled onto her belly to face him and flopped her arms over his shoulders. She could feel his dick against her, and it took everything in her not to take up the opportunity.

“No, but what about you?”

“I have not,” he smiled. After a moment of silence, where the only thing that could be heard was the tiny splashing of water and his hands moving up and down her back, he spoke again. “May I kiss you, Lady Trevelyan?”

She nodded, pulling herself upwards on him by her arms. She didn’t mean it, she’d rubbed right over his slight erection, nestled underneath her.

He grunted slightly as she did it, trying to focus on nothing but her lips, but it was incredibly difficult when she was swaying just slightly over him. _On purpose._

“It’s not sex,” she mumbled between kisses. He nodded, his hand coming up between her shoulder blades. She arched, accidentally pressing harder on him. He trembled for a moment before he could regain control.

“Come on, we should be, uh, cleaning,” he said almost nervously. She nodded, backing away and releasing him from that tempting pressure on his groin.

* * *

They didn’t speak until Bull got out of the bath first, grabbing a towel on his way. Silently, but with eyes tracing his figure, Asha was thanking every god and creator in existence for how _huge_ he was in every way. That _ass_ though. And the muscles in his thighs!

With one towel he dried his groin, facing away from her as he did. She slipped out of the tub, eyed the latch on the door to make sure it was still locked, and came up behind him with a towel half-heartedly wrapped around her.

“Need any help?” she asked, sliding her arms around him and grabbing the towel from his hand.

“Uh…” he murmured. “I’m…”

“You sure?” she chimed, pretending to ‘accidentally’ run her hand along his cock. She felt the change in how tense he was just from having her cheek on his back and her elbows at his sides. “You know I _could_ help you, Iron Bull.”

He could feel her wet tits on his back, and that alone was enough to have him considering. _Fuck it._

He turned quickly, hooking his arm around her back and pinning her to him. To his surprise, she didn’t resist in the slightest. She practically clung to him as he lowered them both to the floor, grabbing at the towel around her and moving it out of his way. She lied over it, splayed out on the ground, her legs on either of his hips. He couldn’t control himself any longer and lowered himself against her wet skin. Their lips collided, hot and fast, and she too knew it was all over.

She felt his fully hard self slip right up her slit and she moaned, getting a smile from him. He did it again, this time only slower.

She gritted her teeth, finding herself under complete control when he flipped her onto her front. There he was again, hard between her ass cheeks and teasing at her entrance. Outside, Inquisition scouts were completely unaware of the Inquisitor about to get pounded by the Iron Bull, and on the floor no less. She couldn’t let them hear.

He entered her, and her jaw dropped. The size of him always had her weak and losing the ability to hold herself up. Keeping herself from being hard against the floor with her forearms, he made things even harder. He ran his hand up her back and around her neck as he leant down, holding himself up with his hand right beside hers. She could feel his chest on her back as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

She rolled her hips as he kissed her neck, devouring her skin into another love bite.

“Please…” she breathed as he did nothing but kiss. She _needed_ that sensation. He pushed himself further into her, his thumb on her jaw and his fingers at her throat.

“Quiet,” he scolded, putting his hand over her mouth instead. She could sense his smug grin as he grinded into her, over and over. She knew he didn’t care one bit who heard them, and only told her to be quiet because she enjoyed it.

“Yes… _yes…_ please, _Maker, yes…”_ she moaned, her voice muffled within his hand. His free hand moved around her hip and down under her, getting at her clit while she couldn’t stop him. She was powerless and ready to scream, shaking all over.

Bull’s thighs slapped against her rear as he pounded into her, faster and faster, until she was nearly exceeding the limits of how much his hand could muffle her sounds. He was almost in need for muffling his own. Sweat mixed with bathwater dripped down his nose, his entire body wet with heat. Her’s was just as wet and sweaty, practically burning up under his touch.

“Wouldn’t want anybody to hear, Kadan,” he said, abruptly slowing down and deepening himself. He slowly grinded against her, watching how her back squirmed at every thrust, and how wet she was around him.

“Take it!” he growled, speeding up again, rubbing her off just as quick. She made a high pitched noise into his hand, her breath beginning to shake.

“Hello?” someone said from the other side of the door. Bull covered her mouth harder, but never slowed down.

“Occupied!” he snarled.

“Oh, okay!”

At the pause, a very shaky Asha rolled onto her back and moved his hand to her throat.

“Keep going,” she breathed, wrapping his fingers around her neck. She smiled, her free hand grabbing his cock and stroking him lightly, guiding him back to her.

He growled, pleased, sinking into her once again. On his knees and thrusting into her slowly this time, he watched her expression change from smug to suppressing another loud moan. He could see his size bulging inside her much smaller body, and that could have had him finish there and then, but he held on. Asha was absolutely consumed by him in every way. He held her by the neck, but not so tight that she struggled to breathe.

 _“Mmmm…”_ he rumbled, parting her lips around him as he continued to thrust so slowly, keeping her from her climax. “Look at this… soaked for me.”

He watched himself slide in and out, adoring how she rolled her hips, silently begging for more. He moved her legs wider, resting one upon his shoulder. She hissed a quick inhale, squeezing around him.

“Oh… _shit,_ Bull – _ah—_ ”

“Shhh…” he quietened her, “come for me, Kadan.”

He moved a wet thumb in circles over her again, beginning to rub her off for the second time as he sped up. Her mouth came wide open and her back arched. She was _so close._ She rolled her hips against him quickly, bringing herself right into climax. She squealed against his hand, grabbing his arm tight as her body shuddered and spasmed with pleasure.

“Theeere we go,” Bull hummed, slowing back down. With one final dig into her, he fell into his own, spilling with a grunt onto the towel below her ass. Asha laughed, moving his hand from her throat and holding it in hers instead, letting the other hand grab at his dripping erection, milking him of all that was left. He hunched over slightly, closing his eye, resisting a smile.

“I think we both lost,” she said, rubbing her fingertips over his knuckles as the other hand stroked him.. He pulled Asha up towards him, catching her within the other arm and holding her against him.

“Does that mean I still have to wear the collar?” he chuckled, making sure her neck wasn’t red. She kissed him slowly, putting her arms around him.

“Let’s be honest, you were going to end up wearing the collar either way.”

He nuzzled into her shoulder and kissed at her freckles.

“I love you,” he said, almost as if he didn’t mean to say it. She felt captured by his body, but entirely safe as she came down from her high, enjoying the feeling of his wet belly ride and fall against hers. Her legs were still twitching from the aftershocks.

She smoothed her hand over his cheek and brought him into a kiss, noticing how tired he looked, yet happy. It was the only ‘I love you, too’ he needed.

“Now let’s get out of here before someone thinks I’m holding you hostage,” he said, bringing her up to her feet with him. She brushed her knotted hair back over her shoulder and grabbed at her clothes.

“Only if it’s role play,” she teased.


	41. Come Over Here and Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Animarosa on tumblr! Thank you friendo!  
> You other friendos can send me prompts at Abyssickly.tumblr.com  
> Or just enjoy some random smut c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got rid of the last chapter, put it in a fic of it's own, just in case anyone was wondering where it went or why I didn't continue it. I did! Just not on this fic. Thank you for all the positive feedback as always uwu

Bull was sat on her bed when she came out from the bath wrapped in a white towel and dripping with water. He smirked from across the room, watching her lovingly as she stood there, simply sparkling in the afternoon sun.

“Something distracting you, Bull?” she asked, twirling her hair around her hand and wringing it dry. He shook his head, not saying a word. She was simply gorgeous.

“Do you mind covering your eyes while I dry myself?” she joked, as if he’d  _never_  seen her naked.

“Mmm… why don’t you come over here and make me?”

She smiled and strode over, drops of clear water mingling with freckles on her shoulders and face.

“Mind if I do the honours?” he whispered, placing his hands on her hips and bringing her towards him, standing her between his legs. He looked up to her, resting his chin on her chest. Her heart fluttered at that gorgeous smirk and the way his fingers massaged her hips. She moved her hands over his shoulders, letting the towel slip slightly lower.

“Go ahead,” she whispered in return. His grin widened as he ran his hands up her body, pinching each corner of the towel and opening it up so that her entire front was exposed to him. He let it pool in his hands at her ass, bringing her a step closer to him.

“Mmm…” he mumbled, kissing her belly. “You smell…  _really good._ ”

Her breath escaped her as he trailed slow kisses up her body from her navel, hot breath against her chilled skin. Kissing between her breasts, his hand softly found the curve between her shoulder blades.

“I didn’t expect you to be here, Bull,” she breathed, trying to control the lump in her throat from her heart racing.

“Are you glad I am?” he asked, half-lidded eye looking up to her as he teased his lips over her nipple. She inhaled so sharply that she rendered herself speechless. He grinned, being the smug asshole he was.

He brushed his tongue over her nipple, the hand that he’d kept on her hip slowly making its way to her ass. She moaned lightly into her bitten tongue, an insistent throbbing between her legs demanding that he give her more.

“Bu…” she murmured, unable to even complete his name.

“Yes, Kadan?” he asked, releasing her from his mouth, but still letting his bottom lip touch her.

“I, uh…” she hesitated, “…you’re…  _mmm.._.”

He let out another handsome grin, resuming his trail up between her breasts and to her collar bone, this time teasing her with his tongue.

“So… would you like me to check how  _clean_  you are after that bath,” he offered, lying down. The sudden loss of his body heat made her shiver, but there he was, lying out as if on a silver platter, his arms open to her. And that  _fucking smile!_

“Can I just put my towel away first?” she shrugged, circling around the bed to get to the table she usually put her towel on. Before she even got to it he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her town onto the bed. She squealed slightly, falling on all fours with her head just above his.

“No,” he answered, pulling her lips down onto his. The awkwardness of the upside down kiss made her laugh, which was a thing she once thought would break the mood. With Bull it just fired him up.

“Crawl forward,” he said, almost ordered. She silently questioned why he’d want her to do that until she looked up, his erection pushing on his pants.

“Oh…  _oh…_ ” she said, blushing. “You’re pitching a tent over there.”

He chuckled, guiding her forward until her spread legs were right over his face. He looked positively thrilled to have her there, wet from both the bath and her own arousal. He kissed up her thigh, making her elbows wobble almost too much herself up. His laughter vibrated against her, making her even more desperate.

“You’re allowed to relax,” he whispered, his breath against her lips. She slowly rested herself down, slipping a hand into the waist of his pants.

“Do I get to take care of  _this_ , Iron Bull?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“You can do whatever you like, Kadan,” he said smugly, and without another word, hooked his arms around her hips and spread her ass with his usual, rough grip. She let out the loudest and shakiest moan she’d ever made when his tongue met with the heat between her legs, just Bull laughing a low chuckle, continuing to stroke her into submission with his awfully skilful tongue.

She quivered all over as he forcefully grinded her hips against his open mouth. Trying to distract herself, she unbuttoned his pants, sleazily moving her hand over the fur of his belly. She reached his bulge and wrapped her fingers around him, stroking beneath his pants. The way he twitched was almost funny, as if he wasn’t expecting her to return the favour, or at least, not nearly as well as she was.

She wasn’t quite tall enough to reach him with her mouth, which he found audibly funny.

“Shut up!” she growled, squeezing him within her hand. He groaned, his tongue getting lost for a second. She giggled, pumping her hand so well that he forgot what he was doing. He rolled his head back, closing his eye as she crawled forward just a bit, taking him inside her mouth.

His jaw dropped as she sucked, his moans doing enough for her that the lack of  _his_  tongue was bearable.

“ _Damn_ ,” he huffed, letting her have her way, regardless of how he was – quite literally – in the middle of something else. “You’re gonna have to stop that or I—”

“Come,” she whispered, curling her tongue over his head, smiling devilishly. She slid him right back into her throat, shocking him into a gasp, and shortly after, a moan loud enough to have her throbbing above him again.

She pumped him into his climax, earning a low rumble in his chest of  _extreme_ approval. She stroked him down from his high, her hand covered in his pleasure. She smiled proudly, looking over her shoulder to where he was recovering, eye squeezed shut.

“You’ve got some lips on you, Kadan,” he breathed, shaking his head. He pulled her back up towards him, kissing her thighs appreciatively.

“Which ones?” she teased, wiggling her hips. He laughed, nudging her down into the reach of his mouth.

“Guess,” he whispered, spreading her cheeks again, rolling his tongue over her clit. She shook uncontrollably, keeping her breathing steady as he brought her so quickly to her own climax.

“Andraste’s tits,” she moaned, subtly moving herself around over his wet, lapping mouth. She resisted, trying to prolong her pleasure, but he refused to let her part from his lips. He slammed her back down, using one hand to penetrate her while she squirmed. She screeched out, clawing at his thighs, moaning at each gentle thrust against his finger.

She came against his mouth, breathlessly opening her mouth to scream, but nothing coming out.

She rolled off of him, shutting her legs and curling up. He watched her with pride, wiping his mouth.

 _“Hey,”_  he scolded, “I was aiming for two.”

Asha laughed, realising that her being wet from the bath had also soaked the bed sheets beneath them.

“You’re always so full of surprises, Bull,” she sighed. He cushioned his head over folded arms, smiling.

“I’m going to guess  _pleasant_ surprises?”

She got up on all fours again and crawled up him, this time, the right way up.

“Perhaps.”

There was a knock at the door, scaring Asha into grabbing the towel.

“Excuse me? Inquisitor?” someone had called. She recognized it as being the voice of a guard. “I, uh, it sounded like you were in pain?”

Bull was once again grinning like an idiot, lying underneath her and carelessly playing with her tits while she stared at the door.

“Nope! It was nothing! Never mind!”

“Oh… okay!” the guard called back. “I’ll just be… going.”

Once the footsteps became distant enough, Asha let herself laugh.

“I swear we have a knack for getting interrupted,” she said, Bull partly distracted by her breasts.

“Too bad he missed out. He would have gotten a damn fine view if he’d walked in,” he nodded, twizzling her nipples with the most content smile she’d ever seen.

“Of you or me?” Asha questioned. He shrugged.

“Depends what he’s into.”

She paused, watching him ‘play.’

“Eyes up here, Bull,” she joked, pointing with two fingers to her face.

“I’m fully aware where your eyes are, Kadan,” he said, making eye contact again. “I just enjoy multitasking.”


	42. The Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of prompts between an anonymous messenger on Tumblr and SunniestRae816 - that Asha has to say katoh. Thanks!

Bull was snoring, probably louder than ever, his arms pinning Asha to him. The moment she woke, _I love you_ wrung through her head. She loved his hot breath on her neck, his kisses before they went to sleep, and she loved how he held her like letting her go would mean the end. But damn, he was a loud snorer.

She lifted her head from his chest and watched him for a moment. It always kind of surprised her when she saw him without his eye patch. A complete, full face, covered in scars and stubble, peacefully sleeping at her side. She stroked his chin with one delicate finger.

“Bull…” she whispered, moving her hand up to his scarred eye. He was out. She smirked to herself, pinching his nose shut. His snoring immediately stopped and he jolted awake, awkwardly smacking his right horn on the bed head.

“Good morning,” Asha said, snuggling up closer. Bull was crinkling his nose, working out what had happened. He groaned, squeezing her within his arms.

“Stop doing that,” he mumbled, a faint smile on his lips.

“You were snoring.”

He grinned, kissing her forehead lovingly.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” he asked, rolling onto his back, bringing her with him. She stretched out on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her legs between his.

“We’ve got things to do in the Exalted Plains. For Vivienne,” she murmured, burying her face in his chest again.

“So you have to be _Inquisitor Trevelyan_ , then?” he sighed, rubbing both hands over her ass. She nodded.

“Mmm. Have we got music organised for the trip?” he said, smiling. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?”

“I’m working on a drum solo.”

He started drumming on her ass, making little ‘bum ba dum’ sounds with his mouth. She snorted into laughter, half-heartedly trying to get out of his grip. She crawled up his body, playfully whining ‘ _nooo’_ as he pulled her back down. He wrapped his arms around her, sliding one hand behind her head and rolling her onto her back, hanging himself over her like a cage.

“Where you going, Kadan?” he snickered, adoring the way she laughed, and how her eyes sparkled with such joy. She grabbed him by the jaw and pulled him to her lips, still giggling like an idiot.

“I have to get up soon,” she growled as he went for her neck. His shoulders tensed, arm slipping around below her back.

“You can spare the time,” he said, insistent on leaving at least _one_ new mark on her before she managed to escape his grasp. She squirmed as he pinned her, her breasts perking up as her back arched. He grinned menacingly as he lowered his head to kiss down her chest.

“Josephine’s going to be at the door any minu—” she stopped as he cupped her mound within his hand, middle fingers gently pressing.

“What were you saying?” he teased, feeling her legs shut tightly over his hand.

“ _C’mon_ , Bull,” she moaned, _so_ wishing she could stay in bed. “I have to get up!”

She could both feel and hear his low laughter on her neck when he returned to it, his tongue running across her skin. She was completely weak to him, and he absolutely knew it. His fingers ventured up to the waist of her smalls, tugging them downwards so he could slide his hand inside. The sensation of his rough fingers was immediate, making her jerk herself upwards, only to be pushed back down.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

She whined, trying not to give into the urge to thrust against his ever so gentle hand.

“But I _have to—_ ”

She was pushed back down once more, one finger teasing her entrance for a second before sinking inside. Her mouth dropped open slightly, half of her wishing for more while the rest begged for him to stop. Before she could speak his lips moved to hers, tongue seizing any words she might have gotten out.

He released her lips, leaving them wanting, and trailed kisses down her belly towards where he was gently teasing. Parting her, she whimpered. Bull looked up to her briefly.

“Don’t lie to me, Kadan,” he said, his voice low and menacing.

“I didn’t say anything,” Asha argued through a harsh breath.

“Noises like that…” he said, voice even lower, “…pretending you don’t want me to devour you.”

She pulled away, but he grabbed her by the ankle, lifting his head from where he was about to feast.

“You’ll just have to tell everyone you were expected to see today that you just got _tied up._ ”

He pulled the silken ropes hidden discreetly within the bedside table, brushing them lightly over her stomach. She shivered, the cold air bringing goose bumps to her skin.

“You are being awfully persuasive,” she smiled as he took her hands, just about to bind them together when the door knocked. They let out a simultaneous groan – and not the good kind.

“Chief!” Krem called, unexpectedly not Josephine. Bull rolled angrily from the bed, leaving Asha cold and naked, her smalls at her thighs and her shirt bundled up above her breasts.

“I’m going to have to have a talk with my second in command,” Bull sighed as he put his patch back on, taking a quick, appreciative glance at Asha sprawled out on the bed. _“Coming!”_ he yelled out to Krem.

Asha smirked and covered herself up again, rolling her hips teasingly side to side.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Bull leant down to her once more, fiddling with the dragon’s tooth at her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, planting a kiss on her lips and nose before he left.

* * *

Bull walked up the stairs grumpily, half expecting Asha to be at her desk, having completely forgotten about waiting for him. Probably in that armour with all the annoying straps, too. Instead, she was sitting on the end of the bed, the collar in her hands.

He froze as soon as he saw her, still in her smalls and that shirt that hung just over her ass. He _loved_ that shirt. It always smelled like her, and when she wasn’t wearing anything over her ass, it was like an automatic strip tease.

He walked to her with that cocky sway in his step and a low laugh of approval. She met him in the middle of the room, the collar undone, and wrapped it around his neck, buckling it closed. Bull nodded, a proud smirk on his lips.

“I _see_.”

She tugged at the collar, bringing him softly down to her lips while her free hand nudged at the bulge in his pants. He twitched slightly, his hands finding their way to her hips, slipping underneath her shirt. She was keeping him close by the grip on the collar, her heart racing. The mere distance between them enough to make her legs shake. It was that gentle attention he always gave her, the gaze of pure love and admiration and the nudge of his nose against her cheek. _Kiss me, Kadan._

She let out her held breath, raising the blindfold to his face. He was surprised but pleased.

“I _won’t_ be seeing, then,” he chuckled. She removed his patch with ease, placing a kiss on his brow before tying the blindfold over his eyes. Or at least, the one eye that could see. He inhaled uncomfortably, one hand tightening on her hip.

“So you’ve never been on the receiving end?” Asha smirked, stroking his cheek as he smiled back.

“I just don’t like being blind, Kadan,” he said, gently shaking his head. Asha tugged on the collar, leading him slowly towards the bed, walking backwards just to watch his face. He chuckled, almost nervously, holding onto her still.

“You’re a big, lovable giant, you know?” she whispered, lying him down on the bed. He let her go reluctantly, lying back, chest slowly heaving. Asha straddled him, one hand wrapped around the collar, the other at the buttons of his pants. She released the hand on the collar softly to slip off his pants, throwing them over the edge of the bed. Quietly she marvelled at his body, completely at her mercy.

Bull’s ears twitched to the sound of her feet on the floor, working out where she was and what she was going to do. Expecting a hand on his arm, he only felt the mattress sink where she knelt.

“This is just strange,” he joked, although it was a little true. Being in this position was against _everything_. Instead of a response, all he got was her mouth kissing upwards over his erection, and a hand brushing through the hair between it and his navel. He groaned, trying not to twitch when he felt contact. She smiled as his jaw hung open, his hips moving slightly, hinting for her to give him more than just a peck.

Smugly she moved up his body, crawling up until she was sitting on his stomach, her hand on the collar again.

“You want to move a little further up, Kadan?” Bull whispered, “My mouth’s right here.”

She laughed, tempted.

“Isn’t the point of this to deny your pleasure?” he asked.

“Hey, you know I just _hate_ eating you out,” he grinned. “Hate _eeeevery_ minute of it.”

Asha smirked, knowing that look he’d be giving her if he wasn’t wearing the blindfold. Playfully she moved herself over his mouth and pulled him up to her by the collar. He laughed, hands sliding up her sides.

“Well I know what that is,” he said just as playfully, kissing her slit gently.

“I’m glad,” she said, nudging for more. He parted her with his tongue, finding his way even while blind – not that Asha ever doubted that he knew her body like the back of his hand. She shook her head, pulling the blindfold from his eyes. He wiggled his brow at her, lifting her from his mouth for just a second.

“Can’t resist, can you?” he said in a low turn, returning to her heat. She wouldn’t admit it, but seeing his eye close when he got intense… _damn._

“You have beautiful eyes, Bull,” she smiled. “Or… singular eye.”

He laughed against her heat. Eventually she was shaking, one hand on the collar, the other on the bedhead as she rode his mouth, moaning wildly. He had a strong grip on her thighs that would leave bruises – but she didn’t care. He just wanted to feel every motion and every quiver. Rough and fast, Bull brought her to breaking point. She rode it out for a moment, breathing heavily as she throbbed against his tongue.

“Good work, Bull,” she breathed, rolling her head back. “Now I’ll use the rest of you.”

“Go ahead,” he growled cheekily.

She slid back down his body – Bull almost reluctant to let her move – wrapping both hands around the collar, until she was over his groin again, but not touching.

“Do I ride the Bull…?” she smirked, pressing herself against his erection. His lip twitched in anticipation as soon as he felt how wet she was, how slick.

“I _really_ think you should.”

She rubbed herself up and down slowly over him, never letting him enter. He gritted his teeth, going to grab her hips until she swatted them away.

“Over your head,” she grinned, stopping. He was proud and turned on all at once, and crossed his wrists over his head. Only then would she continue rubbing over him, wet and enticing. She began to moan – and not the fake moan he was expecting just to get him going. Rolling her hips, she smiled down at him.

“I might just come on top of you and leave,” she said. It was agonizing how he could feel her but do nothing about it. It was like watching her masturbate and never getting to help. “Just… use you.”

He practically snarled when he moved his hands, rolling her onto her back, jamming his hips between her legs and shifting them right up his sides. Her panting was hot against his neck, one trembling hand on the collar while the other arm wrapped over his neck and clawed at his muscled back.

“ _Ffff—_ ” she hissed, brushing herself up against his erection. He grunted, biting into her shoulder lightly, getting another little whine, bordering on a scream. He held her thighs against his waist, moving to enter her.

“You can only hold me back so long, Kadan,” he huffed, teasing her entrance. She smiled, eyes shut and sweat on her skin. He gently wiped away the hair stuck to her forehead and kissed that precious smile. When he released her from the kiss her eyes fluttered open, her lips parted and wanting.

“I was waiting,” she whispered. He laughed, slowly sinking into her. She groaned into his lips, clawing deeper into his back while his name poured from her mouth.

He thrust deep into her, her legs tightening around his body, over and over just to hear each breath escape her. She rolled her hips against him, unable to get the words out to beg. Underneath them the bed audibly strained, but it could break into pieces and Asha wouldn’t care. She _needed_ him. She needed his love bites on her neck, on her tits, on her belly. She needed his hands making new bruises on her thighs and back. She needed his I love you’s in her ear, and his tongue on hers - and she wished he knew that with each cry of pleasure.

She came around him, bringing him down with her. He growled into her ear and her knuckles turned white, pulling him down to her by his neck and nearly screaming. It was _bliss._

But then let out a cry of pain, letting go of the collar and shrieking _that word._

“K-Katoh!”

Bull immediately lifted himself off of her, shocked and momentarily confused. She’d never said it – _really_ said it – before.

“Shit—” he grunted, “What’d I do?”

He checked where he had been holding her thighs, but he hadn’t left much of a mark. Panicked, he let her go.

Asha groaned, stretching her back.

“Did I hurt you, Kadan?” he urged, rubbing her thighs gently. She shook her head.

“I just bent funny,” she smiled sweetly, catching her breath. She was so fucking _hot._ Bright red freckled cheeks, sweat glistening on her skin, a smile that could charm anyone out of their pants, and eyes like golden stars. The idea of ever hurting her was terrifying.

“Don’t lie to me,” he growled, inspecting her skin, “what hurt?”

She stretched out underneath him, admiring his sweat covered muscles and the strong, heaving chest as he caught his breath.

“I promise,” she sighed, “if it was your fault, I’d tell you.”

“You can tell me if I hurt you,” he said, still not convinced. She rolled her eyes slightly.

“It was just a pain,” she argued, “I probably shouldn’t have said it.”

He smiled and pressed himself between her legs, hands over her raised knees. She could see how _finished_ he was after that performance, and smiled.

“I trust you, Bull.”

He crawled down over her, their foreheads touching. As always, his presence and size was overwhelming. She felt breathless, lips parting.

“If you didn’t, you would have set my ass on fire months ago,” he chuckled. Asha nodded, slipped her hands around his neck and removed the collar, finding a reddened dent in his skin where she’d been pulling him by it.

“So, how would you rate the collar?” she teased, rubbing the mark she’d made.

“Ten Kadans out of ten.” he grinned. Asha faked a gasp.

“You have _ten!?_ ”

He laughed as he kissed her, rubbing her smooth thigh with the most affectionate touch.

“One’s enough.”


	43. You May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter as much as it is just drabble I posted on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably be posting more random little tidbits like this, on my Tumblr, like this one, stuff that might not show itself on AO3. If you want to be a part of that, follow me at abyssickly.tumblr.com  
> Also, if you're interested, I post some art there too -and my ask box is always open c:

Asha panted into the cold metal of her helmet, sweat dripping down her nose. That familiar, giant hand slipped across the small of her back.

“Good work, Kadan.”

She turned to him, peering over the dragons wings that armoured her face.

“You alright?” she asked with a smile. He looked down at her with a mix of admiration, pride, and awe.

“I’m good.”

With both hands he slipped off her helmet, tucking it under his arm, and lovingly wiped the dirt from her freckled cheeks.

“Got a bit of something there,” he said with that peaceful smile and half lidded eye. “My tiny little Kadan.”

She grinned and stood on tippy toes, holding onto his shoulders to keep balanced.

“May I kiss you, the Iron Bull?”

He chuckled, playing with the hair curled at the back of her neck and leaning down to meet her height.

“You may.”


	44. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffufufuf

_“She thinks she should be scared, but she’s not. He’s warm, he’s protection. Like a cage and like a shield, he makes it quiet. No more hurting, he is here. Like nothing else. He is everything.”_

* * *

“Do you think that when we say we’re going for a walk, everyone assumes we’re just going somewhere private to bang?” Asha asked, watching Bull’s thumb stroke her held hand. He smiled, shadows dancing across his face as they strolled through the ruined arches.

“They wouldn’t be completely wrong,” he said with that smug tone she loved, the one that always implied he’d be getting his own way sooner or later.

There was something special about this – something normal. Holding hands, walking through a pretty place, and just _talking._ It so rarely ever happened that it felt like a dream. Forget about the giant axe on his back, and the staff on hers, and you could almost mistake them for two regular people instead of the Inquisitor – _Herald of Andraste! –_ and the Iron Bull, giant Qunari mercenary.

This is what she loved. Instead of watching the world fall apart, she was content with watching the way he walked and how his brace moved, or how when he held her hand it always seemed like he was thinking about it – about her – and not just absently doing it to make her happy.

“I’m always torn between keeping you on my right so I can see you, or keeping you on my left so I can see something that might be coming _at_ you,” he said, watching their surroundings the way only a spy did.

“Is that _really_ all you think about? How to protect me?”

He only smirked.

“Hey, you know that waterfall where we killed those gurgut assholes?” he asked. She nodded. It was only a gentle waterfall, falling down into a pool of clear water, and surrounded by rock walls that would hide anyone there from the outside world. Perfect for a pack of overgrown lizards, but also perfect for a private moment away from prying eyes.

Asha smiled when she saw it again, while Bull was imagining her naked, black hair splayed out over a pale, freckled back, while water shone on every curve of her body. _Mmm._

Bull was already nude by the time Asha came out of her own daydream, much like his only reversed. He walked into the water, discarding his harness and pants, and stood underneath the waterfall with his arms spread and his head rolled back. Asha only watched – _praise the Maker and all that is holy._ Every muscle, from his head to his feet, rippled underneath the water. He moaned slightly, laughing to himself.

“It’s beautiful, Kadan,” he said.

“Sure is,” she agreed, staring blatantly at his ass. And what an ass it was. He turned and grinned, following her eyes to his own backside.

“You gon’ strip or just watch?”

“The second one’s an option?”

“It is until I grab you and carry you into the water,” he threatened, eyeing her sleazily.

She began taking her clothes off, pants first.

“You know, when we first became a _thing_ , I would never have done this with you.”

He laughed. “Getting naked outside of your room when no one was there?”

She gave him a stern, but light-hearted look.

“To say you made me feel comfortable with myself is an understatement.”

He grabbed her by the hand before she was even done undressing and pulled her into the water. She caught herself on his front, grabbing onto his chest so he didn’t slip in the mud below their feet.

“Maker, Bull!” she huffed, but he was already busy taking her shirt, soaked and see-through, off of her with light fingers. She made that tiny gasp as he raised it, feeling his wet skin on hers, and the water running down her body. He smiled, giant hands taking her form within his fingers and holding her close.

“You are beautiful,” he said with that low, magically soothing voice. “Never be ashamed of that.”

“Do you only say that to get in my pants?” she teased. He shook his head.

“It’s only an added bonus.”

He turned her around so that her back was on his front, taking both of her hands within his and raising them up above her head. She squirmed for a moment until he put his hand over her chest, between wet tits and nipples hard from both the cold and arousal

His hand moved slowly down her stomach until it was between her legs, gently exploring.

“You make me a better man, Kadan. I know I’ve said that before, but…” his breath brushed over her skin, sending shivers down her entire body. “…I need you to know.”

“Bull… you…”

He stopped, moving his hand to her arm pit instead.

“Now wash your pits.”

She broke into laughter as he tickled her underarms, trying to escape but only getting caught by his forearm. He pinned her to him with one arm across her stomach, the other hand tickling relentlessly, not stopping until he got that cute little snort.

 _“Bull!”_ she squealed, slapping at his arm. He only laughed at her ear in the most devilish of ways, going lifting her off the ground. The motion back sent his foot forward, and before either of them knew it they were going ‘ass over tea kettle’ as he would have called it. She screamed, and _so did he,_ before hitting the water with a loud splash and a thump on the mud floor.

Asha panicked, rolling off of him and turning frantically to see.

“Did you just slip?!” she was cackling, “You _squealed!”_

He groaned in pain, eye squeezed shut.

“I might have deserved that.”

“Are you okay?” she worried, grabbing his hand to try and pull him up. He groaned even louder as he sat up.

“I’m fine, Kadan.”

“You sure?” she said, a smile creeping up on her face. “Do you need me to kiss it better?”

* * *

_“Late nights. Darkness. Cold. But she’s here now, and sleeping is easier. No more bad dreams, no more guilt. Only a hand on his chest, her fingers at his ear – make sure it’s me, if that keeps you comfortable. Just stay with me, Kadan.”_


	45. Midnight Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter from a prompt on Tumblr from Animarosa!  
> "A kiss on the hand."

Bull watched from the bed, his arm behind his head, while Asha stood by the fireplace stoking the fire, singing quietly and swaying her hips. He smiled at her with the usual immeasurable love, scratching what remained of his bad eye.

“You right over there singing to yourself?” he chuckled.

She nearly fell over in surprise, expecting him to be fast asleep.

“You didn’t see anything,” she laughed, looking back to the fire. Bull slipped out of bed, only a pair of loose pants on to keep him warm on the winters night. The rest was left up to Asha curling up on top of him and her habit of bringing the duvet up around her neck. She, however, was wearing one of his shirts. It went down to her knees and she could probably fit Sera in there with her, but she whined when she had to take it off because it was so comfy.

Bull wandered over, grabbing Asha’s hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her soft skin.

“Should have sung at the Winter Palace,” he said, looking tired but content.

“Bullshit,” she laughed as he took her other hand, placing it on his shoulder. She smirked once she realised what he was doing, going along with the little dance he’d started, just like the one they’d done at Halamshiral.

She was brought back to that moment in an instant, when all she could think about was Bull accidentally letting an “I love you” slip. When they had a food fight on the balcony. When they danced - the Qunari and the Herald - in front of the whole world’s eyes. It was terrifying until his hands brought her closer and he finally said it.  For real this time. _I love you._

She danced with him slowly, her shirt, or rather _his_ shirt, nothing like the dress Vivienne forced her into on the day of the ball. Now, she could feel Bull’s skin instead of the velvet of his outfit, and he could hold her close without the judging eyes of every important prick in Orlais.

“I’m so proud of you,” Bull said, lifting his arm as Asha twirled underneath it, her loose hair falling at the sides of her face.

“Why do you say that?” she smirked.

“You know why,” he said, a hand at the small of her back pulling her closer to close the gap between them. “You’re you. Gorgeous, brave, _deadly_.”

She smiled and held his hand a little tighter.

“I love you so much, you big idiot,” She said, hiding her face in his chest. He chuckled, rubbing her back.

“You getting embarrassed, Kadan?”

“Noooo,” she whined, standing on his feet. He didn’t mind, and kept dancing, Asha just balanced on his feet and held on. She giggled, adorably so.

It was quiet for a while as they slow danced in the firelight, Bull yawning but smiling, happy that they had these moments together while the rest of Skyhold was asleep. He could have fallen asleep himself, leaning into her, listening to her soft breaths. And then, as a pleasant surprise, she sung. Softly and quietly, holding onto him with all the love in the world.


	46. Tighter Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOOOOAH smut.

Bull was sitting at Asha’s desk while she paced around with a report in her hand. She was stressed, brow furrowed, with her fingers at her lips.

“You need to stop looking at it,” Bull said, leant back on the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. She shook her head without making eye contact.

“It’s important.”

“You know what else is important?” Bull asked, standing up. He wandered over and slowly her eyes trailed up his body to his eye, watching her calmly. “Your sanity.”

She sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. He was right. This report had been at the back of her mind all day.

“What’s it even for?” Bull asked. She looked down at it hanging in frustrated fingers.

“The usual bullshit,” she said, throwing it to the desk. “Corypheus, possibly-Archdemon dragons, the fact that everything is burning up and I’ve got this stupid mark on my hand.”

Bull grabbed at her hand, glowing with a dull, pulsating green light. It seemed so small when it wasn’t… angry. He led her towards the desk chair, sitting her down on his lap. Facing him she leant forward, nuzzling into his neck with gentle, appreciative kisses. He wrapped his arms around her, a couple of fingers finding the underside of her shirt and the smooth, bare skin of her back.

“Give me your hands,” she whispered, sitting back to grab them. She put them behind his back, grabbing a bit of rope from the desk drawer where he hid them under books. Bull was grinning as soon as she reached for it, knowing exactly what was coming. She removed herself from his lap and circled around him to tie his wrists together.

“What are _you_ planning?” he teased. “I thought you were too busy with important reports.”

“What makes you think I don’t just want to tie you down because you’re stopping me from reading it?” she smiled. He chuckled, looking over his shoulder to her.

“You’d be doing tighter knots.”

She pulled the knot tight as rough as she could, moving onto his legs and to his torso. She stood back up to kiss his neck, eyeing her work. A low groan escaped him as she stopped, and she felt her heart do little backflips over that _noise_ he made. She sat on her desk, facing a grinning Qunari looking awfully smug about the whole situation.

“You just going to sit there and watch me, Kadan?” he asked, testing how well she’d done the knots. _Really well._ Instead of speaking, she simply smiled, undoing the buttons of her shirt and kicking her boots off. Bull’s smile started to fade. _He_ was the one who’d be watching.

Her shirt fell down her shoulders, exposing her stomach and breast band, along with each scar and freckle peppered across her arms. All he wanted to do was slam her down on that desk, hold her legs at his shoulders, and make her scream. It’s all he _ever_ wanted to do. Then her breast band was off, thrown to the side and left on the floor.

“You have… _magnificent_ tits,” he said in a quiet rumble, body aching for her. She looked downwards with a smile, brushing her hair behind her shoulder as the other hand ran downwards over her lower abdomen. Bull inhaled, his heart racing and his eyes narrowing on her gentle fingers. She spread her legs, sliding her hand slowly into her smalls and giving him no view of what she was doing.

Her fingers moved underneath the fabric, her expression loosening into pleasure, biting into her bottom lip. It was _torture._

“This is just evil,” he whispered, restlessly squirming on the chair in a desperate search for friction. She fastened her pace, her lip dropping from clenched teeth, her free hand massaging into her breast. Bull was handling it well, up until he grunted in frustration, touching the rope on his wrists that kept him there.

Asha spread her legs further, inching her pants down until they slipped off her legs completely. He got the _full_ view, a couple of wet fingers where his should have been, and skin slick with arousal. He was as hard as a rock, but he knew his own rules. She hadn’t allowed him to touch her yet.

She arched her back, panting with eyes squeezed shut. Once they opened, they were right on his.

“You know you’re allowed to join in if you can get out of that chair,” she said in a low, stuttered whisper. Her eyes were the very definition of seductive. The moment it registered in his head, he was clawing desperately at the rope to get it off. Asha could have laughed at how the giant was so flustered, angrily mumbling Qunlat words she didn’t understand.

“Vashadan!” he growled, standing up with the chair roped to his back. He slammed against the stone wall, the chair snapping and creaking in protest. It only took two more slams for it to smash into splinters, falling to the floor with bits of loose rope. He was immediately free, shaking it off and storming towards Asha with a frenzied stare. She was frozen, amazed, and scared for just a moment until a smile crept up on her face.

He was grinning when he pushed her down on her back, her legs dangling off from the knees down. Her chest heaved underneath his, her arms pinned above her head.

“You broke my chair!” she laughed, kneeing him in the thigh. He grunted, horribly aroused, and pinned her moving leg with his hips. He kept that same grin, eye contact never wavering.

“ _Your_ fault.”

She gasped as he pressed up against her, only his pants between what she _desperately_ wanted. The pressure was gone when he stood back, leaning down to trail kisses from her neck to her navel. As soon as he was at her slit, he stopped, pulling her close by her hips and lifting her from the desk. She yelped as she hit the bed, and Bull chuckled.

“That _bounce,_ ” he said, sliding down on top of her. Their lips met impatiently, Asha’s legs parting for Bull to lay between.

“Those _clothes_ that you’ve still got on,” she teased, tugging at the strap of his harness. He laughed into her kisses.

“Just because _you_ stripped.”

“I put on a show, it’d only be fair…”

“So you want me to sit back and jack myself?” he asked, looking a little dazed when he lifted his head. She shrugged.

“I wouldn’t argue with it.”

They laughed, gently clashing at the lips once more. Bull growled, clawing at the undersides of her hips and grinding himself against her. Asha smiled giddily, wrapping her legs around him.

“ _Someone’s_ excited,” she whispered, moving her hand between them and cupping his bulge. He kissed down her neck, nibbling at her shoulder appreciatively as she gently stroked him through his clothes. He moved slowly and ruggedly against her hand for a moment before lifting his head, eyes drawn to hers immediately. Breath fell from parted lips, he held himself over her, one arm beside her head.

“Roll over,” he said, and she happily obliged, smiling as she put herself on her stomach, ass hanging over the edge of the desk, and toes barely touching the ground. She heard the buckle of his belt and his harsh, eager breath, but nothing else. All she could do was wait, arms folded up at her sides, as he spread her open and pressed against her. She felt his erection against her entrance, sliding back and forth teasingly.

She moaned – partly from frustration.

“Let me just…” he said in a low tone. She didn’t know what he was doing when he stepped back from her until they weren’t touching at all, or what he was doing when the floor creaked. She knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he pushed her ass up, tongue slipping its way between her lower lips. She whined loudly, leaving nail marks in the desk from having nothing else to hold onto.

He lifted her legs and rested her thighs on his shoulders, hooking his arms around the outsides of them to spread her cheeks. She squirmed as he rolled his tongue between her, the vibrations of his low hums running right through her.

“Mmm _fffff—_ Bull!” she yelled, already close from her own work, but being pushed rapidly to the edge. Leaving her seconds from release, he stopped, kissing lovingly up her rear to her back before standing as he was before, erection at her entrance a second time.

“You ready?” he whispered in a way that she could hear him smiling. She swayed her ass in response. Carefully, he moved into her. She quivered once more, goosebumps rising on her skin where his hand rested firmly in the middle of her back. She adjusted quickly to his enormous size, moaning muffled noises of pleasure into her forearm.

The sound of their heavy breaths and the gentle tap of skin to skin filled the room, and the both of them were drifting into a mindless daze.

 _“Harder,”_ she sighed erratically, Bull immediately giving into the need. He always feared he’d hurt her – his Kadan, a woman that fought like an army of one – until she did just _one_ thing to encourage him, and then he was lost.

She rode his thrusts, puffing into air as she lifted her head from her arm. She was going to say something, but she was already so close, it just came out as a whimper. Eventually he was pounding into her, the hand on her back pressing hard against her skin. She smiled to herself, feeling it in the way he moved that he was coming undone. He leant down, the hand on her back moving up to her throat like a threat to choke her.

“Ahhh _hhh fuck!”_ he growled, his motions slowed to a deep, savoured thrusts.

Asha was close, every sense heightened, her breath hitched slightly on his hand on her throat.

“Please,” she sighed, sweat glistening on her skin and voice breaking from need. His brow furrowed as he sunk as deep into her, the hand on her thigh slipping under her hip and to where they joined. His finger tenderly found her clit, rolling circles over it just to get a reaction. Her whole body trembled, legs closing around him. He laughed, rubbing it slower, pushing in a little deeper.

“I want to feel you _throb_ , Kadan,” he whispered, a lip brushing against her ear. She was so close, tensing up in anticipation for the release she craved while he slid easily in and out, back and forth. He parted her legs even further, quickening his pace again. She came hard and fast, the pain of her hips rutting against the edge of the desk making it all too real.

He growled a moment later, his whole body tensing over hers, her throbbing forcing him to his release. Asha marvelled at the noise he made, that deep, guttural growl.

She moaned and wiped her face of sweat, weakly trying to find her footing on the ground. She held onto the desk as to not fall over, and found herself pulled backwards into Bull’s embrace.

“Do you _know_ how good you are?” he said, his chin on the top of her head. She spun around to cuddle against him.

“Did I get you all worked up?” she teased, looking up to him. He smirked, such love in his gaze.

“You were playing with yourself and I was tied up,” he laughed, his skin wet with sweat. “You shouldn’t have to ask.”

She let him go reluctantly, walking with wobbly legs towards the bed until she could fall onto the mattress and roll up in the duvet. She watched him with a mostly hidden face, admiring that ass of his, and the muscles that gave him such a _magnificent_ frame. He caught her staring from afar, grinning to himself.

“You getting a good look, Kadan?”

She waved him over, and happily he strutted over, laying at her side underneath thick, warm covers.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly as she got herself comfortable within his arms. His hands brushed against the red marks across her hips where he’s pounded her into the desk.

“Only in a good way,” she promised, moving the duvet cosily up around their necks. She lay there for a moment, smiling gleefully just from his presence.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he sighed, playing with her hair.

She yawned, cuddling up on top of him.

“I love you, Bull.”

“Yeah, but I make it easy,” he joked, hands lazily finding their way around her body.

“You’re not wrong.”


	47. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffluffluffluff  
> Jaws of Hakkon spoilers also!

Bull wrapped his arms around Asha, pulling her backwards into the bed by surprise. She landed on her back with a yelp, the sock she was pulling off still dangling from her foot.

“Mmmm, _Kadan…_ ” Bull growled, nuzzling into her neck. She laughed, kicking off the last of her clothes and curling up under the duvet with him. She yawned, feeling so tiny and safe underneath so much Qunari.

“Have I told you I love how Qunlat sounds rolling off your tongue?” she asked as he lied down on his belly, one arm over her, the other tucked under his head. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

“Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun.”

Asha had no idea what it meant – it could have meant _‘I smell of wet dog’_ for all she knew – but she was incredibly attracted to each syllable that escaped his lips. The mystery of it all.

“What was that?”

He grinned.

“Qunari prayers,” he answered, his index and middle fingers walking like legs up her arm.

“So, no confessions of your undying love?” she laughed, taking his hand and absently playing with each of his fingers.

“Hey,” he smirked fiercely, “I _want_ you to know when I’m confessing my undying love. That’s why I told you what Kadan means.”

She smiled like a fool, looking away to hide it. In her hands, she felt the callused surface of his palms, the scars in his skin, and the two stumps of what once were fingers.

“Maybe I should learn some Qunlat,” she said, not looking up, just rubbing the rough surface of his knuckles.

“You know I’d get all hot and bothered if you did that,” he said, most of his smirk hidden by the hand his head rested on. She laughed and slid down on the bed until her head was under his, able to nuzzle up under his chin and breathe him in.

It’d been a long day. They’d only just returned for the first time from the Frostback Basin, – a beautiful place, she thought – the place they met Inquisitor Ameridan. He was a greatly respectable elf, and it was sad to say the least to uncover his history. To see him fade back into time itself.

Bull cuddled Asha a little closer, frowning against her soft black hair.

“Ameridan got me… thinking,” he said, rubbing her back. She moaned in response, kissing his neck just once.

“About what?”

“You.”

She paused.

“What about me?”

He sighed and closed his eye.

“His partner, Telana… the spirit that couldn’t rest because she didn’t know what happened to him.”

She looked up, confused.

“Yes?”

“She reminded me… about you,” he said. “About how you’ll always be the Inquisitor.”

“What does that matter?”

Asha didn’t get it, which he understood. He swallowed and considered backing out of the conversation all together.

“You’ll always be the Inquisitor before you’ll be my Kadan to everyone else. It could… take you away from me,” he said, genuine fear lacing his voice. “Ameridan would have lived a long happy life with Telana if not for the Inquisition.”

Asha rubbed her foot up against his and sighed wearily into his chest.

“If I could trade it all in for you, Bull, I would,” she said in a matter of fact kind of way. “I’d give this castle for a bedroll and a tent if it meant I’d get to stay in your arms. But I can’t.”

He rubbed her back a little more, not knowing what to say.

“But I couldn’t be the Inquisitor without you, either,” she explained. “You’re my safe place. My support.”

He smiled and tugged her closer.

“I don’t want to be lost without you, Kadan,” he whispered. Her heart sunk at the thought of either of them without the other. Dragon’s tooth or no, they’d always be one now.

“Neither of us are getting lost, Bull,” she said, and with every fibre of her being, she meant it.


	48. Spicy Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short bit of fluff I wrote while I was hungry lmao

“I’m always curious about you and Asha,” Sera said with a crinkled up nose, walking beside Bull through the Hinterlands with Dorian and Asha a little ahead of them.

“What about?” Bull asked. “You ask this a lot.”

“I said _always,”_ she said, looking up at him like a small, angry child. “I was gon’ ask about how you were with every man and woman who passed you by, bu’ as soon as you were taken with the Quizzie, you got all monogomoose.”

Asha frowned to herself, through the amusement of a mispronounced ‘monogamous’. No matter how many times Bull said it, “ _Qunari don’t have sex for love”,_ she hated the idea of anyone else with him. It burnt and ached inside her chest like some horrible nightmare contained. Dorian side-eyed her for a second, in that subtle but _not_ way that he did. _I know it hurts you, Asha. Just checking up._

Bull smirked, because thinking about Asha at any time brought a smile to his face. He thought for a moment.

“It's like eating a sandwich...” he began. “You eat it not because it’s got all your favourite fillings, but because you’re hungry and you have to eat something. But then you see another sandwich, and it has all the right ingredients and that special spice - and you just know that's the sandwich you want, even when you’re not hungry.” He paused, looking up at Asha, who was very tempted to turn around. She was listening, but pretending not to. “Then you taste the sandwich, and all others are irrelevant. THIS is the one you want now. You could eat it every day and never get tired of it, and never look at any other sandwich again very happily.”

Asha blushed, getting another side eye from Dorian, but this time with a smirk. Sera was just cackling.

“So Asha’s a spicy sandwich and being horny is like being hungry to you?”

“Mmm... she IS a spicy sandwich,” Bull chuckled. Asha looked back over her shoulder, his stare already right on her eyes. _Maker’s breath, you’re adorable, you big lug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for the enormous amount of support I've gotten, from the comments on here, to Tumblr, and even people I've spoken to on Skype who speak to me who say I'm talented and amazing and all that. I am not worthy!  
> Every kudos and comment means so much to me, so thank you c:


	49. Ride It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning sex coated in fluff~~~

“We could just spend the whole day naked,” Asha suggested, slowly rocking her hips on him. “I don’t have to do anything and… I quite like the view.”

“She says, riding me,” Bull laughed.

“Why, would you like me to stop?” she smirked, pausing.

“Nooo!” he whined, grabbing her hips and getting her back into the motion. She grinded on him with that lopsided grin of hers, enjoying the laziness of these mornings they had. He was on his back, and had been since he’d woken up. She’d just felt like taking advantage of his position and taking care of that morning wood he’d woken with – and he had _no_ argument against it.

He let out a guttural growl of approval, eye shutting for a moment.

“Enjoying yourself there, Iron Bull?” she asked with a slightly tilted head. His eye fluttered open and he smiled, holding onto her hands and intertwining their fingers.

“You’re evil,” he chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over her palms.

“How rude,” she scoffed playfully. “After all I’ve done for you.”

“All you’re _doing_ for me,” he hinted, eyeing the space where they joined, watching her slide him in and out. He groaned again, taking in the beautiful sight of her juices all over him. She sunk down all the way and moved her hips in circles, watching him squirm and moan, squeezing tightly on her hands. “ _Hnnn_ —” he growled out, lifting his hips a little.

She noticed his knees raise, chasing completion.

“Making it hard for you?” she teased. “No pun intended.”

His head rolled back in laughter.

“Come here,” he snarled, pulling her down by their joined hands and pinning her to him. She let go of his hands, wrapping her arms instead around his neck, letting her lips hover over his and never stopping with that perfectly angled thrusting. “You’re insatiable,” he said, a toothy grin on his face.

She bounced her ass over his hips, speeding up the ride, making him tense up. He moaned, nuzzling into her neck and wrapping one arm over her back.

“Fuck…” he huffed, his free hand grabbing onto her ass, grinding her harder into him. Her shoulders tensed up to her jaw, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

“C’mon Bull, take it,” she breathed into his ear, feeling his hot breath on her shoulder as he panted wildly. She sat back up, tits bouncing as she rode him, ass slapping on his thighs. He ground her in deeper, hands so tight on her hips they could have left bruises.

“You dirty fucking— _ah!_ ” he stammered, nails digging into her skin. Bull released inside of her, head rolling back for a second time, his mouth wide open in what was trying to be a moan. The feeling of him finished inside of her sent Asha over the edge, driving herself erratically into him for the last moment.

“Maker’s fu—” she cried, shuddering wildly forward with each powerful aftershock. Bull started laughing, hands around her sides to keep her upright.

“You right, Kadan?” he smirked. Eyes closed, trying to cope with these waves of shudders, she smiled. When her eyes opened she was hit with a different kind of wave – the incredible amount of love she had for this man.

“You didn’t even do any work for that, you didn’t deserve to come!” she laughed, admiring that wide smile that crept over his face.

“Aw, but you _love_ doing all the work,” he teased, rolling her over under him and pulling her close with two incredibly strong, vice-grip arms. She hooked a leg around him, slipping him out and sighing happily. He pressed appreciative, loving kisses all over her face, and then a long, deep one to her lips. “My beautiful Kadan,” he said between smooches, “Takes cock like a trooper.”

She snorted, laughing goofily into his shoulder.

“Bite me,” she sneered.

“Just try and stop me.”

* * *

They woke up later in the afternoon in the same position, drowsily cleaned up by Bull before they went back to sleep. There was something amusing about Bull yawning, but Asha could never put her finger on it. Maybe just how huge his mouth was and how he blinked afterwards.

“Good afternoon, Kadan,” he said, breathing softly onto her shoulder. “We should be getting up.”

“Mmmm…” she murmured, not a yes or no. She stretched out her arms and sat up, suddenly aware of both of their nudity.

“Your hair’s come undone,” Bull said, sitting up along with her. “Looks good when it’s out.”

“You said it looked good when it was up,” she smirked, rubbing one eye. “At the Winter Palace, when Vivienne did it.”

“It was. It always is,” he said, brushing it back behind her ear. “You know how much I wanted to sneak you off that day, and bend you over one of those shiny marble tables?”

She went for the hair tie lying in the waves of crumpled duvet.

“Fashionably late,” she said. “Sorry, Empress Celene, but I was getting rammed into by this very handsomely dressed Qunari. You know how hot I get when he wears a _shirt.”_

He pulled her over with ease and plonked her down in her crossed legs, laughing at the idea. The second bell going off in the palace, everyone wondering where the Inquisitor got to. Josephine blushing, Cullen asking around, and Leliana peering around with squinted eyes because she knows _exactly_ what they’re doing.

“Give me the tie,” he said, putting out his hand.

“What? You going to do my hair?” she asked, placing it in his palm. He wrapped it around a finger and went to work brushing her hair with his fingers.

“I’m being romantic,” he said, leaning her back, moving her fringe and kissing her forehead before putting her back into place. She blushed and sat forward, hands together in her lap. Without saying a word he began splitting her hair into three thick strands, curling them expertly around each other.

“How do you even know how to do this?” she asked curiously.

“Hair isn’t the only thing that can be braided,” he answered, flicking her ear. She flinched, smiling to herself. He was quickly finished, tying up the end of the braid perfectly.

“Looks good on you,” he said, cuddling up to her back. She grabbed the braid and moved it over her shoulder. It was perfect. She leant her head back and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Bull,” she said, stroking his arm. She sighed contently. “You know how safe you make me feel?”

He kissed her neck with the same warmth he’d always give, chuckling at her ear.

“I’m glad, Kadan.”


	50. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut. You're welcome.  
> Prompt from Animarosa on Tumblr c:

Asha sat cross legged by the fire, her dimly glowing hand in her lap, watching the brightly coloured birds of the Frostback Basin find their homes up in the trees for the night. The camp she sat in could have just as easily been a nest like theirs. It was a giant treehouse with a spiralling staircase under it, even a lift. This was the kind of place she wanted to show her old self, the person that used to sit in the tower and wish for better, prettier things.

“You okay?” Bull’s deep, rumbling voice called out from the tent behind her. She looked over her shoulder to where he laid out inside, his open arms under candlelight looking awfully inviting. She shook her head. “Why don’t you come to bed?” he offered, and she considered. But for some stupid reason she was telling herself she didn’t deserve it.

She looked back to the fire and the infinite stars of the night sky, grateful that the size of this camp allowed everyone to be spread out instead of right on top of one another. She and Bull had this space all to themselves.

He came out and sat next to her, wrapping his heavy arm around her.

“Don’t feel like being Herald, huh?”

She shook her head again. He took her glowing hand within his, stroking the now only slightly burning mark that had been left in her palm with his thumb. He knew how it’d been bothering her all day, and throwing her into a bad mood.

“You, Inquisitor, with your tiny hands, are everything,” he said, nuzzling into her ear with his hot breath and tickling stubble, “and I love you.”

She closed her eyes and leant lovingly against him.

“All I have to do is have an exploding hand for you to say you love me?” she joked, kissing him gently on the jaw.

“If anything, the demon hand you have would deter me,” he smirked, “that’s just how good you are. You make up for it.”

His free hand slipped up her side, finding her chin, and guided her lips to his. She was lost for the longest time, as she was whenever they kissed. She’d never get used to having her heart in her throat, or the sound of his breath when his heart did the same; as if he had to hold himself back from simply melting. She leant into the kiss, wondering how after all this time he was still here, making her feel this way, when his tongue teased hers slightly.

“Are you implying something?” she whispered, cuddling to his side.

“You know I’d love to take your mind off that Herald business,” he grinned, forehead against hers as a giant hand felt along her back. “And I’m already half-mast so…”

She snorted into laughter, pushing him away.

“Go on then, you ass.”

He stood, picking her up on his way, and carried her over to the tent. He closed the flap behind them before crawling over her, pecking upwards on her neck.

“I adore your laugh,” he growled, pulling her roughly by the hips to close the gap between them. She could feel how hard he already was through his pants, and smirked, tugging him down by his neck to kiss him.

“How much?” she teased, spreading her knees and swaying her ass just a little. She’d already forgotten what she’d come to forget. She wasn’t the Herald or Inquisitor with him. Instead, she was loved like a goddess, everything ‘special’ about her completely irrelevant.

“Enough to want to get you out of your pants,” he grinned, grinding against her. She tingled in all the right places, squirming just a little underneath his giant body.

“Then get them off,” she responded, playfully pushing him back. He tilted his head, that toothy smirk of his turning her on even more. _I’m going to get you for that, Kadan._

He lifted her ass with one hand, her legs on either side of his body and her heart racing in her chest. He leant down just enough to meet the buttons on her crotch, and with one swift movement ripped them off with his teeth. She gasped, breathless.

“Maker, that was hot,” she breathed finally as he slowly slipped off her pants and smalls all at once.

“I can see that,” he teased, eyeing how wet she was as he threw her clothes aside. He couldn’t stop smiling, resting her back down and following with his lips. _Go on, just do it,_ she was begging, seeing how much he wanted to. He lied down, wrapped his hands around her thighs, and spread her to his mouth – but never touched.

“Bull,” she moaned, “come on…”

“Oh, I intend on coming.”

Instead of obeying her he only spread her further, as far as she could go. She was left open and dripping for him, and his breath audibly hitched in his throat from excitement.

“Look at this, Kadan,” he hummed, massive hands massaging into the soft flesh of her thighs. She tensed for a moment, lifting her hips from the floor, feeling his breath on her heat. “You’re _slick_.”

She watched him in anticipation, and their eyes were glued together. Looking at her past the surface of her stomach he slid his tongue to her lips, licking long and wide against her until a quick flick of the tip of his tongue on her clit. She jolted away at that last sensation, urging him on with the rise of her hips.

“You like that, don’t you?” he growled menacingly. She nodded in response, smiling into her bitten lip. She twitched again when he kissed her slit, then parting her with his tongue again, swirling circles around that sensitive little spot.

She breathed loudly into a moan.  _“Keep going…”_ escaped from her mouth.

He did, grinding her into his tongue, the vibrations of his grunts going through her. She was already moving speedily towards the edge, her mouth wide open and her eyes squeezed shut, listening to the wet sound of her heat on his mouth and feeling his tongue run clever circles around her bud, then sliding playfully into her entrance.

She lifted her hips hard against his wet mouth, and nearly screamed when he pressed into her with a single finger, rubbing her inside and out. He fingered in time with his flicking tongue on her clit until she couldn’t take it anymore, and cried out into her hands. She rode it out on his tongue, – and felt him smile – savouring that last long lick against her.

She fell back, grabbing at a horn and pulling him up. He wiped his grinning lips on the back of his hand and crawled up her again, holding her close to his warm, muscled body.

“Enjoy that?” he whispered, nuzzling into her neck. He was even harder now, pressed against her, only with the fabric of his pants in between. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto him lovingly.

“Would you… like me to return the favour?”

He lifted his head and smiled.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

She pushed him up and rolled him over, safe within his arms.

“Take your pants off,” she ordered, and with the smug determination he always had, they were off with only a moment’s notice. He’d taken his boots, belt and harness off as soon as he sat his ass down in the tent when they got back to camp, so getting fully naked was a breeze.

“You look pretty happy down there,” she said, raising her eyebrows at him as she sat on his stomach.

“I’m happy all over, Kadan,” he chuckled, and watched as she eagerly moved downwards over his _beautiful_ body. It was funny how rarely she ever did this, and not because she didn’t enjoy it. It was just that Bull was such a giver that she rarely got the chance. Every now and then, however, she was determined to show him just how _grateful_ she was.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” he said, brushing her fringe off of her face.

She looked up, slowly wrapping her hand against his rock hard erection, and smirked.

“He says, moments before I suck him off,” she joked.

He laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, sitting up to watch her work. She kissed the very tip of him, never breaking eye contact.

“I love you, too,” she smirked.

“You talking to me or him?” he grinned in return, gesturing to his cock.

“Both,” she said, eyebrow quirking upwards, and with a smooth tongue on its underside, took him into her mouth. He groaned, hissing in a deep breath.

 _“Damn,”_ he grunted as she sucked, her wet, warm tongue stroking him. With one hand pumping him lightly and the other tight on his heavily muscled thigh, she felt him move and shift, desperate for more. She smiled and gave all of her attention to the head, massaging him with her tongue and sucking him towards his climax.

“Oooaah… fuck…” he moaned, her mouth slipping right over him again. She pumped him quickly, her saliva dripping down his shaft. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, and all of a sudden, knew he couldn’t take any more.

“Stop, _stop_ ,” he breathed heavily, “otherwise I’m not going to have any more to give.”

She chuckled, taking her mouth from him but gently stroking him with her hand.

“I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it,” she teased. “Are you sure?”

He grinned that lopsided grin and pulled her up by her arms, bringing her lips to his for a white hot kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, straddled him, and grinded her own wetness against his.

“So, you’ve got more to give, huh?” she asked, so entirely ready. He lifted her, their eyes glued together once more, and positioned himself underneath her, sliding her down onto his cock. She moaned and he smiled even wider, thrusting shallowly into her. _This is what you’re getting, Kadan, you’re going to **take it.**_

She kissed him deeply, bouncing on him a little wildly. They were both so close already – Asha to her second of the night – and impossibly sensitive.

She pushed him down by the chest until his back was to the ground and bounced in sync with his thrusts. She cried out, shaking, as it built up in her stomach and clit just how _good_ this was going to be. Bull grabbed her by the hips, biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth, and pounded into her.

“S-shit!” she stuttered and cried all in one, coming around him. He thrust deep, fast and hard into her only a few more times before he was falling from the edge, every breath a deep grunt.

He started swearing in Qunlat as she rode him out, both of them trying to find their breath again.

She fell off his side – collapsed – and sighed. He chuckled curled up to her as the big spoon, his horn comfortable against the pillows. He was breathing hard against her shoulder, trying to speak. He only whispered something she didn’t understand – more Qunlat.

“What does that mean?” she asked, wrapping her arm around his forearm and bringing it to her face to kiss it gently.

“The first bit I said or the second?” he asked, “Because the first one was ‘go on and ride me you fucking hot slut.’”

She burst into laughter.

“You called me a slut?”

“With love,” he chuckled, kissing her shoulder and squeezing her a little tighter against him.

“What was the second?”

He paused for a moment.

“’I love you more than life itself.’”

She hummed approvingly on his hand which was intertwined with hers.

“You’re going to have to teach me how to say that one.”


	51. Hiccups

When Bull laughed there was something magical about it Asha couldn’t explain. Usually that laugh she most enjoyed was when either he or Asha had made a terrible pun, someone groaned, and they both laughed like the joke was the funniest thing they’d ever heard. After all this time together they started finishing each other’s jokes, or if it was especially good, just looked at one another before they burst into laughter for what seemed like no reason. Varric would joke that they shared the same stupid mind when it came to things like _puns_ and dirty jokes, and Dorian would groan and agree, because he more than anyone else had experienced Asha’s stupid jokes. He pretended to find them childish, but in reality, he thought it was the most adorable thing about the Inquisitor.

But as Asha pushed Bull down onto the mattress, both of them crying with laughter, she stopped for a moment to adore his wide open mouthed smile, deadly teeth, and the wrinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes and the crease between his eyebrows.

“You fuckin’— _hic—_ little shit!” he cried, his loud belly laugh probably heard from the gardens below.

“The Iron Bull’s got hiccups!” she teased, sitting on his stomach with a leg on either side of his giant body.

“Shut— _hic—_ shut up!” he growled, pretending to try and get out from under her. In reality he could have thrown her off with one arm or just roll and tip her onto the floor, but he was laughing too hard to be rational, and he was enjoying it too much. It was the middle of the day which they’d claimed as being a day off, beautiful and warm, barely a cloud in the sky. They’d spend the early afternoon sitting outside the tavern and drinking themselves tipsy, sitting close to one another, Bull’s arm around his Kadan and his ankles crossed comfortably. He ended up with his head rested on hers, his hand fiddling with her fingers playfully.

“What are you doing?” Asha had asked, squeezing onto his rough, scarred hand.

“Thinking about you,” he smirked, “I bet you’re wearing those red, silky under-things I like.”

She smiled and looked away, pretending that she wasn’t talking to him just in case anyone were to be listening.

“I bet you’d like them more if they were off.”

He hummed hungrily against her ear and she could feel the smile on his lips.

“You know me so well.”

And that was when they started getting drunk, and a few minutes after that they’d decided they had business that needed tending to up in her quarters. Halfway up the stairs, for the first time that she’d ever heard, he got the hiccups. The look she gave him, wide-eyed and grinning, said nothing but _I’m going to give you so much shit for that girly little noise coming out of your mouth_ , and then chased him up to her—their—room, tackling him onto the bed.

“It’s adorable!” Asha giggled uncontrollably.

“It’s not! I’m all man! Fear me—hic!”

She snorted, the sound loud and to anyone else perhaps unattractive, but the way his heart jumped when he saw her beautiful, embarrassed, freckly face, he couldn’t imagine loving her any more than he did right at that moment.

They ended up falling asleep with one another for a drunken afternoon nap, on top of bed sheets ruffled from the play-fighting that had tired them out. For just second Bull drifted out of sleep, Asha curled up at his side, because she’d gently farted and woken him. He snickered, rubbing her back with pride. _  
_


	52. Saved Me

The sun was setting through Asha’s windows when Bull jolted awake, growling in his sleep for a moment before he shot up, yelling like he did right before a kill. Asha was already awake, reading with her head on his chest and his arm around her while he quietly snored.

“Maker, Bull, what’s wrong?”

He blinked, hand coming up to his missing eye and scratching just once – almost to check if it were still there. He sighed deeply, sitting up at the side of the bed with his head hanging low and his hands on his lap.

“Nothing, Kadan.”

Asha dropped the book, ignoring placing the bookmark back, and shuffled over to him on her knees.

“I know you’re lying,” she said, putting her weight over his back, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. “I love you Bull, so tell me what’s wrong.”

“I love you, too.”

She smiled, resting her lips on his shoulder.

“The way you said that it made it sound like that’s what’s wrong.” She smiled, though she worried. He smirked.

“Just nightmares, Kadan. Don’t worry.”

She put a hand to his jaw and turned his head to her, gently kissing his slightly parted lips. His eyes shut and for a second he’d forgotten why he’d even woken like this. Why? There was nothing to worry about when Asha was there, cuddling up to his back like the tiny little thing she was.

“Me loving you definitely isn’t the reason I woke,” he said, and his smile grew wider. He kissed her once more before he spoke. “If I’m dreaming about you, Asha, I don’t normally want to wake up.”

“Normally?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“Why dream about you when I have the real you right here?”

“You’re being awfully sappy for someone who just woke from a nightmare,” she said, breathing softly on his shoulder. His hand gently rubbed up and down her forearm appreciatively. “Do you want me to hit you with a stick again? We can pretend you’re tough.”

He laughed, laying down and rolling her into his side.

“I _am_ tough,” he said. “All _man_ and _muscle._ ”

She ran her fingers through his stubble and kissed him once more, feeling the gentle push of tongue, wanting more.

“Need a distraction, tough guy?” she whispered, her fingertips slipping upwards from his collarbone. She could spend forever just touching his beautiful hunk of a body. He hung over her, pushing her down slightly with his enormous bodyweight. Maker, she loved having him over her. The defencelessness she felt was intoxicating as she looked right into his pale green eye.

“I wake up dreaming about Seheron and you’ve already got me all warm and fuzzy, Kadan.”

She smiled, blushed in the orange evening light, and brought his forehead to hers.

“You’re trying to tell me you’re tough and then you say ‘warm and fuzzy.’”

He tilted his head to her lips, then to her jaw, then down her neck. Her breath was forced out of her – how did he even do that?

“I know I already told you I love you tonight, but…”

“It won’t hurt me to hear it again,” she said, fingers now creeping up the back of his neck. He breathed hot air onto her freckled skin, moaning lovingly to her.

“I don’t have the words,” he sighed, “and I don’t want to kill the mood, but… damn. I feel like you saved me.”

She tipped his chin up so she could look him in the eye.

“Saved you?”

He looked so genuinely sad, and she didn’t know what to do. Truth was, he was admiring her beauty, her hair splayed out beneath her head. The concern in her face he’d never seen on the face of any other. Nobody had ever cared so much for him, so unconditionally, like she _had to_. She didn’t have to love him, or even care about his existence. She didn’t have to forgive his sins like the goddess she was, and she didn’t have to pull him out of the rut he wouldn’t admit he was in before they met. She could so easily tell him katoh, and leave him for anyone but him. Cullen? Josephine? Sera, even? She seemed to get along with everyone.

But when she looked at him like that, when she curled up to him at night like he were her life support and her only purpose was to keep him warm and loved, when she held his hand just because she wanted to, when she brought him out of the momentary terror of nightmares… he couldn’t imagine her doing it with anyone else, nor could he imagine anyone else doing it for him. Nobody in Thedas could comfort him like his Kadan.

He breathed in the warm air between them and felt smaller than her for a while. Varric’s nickname for him was relevant all of a sudden.

“I love you,” he said, because nothing else seemed adequate. “And I mean that every time I call you Kadan.”

She felt butterflies in her stomach. Usually when he said something like this he’d make up for the sap with _and you’ve got excellent tits,_ but instead he finished off his sentence with the puppy dog eyes – eye – he wore so well.

“You’re going to make me cry, Bull,” she murmured, wiping her eye. He snickered.

“I didn’t mean it,” he said, laying back down with her. She kissed him softly.

“You know, all these things you do when you’re feeling lovable makes everything worth it,” she said. “Everything was worth fighting for.”

“Now who’s going soft?” Bull smiled, his voice lazy and tired as he drifted back into sleep.

“I have fallen for you, Bull,” she said. “I’m allowed to tell you how hard.”

“Should we tell Varric everything we just said so he can write it down?”

He was so tired now, calm and sailing away.

“Not unless you want to be made fun of,” she smiled, stroking the hard surface of his cheek and the scars on his skin. A world of stories in that face, and he was sharing his life with her now.

“I love you,” was the last thing that came out of his mouth in a final sleepy breath, his lips forgetting to recorrect themselves from the ‘o’ of ‘you.’ She’d kiss him, but he was gone, off in another world again.

She’d remembered all the nights before when the day had ended with those words, and it occurred to her how much she’d give to hear them every night in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spawned completely from the Trespasser DLC and how much better Bull is without the Qun, and how much he loves his Kadan and his Chargers, and everything he's found outside of the world he knew. Sorry this is dripping with sap, but I've got some serious otp feelings going on.


	53. Herald's Lay

Discreetly, and in the middle of the higher floor of the tavern, Asha got Bull’s attention by standing at his front and sliding her hand upwards over his chest.

“Hello, Bull,” she said softly.

“You’ve got that look on your face, Kadan,” he said, his look turning almost sinister, a grin splitting on his face.

“You know the look?” she asked, a second hand coming up on his chest until she had a hand on each shoulder. He knew it, alright. _I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?_ _I’ve been thinking about it all day._ Even if he didn’t see the look on her face, he knew just by the way she touched him, and in front of any prying eyes of the tavern. She wasn’t a big fan of public displays of affection – even in front of close friends – beyond the holding of a hand or an arm around the waist. But in front of people she didn’t know or didn’t like she felt awkward and vulnerable. She fluttered her eyelids involuntarily, tilting her head.

“I have _time_ , you know,” she said, like an offer. He looked down at her with the most loving, _needing_ look. Her hands warmed with the heat of fire magic just enough to make his skin tingle. “And _thoughts_.”

“Ideas?” he chuckled. “You know I’m a fan of _thoughts._ ”

“Oh,” she said almost thoughtfully, “and you might be surprised to find a lack of underclothes, if you choose to… involve yourself.”

“Mmmmm….” he moaned happily, a big toothy smirk on his face.

“I’ll meet you in my quarters, then?” she asked, eyebrow quirking upwards.

“Who said we have to leave the tavern?” Bull snickered, “It _is_ the Herald’s Rest. Why not a Herald’s _lay?_ ”

She looked shocked for a moment but not for a second did her smirk ever leave her face. She was scared, but excited. One hand slipped down from his shoulder, her fingers trailing down the centre of his stomach until it was at the underside of his belt, nudging the fabric of his pants down until she could hook her fingers inside.

“And whoever will the Herald lay?” she teased. “The great Iron Bull, perhaps? I hear he’s very _well endowed_.”

He snorted in laughter, her hand finding its way down the hair below his navel. Hands warmed by magic, borderline hot, she lightly stroked his half-stiff bulge.

“Someone’s gonna see,” he warned in a laugh, not that he cared if anyone did. He’d shout from the rooftops that the Inquisitor was his Kadan, but he knew how oddly secretive she was. Perhaps from a life in the Circle training her to be quiet. Having any of the serving girls he’d previously laid seeing this, the both of them would have been fiercely proud. _Look at this man. He’s mine now. Entirely, completely mine._

“Then let’s go upstairs, then. I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep me quiet,” she said, and removed her hand from his pants, finding his hand instead, leading him towards the stairs. Nobody paid attention to them leaving, nor the way Asha’s back slammed to the wall, or the panting of them both as they kissed. Hot, heavy, and enormously intense.

She stood tight against the wall, arms around his neck while he unbuttoned her shirt.

“So, no underclothes, hey?” he asked, just as her shirt fell to either sides of her breasts. She wasn’t lying, and he groaned in approval. He smirked at her, never letting his eyes stray from hers when he got to his knees, fingers curling around the waist of her pants and pulling slowly down. She hissed in a deep inhale as he guided her feet from the pants pooled at her ankles, slipping her boots off as he went with the gentle tug of the laces.

He tilted his head to the heat between her thighs, kissing her slit ever so gently. She rested a hand on his horn, the other unsure as to what to do at all beyond hold at the folds in her shirt. He split her open with his tongue, rubbing her senseless within the minute. She moaned, and he lifted her with ease until her thighs sat on his shoulders and she had no leverage at all. Her feet didn’t even touch the ground.

White hot ecstasy filled her from the gut to her heart and all over as he grinded into her. Below them the tavern hummed with the usual drunken laughter, storytelling and Wicked Grace, but it was all heightened louder than ever. What if somehow they knew what was going on? What if they found out the Inquisitor was being eaten out against the wall? Imagine if Sera walked in, or if Cole was doing that invisible shit somewhere around here and he told everyone in that innocent way he did what had happened.

“Maker’s _tits_ I’m—” she began, forgetting for a second where she was, or even her own name. Irrelevant, at times like these. Only his name mattered, because she was sure she’d be tempted to scream it out sooner or later. Bull laughed, his voice vibrating along his tongue. He kissed her there a few times more before lifting his head to look at her. Chin rested on her mound, he looked smug.

“I’m not letting you come just yet,” he teased, messaging her ass with those giant hands. He let her down from his shoulders and immediately pinned her back against the wall, his erection now rock hard on her stomach.

“So these thoughts of yours?” he questioned, dropping his belt and lifting her from the ground a second time until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Those glorious thighs of his were fully exposed, his erection pressed between them.

“They were making it awfully hard to concentrate is all I’m saying,” she huffed as he positioned himself beneath her. He pressed into her, kissing her cheek and the corner of her mouth as her lips came wide open. Another ‘Maker’ was going to come out if not for the publicity of where they were.

“This almost tops the war table,” Bull grinned, but Asha wasn’t concerned with where on the rankings of ridiculous sex this was. She smiled and sunk onto him as he slowly and carefully thrusted.

“If anyone finds out about this I’ll never be respected again,” she sighed, her sensitivity heightened by the good _eating_ he’d done.

“You better not make any noise, Kadan,” he grinned, running a thumb along her mouth. “But I’ll try to make you.”

She rolled her hips over him, bouncing lightly as the wall rubbed rough against her back. Bull’s tongue was working wonders along her neck, the hand on her ass fiddling with her from below like a sex toy. She was overwhelmed by his size and his presence, the way he filled her like nothing and no one else. The friction became to much, and she would have collapsed if not for his support. She made some kind of noise, almost a screech, muffled against his neck. Her hands burned hot on his skin and he grunted, tensed.

“Bull, _ah, Bull!”_ she shuddered hard. He made his own low, growling noise. Her erratic pace and rolling hips had him just as close as she was, and he would savour the moment it sent him falling off the edge. Then he was there, wild, relentless and above all, reckless. He slapped her hard on the ass, enough to leave a stinging red mark he’d remember to rub better later tonight. She almost screamed, bursting with pleasure as he covered her mouth and bit into the lips of his own. Now her hands were practically sparking, the anchor glowing dimly as it always did when she was close. She throbbed and rolled, her fingernails digging so hard into his skin they’d leave a mark on him just as he had done to her. They wouldn’t be the only one, if the fire magic light on her hands hadn’t really burnt him. Whether it had or not, he enjoyed the _fuck_ out of it.

“Maker—fuck—Bull, _ah—_ ” she muttered quietly, shaking within his hands. He spilled onto her stomach and panted hard with relief and love for her.

“Mmmngh… I love it when you cry out for me _,_ ” he said, letting her slowly down. Her legs were hesitant to cooperate.

“I hope nobody heard…” she said, suddenly aware of where they were again. He pulled and fingered shakily at the buttons of pants as she pulled them on, Bull doing the same but with a much happier expression on his face.

“I get you all flustered, Kadan?” he asked, looking as normal as ever once he was dressed. He helped her into her boots, smiling at her bright red cheeks. “You’ve got the tomato face going on.”

She laughed quietly, shooing him away. “Get back to whatever you were doing before. If they see us leaving together they’ll _know._ ”

He shrugged, pulling her in for one last kiss. Long and meaningful, a thank you and an I love you all at once.

“See you later, then,” he said, smiling with all the adoration in the world. “That hot hand thing… you better note it down.”

She smiled as he left, as casually as he pleased down the stairs. Sera was up soon after, just as Asha was on her third button, Her exposed cleavage out to the world.

“What _you_ been doin’?” Sera cackled, “I _thought_ I heard some moanin’.”

Asha could have crawled up her own ass at that moment, embarrassed and covering up her chest.

“Don’t you say a word!” she demanded.

“It’s alright, Quizzie-tits, the world knows you’re riding the Bull,” she kept laughing. “Get it? Riding the Bull?”

It wasn’t a new joke but she definitely found it as funny as one. Asha finished up the last of her buttons and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Do I look alright?” she asked shyly.

“Good for someone that just got reamed, I reckon,” Sera was grinning, “Get some magicy-ice-hands on your face! You’re on fire!”

She laughed and ran off just as quickly as she’d trotted up the stairs. Asha combed through her hair with her hand, retied it at the bottom, corrected her fringe, and went on as if nothing happened. Bull looked particularly happy when she passed him a minute later. Smug. Had he still owned two eyes, he would have winked.


	54. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone forgets who Asha is.

Asha saw, her face cringed as she watched, some _woman_ talking to Bull. She had that look on her face, fluttering her eyes at him and smirking. Pushing her chest out, leant on the bar just enough for her ass to protrude out. Asha was restless, her heart drumming loudly in protest. She walked discreetly closer to hear what they were saying over the noise of the tavern, anxious that maybe she’d hear something she didn’t want to.

“I’ve seen you training with your boys. I have to say, you stand out,” the woman said, fiddling with her hair. Her arms were crossed under her tits, resting on the bar and pushing them up.

“It’s probably the horns,” Bull responded, taking a short guzzle of his drink.

“Not _only_ the horns,” she smiled. “Or is there more I didn’t see?”

Asha’s hands were sparking with flickers of lightning. She could have so easily pointed it in the stranger’s direction. How fun it would be to fry her eyebrows off her face.

“I’m afraid that’s all you’re going to see,” Bull said, and Asha’s magical anger was died down slightly.

“Are you sure? I bet we could arrange something,” the woman said, tilting her head.

“I’m a taken man, sorry,” he said as politely as he could. “And it isn’t the kind of relationship that _adds_ people, before you ask.”

“Well… they don’t have to know, do they?”

Asha could tell by the way Bull’s shoulders tensed slightly that his face was doing the same. That pissed-off-Qunari face he had she could practically see through the back of his head.

“Look, I’m saying no,” he said, and plucked the dragon’s tooth from his neck and held it up slightly, dangling it from its string. “Not just because of this,” he said, “but because you probably reek of desperation worse _down there_ than you do _up here_.”

The woman looked horribly offended, and glared at Asha the moment she burst into laughter. Somehow the stranger wasn’t aware of the laughing woman across the room’s title as Inquisitor, and she stormed over.

“What are you laughing at?” she cried. “Think you’re a prize, slut?”

Bull stood from his seat, towering over everybody in the tavern – and the place had gone quiet.

“You look like you want to fight me,” Asha said, still grinning. She couldn’t stop her giggling.

“Ohhh, and you think you could?”

Bull was about to pick the woman up by her hair and throw her out the door for calling Asha a slut, but the thought of her trying to fight Asha was even better. He stood back.

“Why don’t you try?” Bull said, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. “I mean, that ‘slut’ couldn’t fight!”

Asha met her eyes with him, and they smiled at one another. This would be _hysterical._ In the back of her mind she thought of Varric, who was watching from the table across from them, and loved the idea of him writing this down in his notebook for a potential book.

The woman pulled up her sleeves to her biceps, which were like twigs compared to Asha’s much more toned arms – from years of swinging around a staff – and raised her fists.

“Don’t know if you’re a mage, but no magic!”

From the crowd that had gathered, someone had asked _“How does she not know that’s the Inquisitor?”_

The woman’s eyes shot open.

“Inquisitor?”

And within the exact second she had finished the word, Asha’s fist had slammed dead onto her nose. She fell back, hands over her face, and curled up in pain. The entire tavern burst into laughter and collective cheering, tankards rising up into her air. Grasping at her bleeding nose the woman got up onto her feet and left, mortified.

Bull’s arm came comfortingly around Asha’s waist.

“I’m kind of disappointed you didn’t set her on fire,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Asha snorted in laughter, putting her arm around him in return. “I love that you’re the jealous type.”

She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

“So are you!” she said, flustered and blushing. She didn’t like to think of herself as jealous, even though she absolutely was. Fiercely.

“I never was before you,” he smiled. “Congrats, Kadan.”


	55. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Asha decide who can do more push ups.

“You’ve been officially invited to a Chargers training session, Your Worship,” Krem said with a smile and the polite little bow he always wore, regardless of how many times Asha had told him that he didn’t need to bow _or_ call her by any kind of title. But he did, and it was sweet.

“So, Bull asked, right?” she smirked. Krem chuckled.

“His exact words were…” and in a top-notch Bull impression, “… _get Asha down here so I can take her up on that bet.”_

She knew exactly what he was talking about, even if Krem didn’t. _I bet I can do more push ups, Kadan_ he had said after complimenting the toned form of her arms. This was during the aftermath of a ‘session’, when the both of them were spent and had exhausted one another. She’d curled up next to him, kissed him on the scarred surface of his cheek and said quietly: _“I could kick your ass.”_ Then they’d laughed and gone to sleep, but neither of them forgot.

Asha and Krem were down in the courtyard a minute later, the rest of the Chargers gathered around with Bull. The courtyard was more often than not their training area, especially since that little arena had been put there to let the recruits fight it out.

“You made it, Kadan,” Bull said loudly and happily at her appearance, grabbing her by the shoulder and kissing her casually on the forehead. He’d noticed with a raised eyebrow how she’d worn only the vest of her usual outfit, her arms exposed. He eyed the freckles peppered over her shoulders and down her arms – the reason he’d come to find freckles cute – and then looked to her eyes. Determined.

“I’ve come to kick your ass, like I promised,” she said, looking at him the same way she might look at Corypheus.

The Chargers sounded a collective _‘ooooh!’_ – and that meant a challenge.

Bull turned over his shoulder to his men, grinning.

“The _Inquisitor_ thinks she can do more push ups than me,” he said, and then loudly as he turned to Asha again, “we’ll see!”

The Chargers laughed and soon random people were gathering to watch, and then Sera came, giggling when she skipped down from her rooftop.

“My bets on the Inquisitor!” she cheered, suddenly part of the crowd. Bull and Asha got to their knees, preparing themselves for the competition. Asha gave Sera a cocky thumbs up and a wink, Vivienne in the back of her mind. She was probably standing on her balcony looking down, thinking _‘juvenile.’_

“Nobody asked you, Sera!” Bull joked, dusting his hands with dirt before he looked to his Kadan. “You’re going _down_.” he reminded her with a low, growling voice.

“Bull, you know you only have to _ask_ and I’ll go down,” she said cheekily, moving to her hands and knees in time with him. He gave her a wide, toothy grin and watched a little distracted as she stretched her ass out briefly.

“Likewise,” he murmured. Had this competition taken place alone and on the floor of her quarters, he might have taken her right there on the ground. That would come later if he had his way.

“Alright,” Krem began, oblivious to the exchange of bedroom eyes between the Chief and the Inquisitor. “One, two…”

And on three Asha and Bull lowered and pushed themselves up in unison. Asha blew her fringe away and looked to her side, getting a good eyeful of that _mass_ Bull called his arms. Maker’s tits, she knew she always had a thing for some well sculpted arms. No wonder she was so stupidly in love with him.

“You working hard?” Bull asked, followed by a grunt when he came back up in time with her. “Or are you just checking me out?”

“I can’t do both?” Asha grinned, silently proud of her own – much less impressive, compared to the Qunari – muscles.

“I sure am,” he retorted, and she saw his fingers dig into the dirt. They were at ten – eleven, twelve, thirteen – when he looked over to her again.

“Struggling, Kadan?” he jested, although he was making a little noise now.

“Not even slightly!” she growled, her eyes not wavering from their spot on the ground. She was watching a single tiny stone, because she knew she’d lose focus if she looked at him again. Not only were his muscles there at her right, but also the sweat that formed on them. She couldn’t handle that.

“Twenty!” Krem announced, and they were both sweating. Asha’s strength wavering, and she would have believed Bull’s was too if he wasn’t so good at hiding it. _Ben-Hassrath, remember?_

“You’re slowing down, Chief!” Rocky called out in a laugh. “Getting you ass whooped!”

Asha smiled, which everyone saw past the hair that hung down in front of her. Bull grunted at the twenty-sixth push up and Asha took the opportunity.

“You make the same noises during sex, Bull! You enjoying this too much?” she said, purposely loud enough for everyone to hear. It wasn’t a lie, either. The crowd around them laughed, as did Bull, who had to correct his position for the twenty-seventh. The Chargers would be making fun of him for that for a while, maybe asking the Inquisitor if he did any other funny shit in the bedroom. _More than you know,_ she thought.

“And you sweat, but I’m not making fun of you!” he responded, his smile wide.

Forty, and Asha knew sometime soon she’d be collapsing. Bull had gone as silent as her, and that wasn’t a good sign either. She knew once he stopped trash talking he was struggling.

“Forty three,” Krem continued counting, and Bull didn’t come up from that one. When Asha went one more – two more, just to rub it in – they all cheered. Sera was the loudest, screaming something about kicking something dangly.

Asha dropped to her belly and looked to Bull with a grin on her face.

“Got a lot more mass to lift, big guy,” she said, hooking some hair behind her ear.

“Sure thing, Kadan,” he said, putting his hand out for her. Propped up on one elbow she shook it.

“Was there a prize to all this?” Skinner asked. Asha looked up to her with raised eyebrows, Bull smirking.

“No.”

That was a lie.

* * *

Asha came sitting on his face with one hand behind her, holding the collar tight. Bull didn’t let her go when she squealed, her hair let out and falling around her blushing face. He held her tight, a hand on each cheek, spreading her wide while his tongue flicked wildly.

His fantasy had come true. They were doing it on the floor, but this time in front of the fireplace. “ _Romance”,_ Asha had said sarcastically, lighting it with a fireball.

He was already done, evidence of that fact on his lower belly. Only because she forced him to, holding him by the collar with her hand and holding him by the cock with her mouth. And now it was her turn, she demanded, and what a turn it was. She fell off of him, squeezing her legs together, listening to the distant sound of his laugh. There was something _so_ satisfying about seeing her like that.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” she huffed, falling onto the rug laid out in front of the fire. She was stark naked – as was he, but he didn’t care as much for his own looks as he did for hers – and glistening with sweat. That was partly the heat of the fire, partly the heat of his mouth. He got to his side, rolled her onto her back, and put his hand to the plains of her quickly moving stomach. She was breathless, her eyes half lidded.

“Good reward,” she moaned, “Although you know I could have gotten it anyway.”

“Only if you asked nicely,” he teased, running his hand down her belly and to her slit. She was soaked, practically dripping, as he slipped a finger between her lips. Her back stiffened and her eyes closed, mouth opening.

“That’s just—” she gasped, “—excessive.”

Bull laughed, lowering his head to hers, kissing her deeply as his finger went deep too. Her hips rose up and she teased him with her tongue, grazing her teeth against his lip. He moaned slightly, massaging her underneath his hand while he fingered.

“Stop, Bull, otherwise I’m going explode. There’ll be limbs everywhere,” she muttered. “Blood and guts and _—hah—”_

She stiffened underneath him even more, then breathed out.

 _“Stop!”_ she started laughing breathlessly.

“Ask nicely,” he growled, his grinning lips less than an inch from hers.

“Please!” she added, and he stopped, slipping out of her.

“Mmmm…” she hummed as she rolled to his side. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re delicious,” he said, cuddling her close. He watched the light of the fire flicker orange shapes on her ass, and rubbed the redness of her cheeks with a gentle hand. He knew she appreciated it just by how her hips moved and she sighed contently into his chest.

“You mad that I beat you with the push ups?” she asked quietly.

“How can I be? I let you win,” he said, chuckling. Her eyes opened wide – she hadn’t even considered that.

“No you didn’t!” she said, pushing him back. He fell to his back and laughed loud and from the belly.

“No, Kadan, I didn’t. You won fair and square.”

She glared at him.

“Are you lying to make me feel better?”

He shrugged, a smug smile on his face. She tackled him from the side, grabbing at his cheeks.

“You did, didn’t you!?”

“I didn’t, really,” he said, and that was the truth. She stared him in the eye and pressed a finger against the squishy surface of his lips.

“Alright then. Next time I’m sitting on your back.”

He nodded and kissed her softly.

“Fine.”


	56. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr. Here it is there: http://abyssickly.tumblr.com/post/131055209987/for-asha-and-bull-please

“I… think I’m done,” Asha said, her voice nasally and tired. She was hunched over a bucket with Bull sitting behind her, rubbing her back and holding her hair from her face.

“You sure? You’ve said that twice now,” he said, gazing dreamily down at the freckles on her shoulders. She wiped her mouth with her handkerchief and sat back up, Bull helping her upright. He passed her the tankard of water and rubbed her back lovingly as she sipped it down, trying to rid of the disgusting taste lingering in the back of her throat. She stopped once it was empty, holding it in both hands and closing her eyes. Her lips parted and she sighed deep and weary.

“Come on, princess… let’s see if we can get you to sleep,” Bull offered, – making her smile with the ‘princess’ bit – as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her sweating forehead, including the hair that had stuck wet to her skin. She looked up at him with her face as pale as a ghost’s before he picked her up and held her in his arms like a cocoon, her blanket still wrapped around her from her shoulder blades down.

“Thank you,” she said, scratching the sweat slicked skin of her neck. He looked exhausted himself from staying up with her, but that didn’t stop him from carrying her back to bed like she weighed nothing at all.

“I just expect you to carry me back to bed when I’m sick like this,” he said, patting down her pillow and setting her down. She would quickly fall asleep at his side, snoring from the state of her sinuses. Somehow, Bull still thought she was still cute as shit.


	57. Sharing a Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from kamille-reads on Tumblr: http://abyssickly.tumblr.com/post/131054345867/sharing-a-dessert-with-bull-and-arya-please#notes

“Do you want the cherry?” Bull asked, and Asha smiled.

“Why do you ask?”

“You like cherries,” he shrugged. “But if you get the cherry I get the chocolate that pools at the bottom.”

Asha’s nose crinkled, holding up a spoon to the piles of ice cream.

“But that’s the best part,” she whined, “…besides the cherry.”

“Decide, Kadan, or I’ll eat both!”

“What if I get both… but you get _my_ cherry later?” she grinned. Bull laughed, loud, unapologetic, and from the belly as it usually was.

“Fine,” he said, and spooned into the ice cream. “You know how to strike a bargain.”


	58. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smutty smut smut.

Asha turned and froze, seeing Bull standing there at the door, staring at her with the terrifying gaze of a predator. One hand went to the latch on the door, slowly pulling it into a lock. He moved his hands then to his chest, the first button up at his neck, and very carefully and teasingly undid it.

The formal _thing_ was over, and so was the period of time in which Bull had to wear a shirt.

Asha breathed deeply inwards, looking briefly to the sky outside. It was dark beyond a few candles lit inside, and probably just past midnight. During the event – more of a Q&A for suspicious nobles – all Asha wanted to do was sit on her beautiful giant’s lap, and maybe tease a little.

It was playful and cute how they had looked at each other when they got the chance, but now he looked serious. His look no longer said _I’m proud of you,_ instead it said _I’m going to rip your clothes off with my teeth._ A few buttons and a slightly – teasingly – exposed chest later, he was approaching her with his chin held a little higher than usual. A smile peeked out from his stern and frightening demeanour before he hid it quickly again.

“Sit down,” he said, the smile so far gone it looked like he’d never smiled before in his life. So far from the usually boisterous Bull that had that addictive belly laugh and strong back-slapping arm. Asha obeyed, sitting down on the bed, placing her hands politely on her lap. Bull’s hands travelled in a skimming sort of way down to his crotch, finding his belt under the stupid _flaps_ of his outfit.

“You want to, Kadan?” he said, tilting his head slightly. Sitting down there, watching him play with his belt like he was dying to get out of it, watching his chest heave underneath layers of clothes she was dying to rip from him – of course she wanted to. She nodded, reaching out for his hand. He held on and knelt down on his knees in front of her, leaning up only slightly for a kiss. Slowly she took his lips to hers and reminded him. _Of course I want to._ She had only just placed her hands to his shoulders and brushed against his tongue with hers when he retracted, his grip finding its way to her boots. He took them off, slid them away, and ran a hand up her leg. He tucked his fingers underneath the waist of her pants and tugged until they were all the way off.

She shivered a little as he moved his hands up and up until they were above her belly button underneath her vest, riding it up as he pushed her into a laying down position. His hand was rough on her belly, going up until he found the curve of her breast, touching and teasing before it left. With the other hand he had a finger on her clit, trailing circles as he climbed up over her. On his side, fully clothed apart from the view down his jacket, he slipped a finger into her ever so gently. Her hips rocked against him and she smiled onto his neck, admittedly hiding her face.

“You going shy?” he asked cheekily, getting a bit of a laugh from her in response. A flustered, breathy kind of laugh.

She _was_ beautiful, even now, hiding herself against him and making tiny little noises as he rubbed and _fiddled_ , moving his finger gently inwards and outwards. She moaned lowly into him and her legs parted a little more, and he took it as signal enough that she wanted more. He was going to sink back down off the side of the bed and find his way between her legs before something grabbed at his heart. _I want to kiss you._

He rested his forehead on hers and nudged her little scarred nose with his, getting her wavering attention. She was losing herself already, lost in the soft and filling motion of his hand between her legs. She moaned when their lips touched, and he felt her smile on his lips. She was breathless and hardly able to kiss without stopping and gasping. She moaned and grabbed him by the shoulder, and then by the side of the neck, pulling him closer into the kiss.

“You’re a demon, I swear it,” she muttered, and he chuckled onto her parted lips. It wasn’t the first time she playfully accused him of being a desire demon, and it was a compliment.

While he playfully fingered, she squirmed. Her fingers dug into the sheets below her and into his neck. She tensed and relaxed repeatedly, her hips not knowing quite what to do. _I know what I’m going to do, _ Bull was thinking, and he acted on the want to sink down between her legs. He was grinning smug a mere inch from his rolling finger, reluctantly leaving her kisses behind. He unrolled his tongue onto her, and she near shrieked. _It’s fine,_ he thought, _it’s just as good kissing other places._

 _“Qunari tongues must be bigger than any other race,”_ Asha had said once, panting like she’d run a few miles one night. _“I think I’m very lucky.”_

He pressed the tip of his tongue – yes, it was longer than the average human’s – against her entrance, wriggling it, inserting it just a little. She made a high pitched gasp-or-squeak kind of noise, her legs raising and tensing in a kind of rolling motion. He took them in one hand, lifting them high until they were both right up and she had barely any leverage at all, and slid his tongue from her entrance right back up to her clit. She shivered and squirmed even more as he sucked and bit, rubbing circles and strokes over her until she was swollen and shaking. Then he let her legs go, spread them as far as he could have, and hunched over her like an animal mad and hungry, eating her out open mouthed and panting.

She repeated a little noise of pleasure, rolling her head back and grabbing at him desperately. His breath was hot and she was losing herself, grabbing now limply onto the back of his head. He slipped his finger from her, earning a whine of disapproval and approval all at once.

“D-don’t stop it, I—” she practically choked out as his hands slid up her sides, feeling each erratic movement as well as holding her into place. Suddenly she didn’t care of his finger, it was all about his tongue, his lips, the little wet noises he made against her, hot and fast. She pulled up her shirt and vest over her body and pushed it away, releasing her breasts heaving with each breath, and freeing her movements. Bull scratched into her sides, vaguely aware of the slight bump of her ribs that wasn’t normally there unless she was in this position – stretched out and breathing deep. Circling his entire mouth around her, parting her folds with his lips, she whined and squirmed hard, and then, in the same moment, he felt her releasejust as he had heard it.

She whined and panted, throbbing against his tongue, and struggled away. He didn’t allow it, pulling her closer and rubbing faster until she was making little noise at all. She shook and trembled like she was trying to get away, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Finally she slowed, twitching under his hands. If a person was to see only her face they might have thought she was on the verge of tears.

“Bull… _Bull…_ ” she breathed, pulling him up and away, although he would have happily stayed. He crawled up over her, short of breath himself.

“Yes?” he asked as if nothing had happened at all.

She breathed heavily, eyes struggling to open.

“You’re not naked,” she complained, grinning. Her cheeks were bright red and sweat was beading on her skin. She grabbed him and rolled him onto his back, undoing each button down his chest and stomach. He laid out for her, arms relaxed out at each side, and smiled.

“You wanna ride, huh?” he said, nose crinkling and hips rising up under her.

“You’re damn _fucking_ right I want to ride you,” she growled, pulling him out of his upper half of clothes. He sat up briefly to get his jacket out from under him, and while sitting on his solid and _very excited_ erection underneath his pants, she admired the impossibly perfect muscles on Bull’s body. The very movement of his arms going under his back to throw away the jacket was enough to have her heart flipping in a different way than before. Strong, comforting, scarred, and at least five times thicker than any human, elf or dwarf could ever have. _Maker’s breath,_ her mind had said, rolling stupidly and love-struck as her eyes wandered to his chest. She saw it every day, in and out of battle, but somehow when he revealed it after a while of being in a shirt… it was like a blessing.

He grabbed her by the cheeks, his fingers soft and gentle on her face when he pulled her into another kiss, laying back down and pulling her down with him. She straddled him, grinding softly on the bulge between his legs. He moaned into her lips before throwing her upwards and away, raising his hips just a little for a second. She rode it out, looking down on him with the eyes of a snake ready to strike. She ripped his belt off, the end of it slapping onto his hip, and tugged them down. He raised his hips again, pulling them down and kicking them off with his boots.

And there he was.

Fully naked, she had the sudden impulse to fucking _devour_ him.

He put his arms up and tucked his hands in under his head as if relaxing under the sun and grinned. It was the cheeky _go ahead_ look that usually resulted in her riding him until he could no longer help himself and _had to_ touch her. Grab her by the hips, usually. Slam into her until he came and she was making so many beautiful noises that he could have probably gotten off on that alone.

She moved down him, and his eye widened once he realised what she was doing. She moved her hand around him, stroking him softly until she was comfortably planted between his legs and her breath was brushing against his erection. He chuckled, but it was abruptly cut off with a gasp when she kissed him – sucked him.

“ _Damn,_ Ash-a-a—” he began, but he was twitching a little and couldn’t control his voice. He thrust a little into her open, warm mouth and moaned, his lips unintentionally puckering up and his eye closing in bliss. Her hand ventured lower onto his shaft as the other grabbed into his thigh – Maker bless his thighs – and moaned. She wanted him so bad it hurt.

When she came up for air, her lips gently around his tip, she looked up and saw that face of his. Loose, relaxed, but furrowed at the brow. His mouth was coming open and he was coming apart as she stroked a little harder.

“Kadan…” he murmured, and he lifted his hips a little more. “…come here.”

She smiled and disobeyed him, licking him long and wet. He groaned and moved his hand as if he was about to push her off.

“Hey,” he growled, smiling and opening his eye, “you hear me down there?”

She came crawling back up over him, and happily he brought him into her arms, putting a hand at each of her sides and thumbing her nipples.

She slid wet along his erection before sinking onto him, rolling her hips and feeling the tense muscle of his thighs underneath hers. He chuckled before letting his hands trail down from her tits over her thighs and then grab onto her hips. _Yes, always the hips,_ she thought. No argument. Being held like she was some kind of object, getting thrust into while he bit on his bottom lip so hard, eye directly onto where they joined – it was hot to say the least.

His voice rumbled happily at the feel of her as he held her by the hips – his hands huge and big enough to get a feel of her ass while he was at it – and thrusted gently into her. He was watching where they connected, how he sunk into her gradually deeper and deeper but was still too large for her body. So large that at the right angle they would actually see the pressure of his cock poking out from under her belly. It got him hot just thinking about it.

He rolled his head back and looked her in the eyes, the exchange of glances feeling like fire. Sweat ran down his face and his neck and he began to speed up, bouncing her, making her tits bounce in sync. He let out a hot breath as she did the same, her hair falling down her shoulder at one side.

“Give it to me, Bull,” she huffed, and he grinned into his bitten lip and slammed into her a little harder. Their thighs slapped together and she breathed a squeak every time. Feeling his own release coming he moved one hand to her clit and flicked just hard enough to make her squeal even louder, stimulating her like he was pushing her forward in a race. _Ladies first,_ he thought – that, and many other thoughts. Thoughts about her having the best tits, thoughts about how wet she got, thoughts about her lingering taste in his mouth and the feeling in his gut so different from the one in his heart. Sex is so different with a person you love, he would always think. They taste better, too. Their moans mean more.

Asha fell forwards onto him, her skin hot and damp. She was throbbing over him when he slipped out, just a second from his own release. She grinded against him, soaked and spent, slowly inching him forward.

“This what you wanted?” she whispered sensually into his pointed ear, her breath as hot as her skin. He moaned into her, one hand finding her ass and clawing at her cheeks, parting them and pushing her forwards and back on his erection. She arched a certain way, rolled her hips just right, and he came with a loud grunt onto his lower belly between them.

The hand not on her ass was warm and even a little shaky on the back of her neck, his head turning to her to find her ear.

“You’re so good at that,” he whispered. “So. Fucking. Good.”

She smiled breathlessly and rolled to his side, his arm around her. There was such a large difference between a hot, sweaty night and hot, sweaty sex. Normally she’d roll away from any warmth and cool down, but after _that_ … she enjoyed the sauna-like heat between them and let the tremble of her legs melt away.

She grinned and looked proudly to Bull’s heaving chest.

“Did I wear you out, big guy?”

He laughed.

“A little, yeah.”

She snickered and kissed his burning cheek.

“I was just thinking about all the people I snuck off with in the Circle,” she said, her hand running along his chest.

He looked to her with sarcastically raised eyebrows.

“ _All_ the people?” he gasped, “You make it sound like a lot.”

In truth is was only four – one woman and three men – she’d ever had sex with secretly in some nook or cranny of the Circle, and only one of those was a _real_ relationship. Barely. He knew about those from the late night pillow talk, just as she’d been told of the people he’d had horrible experiences with. People who just didn’t _get_ Bull.

“You know _all_ those men I had weren’t as big as _you,_ ” she started laughing again, her nose brushing against his ear. “All of them combined didn’t have a cock like _yours._ ”

Bull let out a beautiful belly-laugh and grinned.

“That’s just flattery.”

She ran her fingers down the hair under his belly button and teased him a little more. She yawned and moved her hand across his thigh, tracing a thick white scar.

“I can tell you with absolute confidence I never loved any of those people like I do you,” she said honestly. “I know that’s a bit cheesy for you.”

He smiled with his eye shut while rubbing her arm, Asha thinking absently that no one else in Thedas had ever compared to him. _Cheesy._

“Hey, I love cheese.”

She snorted.

“I know you do.”


	59. Eyeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull zones out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost been writing this fic for a whole year, and am 1 chapter away from 60. What happened in my life to set me on this path of sin

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny in my entire life,” Bull said to himself, sitting at the camp with his mind so far out of it he didn’t even laugh at his own unintentional pun. He had a list half-heartedly put together in his head as to why he had the urge to rip his belt off and carry a giggling Asha – she always giggled when he picked her up – into the nearest private looking place.

One: they had just taken down the dragon in the Emerald Graves – _the Greater Mistral! –_ and that was enough to get his blood pumping all on its own.

Two: Asha was the queen or the goddess, or the _something_ , of storms. Fighting that dragon with her storm magic was like watching a dragon fight with an even _bigger_ dragon in the body of a human. She bent that storm and used it to her advantage, had explosions going off around her, and by the end when the dragon fell, her face was covered in grime and dirt but she still had that gorgeous face of hers and that _smile._

Three: Not only was Asha fighting a dragon, but she was also doing it in Qunari armour. _Qunari armour._ The kind with the ropes and the view of the freckles on her shoulders, and no symbols. Not _really_ Qunari just like he wasn’t _really_ Qunari. And watching her in those ropes was like watching her in the _other_ ropes. He grinned.

Fourth and finally: she was washing her hair in the river. It was caked with the same grime that smudged across her face, which to any other man, he thought, would be unattractive. But there was something gritty about it he loved, and he loved watching her comb it out with her fingers even more. Face all wet. Specks of water shining in the sunlight that beamed through the tall trees.

Varric and Sera sat down next to Bull by the fire, Varric lugging out Bianca to polish her up a bit after the last fight, and Sera throwing fistfuls of some kind of honey candy she’d found into her mouth. Dorian would normally be there too, but he’d finally – and hilariously, to Asha – refused to go on this dragon fight.

“So, Tiny, you saw many dragons when it was just you and the Chargers?” Varric asked, just making conversation through the loud munching of Sera’s candied… things. There was a long silence until Varric stopped polishing and looked up. Bull’s eye was half lidded and he was leaning onto the tree behind him, one hand behind his back. Varric had to admit it even to himself, when Bull sat like that she understood the Inquisitor’s initial nervousness around him when they first met.

But Bull was a million miles away, watching something in the distance with a quarter of a smirk on his face. He looked almost drunk. Varric followed his gaze over to where the Inquisitor was, leant over with her ass mostly pointed towards the camp and her hair untied and in a wet but graceful kind of heap over one shoulder.

“Good view?” Sera said, muffled by a mouthful of whatevers. Bull was still gone.

“Hey! Tiny!” Varric said a little louder, and snapped his stubby fingers. Bull came back to them in a second, sitting up a little bit straighter and looking side to side as if he’d missed out on something.

“What?” he growled like he’d just been woken up.

“Coppin’ an eyeful of the Inquisitor,” Sera said with a grin. “Quizzie’s got her arse up for ya.”

She laughed a little, that deep, smug laugh.

“Hey, I’m allowed to enjoy myself,” Bull said just as smugly, resting his hands on his belly, his fingers intertwined and his ankles crossed. “That armour isn’t going to last, she feels insecure with it on.”

“She said that?” Varric asked, finding it hard to believe Asha was insecure about anything. Bull shook his head.

“No, but I can tell.”

Sera crinkled up her nose as she chewed, hand half hanging in the bag of sweets.

“Does that mean you can sense her cummin’?”

“Sera!” Varric scolded, but laughing quietly behind it. Bull laughed hard but wearily, the dragon fight had taken its toll now and the rush had worn off.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding, and Sera burst into a fit of giggles and almost fell off her seat. “But I don’t need any Ben-Hassrath training for that.”

“Got me curious now!” Sera announced shamelessly, recorrecting her ass on her seat.

“She goes stiff and silent, then her mouth drops open. Easy.”

Sera was laughing herself to tears and Varric was too amazed to notice Asha approaching.

“And you grunt like you’re getting your arm sawed off, but I don’t kiss and tell,” Asha grinned, tying her hair back up at the bottom after wringing it dry. Bull couldn’t have been less embarrassed, and laughed.

“Hey, Kadan.”

“Hey, Grunty.”

He snorted, wanting to grab her and pull her down onto his lap, but denying himself the pleasure.

Sera lied on her back over the log and put her legs up onto the closest tree, tapping her feet together restlessly and hanging her head upside down to watch the others.

“Y’do a right good job of it then. Got the tricks, now,” she said, and chuckled again.

Asha leant down to Bull for a quick peck when he pushed her away, hanging onto her shoulder lightly.

“Hang on!” he said, and brought the back of his wrist to his mouth.

“Trouble in paradise?” Varric teased.

“Would be if she ate the Vitaar,” Bull said, his lips wiped of the war paint, and kissed Asha with more love than she expected from a ‘quick peck.’

She eyed him as she moved away.

 _Got you all hot and heavy, did it, Bull?_ She asked through her eyes. He smirked and licked his left canine tooth lightly.

_Sure did._


	60. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SFW chapter because I felt like some fluff  
> Happy 60th chapter and one year of this filth! Congratulations for sticking with me this long! (If any of you still read this)

“You’re bonkers,” Sera said, chugging down the last of her drink. “Remember sitting on the roof together, Quizzy? Remember when you had a big crushy-wush on the Iron Bull?”

Asha ran her hand along her cheek in embarrassment. Bull was sat on Sera’s side of the table, tankard in his hand. The way his arm rested on the table had his biceps at the perfect angle.

“Yes, Sera, I remember,” Asha admitted. Cole sat next to Asha with his hands in his lap.

“She watched him train from the stables in Haven.”

“Ooh,” Bull smirked, giving the eye to Asha.

“I thought he would have killed you by now!” she said loudly. She wasn’t paying attention to anything but what _she_ was saying. When she was drunk, there was not a single thought in her mind that was not spoken. The whole tavern was probably unintentionally overhearing. “How does he fit!? How do you walk!?”

“Sera,” Bull started laughing, somewhat proudly, “there’s a lot of care that goes into it. I can’t let the Inquisitor go into battle with a limp. Even if I might like to see one.”

Asha snorted and hid her smile beneath her hand, fingers tightening nervously onto her drink. Sera did that deep chuckle of a laugh, and Cole looked up from under the wide brim of his hat.

“The Inquisitor lies on her stomach, the great qunari over her with a hand on her bottom and a kiss on her neck, a hum of approval, everything’s okay.”

It was rare that Cole’s cryptic ramblings ever embarrassed Bull – the sex ones _never_ did – but the caring part always got him. It was too private for everyone to hear.

“Enough of you, creepy!” Sera shouted, attempting to kick him under the table.

* * *

Asha stood beside her desk, looking through the books with furrowed brows. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Anything to spark her interest, really. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that it was Bull. She recognized the loud thunk of his belt hitting the ground and knew he was getting ready for bed. Neither of them had gotten even a little tipsy tonight, even if Sera had to have someone to lean on when she came out of that tavern.

“What you looking at?” Bull asked, wrapping an arm around Asha and kissing her neck gently.

“Trying to find something to read.”

He wrapped both arms around her now, one not being enough, and closed his eye as he buried his nose into her hair. She smiled, his affection always making her feel so safe.

“You watched me train, huh?”

“Of course, I’m Inquisitor, I had to make sure everyone was in line.”

Bull smirked and she could feel it.

“You weren’t Inquisitor in Haven, remember?”

Asha laughed and ran her hands along his arms wrapped around her.

“I was in spirit,” she joked. “And I’d never really seen a Qunari before.”

“Huh. So, did you get up close and personal enough?” he asked almost sensually, briefly rubbing his cheek on her head like an affectionate cat.

“I think your tongue has been on every inch of my body,” she said simply.

“I don’t think I’ve licked your eyeballs yet.”

“Wha—”

He grabbed her by the head and turned her to him, going to lick her eye as she burst into laughter, trying to escape him.

“That’s disgusting!” she shouted in amongst their laughter, pushing him away as he made that childish _‘eeerrghh!’_ sound, poking his tongue out. She turned to run but he caught her again, pulling her back and nuzzling his ticklish stubble into the crook of her neck, which he knew _always_ made her laugh.

She tensed up her shoulders and tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was too late, she was pinned to him and laughing hysterically

“Bull!” she squealed as he picked her up, smushing his lips to her cheek over and over in the overdramatic cheek kisses she loved so much. “You’re an asshole!”

He dumped her down onto the bed and came falling down with her, crawling over her body like the enormous man he was. He kissed her cheeks and forehead until her laughing settled, tears rolling down the side of her face.

“I love you, Bull,” she said in a wind down of a laugh.

“You just called me an asshole,” he grinned, bringing a hand to the side of her face and running a thumb along her cheek.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way,” she said, eyes warm and inviting. All he wanted to do was hold her, safe, so that nothing in the world could ever hurt her. Instead she had a role that placed a thousand targets on her head. Only when she was under him like this, smiling like that, did he ever feel like she was safe. She wrapped her arms over his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. She even admired how he tilted his head.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, and with everything he had or ever would have, he meant it.


	61. Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha asks the blacksmith for a favour.

“You know how _hot_ it gets me watching you fight?” Bull asked her, his voice low and growly.

Asha smiled. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Watching you fade step through the enemies, on one side of the field and then on the other…” he went on, running his hand down her naked hip. “You bash in the skull of an enemy with the end of your staff, and in this… _flare_ of magic, two more of them are down.”

 “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah… that… energy around you, the mark flaring up like it might explode. Fire, electricity, a _storm_ of _you_ wreaking havoc,” he said, and his smile widened. “And those damn grunts you make when you swing that staff.”

She snickered to herself as he lifted her hips from the bed, bringing her to his mouth rather than his mouth to her.

“And those _grunts_ you make when _I_ do _other things,_ ” he said, one arm grabbing for the bedhead, she watched his tongue unravel into her waiting heat.

“ _Shit,_ ” she mumbled, never getting quite used to that feeling. “That… big qunari tongue…”

She felt him smile.

Every time he did this, or anything with his mouth, it was a labour of love. She would feel him kiss up her spine, hands gently kneading in her hips, and she knew it was a silent ‘I love you.’ When he brushed his fingers through her hair, when he rubbed her thigh or held her hand, it meant more than words. She felt warm all over, her heart pounding in excitement from the way he pulled her legs apart, tight by the thigh.

She rolled her head back, enjoying those slick sounds of his tongue and her arousal, before she had to look back. He played with her ass cheeks, running a flat tongue along her with a slight grin on his face.

Asha laughed and pushed his head aside with her thigh.

“What’s so funny?” she teased. He looked up at her with one sparkling eye, the other uncovered. His patch was sitting in a tangle on the bedside table.

She loved seeing his missing eye in all its supposed ugliness. No one but her had seen it before – apart from Krem when it happened – and he would never admit how much he hated it. He crawled up her body, leaving her throbbing but not over the edge. She took him by the face, running a thumb over the cheekbone under that eye, and kissed him slowly.

“So?” she asked again, “What’s funny?”

“I just _really_ enjoy eating you out.”

She laughed, then gasped when his hand cupped her, rubbing the spot that he had made so tender. His middle finger explored, fiddling with her swollen little bud, as he smiled even wider, nuzzling into her neck.

 _“Buuuull,”_ she whined, hips moving with only one goal. His laughter rumbled in his chest, his erection rubbing through his pants and onto her thigh.

“You want it, Kadan?”

“No, I whine like this because I want you off me,” she grunted sarcastically, her hand on the back of his firm neck, the stubble of his shaved hair beneath her fingers.

“I know you’re lying, Kadan,” he said. “There’s a word for when you want me to get off.”

She chuckled, rubbing her thigh against his bulge.

“A word for you getting off? Like _pie_ or _dragons._ ”

He laughed so hard he stopped himself, slipping out of her and sucking her off his finger. She squirmed underneath him, always turned on by the sound of his lips popping on his fingertip.

“Not like that,” he said. “Though, if there was a word, yours would be my name.”

Asha burst into laughter, tears forming in her eyes.

“You _wish_ I came every time I heard your name.”

“You’re right, I do.”

She briefly wondered if she could come just based on his bloody smile.

“Hey, Bull,” she whispered, kissing him a few times in between. The way his lips reacted to hers always got her. “If I was to suggest something, would you be open minded?”

Kind of a stupid question considering how most of the time she was tied up and there was every possibility there was a bite mark left on her ass.

Bull grinned.

“Yeah?”

“You know when we were in Haven, barely knowing each other, in my attempt to flirt I asked about qunari having sex for love and then you said something about a rod and a harness?”

He looked shocked, and she couldn’t help but laugh at that expression.

“I also said there was more than one person, that’s not where you’re going with it, are you?” he blabbered, “Because I… don’t really want to share you.”

The way he said it, she knew he was trying to play it off as a joke, but his eye said differently. It was an honest statement.

He rested down on her, keeping from crushing her with an arm at her side to carry his weight.

“Bull, as if I’m sharing you with anyone either,” she said, fluttering her eyes unintentionally. He smirked and kissed her jaw.

“So the… _rod_ thing.”

“What do you think?” she whispered, placing a suggestive hand over his ass.

“Hah, I just like the idea of you trying to find one as the almighty Inquisitor.”

Asha rolled onto her side looking particularly smug.

“Well, lucky, as Inquisitor, I have a blacksmith at my command.”

Bull gasped borderline girlishly.

“You _didn’t._ ”

“I _did_.” Opening the bedside table drawer, she pulled out exactly what he’d have never expected a moment before. “Look, it even has the eye and the sword thing. Property of the Inquisition.”

Bull laughed that glorious booming laugh, grabbing the damn thing and checking it out.

“ _You_ asked the blacksmith to make you a strap on cock?”

Asha nodded, “I did!”

“If there was ever any doubt that you are the love of my life, Kadan, it’s vanished.”

She grinned and kissed his big stupid lips.

“Care to do the honours?”

 

* * *

 

Bull bent down on all fours, the mattress sinking around his giant form.

“You know, this isn’t the first time this has happened… just… never from a woman.”

Asha slapped his ass with a wave of her hips, the big fake cock hitting him in the cheeks.

“I am no woman!” she declared with the deepest voice she could put on. Bull laughed, maybe a little nervously, and waved his ass like she always did. She definitely got the joke.

“You ready, Bull?” she asked, confidently grabbing hold of a cheek and squeezing like an inexperienced boy would grab a tit for the first time.

“Come at me, Kadan,” he said, nodding. Slowly she pressed into him, and felt his body tense and relax at the same time. He groaned loudly, and Asha smiled, sinking into him in a way she’d never done before.

“So this is what it feels like to have a—”

 _“Damn,”_ Bull huffed, his eye squeezed shut.

“Enjoying this are you?” Asha teased, running a hand up his back. It gave him chills.

“S _hhiit_ … don’t let… Sera know,” he said, taking in her gentle thrusts. Sera finding out about this was like having a little sister find out about this. The taunting would never end.

“She’s not going to know a thing unless you scream loud enough,” Asha snickered, and Bull laughed, sweat running down his face. He was flustered, a little dazed, and reaching to play with himself.

Asha saw, but said nothing, only felt her heart jump knowing what he was doing.

“Uggh _nnn_ …” he moaned, “…harder.”

Asha’s heart jumped again. She pressed harder, deeper, and felt him falling apart in her hands like putty. Wasn’t this supposed to be the other way around? Maker, she loved doing it from behind. To watch him on his knees behind her, holding her by the hips as he pounded into her. His knuckles turning white, the muscles in his chubby – gorgeous – stomach moving.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” he kept grunting, falling apart until his back was arching. Asha’s eyes sparkled. She was going to make him come with this rod up his ass and he would never live it down. But right now, he didn’t seem to care.

Under his hands he finished, his cock hard in his giant, moving hand. Asha felt out of breath, surprised at how turned on she was at this. The idea of Bull pleasuring himself had been something she’d thought about – oh, had she thought about it – but this was many levels of different.

“Fuck, Kadan,” he breathed, collapsing down on his belly. Asha unstrapped herself, throwing the penis shaped contraption to the side and sliding down onto his back until her lips were at his pointed ear.

“Enjoyed that, did we?” she asked playfully, circling her finger around on his muscled shoulder. His eye was shut and he was just about ready to go to sleep, but she wasn’t going to let him just yet.

“Keep that thing,” he said, swallowing his breathlessness.

“Oh, I am,” she agreed. “Anything that makes you do that is priceless.”

“I feel the same way about that collar you like,” he said, smiling. She ran her finger across his jawline, scratching underneath his chin the way he liked. He hummed, pleased and spent, about to go to sleep.

“You ready for bed, my big guy?” she whispered.

“Mmm… you haven’t come yet.”

“I can take care of myself, if you prefer,” Asha smiled, knowing what he’d say.

“Don’t insult me like that,” he growled but laughed, “Just give me a minute… to prepare your throne.”

He wiped his face, then laughed at his own joke.

“Mmm, my favourite throne,” she yawned, resting peacefully on her big guy’s back.

They may have fallen asleep, waking up the next morning like two corpses one on top of the other, but Bull kept promise he made before the day was ready to start. Leliana happily commented that Asha looked very _content_ that morning. As did Bull. What a coincidence.


	62. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be the dirtiest thing I've ever written

On top of Asha, feeling her whole body tense with the upcoming orgasm, Bull pounded into her with his open, panting mouth at her neck. He snarled as he came hard inside her, but never ceased until he felt her tighten completely, growling hotly into the night air, clinging to him as she throbbed and chased the motions of his hips with her own. He thrust deep into her what he thought was one last time, holding her close as she squealed in pleasure, but couldn’t resist one more push, just to watch her flushed red face make that gorgeous noise again.

Knowing qunari-human breeding was impossible had its upsides, and Asha thought so too, the way she’d whispered earlier. _“I want you inside me. You know...”_ It was enough to get him hard, and it sure had led to some beautiful things. He leant back, watching his own pleasure drip around him. With a few more gentle thrusts, _just for fun_ , watching her cum-filled and moaning, he slipped out from her with a single deep growl and a hand around his pulsating shaft.

He collapsed onto his back, glistening with sweat, his neck thick and chest heaving as he inhaled the cold night air. His arms fell to his sides, exhausted. Asha straddled him, equally spent and sweaty, and looked down on him with the most sex induced love filled eyes. He smiled when he saw it, how her face glimmered.

With her hands on his chest she leant down to kiss his parted lips, and rolled her hips against him. He moaned, almost as if in pain.

“Stop,” he said weakly, head rolling back and eyes drifting shut, “you’re going to kill me.”

The popping sound at the end of ‘stop’ reminded her of his accent, his beautiful voice, strong, commanding, but gentle in all the right ways. The way he whispers in her ear when she’s about to cum, while he has her pinned to his body with those giant arms.

“It wouldn’t be such a bad way to die, would it?” she teased. He smiled, stretching his shoulders.

“Continue, then.” he sighed. “I have accepted this death.”

She kissed him again with laughter on her lips, sitting downwards on his thick, _incredible_ thighs.

His accent reminded her of his horns and his past, the Qun and all the things he did. The killings and the fog warriors, Seheron, the nightmares that keep him awake – and all to end up here, under her undone body, a minute past holding her down and listening to her moans. He was no monster as the world might have seen him. He was Bull, and his smile was like a hand around her heart.

He lifts a hand to hold hers in the most light-hearted way, his thumb running along her skin. His other hand finds her ass, kneading her cheek like exquisite, freckled dough.

“I love you,” he said quietly his eye shut. The moonlight caught on the ridges of his scars, the dip in his face where another eye used to be. His insecurities about her finding it ugly were long gone.

“What if I didn’t have a vagina?” she asked, groggy and tired. “Would you still love me?”

“You still have a mouth.” he whispered lovingly. Asha burst into laughter, snorting accidentally, which only made them laugh harder. He opens his eye to watch her laughing, one hand over her mouth, the other intertwined with his and held and her chest.

“I love you, too, Bull.” She says, but the words can hardly form, they’re laughing too hard.

Once they’ve calmed, silence finding them again, her hand moves over his belly, and ventures down to his navel, then lower, stroking over his half-mast erection playfully. He moans, not from the touching, but from the action itself. His hand on hers tightens in a warning squeeze.

“You insatiable little _beast_ ,” he sighs, eye fluttering open again to stop himself from drifting off to sleep - but has no complaints about her touching him. He smiles at it all, exhausted but increasingly aroused.

“Sloppy seconds?” he asks.

“Now who’s insatiable?” she responds, grinning, leaning down for a kiss.


	63. Spontaneity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a chapter of Kadan in bloody ages but here's some PWP. Warning, super fucking explicit. Like really, really dirty.  
> Come talk to me at abyssickly.tumblr.com I am a lonely writer

Asha felt Bull’s body’s against hers. His broad chest and thick thighs, then his feet against hers, then his arms wrapping around her. She smiled and pressed her ass against his crotch, hearing a soft, low, half asleep groan escape him. As he rubbed herself against him his hand came down her side to her hip, his fingers fiddling with the hem of her underwear.

It had been a long day and too exhausting to describe but the life that swelled in her when she felt him _swell_ was instant. His fingers travelled down below her belly in that sensitive spot above her underwear but below her navel. Slowly he kissed the back of her neck.

“Does this mean what I hope it means?” he asked groggily, and his voice was a growl that went right through her.

“What do you hope it means?” she smirked, pressing a little harder on his crotch. He groaned again and she could feel him hard between her cheeks. Bull being Bull rarely wore any clothing to bed, which he joked was more for “if the Inquisitor becomes spontaneously horny,” which was true, but it was just as much for comfort.

She felt his arms around her, strong and overwhelming, pull her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Her back to his front, she took a deep gasp before his hand wrapped around her throat and his lips came to her ear.

“You know what I want,” he growled. She melted. His free hand came down to the hem of her underwear again and slipped underneath and inside. She tensed in excitement as his giant hand cupped her, his middle finger slipping between her lips and sliding back and forth in a curious exploration.

She squirmed and felt his hot breath on her ear.

“You’re wet,” he said, and a noise escaped her like a whine.

“And you’re hard,” she said almost as if she was arguing. She felt his smile and that low, borderline sadistic chuckle.

“You know what we should do about that?” he asked, the pad of his middle finger rubbing happily over her clit. He adored the way her body reacted, tensing and loosening up in all the right places as she tried to ride his single finger and his cupped hand between her and her underwear.

“I have no idea,” she answered, sarcastic even now. “Please share your ideas.”

His lips grazed across her ear as he rubbed her, the hand gently tightening around her neck. Never enough to choke, but just enough to hold her there with a dominance she craved. She submissively spread her legs, feeling his hand spread in response, grasping as much of her as he could while rubbing her off. She squirmed, feeling him solid as a rock underneath her ass.

“You like that?” he asked, and only then did she realise she’d let out a tiny moan. She rubbed her ass hard against him, his hips raising just a little to press onto her. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to push her underwear aside and slide into her tight little--

She grabbed him by the thighs, slowly rolling her hips against his affectionate hand. She could feel the cold night air blow across her exposed skin, her nipples hardening even before the hand around her neck came down to grope them. His hands were so big he could take them both at once, rubbing a finger over one nipple and groaning into her ear. The sounds he made would be the end of her, she was sure. One day they were going to kill her – or _something._ His hand came back up to her neck and squeezed.

_“Bull,”_ she whined, her thighs tightening around his hand. She could feel herself dripping. Without warning she felt one finger dip inside of her like a tempted finger on the frosting of a cake, then, just when she thought it was nothing but a tease, he pushed all the way in. She felt his knuckles and let out a moan into the frosted air, twitching now.

“You want me inside you?” he asked slowly, his voice so deep it went through her. He felt her head nod and that was all he needed, he wanted it just as bad.

He spread her legs with a hand on each of her thighs, nearly ripping her apart. The noise she made as he did let him know he wasn’t too rough – or not rough enough. He grasped himself, guiding his tip to her and sinking in just a little. Her head rolled back, her mouth open. She edged her hips towards him, begging for more. He returned his hands to the same positions, one around her neck and the other cupping her, middle finger at her clit, and pushed up until he was deep inside her. She rolled her hips hard now, chasing the tingles that built up inside her.

“You’re so _wet,_ ” he growled, rubbing her as slow as he thrusted, even when he could feel how fast she wanted it. Her head rolled to its side and he felt her cheek burning hot. She was holding onto his thighs so hard that her nails were leaving marks in his skin – and how he _loved_ that. Eyes closed and lips parted, she moaned at each slow thrust and each gentle rub of his finger over her clit, the actions synchronised.

“You love this, don’t you, Kadan?” he whispered, his stubble on her skin. “You love me inside you.”

A whimpered ‘mm-hmm’ came from Asha’s lips, and with that, he sped up. He couldn’t see her face while she was looking away but he could imagine it perfectly. Her freckled cheeks hot and tomato-red, her lips parted, her eyes closed, her brows just a little furrowed. It was the favourite of her faces; the face she pulled when she’d started to forget she was real, or anything other than the encroaching feeling of climax. She was all soft and rubber, just _taking it,_ and thinking about how easy she was and how much she loved this – it almost finished him right then and there.

Instead he rolled her onto her front, breathing hard into her ear, and pounded into her from behind, both hands at either side of her tensing body, clawing into the bedsheets. Her brow furrowed harder, her mouth widening. He pounded into her, his hips flat to her ass, riding her hard against the bed until he could feel her shiver. Against her as hard as he could be without crushing her, he ran his tongue lovingly across her neck, the complete opposite to the thrashing she was receiving, her legs so parted that her hips began to hurt.

Kissing his way to her ear, she felt his hot breath on her skin. It was like listening to a panting, rabid animal with complete control over her, and she was on the brink.

“Come for me,” he whispered, _“come for me, Kadan.”_

Her entire body shuddered as she came, continuing to be relentlessly driven hard against the bed, his cock so thick and deep inside her and his presence around her so tremendous that she felt nothing but _Bull._

Even as she came, and even as she throbbed and tightened, whining hot and loud into the pillow below her, he continued to pound, lifting himself only for a moment to smack her ass, hard and impulsively. She squealed, her legs tightening and her ass cheek turning red in the shape of a giant hand print, pressed against his rough, grey skin. Braced on enormous, flexed arms, he thrust hard and fast, making breathy, loud grunts at each quick and hard thrust. Asha’s body was hardly able to take it, and those _noises_ he made. His back was a broad and rippled mass of muscle, sweat now forming on his forehead and upper lip.

He felt himself come inside of her, but didn’t stop, just fucking _slammed_. He felt his come pool around him, forming a white ring around her entrance, and only then did he slow. She moaned loud as he pressed slowly into her, in and out, now caressing her hot, smooth skin. She could hear the wet sounds of his slow and gentle thrusts as he hugged her to him, releasing a long groan into her neck, full of love and satisfaction. He slipped out of her slow, a leaving a very affection-filled mess, and slipped over her lips with his entire shaft just a few more times.

“I love you,” he whispered, and she wanted to respond, but she could barely speak. She only made a low mumble, like she might be on the brink of death. She smirked against her skin and rubbed the hot surface of the ass cheek he slapped.


End file.
